The king, the girl and the lion
by NarniaAndMiddle-Earth
Summary: Aragorn has been crowned King, but Sauron remains calm. Meanwhile, Narnia, a Kingdom in Midddle - Earth, has just been liberated from the White Witch. Aragorn's daughter Lucy finds Narnia and meets Aslan. Aragorn is deceived by the Dark Lord and makes war on Narnia. Lucy must now make an excruciating choice: her friends, Aslan and the newly crowned Royals, or her own family...
1. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note: **My very first story! Please review.

Now, just to make things clear: I'm Flemish and I still go to school. Meaning my English will be good, but maybe not perfect.

I usually make things complicated with my characters (I write stories at home first), and it's beyond probable I did this time. I actually meant all 4 Pevensies to be Aragorn's children, but I found them too much 'Narnia'. But Lucy being Aragorn's daughter was essential. Then again, I couldn't imagine any of those four alone. They're such a cute family. So things get complicated and there are evolutions.

This is the situation. 'Now' is the moment the actual story begins. During the story, many more relationships come.

Well, let's just read…

**Dramatis Personae**

**Good**

**Narnians**

His Supreme Majesty Aslan, Divine King of Narnia. He is the Founder of Narnia, Creator of Centaurs, Fauns, Griffins and Satyrs, the greatest power in the Kingdom of Narnia. Wiser, greater and braver than any of his followers, the Great Lion, son to the Great Emperor from across the Seas, he definitely is a force to be reckoned with. Last night he was killed by his old enemy Jadis, the White Witch, in Edmund's stead, but he has been revived and returns to defeat Jadis once and for all.

Knight General Peter Pevensie of the Narnian Free Army. Son to one of Narnia's greatest nobles, Peter has always known he was destined for great leadership. But fate had planned more for him than he ever could even dream of: he always thought he would lead the Narnian Humans, about 10.000 strong in numbers, and command an armed force of some 2.000 men, at best, with the rank of Knight Captain. But as Knight General, he commands 10.000 soldiers, Griffins, Talking Animals, Centaurs, Fauns and Satyrs alike, and tomorrow he is to be crowned His Majesty High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, Master of the Clear Northern Skies, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, so he will rule little less than a hundred thousand Narnians and their vassals at the Lone Islands. Since his father's death in the war against the Witch, he has changed a little, become more sad and serious, but altogether he still is friendly, charming to most of his people, brave, absolutely loyal, even devoted to Aslan, and a total genius when it comes to strategy.

Lady Susan Pevensie. Peter's sister. She never was interested in leadership, convinced her brother would be able to manage. But things have changed over the years. Her brother's responsibilities are huge compared to what all of the family thought. She is intelligent and will help Peter out whenever she can. She still grieves for their parents, but it doesn't affect her behavior much. Only by the fact she has become much more serious, beating Peter at that, and somewhat of a pedant. She doesn't stand by Peter's side in battle, but is the one to witness Aslan's resurrection. Tomorrow she will be crowned HM Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, Mistress of the Radiant Southern Sun, Princess of the Lone Islands. Of the House Pevensie, she definitely shows most interest in the Free Peoples.

Lord Captain Edmund Pevensie of the Narnian Free Army. The youngest of the Pevensie siblings. He is a mystery – even his siblings can hardly tell how he actually feels. He had much more problems coping with their father's death. He never managed to get over it. He seems blunt and cold, but when it comes to it, he will protect his family with his life. It is because of his treachery Aslan had to die, but he has learned to hate the Witch more than anyone else. He won't ever be the most popular of the siblings, but he cares least about it. He'll be crowned HM King Edmund the Just, Master of the Great Western Woods, Prince of the Lone Islands.

General Oreius of the Narnian Free Army. This Centaur General has a closer bond with Peter than any of the other officers of the Narnian Free Army. He will be turned to stone by the Witch defending his Prince and Knight General, but Aslan will revive him. When the Pevensies are crowned Kings and Queen, he is appointed by Peter as General of the Narnian Royal Army and Captain of the Royal Centaur Guard. His advice is valued over anyone else's by both the Divine King and the High King (also Lord Marshall).

Tumnus. An old friend of the House Pevensie. The Faun helped them to escape the Witch's army. He was arrested and turned to stone, but revived by the Lion. He is a true coward compared to one of the Kings and Queen or General Oreius, but then again, he is loyal to the cause. In a few days, Edmund will reward him by making him Governor of the Western Woods.

Air Chief Marshall Kazar of the Narnian Free Army, Overlord of the Griffins. This Griffin leads the Narnian Air Force. Like all Griffins, he is loyal to Aslan. He will soon open the battle with his Griffins by bombarding the Witch's incoming army. He too will receive a reward: he is promoted Air Chief Marshall of the Narnian Royal Army and Commander of the Narnian Royal Intelligence.

The Beavers. Talking Animals. They were the first ones of the Narnian Rebels – apart from Tumnus – to meet the Pevensies and they escorted them to Aslan's camp. They are quite common people. Aslan and Peter will offer them a reward, but they'll just ask to repair their destroyed dam so they can go on with their lives.

**Easterlings**

His Grace the Lord of the Jarw - Rhûnhirrim, Admiral of the Eastern Fleet. The Admiral serves the Dark Lord, but he wouldn't if he had a choice. He fears his allies more than the Free Peoples or the Narnians. He is a noble warrior, a good father and a loyal friend. Without the supports of many Easterling Lords he wouldn't have got the rank of Admiral, for the Dark Lord and most of his closest underlings don't trust him or simply hate him. His true ambition is making Rhûn a Kingdom, independent of Mordor.

Jarw – Kandar, Heir to the Jarw – Rhûnhirrim. Son of the Admiral. Now he's only 12 years old. Not much of a threat. But he is important, for his father is. One day, he will lead the Jarw – Rhûnhirrim. And there's no telling he will continue to lead them on Sauron's dark path.

Jarw – Karnak. The Admiral's daughter. She stands loyally by her brother's side. Though she's only a ten-year-old girl, she doesn't lack in brains. Once her brother is Lord of the Clan, she'll be his greatest support.

His Grace the Lord of the Rhûnhirrim, Master of the Brotherhood of the Faithful to the Dragon. A wise and noble warrior, and an intimate friend of the Admiral's. The Brotherhood, named for the God of the Easterlings, wishes a King returned to the Eastern throne. They figured out Sauron is a problem for that matter. But are they to fight the Dark Lord?

**People of the Lone Islands**

Lord Admiral Drinian of the Imperial Navy of the Lone Islands, Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy. The Lone Islands have an ancient tradition of sailing. Their fishermen as well as their Imperial Marines are among the finest in all of Middle – Earth. Drinian is the supreme commander of the ships at Peter's service and will answer to no one but the High King. He is a little proud, but whatever his Emperor commands, he will serve.

**The Free Peoples**

His Royal Majesty Aragorn Ellessar, High King of Gondor, Lord of the Dùnedain of the North, Liege of the Reunited Kingdom, Leader and Lord Marshall of the Free Peoples. He is a seasoned fighter. Under his leadership, the Free Peoples have cleansed Mirkwood and even Moria of the Goblins and other vile beasts. Together with his old friend Gandalf, he created the Union of the Free Peoples. Aragorn came to rule it, but he often asked – and asks – for the Wizard's advice. He is described as the strongest human warrior of this lifetime. He is brave, a good general and a great King.

Her Royal Highness Lucy, Crown Princess of Gondor, future Lady of the Dùnedain of the North, Crown Princess of the Reunited Kingdom, Heiress to the Free Peoples. Aragorn's daughter. His only child. She was the first one of the Free Peoples to enter Narnia ever – or very near to. She is very important because of the fact she has met Aslan and off course because she's Aragorns only child. She's a sweet, eight-year-old girl, clever, cheerful, friendly, eager to lend a hand whenever she can.

Her Majesty Arwen Evenstar, Queen of Gondor, Princess of the Noldor Elves. Wife to High King Aragorn, daughter to Master Elrond, the great Elven Lord, mother to Princess Lucy; Arwen is an important part of the family. She is a kind woman, though quite serious – she is surrounded by the leaders of the Free Peoples who are almost constantly discussing the war they'll be fighting one day.

Master Elrond, Prince of the Noldor Elves. Father-in-law of Aragorn and an authority on himself. He is a valiant warrior, but his greatest strength lies in wisdom, not in arms.

Elladan and Elrohir, Princes of the Noldor Elves. Elrond's sons. Elladan is sometimes cynical and usually a very serious man, Elrohir is more spontaneous, a kind man who both feels and shows great love for his family. He and his brother are particularly fond of their niece Lucy. Both of them will rather die than letting anyone hurt her.

Gandalf the Grey. One of the Lords of the Free Peoples. His wisdom is highly valued by Aragorn and his underlings. If he advises it, it will probably be done. He is the greatest opponent of the Dark Lord Sauron.

Generals Legolas and Gimli of the Army of the Free Peoples. Aragorn's best friends. He made them Generals because they're absolutely loyal to him. They are the sons of King Thranduil of Mirkwood and the prominent Dwarf Gloìn respectively. Though their races never really liked each other, they are the best of friends. Both are wise, kind and brave and have sense of humor. Legolas just shows more of his wisdom and kindness and Gimli more of his bravery and sense of humor.

HM King Théoden of Rohan, Knight Marshall of the Army of the Free Peoples. An older warrior, but brave at heart, who still leads his horsemen to battle. He is a kind elderly man and a valiant, honorable fighter.

His Royal Highness Éomer, Prince of Rohan. Théoden's nephew. He is his uncle's second-in-command, Marshall of the Royal Army of Rohan. A kind man, a fierce warrior. A typical Rohir, in fact.

Her Highness Éowyn, Princess of Rohan. Éomer's sister. Being a woman, she isn't supposed to go into battle, but she wants nothing more than taking the enemies of her country and her family on in combat.

Halbarad, Leader of the Dùnedain of the North. This old friend of Aragorn's replaces him in the North when he's absent – which is quite often. His character looks a lot like Aragorn's – though he is a little 'inferior' to the High King of Gondor.

Denethor, Steward of Gondor. At first, the elderly Steward wasn't pleased to see a King return to the throne of Gondor, but he accepted it after a while. But is his will strong enough to overpower the Palantìr of Minas Tirith?

Lord Captain Boromir of the Army of the Free Peoples. Denethor's oldest son. His most beloved son as well. He always wanted to be King, or he would settle for Steward. But when Aragorn came, he followed his father – though he accepted the King's leadership sooner. But has he really become immune to the seductive force of power?

Knight Captain Faramir of the Army of the Free Peoples, Prince of Ithilien. Denethor's youngest son. He is devoted to the King and always has been. He's different, unlike the others. He is wiser, friendlier, and more careful, but that doesn't stop him from being brave.

Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, Knight Captain of the Army of the Free Peoples. Faramir's cousin. One of Gondor's most important nobles. He is loyal to the King. Wise, valiant and kind.

Frodo Baggins of the Shire. By chance, he got the Ring. Soon he'll have to destroy it. He will doubt his chances of success, but will carry on nonetheless. He is more careful than most others and less valiant, but he's brave enough to go on, even when he thinks it's hopeless.

**Evil**

**Narnia**

Jadis, the White Witch. She seized power in Narnia and managed to keep Aslan at bay for a hundred years. She hates all good beings, especially humans (though she looks human herself). She killed Aslan and almost wins the battle today, but she is unaware of Aslan's resurrection and will be destroyed by the Lion. But how can the world be rids of such power? Is she really dead, gone and never to return? What dark alliances has she made?

General Orwin. Minotaur General in the Witch's army. One of her strongest warriors. Old enemy of the House Pevensie. Will die by the blade of General Oreius.

Ginnarbrik. Jadis' Dwarf servant. Quite a warrior when occasion calls for it. Will be shot by Susan right after the Battle of Narnia.

**Rhûn**

His Excellency Khamûl, Governor of Rhûn, His Grace the Lord of the Dark Clan. A treacherous villain. His Clan helped the Dark Lord to power in ages past. Even the other Easterlings distrust them, for in cruelty they are unmatched. A cruel, greedy coward.

**Harad**

Suladân, the Serpent Lord. A brilliant Haradrim chieftain. The Dark Lord put him in charge of the entire Southern Army – over a hundred thousand well-trained Haradrim soldiers. He is cruel, but smart. His intelligence is capable of overriding his cruelty.

**Mordor**

The Dark Lord Sauron the Great, King of Mordor, Supreme Leader of the Easterlings, Divine King of Harad. An ancient evil. His body was destroyed 3000 years ago, but his spirit endured, unharmed. He is still eager to take over Middle – Earth, but he will meet unpleasant surprises like the defeat of Jadis and Aragorn's victories in the North. He will panic – or very near to. Will he get over it? Will he just sit in Barad-Dûr?

The Witch – King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl, Supreme Commander of the Mordorian Forces. Sauron's most entrusted General. A great sorcerer and warrior. Cold, cruel and ruthless. There's nothing soft about him. He resides in Minas Morgul, along with his Nazgûl.

Morgomir, Lieutenant of Carn Dûm. The sidekick of the Witch – King. One of the Nazgûl. He is in Narnia at the moment, in hopes of witnessing Jadis' triumph. It'll turn out a little differently.

Gothmog, Governor of Minas Morgul, Commander of the Modorian Forces. A direct underling of the Witch – King. This Orc is particularly cruel.

**Author's note:** Still quite complicated? I thought it might be. Soon I'll make things more clear, with a setting and stuff…Oh well, you'll see. Tomorrow I'll be back!


	2. Setting: Narnians

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note:** Well, this is more of a story. 'Now' is the moment when the Narnians first arrive in the actual story. Sorry, but it's all quite complicated.

This is the story of Narnia before the Free Peoples intervene. Where is the Kingdom situated? How has it become what it is? This is the answer.

Please review.

**The setting**

"_The board is set…The pieces are moving."_

_Gandalf, Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King_

**The Chronicles of Narnia**

Narnia is an independent Kingdom in Middle-Earth that answers neither to Sauron nor the Free Peoples. It is situated north of the river Limlicht (the border with Rohan), south of Lothlórien and Mirkwood, east of the Misty Mountains. It contains a part of the Great River Anduin, and stretches east all the way to the Sea of Rhûn – the Narnians call it 'the glistening Eastern Sea'.

The nation was forged by Aslan, who was sent by his father, the Great Emperor, to do so. Originally the country only existed of the great Western Woods – a part of Fangorn Forest. Aslan convinced the trees there – who had their powers of old – to join him. He learned the animals, of which rarely various species were found, to talk. The Lion succeeded in creating a new race: the Centaurs. Soon the Griffins, the Satyrs and the Fauns followed. With their help, he claimed the Field of Celebrant as a part of Narnia. The Anduin, the river Nimrodel and the southern borders of Lothlórien became the new borders. Many Dwarves and Men joined the new, powerful realm. The Men – called 'Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve', or simply 'Narnian Humans' – soon became Aslan's favorites. They were more faithful than anyone else.

500 years before the actual story begins, Aslan decided Narnia should expand. He called upon the Narnians, and they came to fight for their Divine King. The Narnian Humans were first to contribute an armed force. Soon the others followed, until Aslan had a grand army. He crossed the River Anduin and declared war on the Easterlings. Rhûn hadn't had a ruler for years – The Dark Lord Sauron had been defeated by the Last Alliance, but he still had followers in the East who forbade to pick another leader. The Narnians could easily take on Clan after Clan, and claim victory after victory. The first victory in the famous Eastern Campaigns was claimed by a Narnian Human, a certain General Pevensie. Later he would be rewarded. In a matter of a few years, the Easterlings were crushed and capitulated the land between the Anduin and the Sea of Rhûn, retreating to the south and the east. The Lone Islands – some shreds of land in the Sea of Rhûn, ruled by an Emperor – tried to resist the Narnian invaders, but their fleet was overrun and the Emperor capitulated.

General Pevensie became one of the most powerful nobles in Narnia. He managed to maintain and reinforce his new position. The House Pevensie practically came to rule over all the Narnian Humans. They would lead for many years a strong minority.

But not all of Aslan's enemies were beaten. Far away in the Northern Wasteland, in the icy north, a powerful sorceress rose to power. Many forgotten and neglected creatures joined this new leader, who called herself Jadis, the White Witch. The Minotaurs, the Ogres, Demons, Hags, Werewolves… All pledged their allegiance to the Witch. One day, she sneaked into Narnia and convinced the Talking Wolves to join her cause. Whenever Aslan turned his back at them, they ran to the north to tell Jadis all they knew and to teach the animals in the north how to talk. Polar bears, snow panthers, they too could talk now. The Wolves told them it was the White Witch who had instructed them to teach the Northern Beasts how to talk, and they too joined her. In Narnia, the Wolves persuaded one of the two major Dwarf Clans in Narnia, the Black Dwarfs, to join the Witch. Then the day came she thought her army and knowledge of Narnia great enough to attempt an attack. And she had success. She seized power, defeated the Narnian Army, and crowned herself Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands.

She especially hated the Narnian Humans. Two reasons for that. First: their devotion to Aslan. If anyone would try to overthrow her, it would be them. Second: she had heard something about a prophecy stating something she interpreted as she would be defeated by 'two sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve'. If she killed all of the Narnian Humans, she thought, no one could defeat her.

The Narnian Humans united in a few settlements, built close together. Safety in multitude. They called their federation 'the Narnian Freetowns'. They decided the Lord of the House Pevensie would be Lord of the Freetowns and Knight Captain of their armed force, the 'Narnian Human Free Army'. For almost a hundred years the House Pevensie fought off the Witch's army. One Knight Captain in particular was known to be a military genius. His name was Lord Frank Pevensie. Each spring he cost the Witch thousands of soldiers. Then she got tired of those little pests and gathered a grand army. Lord Frank wouldn't ever know anything but a Narnia occupied by the Witch, for two years ago he died in battle. Leading the last Narnian Human Free Army.

The year after, Jadis decided to rid herself of the Narnian Humans once and for all. Her army attacked the Freetowns. All Narnian Humans died, except Lord Frank's widow, Lady Helen Pevensie, and her three children: her sons Peter (15) and Edmund (12) and her daughter Susan (14). They made contact with the Narnian Rebels, with help from the Faun Tumnus. But tragedy struck: before they left for Aslan's camp (the Divine King had been assembling the Narnian Free Army, in a final attempt to crush the Witch's forces) a Minotaur found them and killed Lady Helen. Peter struck down the follower of the Witch with a knife, but his mother was gone. The three orphans decided to make for Aslan's camp. But Edmund accidentally met the Witch, who tried to make him hand over his siblings. When he came back alone, she repaid him by throwing him in the dungeons.

Peter and Susan reached Aslan and the Narnian Free Army. They rescued Edmund, but the Witch demanded Aslan's sacrifice in return. Peter took command of the Narnian Free Army and held out for quite a while. But thanks to the Deep Magic, which governs all of Narnia, Aslan was revived. He made for Jadis' empty palace and breathed the Narnians she had turned to stone back to live. With this new army, he made it to the Battle of Narnia in time. Edmund destroyed the Witch's wand and in retribution, she smashed him against a rock. Peter tried to avenge his brother, but would have been killed if Aslan hadn't shown up. He and his army defeated the followers of Jadis. The Divine King himself destroyed Jadis. Amazingly, Edmund wasn't dead, so the Narnians still managed to save him.

Peter and his siblings have recently been crowned Kings and Queen of Narnia, as a sign of gratitude for their help. They are eager to establish a good relationship with the Free Peoples. They only know the name Sauron from documents found at the Witch's palace.


	3. Setting: The Free Peoples

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note:** Well, this is more of a story. 'Now' is the moment when the actual story begins. Sorry, but it's all quite complicated.

This is the story of the Free Peoples before they intervene in Narnia. What have they done in the meantime? How have they kept Sauron at bay? This is the answer.

Please review.

**Update:** I think I've made Narnia clear - I had to make it clear how it was there, because I changed it quite a bit. But Lord of the Rings... A fellow writer here kindly reminded me I didn't work that out. I guess that is true. So the background of Lord of the Rings:

I'd advise everyone to read 'The Silmarillion' - Tolkien himself called it his actual masterpiece. But to summarize the great story: a little like Centaurs, Fauns and Satyrs in Narnia, Lord of the Rings contains three important Races: Elves, Men and Dwarves. When they came to be there was a suppreme evil in Middle-Earth, once called Melkor ('He who rises in power'), but by that time known as Morgoth ('The Black Enemy'). There were also 7 good Gods, the Valar, in Valinor - another continent, across the Sea in the West. They sent their army of Elves they had kept in Valinor, and alongside the Elves in Middle-Earth and the Edain (the Men who stood at their side) they went into battle against Morgoth's Dragons, Balrogs (Demons of Fire), Orcs and other Beasts. After a great war, the Valar were able to capture Morgoth.

But that wasn't the end. Sauron, one of Morgoth's most powerful and loyal followers, escaped, went to a land called Mordor and assembled other survivors, and doing so he soon formed his own army, seeking revenge for Morgoth's defeat. He managed to destroy the new continent Númenor, where the Edain lived, by making them fight the Valar. Some of them had remained faithful and escaped to Middle-Earth. With the Elves they attacked Sauron in Mordor. The new Dark Lord was destroyed - but not entirely. He had lost his physical form, but he had forged a Great Ring. His life force was connected with it. And the Ring was lost, but not destroyed. The Wizard Gandalf and the great warrior Aragorn are determined to destroy it (and the Dark Lord), 3000 years later, 3000 years in which the Dark Lord hardly showed himself.

**The setting**

"_The board is set…The pieces are moving."_

_Gandalf, Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King_

**The Lord of the Rings up to now**

When it comes to military not much happened the previous years in Middle - Earth, since the Dark Lord Sauron withdrew after his defeat at Dol Guldur to Mordor and there he kept quiet for a long time. Politics on the other hand, modified radically, thanks to Gandalf the Grey. The Wizard brought Aragorn forward as legitimate King of Gondor. Steward Denethor was not happy, but accepted it. High king Aragorn Elessar restored the old Kingdom of Arnor. Except the capital Fornost nothing was rebuilt, however, because the Rangers of the north hadn't got used to homes of stone. Fornost was populated by immigrants from Gondor. After research the Shire was labeled as a component of Arnor. Practically, they noticed nothing of it except that they had to keep a relatively small unit ready to assist King Aragorn if necessary. The title `King of Arnor' was replaced by `Lord of the Dúnedain'. The two realms stood under Aragorn's authority and he called the double monarchy 'the Reunited Kingdom'.

Gandalf still went further. A top meeting was held with all lieges of the Free Peoples. After long consultation a confederacy was formed: the Union of the Free Peoples. Aragorn, being the most powerful of the lords, became Leader of the Union of the Free Peoples and Lord Marshall of the Army of the Free Peoples.

Hereafter he found it was time to achieve something personally as well and united the Houses of Saurons fiercest opponents by his marriage with Arwen, daughter of Master Elrond. They had a daughter, and Aragorn obtained his inspiration for the name from the Hobbits, whom he had guarded for many years as Head of the Dúnedain - Rangers. He presented his people to Princess Lucy of the Reunited Kingdom. Most Gondorians found it a fairly strange choice of name, and a nobleman addressed him during a meeting of the High Council, existing of all nobles of the Reunited Kingdom under the chairmanship of the Liege. Aragorn immediately ordered a clerk to note his words and let it spread in his entire realm. Afterwards he held a speech in which he wondered himself rhetorically what kind of name would be more appropriate for that one child, already because of her parents alone, would be hated more than anyone by the Dark Lord than one used by them who were the embodiment of all Sauron hated.

The Hobbits - full citizens of the Reunited Kingdom - saw it as a nice gesture and Men further kept their mouth shut. 8 years later he got a short message from Narnia in which High King Peter excused himself his message ended up late, congratulated Aragorn and mentioned as a joke she should come to Narnia once with that name, to see how many fool Narnians would think she was born there. Other lieges might not have been amused, but Aragorn hated the endless and tiring protocol himself. He could appreciate a joke - even under kings – usually.

Nevertheless not all was peace. Thranduil was pushed back into Mirkwood and asked the rest of the Union for aid. When his daughter was five years old, Aragorn girded his sword for the first time in years and he left to assist the father of his old friend Legolas. Arwen refused to let her husband go alone and armed herself with the typifying Elven scimitar. The war he started now, is known as the Northern Campaigns. Starting in the north he cleared all of Mirkwood. The most pessimistic soldier of Thranduil said in the worst case 5 giant spiders - which now were hardly a threat to the Elves - had survived the slaughter.

But hereafter there still was no rest. From two sides – led by Gandalf and Aragorn in the west, and Thranduil and the Dwarf King Daìn in the east - the warriors of the Union invaded Moria. It was spring in the year Lucy – born at the beginning of November – would turn seven, when Aragorn sealed his victory. The armies of Gorzil, the last and most powerful Goblin King, were utterly crushed by the troops of the Free Peoples, Drogoth the Dragon Lord was killed by an arrow of Legolas and after him almost all of his congeners fell, if we don't count 2 who were able to escape and retreated so far, shocked by the fury of their enemies, they wouldn't bother anyone ever again, and Gandalf himself destroyed the Balrog of Morgoth. The North had been cleansed of the servants of the Great Eye.

Those days Lucy was left alone in Minas Tirith. Aragorn had little choice but to go himself – he was the best commander of the Free Peoples and he couldn't afford to send one of his junior officers. Arwen couldn't be persuaded to stay at home. To make sure his daughter would be guarded and to give her some company still the High King of Gondor ordered two of his most prominent noblemen – Prince Faramir of Ithilien, son to Steward Denethor, and his cousin Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth – to stay in the city. They became good friends with the Princess and were always cheerful and friendly – all the more because they only got good news from the north – but they weren't her family.

In Rohan there was someone else whose entire family had left for the North to fight: Princess Éowyn, King Théoden's niece. Her uncle, cousin and brother all three served in the Army of the Free Peoples and in the meantime she ruled the land. She considered Princess Lucy of the neighboring and allied Kingdom of Gondor would feel lonely as well, so she invited her to come to the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Shortly after a company, consisting of 50 Knights of Dol Amroth – a famous elite corps in Gondor – with the Prince himself at the lead, Faramir and Lucy, entered Edoras. Éowyn gave her Gondorian guests a royal welcome. And in Rohan – the best place for it – the Princess learned horse-riding.

She had an almost unnatural gift for it. The first weeks the Rohirrim shook their heads in disbelief and said to each other it was impossible anyone with such talent wasn't a Rohir. Eventually they accepted it, with the knowledge her mother's people, the Noldor, once were famous for its outstanding cavalry, with archers on horseback at least equal to their contemporary 'colleagues' from Rohan. Most of the praise was rightfully hers, but not all of it. The Rohirrim had at least 10 generations of experience when it came to horse-riding and ever since the foundation of the Riddermark they fielded the finest cavalry in Middle-Earth. In a couple of months, Lucy learned almost everything the Rohirrim could teach her – a phenomenal rate that would be remembered for years.

Now she would go and ride in the north of Rohan sometimes. One day she escaped the watchful eyes of Faramir, Imrahil and the Knights and went a little too far north, crossing the river Limlicht. Came into Narnia without realizing herself, she met Aslan, the Divine King in exile, about the time Knight Captain Frank Pevensie fell. Nevertheless Aslan hardly mentioned the White Witch and he minimized her as a little temporary problem. He had been weakened, but still he was strong and certain of his eventual triumph. Their fairly short conversation ended with Aslan saying Lucy was welcome to enter Narnia again at any time.

Back home in Minas Tirith she was soon joined by her father, who had arranged the last practical things in a hurry and returned home as swiftly as he could. He was Lord Marshall, but he was also Lucy's dad, and the other Lords just had to accept that last bit. Lucy told him all about her meeting the Great Lion and Aragorn was sincerely interested, for he was really glad with the chance to get to know more about the almost mythical Narnians. He also encouraged his child to visit Narnia once more, and declared openly he would like to meet the famous Aslan one time. That was wise, for together they would be able to perform miracles.

But he also heard about the White Witch. He realized she might have been a more serious matter than Aslan had told Lucy. His inner warrior and strategist insisted he would reassemble his army and reclaim Narnia for the High King. But he had promised to himself and his wife he would be first of all a father to his child now. He himself and Aslan would later on regret the decision he took in such brief time a lot. He kept his word, disbanded his armed force and instructed Denethor, Faramir and Imrahil explicitly not to disturb him unless the High Council couldn't come to a decision without cutting each other's throats. Narnia could wait.

**Author's note:** Well, soon we'll have a look at the Dark Side. I'm a little busy, so it might take a little longer before I'll post that one.

Don't worry, I'll start the actual story soon enough!


	4. Setting: The Dark Lord Sauron

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note:**And finally Sauron's story! Next time I'll begin with the actual telling.

Yes, Sauron refused to fight back after his crushing defeat at Dol Guldur. But has he done absolutely nothing? And didn't he really have interests in Narnia?

This was quite hard for me, because I'm quite a kind person (at least, I think so) and now I'm writing from Sauron's point of view. I think I didn't do such a horrible job, though.

Please review.

**The setting**

"_The board is set…The pieces are moving."_

_Gandalf, Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King_

**The Dark Lord's plans**

The Dark Lord Sauron however didn't just do nothing for all those years. The Witch - King of Angmar, the Lord of the Nazgûl, filled his place in Mordor temporarily and prepared the fortress at Barad-Dûr for the return of the Lord of the Black Land. A couple of months before the attack on Dol Guldur the Witch - King invited Jadis to Minas Morgul. There they talked some time and the representative of Sauron and the White Witch got to know each other. The Witch - King insinuated a possible alliance and sent along with her his right-hand man Morgomir to mediate, to assist her if necessary and to keep an eye on her, for Lord Sauron the Great would not appreciate his right-hand trusting anyone without question. But Jadis thought sincerely the good for Mordor, and desired fiercely an alliance with the Dark Lord who looked such a lot like her in lust for power. During the coming months and even a couple of years came there didn't come any messages of Morgomir anymore, and when Sauron returned to Mordor and heard everything, he started to fear Jadis had trapped the Ringwraith one way or another manner.

But then, around the time Lucy of Gondor was born, Morgomir unexpectedly sent word still: to his joy the White Witch had addressed him and a principle agreement was almost settled. Not even a week afterwards Sauron ratified the treaty of Dominance. That stated that Lord Sauron the Great, Liege of Mordor, Divine King of Harad and Supreme Leader of the Easterlings, and Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands, would respect each other's power and dominion. In fact it was an exceptionally generous promise of Sauron not to annex Narnia. The relations between both improved and if any of both ever would have needed a friend, then the other one would have been a good choice. Around the time Frank Pevensie fell and - as Sauron discovered afterwards - Lucy of Gondor entered Narnia for the first time, a formal alliance came. Both confirmed the old provisions, but the Pact of Dominance added that as soon as Sauron's armies attacked the Free Peoples the White Witch would have troops ready to help him. Together they'd conquer Middle-Earth and Jadis would have Narnia forever, whereas Sauron got the rest. Jadis was wise to accept because Sauron could have wiped her out her just as easily.

Just not 2 years later Sauron had to cope with a terrible blow. Morgomir had sent ominous reports in the preceding months already, but the last letter he wrote brought simply catastrophic news. It started this way:

"_To Lord Sauron the Great, by the grace of Melkor, the Lord of the Darkness, by election and by conquest Lord of the Black Land, Divine King of Harad and Supreme Leader of the Easterlings._

_You firstly and especially need to learn this: Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, by the Martial Law Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands, our friend and ally, has been defeated and destroyed. Undoubtedly Your Greatness wonders how undersigned is able to report this, since I was supposed to help her. I confess to myself, Your Greatness, and to you, I found myself obliged to commit perjury - but you should learn how this tragedy could have occurred. We have grossly underestimated the fool Narnians. Among them one has proven to be a worthy and another one to be a really terrifying opponent. Knight General Peter Pevensie, son of already named by me and by the grace of the Lord of the Darkness fallen Knight Captain Frank Pevensie, has proven himself both a brave warrior and a brilliant strategist."_

Hereafter a detailed description of the Battle of Narnia followed, in which also General Oreius, a Centaur, and Lord Captain Edmund Pevensie, the brother of the Knight General, were mentioned. In comparison with the other two Edmund had obviously hardly played a part in the battle, but Sauron remembered his name from earlier reports. He was something particular. There was something strange about him, something even Sauron, with all his might and wisdom, couldn't name. The Battle went well and Morgomir had simply looked, then suddenly Aslan with an entire new army had appeared. Aslan got very much attention in the report of the Ringwraith. The letter was concluded with the words:

"_Truly, Your Greatness, my intervention couldn't have made any difference at all. I even fear this Aslan possesses such a potential he could destroy my essence. Your Greatness, I realize I have very much agitated you, but our own borders still seem safe to me at the moment. With apologies for my failure, deep perturbation concerning the above and sincere wishes of hail to Your Greatness I greet you._

_Your humble servant, Morgomir, lieutenant of Carn Dûm, right-hand of the Witch - King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl."_

But Sauron had not been persuaded by Morgomirs estimation of the situation. A strong and hostile Narnian army did not please him, and they were really a threat to Saurons border; Narnia lay just north of Rhûn and the Narnians had already proven their ability to defeat the Easterlings in the past. Aragorn's army had been too much for the servants of the Dark Lord in the north and Sauron only had his own southern corner of Middle-Earth left, except Isengard that he controlled via Saruman. His army was fairly concentrated and as a result, Aragorn would be able to react better to his invasion, which had to come anyway, sooner or later. Aslan would be capable of confronting him with enormous difficulties in the north. Such a powerful being as Aslan and a strategist like Peter at the lead of an experienced and strong army in its area was something Sauron couldn't afford.

Then Sauron almost panicked. A new, frightening thought occurred in his mind. What if Aragorn and Aslan found each other? What if Aslan discovered the treaty between the White Witch and the Dark Lord? Separately they hardly seemed beatable already and if Aslan really was that strong he could destroy Nazgûl effectively, Sauron had good reasons to fear him. For days he worried concerning the question how he could keep them away from each other. He rejected the one foolish idea after the other and the most reasonable means seemed having an army surrounding Narnia surround. Idiotic, he realized, because Aragorn would attack it certainly and Aslan as well. Thus he would actually drive them towards each other himself. Then Sauron almost got a hysterical fear attack almost. His many eyes and ears had caught Princess Lucy of Gondor had discovered Narnia and spoken to Aslan. Logically, he thought immediately: That child must not ensure those two meet each other. Then he thought to himself: Try to prevent it. He realized that was nearly hopeless. The Haradrim had excellent assassins, but cutting someone's throat at night in a military camp, however, was quite something else then killing the daughter of Aragorn in Minas Tirith, the best protected city of the Reunited Kingdom. Aragorn had her guarded by the best, Sauron knew him well enough for that. He could send one of the warlords or - rather still - kings from Rhûn under the pretence of a possible dissidence of Mordor and a pact with the Union, but however smart the Easterlings at his command were, Aragorn was smarter still. The Easterling would make a slip of the tongue, and Aragorn would realize immediately it was a plot.

Sauron despaired. He seemed just to waste time. Then he thought of it. He wasted too much time indeed considering whether and how he could prevent the meeting. Aragorn and Aslan would meet each other, there was nothing he could do about it. But something that perhaps did lay within his possibilities lay - and in fact was also more fit for his dark heart - was manipulating the circumstances of that meeting. Afterwards he wondered how. After not even an hour he was on the right track. Those of the Free Peoples were soft. That made it possible to manipulate them. After another couple minutes he got a more precise idea. Why did Aragorn have Lucy guarded by the best? Because the girl was precious to him. And Sauron suspected she was precious enough to make him do what Sauron wanted without the intention or even the knowledge of doing so. In not even half an hour he came up with one of his best schemes ever. Concerning both cunning and malice, Sauron was right to think he had surpassed himself. One last thought the Dark Lord permitted himself before he started preparations for his plan: "Oh yes, they really are invincible."

**Author's note:** Well, that's all for the setting! But there are certain delays, so it might take a while before the next part is up.

But then, we start the actual story. Please read and review!


	5. Minas Tirith: Sunrise

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note:**Here I am again! Sorry, I've been gone for quite some time, but I've had school, and some other things to do, and some family problems.

EdwardElricGirl200 has now posted a video based on this on YouTube! Please look it up.

Title of the vid: "The King, The Girl, and The Lion Trailer – Fanfiction – LOTR/Narnia crossover"

Internet address: .com/watch?v=-N63sCHz_8E

I'll start with a peaceful part. Painting emotions isn't my specialty, but I hope it'll turn out alright.

Time for a scene with the 2 main characters! Enjoy, read and review please!

**Minas Tirith**

"_Minas Tirith. City of Kings."_

_Gandalf, Lord of the Ring, Return of the King_

**Sunrise**

High King Aragorn Elessar, Lord Marshal and Leader of the Free Peoples, slowly awoke. Afterwards the reason got to him: a guard was banging on the door. "What?" he asked the loudest he was capable of, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

The guard shouted through the door: "I apologize, Your Majesty. But I wanted you to awake a little more gently."

"Gently? You call this 'gently'?" Aragorn shouted back.

"You will understand soon enough, my Lord," the guard answered. Aragorn understood after a short while already indeed, when the door was open and an eight-year-old girl rushed in enthusiastically. Her Royal Highness Lucy, Princess of the High Kingdom of Gondor, took hold of her father's arm to get him out of bed.

"Dad! Wake up! Get up!" Arwen awoke. The Queen observed: "Your daughter needs you." Aragorn answered tired: "This hour in the morning I prefer to think of her as your daughter."

The Noldorine Princess smiled and said: "Nice try. If you're getting up anyway, you won't forget to invite Théoden?" Aragorn asked: "Do you think that's wise, while we're both in bed?"

"Aragorn!" the Queen reprehended him. "How can you think clearly at this hour? It has been since the Northern Campaigns that I got up before the sun," Aragorn noticed.

"You promised," Lucy reminded him. "No I haven't, not this time in the morning." Nevertheless Aragorn got up. "Arwen, remind me never to promise anything before 9 o'clock again," he said. The Queen answered laughing: "You'll think of that yourself, believe me." Aragorn laughed.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming. Guard!" The soldier hurried inside and bowed. The High King, still in his night-shirt, asked: "You wouldn't mind fetching my Royal garments, would you?" "I'll see to it right away, my Lord!" The soldier bowed and left rapidly.

Aragorn smiled to his only child and said: "For my people. So they recognize me." After a short while the guard returned with Aragorn's black tunic with the White Tree - the blazon of the Royal House – on it and the usual attire of Arwen, with the arms of the House of Elrond. After the King and Queen had changed, Aragorn went outside with Lucy. He would show her their realm.

Shortly after he came out of his chamber, he saw the captain of the Evenstar Guard, an elite – unit of palace guards with the special task to protect Lucy (with a rather metaphorical name; the Evenstar was the name of the jewel Arwen had given Aragorn), with 10 more of his soldiers. The guards saluted and shouted: "Long live the King and the Princess!"

Aragorn nodded favorably. The men took their job seriously and even followed his daughter within the palace. The High King addressed the captain: "I'm having a private conversation with my daughter on the Citadel, captain; your presence will not be required." The captain saluted and led the guards away. Those crossed Aragorns bodyguards, who just came towards them. The Evenstar Guards nodded to them rather stiffly, the Royal bodyguards reacted just as cold.

Aragorn signified his bodyguards: "You will wait at the exit of the palace. In Minas Tirith I should be safe. My daughter and I want a couple of moments to ourselves, understood?" The soldiers bowed subserviently, though they seemed not to be too happy with it. Outside Aragorn sent the Guards of the Citadel away. At the end of the rock pillar father and child stood, looking at the sunrise together.

The King smiled and said: "Well, I'll just have to forgive you having cost me some night's rest, because this view is definitely worth it. Behold Middle-Earth!"

The golden sunrays set Rhûn alight and swarmed across Narnia, Rhovanion, Rohan, Ithilien and Gondor.

"Everything belonging to light belongs to me as well," Aragorn said proudly. "And the way things are now it will belong to you one day."

Lucy was overwhelmed. She had never really realized how grand the Union was.

Aragorn continued: "Our area includes over half the continent, everything west to the Great Anduin and north to the sea of Rhûn. Only that enclave to the south west still is a problem."

Lucy's attention was drawn to a black spot in the sea of golden light. A Red Eye of fire seemed to be looking at her for a minute. Inadvertently the girl shrunk back.

Aragorn noticed and said grimly: "Yes, he is there. He is still there. And one day he will attack us."

Friendly and reassuringly he added: "But you are not afraid of some yonder shadows there in the East far away, are you? Not my little princess. We will be around to protect you."

In a rather good attempt to sound confident Lucy said: "He won't get to catch me." Aragorn laughed. "No," he said, "because for that he'd firstly have to beat my army and that won't be that easy."

Lucy smiled and turned her gaze to the north - to the realm belonging neither to Sauron, nor to the Union.

"Dad…" "What?" Aragorn asked. "What do you think happened in Narnia? Or will happen?"

The King followed his daughter's eyes. "I don't know," he answered honestly. I should have kept my army together and defeat the Witch for Aslan. But now it is too late for that." He looked better and saw the dust clouds.

"By the Valar…" "What is it?" Lucy asked.

Aragorn answered his child: "The battle is today. And the outcome might have an impact to us as well. It's out of my hands. Lucy, I truly hope Aslan really is powerful enough to cover Jadis. But we'll find out soon enough. If Aslan loses…" He sighed and finished his sentence: "…then we must try to succeed where he failed."

Lucy begged: "No, not another campaign. Please. I do not want you to leave. Without family I get lost in that palace and I lie worrying at night in my lonely bed."

"I'm not surprised it is a lonely bed. I bet for half of my palace you spend 2 hours less in it than the average inhabitant of Minas Tirith in his - including my soldiers," Aragorn joked.

The girl briefly smiled, but said: "Nevertheless, please stay here. After the Northern Campaigns, I want a normal family, and as long as possible."

Aragorn smiled and answered: "Promised."

**Author's note:** It was said in a review - and it is very true - that Aragorn mentions '9 o'clock', which sounds quite modern. At first I thought I had been stupid and looked for another expression.

This I say because it's typically me. I didn't find anything better, but it _does_ make sense. I looked it up and I came to a Latin word, 'collocare', meaning (among others) 'regulate'. 'Clock' might in general be 'regulation of time'.

So, explanation is everything =)

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!


	6. Minas Tirith: Heir to the Throne

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note:** Here we are again!

Let's see what the Gondorian Royals have been doing all those time. This is rather typical.

Noldor are an Elven People (Arwen is one of them). Nandor are another one. Quenyan is another name for the Noldorine language. I have to tell; otherwise you probably don't get some things in this part.

You know what? I'll just shut up and let you read.

Just don't forget both of the videos on YouTube! Look up 'the king the girl and the lion trailer' and you should find both Nonokun24's and EdwardElricGirl200's.

**Minas Tirith**

"_Minas Tirith. City of Kings."_

_Gandalf, Lord of the Ring, Return of the King_

**Heir to the throne**

On a Wednesday afternoon school was almost up for Lucy. According to the old system she would have got private lessons, but Aragorn had also reformed thoroughly, besides state and army, education. Now she was in a class with several other exceptionally smart children.

The teacher said: "Still something short, historically perhaps? I have heard we have an expert concerning the foundation of the Dúnedain - Kingdoms in our midst." Smiling he looked at the Princess.

Lucy laughed and answered: "I do hear something about that occasionally, yes. What do I know? How about a quote? Very old, but it now it has become known especially by my father's coronation."

The child took a deep breath and declaimed, in flawless Noldorine:

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta!"_

The others in her class applauded. Also at the door someone applauded and Lucy heard a familiar voice: "Not bad. Though you must judge of course, I am no teacher."

The teacher turned to the voice and bowed. "General. I did not expect you here."

General Legolas of the Army of the Free Peoples answered: "The King is rather busy and trusted me and Gimli with the task of getting his daughter home. I apologize for disturbing your lesson."

"Doesn't matter, milord. We were done anyway. But thanks to Her Highness I can teach the students also a little Quenyan."

Then the teacher addressed the Princess: "Excellent pronunciation and good intonation. If I may? `From the Great Sea I have come to Middle- Earth. Here I shall stay, with my heirs, until the ending of the world.' Elendil the Long One, ancestor of our Royal House."

"Correct," Lucy answered smiling.

The other students were not in the least jealous, because the Princess was their favorite as well. She really was someone who inspired after short time to great affection: sweet, lively, smart and helpful.

The teacher dismissed the class. "Hello, uncle Legolas!" Lucy greeted the Elf friendly.

Legolas nodded smiling. "That vague Noldorine accent gives your pronunciation a certain charm. I couldn't have pronounced it better myself," he said.

Lucy laughed and answered, with played contempt: "Nandor. Unable to pronounce a single word decent Quenyan."

Legolas sighed and said: "Thanks. But now, we'd better hurry up. Your know what Gimli can be like."Lucy nodded and followed the tall Elf rapidly.

Outside Gimli was waiting, accompanied by the entire Evenstar - Guard, seated on horses. "There you are. I knew I shouldn't have let an Elf go," he muttered.

Lucy laughed sounding and said loudly and lively: "Hello, uncle Gimli. Jolly as ever, I see."

Gimli took hold of his axe and answered: "One more word and you'll get acquainted with my friend here."

The captain of the Evenstar - Guard drew his sword and threatened Gimli with it, stating coldly: "I really cannot let you do that, General. If you kill her, I've lost my job. And there are plenty of jobless already, don't you agree?"

Lucy came closer, widely smiling, and said teasing: "Admit a personal guard has its advantages."

Gimli turned away and said: "Help me on my horse, Elf."

"Our horse," Legolas corrected.

The captain asked Lucy: "Shall I help Your Highness?"

"That won't be necessary, captain," the Princess answered graciously. Indeed she got on her horse without any trouble.

"In Rohan the withers' altitude is greater. This is a lot easier," she noticed.

The captain said: "Let's just go now. The King must not grow impatient." Then 24 riders rode by the streets to the Citadel. Fortunately the school was on one of the upper rings.

Aragorn had already been expecting his daughter. Legolas, Gimli and the Guards of the Evenstar ran right behind her. They still had to prepare themselves for the court day too.

The King embraced Lucy and said: "Welcome home, my girl. Nice to see you again."

Afterwards he let go of her and addressed Legolas and Gimli: "Thanks, fellows."

"Our pleasure," the Elf answered smiling. Gimli growled for a minute, but nevertheless smiled broadly. He was rude to the girl sometimes, but he was very fond of her. The Guards saluted and entered the palace.

Aragorn said smiling to Lucy: "It is an added court day today, as I've said already. But these one will be particular. You'll be the star of the day. This time it would be appropriate if you looked particularly smart. An extra effort, if you will," he added smiling.

The girl laughed. Her father continued: "Another thing: being kind and polite of course still is most important, but if you could show you're someone to be taken into account… I mean, you're of high authority in the Kingdom of Gondor and that notion will do no harm to anyone."

Lucy asked: "Can't I simply shake hands politely and smile sweetly with a board around my neck with `Of high authority in the Kingdom of Gondor'?"

The High King laughed and answered: "Our friends from Rohan would like that, no doubt. Sorry, but I can't tell about the rest."

"So just trying to be neat," Lucy concluded.

"Preferable," Aragorn smiled.

The first and most formal part of the court day started. The Lords of the Union, the monarchs of the joined peoples, had been assembled in the throne room.

A herald called loudly: "His Majesty the King of Gondor, Lord Aragorn Elessar, accompanied by his spouse, Queen Arwen Undomíel, and his daughter, Princess Lucy!"

The Lords bowed. The Royal family entered the throne room. Aragorn seated himself on his throne, whereas Arwen and Lucy sat down on new, smaller throne beside him, and gave the Lords a sign to stand up.

He addressed the lieges: "My Lords, legal Kings of Middle - Earth, friends of old, welcome! Without any doubt you are wondering why I am holding court day, apart from the usual ones. But only recently I have come to a notion. The most important person here is not me. That honor goes to my beloved daughter, Lucy, princess of Gondor."

The many eyes immediately turned to the child. Aragorn continued: "She is what we truly fight for. She is the future. To her people should bow, not to me."

Afterwards he spoke to his daughter: "Rise, girl."

So Lucy did. Aragorn reached for the jewel around his neck and drew the collar over his head. He gently whispered to the child: "Sorry, but you have to go through the formalities."

Then he said loudly and clearly: "Kneel."

Lucy obeyed.

"Lucy, daughter of King Aragorn of Gondor and Princess Arwen of the Noldor, do you accept the task to one day lead our Union to a Middle - Earth where freedom, peace, prosperity and luck dominate?" the Leader of the Union asked loudly.

"I do, father," the Princess answered clearly and determined.

Aragorn put the jewel – the Evenstar - around her neck and declared: "Then, Lucy, you are now Heiress to the Union of the Free Peoples!"

The girl rose and seated herself again on her throne. It felt a little odd when her parents kneeled and the Lords bowed to her. But the unaccustomed feeling disappeared soon already when Aragorn, Arwen and the others rose and the captain of her own bodyguard called: "Long live Princess Lucy!"

Rapidly the cry was taken over. It would just be her blood, which had flown already through the veins of dominators for centuries, but she really enjoyed the moment.

She was valuable, more important than every other in that room, apart from her own father, and the world knew it.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry, but know I'll be attending school soon enough, so it might take quite a while for the next part is up.

Next time I'll put Narnians in it! Promised =)

Hope you enjoyed (and wille enjoy the next parts)!

P.S.: Happy Easter to you all!


	7. Minas Tirith: Greetings from Narnia

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note:**Hello, dear readers and (I imagine) fellow – LotR- and Narnia fans!

I know, I've been gone for some time. Entschuldige, I was in Germany =)

But I have plenty more where the previous parts came from! And now, finally, the Narnians come! I've been dying to write on that!

Unfortunately, it'll still be a while before I post the next part, and I won't make the Narnian part for quite some time. Anyway, I'm working on it and trust me when I say I'll surely finish this. On my honor and word as servant to the Lion and the Valar!

And now I'll shut up and let you read.

Just don't forget both of the videos on YouTube! Look up 'the king the girl and the lion trailer' and you should find both Nonokun24's and EdwardElricGirl200's.

**Minas Tirith**

"_Minas Tirith. City of Kings."_

_Gandalf, Lord of the Ring, Return of the King_

**Greetings from Narnia**

The nobles had proceeded up to the less formal part. That was little more than an ennobled reception. Lucy felt a lot better at ease, although she stayed near her father all the time.

Arwen was talking with her father and brothers - she didn't see them too often anymore, because they had remained in Rivendel.

The King of Dale came to them and bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"Lord Brand," Aragorn answered affably.

Brand smiled at him and addressed Lucy. "Your Highness. The idea of serving you one day, fills me with pride." The girl smiled pleasantly.

"It feels good to you in some less solemn circumstances, Lord Aragorn," Brand said.

Aragorn nodded assenting. "I'm glad you see my daughter here, and not on a council of war or a state visit, Brand."

Brand answered: "Me too, Aragorn."

Then he smiled at the girl radiantly and patted her softly and affectively on the back. He nodded towards father and child one more time and left.

Aragorn meditated: "Odd… I never had the impression that Brand was that warm and spontaneous."

Lucy reasoned: "His grandfather, the famous Bard the Archer, was serious, dark and broody. Perhaps we simply see and hear what we think to see and hear. And beyond any doubt it will depend on the situation."

Aragorn nodded. That it would be.

Then an impressive, blonde man with an enormous battle axe to the Leader and greeted shortly: "Lord Aragorn. Princess."

"Lord Grimbeorn. I see you've brought your old friend with you," Aragorn reacted shortly.

Grimbeorn explained: "Simply a habit of mine. I see that you have appointed an heir. A wise decision. And a good choice."

Aragorn laughed. "I only have one child, Grimbeorn. Who did you think I would appoint as my Heir?"

Lord Grimbeorn shrugged his shoulders, nodded towards both again and left. Aragorn said to Lucy:

"That was lord Grimbeorn, Leader of the Beornings. Not really friendly, those Beornings, but they are reliable and that's a lot nowadays. The Orcs haven't dared to enter their lands for years. It took a while for Grimbeorn to pledge his allegiance to our cause, but now we have one more faithful and powerful ally. Trust him and his council."

An old acquaintance came to them.

"King Théoden!" Aragorn exclaimed in joy.

"My old friend!" Théoden answered. Both men laid a hand on each other's shoulder, as a sign of friendship. Also Lucy was glad to see the King of Rohan; both Houses had been good friends for a long time.

Théoden embraced the child, who was close to his heart as well. "Oh, my dear girl! Heir to the Free Peoples! Who could have thought that?"

He let go of her and answered his own question: "Of course, it was coming up. Nevertheless congratulated."

"Thank you," Lucy answered politely. Aragorn smiled.

The old Rohir asked: "Is it true what they say? That your little girl has found Narnia?"

"Exactly," the High King answered proudly, "but in connection with that I need you to do something for me."

"But of course," Théoden smiled, "my Rohirrim are always prepared. What must we do?"

"One of the coming days you must send spies to the north, into Narnia. Then they must find out who rules those lands. A civil war has broken out, if I've understood properly. On one hand there's Aslan, on the other Jadis. With the first one we can talk about a treaty, but the second one… For that we need an army," Aragorn decided grimly.

"Very well. I will take care of it," Théoden promised. But that wouldn't be necessary.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open. Several nobles drew their swords, the archers - among which Prince Legolas, his father King Thranduil and King Brand - aimed their arrows at the invaders.

6 Fauns marched neatly into the throne room.

The guards rushed down on them, but a gesture of Aragorn's hand kept them at bay.

"Don't shoot!" he ordered the archers. The arrows on the bent bows were now pointed to the ground.

The Fauns carried yellow banners with a Red Lion on it. In 2 rows they took up positions, whereas their strangely formed swords remained in their sheathes; apparently they weren't aware of any danger.

Between their rows then 2 Centaurs rumbled, who took position at the end of the row and drew enormous two-handed swords without even breaking a sweat. From that Aragorn could derive that they were exceptionally strong.

Afterwards on top of that another Centaur with a horn came and a centaur, who carried beside the obviously usual two-handed sword of the Centaurs also 2 short swords, little more than old daggers of Númenor, and an unarmed Faun.

The Centaur with the horn blew a strange signal, which was unknown in Gondor. Then the 8 soldiers - because that was beyond probably what they were - called as one: "The Lion bless the Kings and the Queen!"

Then the Centaur - herald spoke: "Hail, Your Majesty. Forgive us for just dropping in like that. But we bring pressing messages from our beloved Kingdom of Narnia. I introduce to you General Oreius, in former days of the Narnian Free Army, now of the Narnian Royal Army, and at the same time Captain of the Royal Centaur Guard."

The Centaur with the short swords stepped forward and bowed. "Greetings, Your Majesty. Firstly I must notify you of something important. Because why even the Free Peoples would not celebrate, now that Jadis, the White Witch, has been defeated?"

Lucy embraced her father in her joy.

"He made it, Daddy! He has won!" she called joyfully.

Oreius smiled and answered: "They made it, Your Highness. They have won."

"Who?" the Princess asked.

The General explained: "Of course Aslan. But further also our new Kings and Queen. To the Great Western Woods: King Edmund Pevensie the Just. To the radiant Southern Sun: Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle. And to the clear Northern Sky the Great Lion has given High King Peter Pevensie the Magnificent."

The soldiers called in unison: "Hail! Hail! Hail!"

Oreius addressed Aragorn: "High king Peter sends to you this."

He brought out a letter, which he had kept between his armor.

A bodyguard of Aragorn came forward to get the letter, but Oreius pulled away and stammered: "Forgives me, Your Majesty, but the High King said I was to deliver the letter personally."

The soldier hissed: "How dare you!"

Aragorn put up his hand and the man bowed immediately.

"In my house something only is an outrage if I say so," he reprimanded the man coolly. "The High King of Narnia bothered to recognize my power first thing after his accession to the throne by sending me a letter - a great tribute, especially considering the fact he'll have had quite something else at his mind. The least I can do in return, is receiving said letter personally."

The bodyguard bowed again and withdrew. Oreius came forward and handed the King the letter.

"Thank your High King for his time," Aragorn said. The Centaur bowed and withdrew.

The Narnian herald spoke again: "The second envoy is his Excellency Lord Tumnus, Governor of the Western Woods, on behalf of the Great Lion and King Edmund."

The Faun stepped forward and made a deadly nervous impression.

He addressed the Princess: "Your Highness, His Supreme Majesty sends his best wishes and most kind greetings."

Lucy answered radiant: "Thank the Great lion on my behalf. I too wish him the best with his recaptured Kingdom."

Tumnus stuttered: "Cer…certainly, Your… Your Highness. Of my di…direct superior, King Edmund, I had… had to say… say that he has hea… heard much good off you and that he much desires to meet you."

Lucy smiled and answered: "You can tell King Edmund that, however eager he is for that, his eagerness is passed by mine."

"Hi… His Majesty will be en… entranced with that answer. Taking it is a pleasure which you can grant me more than certainly," the Faun said clumsily. Then he withdrew.

Oreius looked around and said: "This is quite cozy. I wish we could stay."

Aragorn offered: "Feel free. We have enough for everyone."

Oreius answered: "Gladly, but that will not be possible. Narnia is in full reorganization, the Kings and Queen can't spare any people - certainly not people of any position. But undoubtedly we will meet each other, Your Majesty," he bowed deeply, "if you come talk with our High King. I look forward to seeing you again at Cair Paravel, at the glistening Eastern sea."

Again the General bowed, and then the Narnians disappeared as fast as they had come.

**Author's note:** I'm sorry, but with school and all, it might take a while before I post the next part. Really sorry! It'll be better in July.

But next time, the course of the story will begin to come forward. A little patience, please. It'll be better soon.

Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!

UPDATE: Sorry, my laptop is acting stangely, my battery is off. Practically, that means uploading will take a while now. I hope this technical problem will be solved soon. But I'll prepare something in the meantime, so I won't have to keep you waiting for too long (I hope).

Sorry, really out of my hands! Ill be back as soon as possible! On my word.


	8. Distrust and Despair: The Palantìr

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. The quotes you might recognize are from the extended edition of the movie version of 'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King' by Peter Jackson respectively.**

**Author's note: **I gladly welcome you back for more! And now I really start the story.

Since I based it on her plot, I especially dedicate this chapter to the magnificent and really kind Nonokun24. I sincerely hope you'll like this one!

It's quite short, but very important!

**Distrust and Despair**

"_Mandylion, without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me"_

_Nightwish, 'End Of All Hope'_

**The Palantìr**

"_A Palantìr is a dangerous tool."_

_Gandalf, The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring_

Cheerfully Lucy, 8 years old, walked into the throne room through a side-door. The bodyguards of her father had made it clear they wouldn't answer to her, but the captain of her own Evenstar - Guard (after having sent away the 4 soldiers) had told her that Aragorn would be there.

She saw him coming in indeed, but his face was grim and he had drawn his sword. Lucy closed the door behind her and watched in wonder.

Her father hadn't noticed her; he looked with great concentration at a round object, packed in a cloth. The Leader of the Union pulled the cloth away and turned away his gaze. The orb was for the major part black, but all colors were present.

Aragorn gathered his will's strength and gripped the ball. The colors started to swirl.

"Long have you hunted me… long have I eluded you… No more."

Now flames were visible in the Palantìr, telling Lucy the Great Eye had appeared.

Aragorn showed Andurìl and spoke loudly and clearly: "Behold the sword of Elendil!"

Lucy heard Sauron answering in a language she didn't understand. She shivered; Sauron automatically brought fear to the hearts of all creatures of Good.

Aragorn was less impressed by Sauron's aura, but he understood his answer and had been surprised; he had never expected Sauron would warn him.

"Oh, Aragorn Elessar, Lord – Marshal and Leader of the free peoples, you have shown me what I fear the most. But I will repay you, and your fear will exceed mine a thousand times."

The High King waited in tension what the terrible thing was Sauron had planned for him – but by the looks of it, Sauron hadn't planned anything.

The image that appeared, was that of a Lion. The Great Lion of Narnia.

Aslan stood on a rock with the daughter of the Leader and a boy in a red tunic with a yellow Lion. Suddenly the girl screamed out of pain, because her arm had been twisted behind her back. The Narnian Divine King roared. Lucy lay on the ground, defenseless. The Lion bit.

Aragorn dropped the Palantìr fall and staggered backwards.

Lucy, eight years old, only knew half of the story, but she wouldn't ever forget this.

**Author's note:** Hope you liked it!

More coming as soon as I can manage – but exams are coming, so I need a little time. Or a lot of time. Can't help it. I'm doing what I can.

Here I wish to thank Nonokun24 for helping me out in some points and keeping up her support for this story!

Please don't forget to check out her video and the one made by EdwardElricGirl200!

Please read and review!


	9. Distrust and Despair: The family worries

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. At the beginning and the end, there are small references to Raymond E. Feist, **_**Books of the Snake War**_**, part 1 (**_**Shadow of a Dark Queen**_**) and part 2 (**_**Rise of a Merchant Prince**_**).**

**Author's note:** I'm awfully sorry, as always it took me longer to upload than I'd like. But I've had problems on my laptop. Really, I'm trying all I can! I hope my best is good enough.

This (hopefully) illustrates the reactions of the family. Hope you'll enjoy!

**Distrust and Despair**

"_Mandylion, without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me"_

_Nightwish, 'End Of All Hope'_

**The family worries**

"_I will not leave my daughter here to die."_

_Elrond, Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers_

The next days Lucy saw her father started behaving differently. Aragorn snapped at the nobles for the least reason, was colder than ever towards his bodyguards, but on the other hand spent more time with his friends and family. Towards Lucy he became overprotective. The Evenstar - Guard got carte blanche, he promised, as long as they did their work properly.

Faramir and Imrahil got the task to protect the Princess with their lives and they committed themselves to their task with complete devotion. Except in the private wing of the Gondorian Royal palace she was nearly everywhere watched carefully by the best Rangers of Ithilien and Knights of Dol Amroth.

"Uncle Elrohir!" Lucy shouted, agreeably surprised. "Have you brought something for me from the North?"

"Lucy, what way is that to address a guest!" her father reprehended her.

Lucy answered: "Well, that's no ordinary guest, is he? That's uncle Elrohir!"

The Prince of the Noldor laughed clearly. "Smart girl you have, Aragorn. You and our sister must be very proud of her," he said, radiantly smiling at his niece.

The High King of Gondor put a hand on the shoulders of his only child, smiled and answered: "We definitely are."

"Wait… `Our' sister?" Lucy asked.

Elrohir said loudly, unaware of the fact someone opened the door behind him: "Did you think that I'd get rid of my brother that fast? I don't have quite that much luck."

Then he examined the faces of the Gondorian Royal family and said hesitating: "He's standing behind me, isn't he?"

His sister, brother-in-law and niece nodded.

Elladan put a hand on his brother's shoulder and noticed drily: "Nice to know you still appreciate my company as much as you used to."

Then he stepped to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, girl," he greeted kindly.

Lucy answered: "Hello, uncle Elladan. We see you much too rarely here."

"Not very remarkable, is it, Lucy? Who likes to ride a few hundred miles over nothing but grass, stone and sand?" Elladan asked.

Then Elrohir came to her and embraced her. "Glad you to see, Lucy!"

"I'm glad to see you too," the Princess answered.

Elladan laughed and said, with a voice off which the ironical kindness just dripped: "You little greedy crock!"

Elrohir parried: "Just don't pay attention to him, Lucy; he only says that because he's a cynical wretch himself."

"Whatever," sighed Elladan.

Elrohir let go of Lucy and said to Aragorn: "We have the answer of Elrond our father to your message."

Aragorn nodded.

"Arwen, will you take Lucy with you for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," the she - Elf answered.

To Lucy the High King said: "I don't want to bore you with matters of state; your uncles and I will settle this."

Aragorn and his brothers-in-law entered a meeting room, whereas Arwen and Lucy withdrew to the private wing.

Elladan handed Aragorn a letter.

Drily he mentioned: "You can skip the first subparagraph. That's only reviling the Narnians and their cowardice anyway."

Aragorn read the letter and concluded: "Essentially he remains the wise Master Elrond; he advises to consider everything and especially not to act rashly. He desires a thorough research."

Afterwards he addressed the Noldorine Princes. "What do you think?"

Elladan answered: "Personally I know little of this Kingdom or of this Narnians themselves. And there are many contradictions in this matter. The Watching Stones do not lie and not even Sauron can force them to. But Sauron had undoubtedly much influence on what you got to see. He is a master in manipulating. Possibly he has deceived and misled you. And why would he warn us? Normally we're not exactly Sauron's best friends. My father is right, a research must be conducted. Moreover a conversation with High King Peter can do more good than an immediate invasion."

Loudly and cynically Aragorn said: "Yes, that'll be a nice visit to Cair Paravel! `Hello Peter, good day Aslan, just tell me, now that you've run out of the Witches and Minotaurs, you're not accidentally starting to kill Gondorians and Elves, are you?'"

Elladan reacted chillily: "If that's the best you can come up with, at least it's in better than nothing. And also better than walking inside Cair Paravel and just killing the Narnians."

Aragorn thought about that for a minute. Afterwards he turned to Elrohir.

"And you?"

The Elf answered: "Who am I to oppose my father and brother?"

The Gondorian said: "I do not want extra arguments for your father's opinion, I want yours. Except for myself, Arwen and possibly Elrond you are - according to me; of course I don't want to hurt our good Elladan here - the one who cares most for Lucy."

Elrohir asked: "Are you asking for my proposal and wish?"

"I am asking for that," Aragorn answered.

The son of Elrond thought briefly and then he said: "Then, beloved friend and honored brother-in-law, it is my proposal and wish - of course on the understanding that there must be sufficient certainty about the malice of the Cubs - that you, high and mighty Leader and unmatched Lord - Marshal, call out your invincible armies and deal with this threat. 20,000 Elves and Dwarves and Narnia is ours."

Again Aragorn thought deeply.

Then he said: "Thank you. You can both go."

He smiled and continued: "Go catch up with your sister. It has been a long time and she has missed you."

Elrohir asked: "What are you going to do?"

"Thinking. And if my bodyguards find me today, I'll have them getting Legolas and Gimli, so I can discuss this matter with them. And afterwards I will think about it once more, and unless I've come to a reasonable decision without his help, I will call on Gandalf - Mithrandir."

Arwen and Lucy were disturbed by Aragorn's bodyguards.

One of the soldiers asked: "Do you know where the King is to be found?"

"He's consulting with my brothers, in the meeting room facing this chamber," answered the she - Elf.

The man sighed irritated: "How does he expect us to protect him if he constantly seems to elude us?"

Lucy cheerfully intervened: "Dad says that if we defeat Sauron I'll be Queen of all of Middle - Earth."

The soldier's gaze darkened. "Truly. Forgive me for not dancing out of joy; I have something on my back. You know, as if I've been stabbed there."

Arwen just wanted to answer when her brothers came in. The Gondorians shortly bowed and left for their King. The Queen stood up.

Elrohir embraced his sister and said, with sorry in his voice: "Arwen. It has been far too long."

Arwen smiled and answered: "I am glad you are here too."

"So am I," Elrohir smiled in return, and he let go of her.

Whereas Elladan on his turn greeted their sister, Elrohir went to sit and kindly smiled at his niece.

Elladan mentioned: "You get thirsty of traveling. We could do with a glass of wine."

His sister briefly smiled. "A little patience, please."

"Wait, I'll go," Lucy offered. "You see you brothers so rarely already."

Her mother smiled, not half as much out of gratitude as out of pride.

"Thank you, Lucy," she answered radiantly.

Lucy laughed, nodded and asked: "Dad's personal stock? I mean, you're family."

Grinning Elrohir said: "Our dear brother-in-law certainly won't have any objection to the brothers of his beloved taking profit of his wealth - and particularly good taste."

Lucy laughed and answered: "I'll take that as a `yes'. Back in a jiffy."

She left to the wine cellars of the White City - finally again really the `City of Kings'. Her mother and uncles followed her with their eyes.

"Isn't she a dear?" Elrohir asked touched.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Arwen answered faintly laughed. "You are really fond of her, aren't you?"

"How can you not love that child? And moreover…" Elrohir sighed.

Then he continued: "You know us, Arwen. We simply aren't good family fathers. A family doesn't fit our life style. But there are things you do miss."

A silence came.

Then Elladan said: "Your daughter is the closest thing we'll ever have to a child. In a way we consider her as our daughter too. That might sound strange, but you understand us."

"Of course. But actually you brought news of our father. What does he have to say?" Arwen asked.

"He was furious when he heard it. We all were. But he is and remains the wise Elven Lord, who doesn't like acting rashly," Elladan answered.

Elrohir suddenly asked: "Can or should we inform Lucy, in fact?"

Arwen thought about that for a minute and then answered: "Perhaps we should. But can we? She would be terribly upset. If we solve the problem first and then come out with the done deal…"

"Then we'll have been dishonest to her for a few months easily," completed Elrohir her sentence coldly.

"Yes, we would have," admitted Arwen. "But it's terribly complicated. She is not even 9 years old. Our father is almost thousand times her age and he doesn't understand too much of this either, I infer from your message."

"That is very true. But I think he would answer: `Age says nothing about wisdom.' And you cannot deny Lucy is an exceptionally smart kid."

"I am the last one to deny that", the Queen of Gondor parried. "But let's look at the facts here: Elrond, you two, Aragorn and I have practically all discussed with each other. And we are all quite considerably intelligent. Elrond, Lord of the Noldor, is more powerful by his wisdom then by his arms. That's saying quite something. You think she would succeed to get it?"

"It is astonishing how the mind of a child works," riposted Elrohir.

Elladan said suddenly, very thoughtful: "Perhaps she wouldn't succeed either. Maybe none of us will, however many men of however great wisdom we involve in this case. I think I know why we cannot answer this question. The data are incorrect."

Arwen asked: "How did you come up with that?"

"In this whole chaos one fact remains intact. We have our information from Sauron. And he's not exactly known for being reliable, is he?" Elladan noticed.

Then the conversation came to an end; Lucy returned. She put down a glass for each of the three Elves and filled them.

Smiling Elrohir said: "Thanks, Lucy."

Smiling back the girl asked: "Anything else I can do?"

Elrohir answered: "Yes, as you happen to mention it."

The Princess paid her attention to her uncle.

Elrohir said seriously: "Stay the kind child you are, Lucy. There's plenty of misery on this world."

**Author's note: **Hope you liked it!

Again, please check out the great videos on YouTube, the one that has been my inspiration for this story and the one inspired by my story.

Please read and review.


	10. Distrust and Despair: Saruman

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Some quotes you'll probably recognize are from the movie adaption of 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' by Peter Jackson – and probably some scenes from the Extended Edition (honesty commands me to say I haven't seen that; I got it from the video I based it on). There's also one very small reference to **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_** by J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's note:** My greetings and thanks to all faithful readers!

Since this was what I made of another part of her video, this part is especially dedicated to Nonokun24 as well.

It's pointed out more and more where this is going; it's even literally said at the end.

But a real author has only one wish: that you, reader, will enjoy his work!

**Distrust and Despair**

"_Mandylion, without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me"_

_Nightwish, 'End Of All Hope'_

**Saruman**

"_The power of Isengard is yours to command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth."_

_Saruman, Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring_

The Lords of the Union rode through the gates, to the only source of wisdom they hadn't consulted yet.

The White Wizard had been awaiting their arrival for several days already. The Dark Lord had given him exact instructions and the Wizard, united with him in a pact of Chaos, would obey.

"No smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. Nothing indicates the hour to be late. And yet the greatest lords of Middle – Earth ride to Isengard, yearning my Council," he said solemnly.

He slowly stepped out of an enormous tower.

"For that is why you have come, is it not?" he asked. "My lord," he added bowing.

Aragorn greeted: "Saruman."

The most important men of Middle - Earth walked with Saruman through Isengard.

Lord Brand and Lord Beorn were there, just like Generals Gimli and Legolas, with their fathers, Lord Captain Gloìn and Lord General Thranduil. Also Dwarf King Daìn, Lord Cìrdan of the Grey Havens and Captain Haldir of Lothlórien, on behalf of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, were present. Of course Knight Marshal Théoden and his son and nephew, Knight Generals Théodred and Éomer, had come along with the Lord Marshal. Elrond had accompanied his son-in-law, with both of his sons. And then obviously there was Gandalf, Lord of the Union, the Grey Wizard.

Saruman struggled not to attack them. Every decease among them would provide a considerable advantage to Sauron. But with a Wizard in their company, and so many excellent warriors, he would be overpowered. It was wiser to stick to the plan.

"And you are sure of this?" he asked Aragorn.

The Leader nodded grimly. "No doubt."

"Narnia… An unexpected enemy," said Saruman softly.

Gandalf intervened: "That `enemy' part still is to be considered. For too long we have ignored the Kingdom, agreed. But if they want our end?"

Aragorn mentioned coldly: "If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have informed even Arwen of my worries."

Saruman said softly and drawlingly: "My lords, do not quarrel amongst yourselves! Your unity is required. Please to follow me in my tower of Orthanc."

"The Lion of Narnia has supreme power in his own country. Those children he put on the throne simply do everything he orders them to do. Probably they're either no better, brutes attracted to a leader who can show them more refined forms of cruelty, or simply frightened that he can get rid of them just as easily if he wants - or a bit of both. And he has the Narnian Royal Army at his command."

The Lords of the Union listened captivated to Saruman's explanation about Narnia.

The White Wizard continued: "Perhaps he thinks in his arrogance that he is more powerful than only worthy to rule Narnia. And perhaps he thinks in the same arrogance also that we of the Union have no swords and spears. Because what kind of reason can he possibly have to take your noble daughter's life than to provoke you, so that he will be in war with you? He wishes your lands and our lives. It is only just to crush this threat, swiftly and fatally."

Gandalf asked suspiciously: "How can we know this for certain?"

Saruman offered: "I can show you."

Together the men walked to a central room in Orthanc, where Saruman kept the Palantìr.

Gandalf said provoked: "A Palantìr is a dangerous tool, Saruman."

"Why?" the White Wizard asked as an answer. "Why should we fear to use it?"

The Wizard let his hand float over the Watching Stone. Aragorn looked at the image.

"Narnia, at this very moment," said Saruman.

An army camp. Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs and Talking Animals, with a Lion clearly at their lead, who obeyed beside him also 3 humans, hardly more than children - only more because they clearly had lived fights already. Narnia was ready for war.

"His attack will come soon. You are all going to die," Saruman said bitter.

Aragorn answered grimly: "Not if we defeat them."

Saruman reacted with hypocritical enthusiasm: "Now you are talking. Speed and efficiency can cover the still young and partly virginal Narnian Royal Army. Your Army of the Free Peoples does have that. There is time enough to resist Aslan; on the understanding swift action is in place."

Gandalf still wasn't persuaded.

"And why do you think Sauron would warn us for this threat?" the Grey Wizard asked.

"The Dark Lord fears that he is no match for Aslan's unknown sorcery," answered Saruman calmly. "With his own power and all territories of the Union Aslan is probably invincible. Sauron rather wants our party, the old enemy, to take on than the new, unknown Narnians."

All of the Lords seemed to be persuaded; even Gandalf and Elrond found little extra arguments against the idea that Narnia now was the enemy.

Saruman smiled surreptitiously. The image he had shown them of the Narnians had been called upon by Sauron and was in fact an image of the army which had resisted the Witch, almost a year earlier.

Aragorn declared fiercely and resolutely: "I will teach those Narnians a lesson. Once I have some side-issues seen to, we're at war."

Most of the Lords nodded assenting.

Aragorn addressed Saruman one more time: "You have my thanks. But this discussion is absolutely confidential. You must not tell anybody anything about this."

Even Saruman felt bad for a minute when he answered: "You can trust me, my lord."

**Author's note:** Now we're getting somewhere, aren't we?

Next chapter the war will be proclaimed. Don't worry, I will have some fighting soon enough =)

By the way, unless I'm very much mistaking, "Crush this threat, swiftly and fatally" is a quote of Tokugawa Ieyasu, Japanese Shogun.

Don't forget about the videos on YouTube!

One last thing: A dear friend of mine is also on FanFiction, but what makes him special is that he bases his characters on people he really knows. Like me. Please check "YuGiOh: European Duel Academy" by Supreme Arcanite Magician. To anyone interested in psychology: it's a must if you'd like to find out how the guy who writes all of this is really like. The character based on me is the top-ranked German duelist Thomas Gerland. (Just to make things clear: I never made a secret about the fact my name is Thomas – you'll even find it in my reviews. But I'm not German and my last name definitely isn't Gerland.) My friend is incredibly truthful, so you should get to 'know' me better. The emphasis will lie on my good side, however; he hates speaking badly of friends. I must have been blessed, having such an excellent comrade author and admirable friend. Anyway, it's well written as well, so please check it out! And he promised it'd get even better; I'm looking forward to the next parts myself =)

Please read and review.


	11. Distrust and Despair: War

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Some quotes you may recognize are from the movie adaption of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian' by Andrew Adamson. One comes from the movie adaption of 'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'. And just to be completely fair: the conversation between Imrahil, Boromir, Aragorn and Faramir is on some parts (especially to the end) based on the Senate debate about the punishment of some of Catalina's conspirators (based on the book 'Lustrum' by Robert Harris). (For those interested: Imrahil is consul Silanus, Boromir Caesar (and a little Nero), Aragorn Cicero and Faramir Cato.)**

**Author's note:** I apologize for taking so long, but with 3 weeks of exams, and after that, spending most of my time with my family… Anyway, here I am again!

This part – especially the first bit – is dedicated to Nonokun24 as well. For we have proven to be siblings in our campaign to unite the great worlds of Narnia and Middle-Earth!

My thanks to all reviewers! Especially those who bothered reviewing multiple times – I'm especially thinking of the great Supreme Arcanite Magician and Nonokun24, who keeps reading.

Now we are getting somewhere. The treat is drawing near. The battle is soon to be joined.

And I can't wait for it =)

Please enjoy reading!

**Distrust and Despair**

"_Mandylion, without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me"_

_Nightwish, 'End Of All Hope'_

**War**

"_To war!"_

_Saruman, Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers_

The horns sounded.

With Princes Faramir and Imrahil at the lead the - Gondorian - army units quartered in Minas Tirith cleared a path for the King.

Lord Aragorn, followed by Generals Gimli and Legolas and soon also by his bodyguards and the Princes, rode through the city at a full gallop.

On the Citadel the Protectors of the White Tree and the Guards of the Citadel stood faithfully on their posts. The royal Guard – a private corps of the King, composed of 100 elite soldiers - took positions along the side of the path.

Queen Arwen, accompanied by the Evenstar - Guard, was waiting for her spouse. Princess Lucy was less patient; whereas her father and his company dismounted (horses weren't allowed on the Citadel) she walked to them already.

The girl was startled by her father's countenance. She saw that anger festered in his heart. Whatever the subject of that anger was, Aragorn seemed to hate him or them more than Sauron.

Whereas the 9 men marched to the Palace, Lucy asked: "What happened?"

Aragorn came to her and explained: "It seems that we have an additional problem."

He smiled and embraced his daughter.

He kissed her on her forehead and said reassuring: "But it's nothing I can't handle. I shouldn't be bothering you with it."

Aragorn walked further. Arwen looked at him asking.

The High King explained: "The Army of the Free Peoples will move out again."

"I have warned this Council for the lack of contact with the Royal family. There would be consequences."

Boromir retorted the cousin of his half-brother: "No, no! Under the chairmanship of the Stewards we have done well for hundreds of years. And now the power lies with us again. In the long term this will only have advantages, I can assure you, Imrahil. What I find remarkable, is that he now suddenly convenes the High Council himself."

The Prince of Dol Amroth wanted to strike back, but his cousin Faramir was faster: "Come now, brother, let us not go dissembling now! You wish the chairmanship of the Steward because our father has quite something to say then. I do not say that he - or you - thinks no well for our country, let me be clear in this. But the common good is of greater interest than the honor of one family. The King chairs the High Council, if he wishes that."

Imrahil proved himself more aggressive: "How long are you, Boromir, and others, who do not speak, but silently agree with you, going to hide behind that excuse to elude the King? My dear cousin Faramir here and I myself have not. And this I can tell you, my lords: Lord Aragorn's mood is worsening day by day. How long will we refuse to speak with him in our foolishness? Until suddenly some chairs in this chamber appear to be empty?"

Before Boromir had an answer on that, the door was opened. High King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor entered the throne room.

"Lords of the Council, I apologize for being late. I had several matters to attend to. But I am delighted to see you gathered."

He went to sit on his throne. Then he continued: "With the reason why I convened you, on the other hand…"

Boromir interrupted him: "The reason, Your Majesty! I am very glad you start about that yourself. Because I think I speak on behalf of many, whether they share my opinion in other matters yes or no," – with that he looked rather clearly at the Princes of Dol Amroth and Ithilien - that we wish to be informed of it."

Faramir confirmed: "Your Majesty, however delighted I am myself for the fact that you take your legitimate place at our lead, I do agree with my brother. Which reason seemed this urgent to you?"

Aragorn was silent for a minute and avoided directly giving the answer.

"Many of you undoubtedly wonder what my not too good, yes even - I speak freely - unbearable mood was all about as well. It is only one a thought, but the most atrocious of all, which has marked and deformed me. The greatest fear of every father's heart. At this moment an attempt is being plotted on the life of my daughter."

The nobles gave clear proof of their indignation; the Princess was very popular with them and the people.

"Disgrace!" Imrahil exclaimed above all others. "These criminals must be punished such as they had been red-handed caught! For this treachery no punishment is appropriate but death. Treachery! Treachery it is, against all that is holy."

Aragorn gestured for silence.

Imrahil yelled: "Silence!"

He had a thundering voice, which immediately silenced the other nobles.

Aragorn continued: "This is being plotted for a single reason: to provoke a war against me. But I will give them what they want right now. You see, I have waited until I had certainty concerning everything: what, why, and now also who. These atrocities are plotted against us by Narnians."

Boromir answered: "You go too far, Your Majesty. Do you ask us to stand by while you blame such an indictable crime on people who are little more than fairytales?"

Aragorns eyes flickered for a minute when he hissed in reply: "Little more than fairytales perhaps, but more nonetheless."

Then he declared loudly and clearly: "This people have deserved the common punishment of death. This will be carried out in the only possible manner: war!"

Then Boromir stood up. He thought the time had come to restore something of the old authority of the House of Stewards.

Gently and cautiously - so different from the experienced soldier they were used to – he addressed the nobles. "Why such a haste, my lords? Narnia is closed in. At their southern borders lies Rhûn to the east, and our allies of Rohan at the west. The Easterlings will not have forgotten their resentment just yet - it is a fierce, cruel and rancorous people. In the north we have friends to spare, putting it that way. Everyone who reflects on a difficult question, nobles, must free his spirit of hatred and anger, but also of affection and compassion. It is not simple to recognize the truth if you give in to your emotions."

The contempt in that last word was so sharp and caustic that even Aragorn, clearly the one most emotionally involved of the company, could merely gnash his teeth furiously.

"You may ask why I am against the immediate declaration of war…"

"Because you yourself sympathize with the Narnian cause, perhaps?" a furious knight suggested.

Boromir drew his sword and threatened: "The first one who says that from now on, even if it was but a joke, I will stab!"

"No, you won't! Not as long as I am the King," Aragorn, drawing Andurìl, snarled.

Boromir, followed by the Leader, sheathed his sword again.

"Do forgive me, Your Majesty," the oldest son of the Steward apologized bowing.

Then he continued: "Even if that ridiculous insinuation was true, then how could I hide that better than by calling for war along with you? No, I am not against it because even one Narnian has ever been my friend - never I have known one personally, and even then one must put aside such emotions in a matter like this one. Neither am I because I, I of all people, who have never forgiven assassins, consider such indictable offences futile. Frankly, I find even the most terrible tortures too mild for people who lay such dishonorable plots. But though His Majesty the King and Prince Imrahil obviously think they are serving the state's importance with their proposal, still they must keep in mind that all bad precedents origin from matters which seemed good once. Of course I do not fear that our beloved and noble liege wants to reinforce his own power at the cost of thousands of lives - that would attest to great stupidity, and His Majesty has very certainly proven he does not have that. But such a precedent would open the door for a lot of cruelties."

Aragorn rose from his throne again. "I have listened with great attention to the Steward's son," he said. "Does he propose that we allow the Narnians to gain even more power, and even permit Sauron to come to them with words full of mendacity, winning them for his cause?"

"Under no circumstances," Boromir answered. "But reason and conversations and words of wisdom can do more good than weapons' violence. With someone like Sauron we cannot negotiate, but the Narnians are weak. Our armies can wipe them out. Possibly they will realize that. Because they want our areas, we will deny them those; let that be their punishment. Let a delegation of some lords here travel to Cair Paravel under leadership of my father, or, if that by his, unfortunately, progressing age has become impossible, mine, and defend the interests of Minas Tirith."

Imrahil rose and said: "I have been very moved by the words of my step cousin. Even so moved, that I tend to vote against my own motion. Let us at least try talk first."

Aragorn intervened: " Would I prove myself the wisest of rulers or the cruelest and most insensitive of men, if I would leave my own family's suffering - coupled to that of my people – without vengeance?"

Rapidly Boromir answered: "The weak point in His Majesty's argument certainly is that the Narnians have not at all committed these crimes, but intrigue for their own interests. They are condemned for their intentions and not for their actions."

"Exactly!" a voice facing him called.

Everyone looked at Faramir.

Normally he struck little respect into the nobles already, but now he didn't carry his armor or his garments as a noble, but his uniform as a Ranger.

"Prince Faramir of Ithilien," Aragorn said uncomfortably (though he was good as gold, he was not easily predicted because he had another look on things than most of the other nobles).

"Do you want to say something?" Faramir stood up and started walking through the throne room.

"Yes, I want to say something," he answered.

"I want to say something because someone has to remind everyone here what exactly we are facing here. So the whole point here is that we're not dealing with committed, but with devised crimes. That's exactly why it makes no sense to apply the law afterwards, because then we have all been, as it happens, assassinated already!

Too many people sitting here care more for their money-bag and their villas in Belfalas or Lossarnach than for their fatherland. By the Valar, men, wake up! Wake up now that it's not yet too late and help defending our realm. Our freedom and our lives are at stake. Does anyone here dare talking about mercy and compassion to me in such a time? Don't you imagine that we still exist thanks to the Stewards. No, that was due to great warriors and brave, skilled officers. We have at last a King, really strong leadership, and immediately we forget that we ourselves still have duties of our own. We gather wealth for ourselves, though our Kingdom is bearing down upon the abyss, and we spend our life in vanity, so that at an attack on the fatherland nobody is left to defend it.

An atrocious conspiracy has been made in a country surrounded by our allies. Narnians, now therefore clearly the deadliest enemies of everything Gondorian, have been called at arms. And you still hesitate and cannot decide how you must treat the state's enemies? Well, then I propose you show compassion with the Kings and Queen, because they are youngsters whose ambition has led them on the wrong path has. Just let them play - though their toys are deadlier weapons and greater armies than those of Rhûn. But look out with what you do in your mercy and compassion: when they stand in Minas Tirith with swords drawn it'll be too late stop them.

O yes, you say, it certainly is an unpleasant situation, but you are not frightened. Nonsense! You are all shivering in your shoes! Disgrace! Don't we have any more swords, have we already shot our last arrow and lost our last spear? The bunch of weaklings that you are, cannot take any decisions - everyone simply waits for another. Undoubtedly you trust your Gods. Let me say this: with prayers and stupidly waiting you don't win Divine aid. You do with vigilance and strong action.

We are being threatened on all sides. Sauron is still there as well; and the Narnians can attack us at every moment. For this reason we must act swiftly. This is therefore my proposal. Note it carefully, secretaries:

_Since the Kingdom of Gondor has been brought in serious danger by the criminal plans of the vicious Narnian nation and since they have been found guilty at devising for pushing us into war, infanticide, high treason, arson and other atrocities against our citizens, these, after having seen their criminal intentions proven, must be brough to dead t, such as were they caught at actually committing aforementioned capital offences, in conformity with the ancient tradition_."

The impression he made was overwhelming.

He admonished them and they loved it. Everywhere in the throne room loud applause of the nobles sounded and many went to stand with him as a sign of their support.

He was no longer the Ranger, or the eccentric border baron. He was the anchor of the realm. A `son of the monarchy'.

"Lords," Aragorn called above the tumult, "the feelings of this Council are clear. The motion of Prince Faramir of Ithilien has been adopted."

**Author's Note:**Sorry, but I'll be gone for some days now. I hope you like this! One more chapter and then the battle is joined!

Please read and review!

And don't forget to check out Supreme Arcanite Magician's story and the vids of Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200!


	12. Distrust and Despair: Lucy

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. One quote you may recognize is from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'.**

**Author's note:** I'm happy to welcome all of you back! And I apologize for taking long sometimes – I was gone for some time, but I got even more inspiration.

Once more, I thank my faithful readers and reviewers! It is you who keep me going!

To Nonokun24: I've promised to finish this and I will. I'm sorry it takes longer than I hoped; but it'll be all the better for it (at least, I hope so).

One more chapter before the war breaks out! And I think Nonokun24 will like it – this part is particularly Lucy's bond with Aragorn.

And now I'll just let you read =)

Hope you'll like it! And please review!

**Distrust and Despair**

"_Mandylion, without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me"_

_Nightwish, 'End Of All Hope'_

**Lucy**

"_Oh how the world seems so unfair  
Creating a love that cannot be shared  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me"_

_Melissa Etheridge, 'It will be me' (Brother Bear 2)_

Meanwhile Lucy herself accidentally came by. She hadn't noticed anything of the meeting; her father hadn't even informed her about what exactly his duty implied this time.

Now suddenly she heard the nobles cheering, right through the great, thick double doors, and the ring of swords; they had drawn their weapons.

The cheering grew even louder when Imrahil - with his thundering voice – announced: "And so we shall go to war!"

Lucy shut down her eyes. _Not _again, she thought. _Not another of those long campaigns_. Last time her parents had stayed away for 2 years.

Aragorn came out, grim but satisfied. _At last_, he thought. Now he finally knew where he was. He was sure he could manage defeating the Narnians. His Army of the Free Peoples would strike unexpectedly.

Then he noticed his daughter; lost in his mind he had firstly looked right past her. The poor little girl was at the point of bursting into tears.

The High King embraced his daughter and said gently: "Oh, my dear girl. I'm sorry. I really wish that I did not have to do this to you. Really. But I have no choice. This is worse than those Goblins. This I must do, for all of us, also for you. You do know that, right?"

Lucy sobbed softly and nodded.

She broke the embrace and asked, with tears in her eyes: "Worse? So this campaign will take even longer?"

"No, no, not at all," Aragorn reassured his only child. "But these adversaries are even more terrible. Much smarter and much stronger. Compared to them Gorzil and his Goblins were merely recreation. It's like this: together those Goblins were much more. But they had come separately each time, in their own small tribes. This enemy will fight together, but that means, though it will cost more blood indeed to destroy them, it'll also go more rapidly. Exerting plenty of pressure and by the end of next spring it has all been settled. Promised."

Lucy nodded. "Will you be going along?"

"I am the King, therefore also the leader of our army. Of course I'll be going along," Aragorn answered seriously. "My place is at the head of my men; that is what they expect of me. But I assure you I'll be home for your birthday," he added kindly. "Legolas and Gimli and Faramir and Imrahil and all will just have to see to it that the troops remain in place. Even if Sauron attacks exactly on that day with everything he has, they'll still have to push him back themselves. I am you father, period. If they find that annoying, bad luck for them. By the Valar, I too am entitled to a life of my own. And you are entitled to a father."

With his hand he wiped away her tears. Smiling he looked at his daughter.

Lucy smiled back bravely.

"It'll really be completely different, Lucy," Aragorn promised. "This time I don't have to travel that far, so I can overwinter at home. And your mother and I have discussed this and we find it better if she stays here, so you won't stay behind alone. The Princes … I don't want to leave them behind. According to me they are a little angry with me because I excluded them the previous time and they'll expect an equally easy victory now. They'll be disappointed anyhow, but provisionally I think that everyone will be better off if I take them along with me. But I may be able to persuade your uncles to stay here."

For a moment the Lord Marshal hesitated; then he confessed: "The previous time I went out, I haven't looked after you that well. I know, and I am sorry about it. But this war won't be quite like that annoying matter in the North. Promised."

"He'll be back, Lucy," Arwen tried to soothe her daughter. "You know him, right? No Man can take him on in battle - and very few others."

"It isn't if he'll be back, but that he goes," Lucy sobbed. "What is Dad going to do now? It's autumn!"

Arwen wanted to answer, but Elladan already stepped forward.

"Allow me, sis," he said.

Arwen nodded and Elladan said to Lucy: "He can make it a mess at the enemy's. That gives him an enormous advantage next spring. And this is really important for him; and for us all."

Lucy wiped away her tears. Elladan was right; that they all knew, but only he could put it that way.

Elrohir came to his brother's aid: "Your father is a man of his word. In fact he wants this settled rapidly, so he can come home again - and stay home. But trust him. Your father loves you, Lucy. More than you'll ever know. Probably even more than he himself will ever know."

Lucy nodded. Of course they were right.

Her mother and uncles kissed her goodnight and left her alone.

She had been reassured a bit, but saying that she slept well would be a lie.

**Author's note:** Okay, that was a little pitiable. Sorry if I pushed that too far.

Just wondering: does anyone not understand why I chose that song ('It will be me') for this chapter? I mean, it's my hardest choice yet, and the hardest to understand. If anyone doesn't get it, it'll only be to his/her honor to just say so. Not a problem, then I'll update, erase this paragraph and explain how I got to it.

Next chapter: finally (though only a little) bloodshed! =)

Oh, don't forget to check out Nonokun24out Nonokun24's and EdwardElricGirl200's vids on YouTube and Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic! (I'm looking forward to the next chapter myself =) )

Please review!


	13. Invasion: At the borders of Narnia

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. The quotes you may recognize are (derived) from 'Kingdom of Heaven', directed by Ridley Scott, and one reference is to John Flanagan's 'Ranger's Apprentice, The Oakleaf Bearers, Book four'.**

**Author's note:** Glad to update yet again! My writing is (more or less) back on schedule; so far I think I'm doing better. I'd like to thank a friend of mine who introduced me to 'Ranger's Apprentice'; a good series, a little like 'The Chronicles of Narnia', but the battles are described a lot more – sometimes entire chapters are a single battle.

Also my thanks to anyone who reads and reviews! I cannot thank any of you enough, even if I kept repeating it a thousand times a thousand times.

Finally! As I promised, the Narnian War is now to begin. I sincerely hope you'll like this!

Please read and review!

**Invasion**

_By moonlight we ride  
Ten thousand side by side  
With swords drawn held high  
Our whips and armors shine  
Hail to thee our infantry  
Still brave beyond the grave  
All have sworn the eternal vow  
The time to strike is now  
_

_Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!_

_Manowar, 'Battle Hymn'._

**At the borders of Narnia**

"_Everything from here at the lamppost to castle Cair Paravel at the Eastern Ocean, …, is Narnia."_

_Tumnus the Faun, Chronicles of Narnia, 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'._

"Halt!"

On Imrahil's cry hundreds of riders reined their horses.

Théoden, King of Rohan and Knight Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples, rode his horse next to Aragorn's.

"As you probably suspected already, those border guards are well armed, lord Aragorn," the Horselord noticed drily.

Aragorn grinned. "Good. No sport in it otherwise."

"They have seen us," Théoden concluded. Then he insisted to the present General and Lord Captain: "Legolas, Faramir, does one of you want to bring that eagle down which is taking off there?"

Aragorn answered cheerfully: "Come now! Let him go to Cair Paravel. They'll notice us soon enough there anyway. And moreover, are they going to warn the Narnians? So? That's what we have come for after all, isn't it, to fight the Narnians?"

"I do not prefer falling with as many of my people as possible, if you do not mind," replied Théoden drily.

"Oh, don't worry," Aragorn reacted lightly. "`Aragorn again', they'll say. In the North it wasn't any different. It's always me. They'll believe that in Cair Paravel, I can assure you. You they might even start liking. As far as I'm concerned you were in Edoras praying or whatever."

The Rohir drew his sword. "You are a dangerous man, Aragorn."

"If I am to wage a war with a dead daughter or a living one, then I'm having it with a living one," the High King of Gondor stated grimly. "How long do you think those children can keep us at bay?"

Faramir called out to the riders: "For Gondor! And for the Union!"

"For the Union!" the riders shouted - mainly Rohirrim.

Aragorn drew his sword and gave the command to attack. As was his habit, he himself rode in front. The hundreds of riders followed, and the Gondorian infantry marched upon the Narnian defense lines.

The horses jumped over the low barricades and the Fauns rushed in to stop them. The Satyrs attacked from the flanks, but were pushed back by the riders' impact. The Speaking Animals caused some confusion, but the Riders of Rohan had nevertheless few problems with them. The Fauns fought bravely, but had been scattered by the fierce cavalry and were no match for the disciplined Gondorian soldiers.

Narnia had been invaded.

**Author's note:** I apologize, this isn't exactly long, but still, it's something, right?

Don't worry, I'll give you more soon!

And – here I go again – please don't forget to check out the trailers for this story on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200. And do read Supreme Arcanite Magician's 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy'!


	14. Invasion: Cair Paravel

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. One quote you may recognize is from the British docudrama 'Imperium Augustus' and there are some very slight references to Raymond E. Feist's 'Saga of the War of the Great Rupture, book 5: Prince of the Blood' (I don't know if the series' title is right, for which my apologies).**

**Author's Note:** Welcome back! And again, I've come up with something =)

And also again, I thank my readers and reviewers! An author is nothing without you!

Time Peter knows what he'll be facing now, isn't it?

Please read and review!

**Invasion**

_By moonlight we ride  
Ten thousand side by side  
With swords drawn held high  
Our whips and armors shine  
Hail to thee our infantry  
Still brave beyond the grave  
All have sworn the eternal vow  
The time to strike is now  
_

_Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!_

_Manowar, 'Battle Hymn'._

**Cair Paravel**

"_That is Cair Paravel, the Castle of the Four Thrones. On one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King."_

_Aslan, the Chronicles of Narnia, 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'._

"What news?"

The Faun answered: "Nothing special - except then that in the southwest an army is being gathered."

General Oreius of the Narnian Royal Army, Captain of the Centaur Guard and Duke of the Eastfold (all of the area that the Narnians had won in their famous Eastern Campaigns), looked up.

"Which standard?" he asked worried, alert for each threat.

The Faun reassuringly answered: "The south_west_, my lord. Rohan. Those are detachments of the Army of the Free Peoples."

"Free peoples or not," Oreius noticed, "an army at our borders, that we cannot have."

The Faun – a lieutenant of Lord Kazar, Commander of the Narnian Royal Intelligence - shrugged his shoulders.

"Undoubtedly they want to defend their own eastern borders along the Great River - or attack themselves to put some pressure on the armies of Sauron. There is rather much cavalry of the Rohirrim among them, thus I think about an offensive. Cavalry isn't worth much in defense. Just being cautious my lord Kazar has gone personally to see how the land lies."

The Duke nodded grimly. "When he gets back, tell him to come to me."

"That won't be necessary, Your Grace," a new voice, which always seemed nervous, sounded.

General Oreius and the Faun - lieutenant bowed.

"Overlord Kazar of the Griffins, it is a great pleasure to me. What news brings Your Grace here?" asked Oreius.

The Griffin answered: "I returned without delay from my small expedition as soon as I had heard from an Eagle what I had to know. At this moment the Free Peoples have probably already breached our southwest lines - and in the northwest, according to my spies there, a fresh army of Elves, Dwarves and Men is ready."

Oreius let that sink for a minute and said then: "My lords, we must be prepared for war. I will immediately inform His Majesty the High King."

King Edmund avoided a new strike skillfully.

"Come on, Peter! On half speed you'll never defeat me!"

The High King was gasping out of effort, but smiled and answered the - still looking equally fresh - Master of the Great Western Woods: "Just making sure you have easy."

Edmund hit hardly and Peter had to make an effort receiving the strike.

"Don't," the young King said with his typifying calm, bordering on coldness. "Do you think I'll get easy when it matters?"

Then a quite a confusion of steel on steel followed: sword on sword, sword on shield, sometimes shield on shield.

Edmund struck rapidly and strongly and gave his opponent few chances. Peter, however, needed chances; his style hardly relied on strength, but on his agility, and in this he outclassed every other Narnian.

Peter was immensely popular simply thanks to his pleasant demeanor. He was very social and among the courtiers it was known that when he said he had gone to a 'party of Talking Animals', it didn't have anything to do with politics. It simply meant some Talking Animals had a party, so he went.

Edmund was a completely different story. Who urgently needed aid, came to him, because you always knew for certain of what use he was to you. He was not or hardly inferior to his brother in courage, and his strength and fortitude had become legendary in the Kingdom. He seemed never to tire, although he never seemed to hurry either. Where others would show their emotions, he always stayed smooth-faced. After an hour of heavy fighting - as he had proven in the Battle of Narnia - he still looked fresh, and his strikes hardly lost anything in speed or strength. But no Narnian wouldn't ever even think about a chat for company with him - for maybe he didn't know panic, but also kindness didn't or hardly did seem to be there.

Rhindon met Edmund's shield – one of the type the Centaurs used - when clatter of hooves drew the attention of the Kings.

Peter was run over, whereas Edmund - who had hastily jumped backwards – struck a short sword out of his way.

The newcomer came to a halt and was clearly a Centaur.

"Oreius!" Peter exclaimed startled.

Coldly Edmund asked: "What is that all about, attacking your own Kings, General?"

The Captain of the Centaur Guard put away his swords and made a conciliatory gesture.

Peter said: "If you want a rise in wages, you might as well just say so, you know."

"I fear that it is something more seriously, my lord," answered the Centaur.

"Do not beat about the bush," King Edmund ordered. "Sudden, dramatic news should be announced in a sudden, dramatic way."

The Centaur nodded. "My King commands. We're at war."

"What?" Bewilderment was to be read on Peter's face. Edmund contained himself, as always, but he had also been surprised.

"Against whom?" he asked.

The General answered: "The Free Peoples."

Peter said: "Show me the declaration of war, who knows some fraud is in this matter."

"There is no declaration of war, Your Majesty."

This time the brothers looked at each other, astonished. Both were beside Kings also Knights of Narnia and for them going to war without a declaration of war was totally unthinkable.

"You mean they simply crossed our borders and started to kill?" the Emperor of the Lone Islands asked loudly and indignant.

"That is correct," confirmed Oreius.

The High King just remembered something. "Susan!"

"What?" Edmund asked.

Peter explained: "Only the day before yesterday we considered that we could use an ambassador with the Free Peoples. She immediately offered to set off to Rohan herself, with her company of Centaur - archers. Those are 50. Therefore by now she must have made quite some progress."

Edmund made a fast calculation: "A just as large group of Centaurs with all speed might still be able to catch up with them right before they reach the front."

Peter nodded and called: "General!"

"My lord," Oreius bowed.

"Assemble our Royal Centaur Guard. For one time it my shall leave side. You must march immediately in the direction of Rohan. And if you dare to return with no more than the report that we have lost our Royal sister, you would have done better not to return at all."

Again Oreius bowed. "My High King commands!"

Then he galloped out.

"Knight Marshal Pevensie!" Peter called.

"My lord," answered Edmund.

"Assemble the army. I want all platoons ready to march for the west by dawn!"

"My Lord Marshal commands," Edmund said, after which he bowed and left.

Peter himself remained standing for a while and said softly to himself: "If it is a war those Gondorian impostors want, then they got it!"

**Author's Note:** Yes, of course that was the call he made! You didn't expect Peter to just surrender the West without a fight, did you? =)

The Pevensies are back in the game! Go Narnia! =) (I've noticed even in this war I've 'chosen sides'; too much longing for Good vs. Evil. But don't worry, I do remember it are all good guys fighting each other here – and I'll use that too add some plot and moral discussions. Anyway, for some reason I never liked Gondorians anyway, so if I made them too evil, sorry about that!)

Before I forget, please check out Nonokun24's and EdwardElricGirl200's videos on YouTube and Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic! You'll do them, me and yourself a great pleasure.

Hope you liked this! Writing more soon!


	15. Invasion: Susan's ride

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. There are some very slight references to Raymond E. Feist's work – in particular 'Saga of the War of the Great Rupture, book 5: Prince of the Blood' (I don't know if the series' title is right, for which my apologies).**

**Author's note:** Welcome again!

I know, I know, repetitive, but once more I thank those who read and review! What would we authors do without you?

We haven't had one Pevensie just yet, have we? Time to make that up! =)

Hope you'll enjoy! And (again, sorry, repetitive) please read and review!

**Invasion**

_By moonlight we ride  
Ten thousand side by side  
With swords drawn held high  
Our whips and armors shine  
Hail to thee our infantry  
Still brave beyond the grave  
All have sworn the eternal vow  
The time to strike is now  
_

_Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!_

_Manowar, 'Battle Hymn'._

**Susan's ride**

"_Impossible!"_

_Susan Pevensie, Chronicles of Narnia, 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'._

Susan Pevensie the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, Mistress of the radiant Southern Sun and Princess of the Lone Islands, turned off to the south, followed close at her heels by 50 Centaurs - armed with bows, which was exceptional, since Centaurs traditionally preferred the sword and (less) the lance.

These 50 formed more or less her personal bodyguard, but now she simply took them along for form's sake, and out of habit; moreover, as she had considered, Narnian company would be very welcome after a while.

One of the archers said suddenly: "My queen, I recognize the clash of arms."

Susan turned around.

"Where?" she asked worried.

"Right in front of us, my Queen. The shortest road from and to Rohan," the soldier answered, visibly as confused as the girl was.

The Queen thought about it for a while; then she made a decision.

"Ride forth, my guard! Probably Narnians could use our help."

_`Those Narnians sure could use some help,'_ thought Aragorn grinning.

The reserves of the Narnian Western Border Army had rushed in to stop the attackers, but did not prove themselves a better match for the Free Peoples than the Border Guards.

A Faun came to him, but the Lord Marshal struck him down. Gimli pitched into a Satyr who wanted to kill him, whereas Legolas shot down a Bear.

The Narnian Armies of the West poignantly lacked in Centaurs. Peter had an obvious preference for these reliable elite troops, but that had now as an annoying consequence that he liked keeping them near himself - in and around Cair Paravel, the eastern extremity.

Then Aragorn heard the clatter of hooves - and not that of his own ruiterij. From the woods around the battlefield a young girl - maybe about 15 years old - emerged at the lead of 50 Centaurs, armed with bows just like herself, and rode to the tumult.

When she saw what was going on, she seemed bewildered for a moment; then she called: "Back! To Cair Paravel! Here we cannot do enough anymore, and the High King must be informed immediately!"

The Centaurs parted to let her through, and joined tightly behind her.

Aragorn called: "That must be that Queen Susan! Cavalry, seize her! I am curious how much her brothers care for her!"

Immediately 50 Gondorian Knights went after the Narnians, whereas an éored of Rohirrim gathered to join behind them.

Legolas shot down another Faun, but whereas he followed the Gondorians with his eyes, he shook his head. Gimli couldn't oppress a growl, and Legolas knew that they understood each other.

"Milady, the treacherous Gondorians are upon us," a Centaur from the hindmost line warned.

"If I were you I'd worry about the Rohirrim," Susan called back.

Suddenly a third group showed up, also existing of 50 warriors; Centaurs, with an acquaintance at the lead.

"King's Guards, advance! Cleanse this Gondorian filth from our land!" Oreius called.

The Knights had been totally surprised, and the Centaurs were more experienced, stronger and at least as well equipped.

From hunters the Gondorians had suddenly become the prey themselves.

Already after a short time the 50 riders lay dead on the ground, whereas not a single Centaur had even been wounded.

"Thanks," Susan said to the General.

Oreius smiled. "Thank Lord Peter. He sent us."

"I should have known," the comment of the Queen was.

Then she said louder: "General!"

"My queen commands?" the Centaur reacted.

Susan ordered: "Wait here until you see the Rohirrim. Then you will withdraw your corps until you hear bow's strings cutting."

Then she rapidly divided her own men in 2 groups of 25.

"You, with me! The rest, to the other side on!" she instructed, whereas she rode a short end to the east - just out of sight.

The Rohirrim came and fell for it.

Suddenly 51 arrows zoomed through the air and several riders fell dead from the saddle. Then Oreius and his Centaurs turned around and attacked.

The Riders of Rohan gave considerably better party than the Knights of Gondor, but totally disorganized and confused they were wiped out. Some Centaurs were wounded, but all could run some distance still.

Oreius addressed Susan: "Your Majesty, you must make for the east. Your brothers are assembling the army there."

"No," the Queen answered. "I shall put myself at the lead of our Western Armies. The basis camp is only one day from here - provided that you know the way, but you and I know both. There I shall be safe enough for the moment. Then I will try to pick up what remains of our Western Border Army - a good strengthening for Peter's own Eastern Armies."

**Author's note:** Is it just me or did they refuse to give Susan a really important role in the movies? The most important things she did were: giving Peter a chance to save her life, forgiving Edmund, saving Edmund's life (which seems weird (and a little overly dramatic) to me, since the battle was already won and it should've been crawling with their own soldiers), trying to be the smart one and arguing with Peter (though when it matters, they gladly team up), having an affair with Caspian, and giving Lucy a chance to get to Aslan. She seems to be just some support for the others. 'Little problem? The others don't have time, we'll have Su settling it.' Surely isn't meant to be that way, but I noticed. So I decided to make at least on chapter around her – and here it is! =)

So Narnia is gathering its troops! That'll be fun soon =)

Oh, please, do check the vids on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200! And Supreme Arcanite Magician has another chapter up – with me! I really love it myself!

Hope you liked it! I'll be writing more soon!


	16. Invasion: Narnia strikes back

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Some references (in titles) are to Raymond E. Feist's great work. There's also one very small quote from 'Age of Mythology' – which has thought me a lot about Greek, Egyptian and Norse mythology.**

**Author's note:** I know, not much of a surprise, but to those who read this, I say: Welcome back! And I also say a big THANK YOU to all of them – and especially the reviewers.

Narnia will be fighting back seriously now. I hope this won't be a disappointment, but next chapter I have an entire battle! =)

And now I'll simply stand back and let you in…

**Invasion**

_By moonlight we ride  
Ten thousand side by side  
With swords drawn held high  
Our whips and armors shine  
Hail to thee our infantry  
Still brave beyond the grave  
All have sworn the eternal vow  
The time to strike is now  
_

_Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!_

_Manowar, 'Battle Hymn'._

**Narnia strikes back**

"_Have you not already underestimated our numbers?"_

_Edmund Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia, 'Prince Caspian'._

"His Majesty Peter Pevensie the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, High Lord of the Armies and his own Prince Regent for the Armies of the East!" Oreius called, whereas the rest of the Guard took positions on the sides of the entering reinforcements, with the Armies of the West.

Queen Susan welcomed Peter: "We welcome our dear brother the High King and gladly delegate the command to him."

"Oh, leave that," Peter said only

He dismounted his unicorn – one of the very few in Middle - Earth, and Peters personal stead that tolerated none but the High King on his back - and embraced her.

"Thank the Lion you're still alive! Su, I have been so worried!"

"And I haven't," answered his sister drily. "And if you'd like not to strangle me now…"

"Oh, sorry." Immediately Peter let go of her.

Edmund had meanwhile also dismounted and asked: "So, how much have you left of _my_ armies?"

Susan laughed. "Enough to carry out a couple of successful counter-attacks ourselves - and to offer support for a larger offensive."

"Thanks for reminding me, Susan," said Peter. "We must react to this immediately, with a fierce counter-attack."

General Oreius proposed: "Then let us discuss the plans for that."

"The palace of the White Witch?" Peter asked astonished.

"That is correct," confirmed Susan. "They have a garrison of Elven archers, Dwarven foot soldiers and supporting archers from Dale. Not really elite forces, but they are enough to make that cursed fort their most important outpost. The rest I have - thanks to your armies, Edmund - reconquered for a considerable part, but if we can get that castle, then we can start with more serious work."

Edmund nodded thoughtfully. "Sieges… We haven't exactly had many of those. But we have them outnumbered. But then again, they have everything to their advantage and we have no experts. I'm sorry, Lord Marshal, but you're in charge for a reason. Any suggestions?"

Peter thought for a minute and said then: "Edmund, you will lead the infantry. Are your Fauns able to climb ladders?"

"Not that well," Edmund answered. "Stairs should go a lot better."

The Lord Marshal nodded and said then: "Let them make a battering ram then. Your soldiers will launch the attack and ram the gate."

"That's a fine start," commented Edmund carefully. "How about the rest of our armies?"

"Oreius and I will keep our cavalry - the Centaurs at the lead - in reserve. As soon as the gate is down, we'll rush in and take out the aggressors."

The Knight Marshal asked cynically: "Shall I now pretend I like the idea of me getting massacred, whereas you'll be running off with the honor?"

Peter smiled and answered: "You seem to be forgetting, Knight Marshal, that there is still someone who has not yet been mentioned. Lady Commander Susan Pevensie, Grand Mistress of the Narnian archers."

Immediately Susan turned to him and asked: "My Lord Marshal commands?"

"It shall become your task to ensure that Lord Edmund here will not get massacred. Force their archers with yours to remain behind the protection of the walls," Peter instructed

Susan nodded.

Peter stood up and spoke: "Prepare everything for the counter-attack. Narnia is at war."

"For Narnia!" With that cry Edmund, followed by his Fauns, threw himself in the fight.

Elven archers fired their arrows, but took cover for the attacks of the Narnian Royal Archers.

Amongst the Fauns 6 Satyrs carried the battering ram. The gate had been reinforced, but the Narnians had not to fear attacks from above and could easily bring the gate down.

Then the infantry parted.

"Charge!" ordered Peter.

The Royal Lancer - another elite corps of Centaurs - rumbled onto the courtyard and ran down some Elves.

The Dwarves had packed together in a dense formation and their lines - with spearmen - were hard to breach.

The Fauns and Satyrs of Edmund, Prince Regent of the Western Armies, rushed down and broke the ranks of the Dwarves. Then Peter and the rest of the Centaurs attacked and although the Dwarves were excellent fighters, they were no match for the Narnian cavalry.

The illusion of the Free Peoples that the Narnians would be easily overrun had been destroyed.

**Author's note:** Okay, that probably was short for a battle. Next one will be longer! I promise.

Now the adversaries have both witnessed the other's power. That should give mass destruction! =)

Not to forget: do check the trailers for this on YouTube (by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200) and Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic!

Hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	17. Invasion: Battle

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Some references (in titles) are to Raymond E. Feist's great work. Some quotes are from 'Age of Mythology', another one is from 'Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive' (a challenge it is to find that one =) ). I forgot the episode; it's the one when they found the Star of Isis. There's also a reference to the beginning of 'A lion in winter'.**

**Author's note:** Again, I'm happy with the chance to welcome back the readers! And once more, the reviewers (at the lead – for this he does deserve being mentioned – the loyal as always Supreme Arcanite Magician, who may have skipped the reviews for only 2 chapters. Seeing that we've already had the 15th for some time by now, that's quite a lot of reviews) have my thanks.

Btw, to another reviewer (he/she (though I think 'he'; just guessing) will probably know who I mean): yes, I know by now about Khamûl. Did you get that info from 'History of Middle – Earth? Sorry, never read that. But, in my defense: I made Lucy half-blood Gondorian, half-blood Noldorine. I think that such things are weirder than Khamûl being a mere Man, don't you agree? =) (Sorry, just trying to save you some effort; I appreciate the fact you put time in my fanfic, but I've got most planned out already. Sorry!)

Now, finally! A battle! The Free Peoples and the Narnians will finally fight each other at full power! I hope it won't be too confusing, but I decided to switch angles from time to time.

Hope you'll enjoy! Please read and review!

**Invasion**

_By moonlight we ride  
Ten thousand side by side  
With swords drawn held high  
Our whips and armors shine  
Hail to thee our infantry  
Still brave beyond the grave  
All have sworn the eternal vow  
The time to strike is now  
_

_Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!  
Kill, kill, Oh!_

_Manowar, 'Battle Hymn'._

**Battle**

_Gone are the days when freedom shone  
Now blood and steel meet bone  
In the light of the battle's way  
The sands of time will shade  
How proud our soldiers stand  
With mace and chain in hand  
Sound the charge into glory ride  
Over the top of the vanquished pride_

_Manowar, 'Battle Hymn'._

"And he strides among the tree tops and is taller than the trees… And his voice through all the garden is thunder sent to bring…"

Without turning around Aragorn asked: "What is it, Legolas?"

The Elfish General answered: "My father Lord General Thranduil has returned, along with Lord General Daìn, has returned, sir. They lost most of the outpost. They said the High King was headed for the Witch's palace. The battle there won't last much longer once he joins the remnants of his Western Army."

"The siege at the Witch's lair is already over," Aragorn mentioned, still not turning around.

Legolas gathered his courage and carefully raised: "Aslan could still interfere."

Now the Lord Marshal did turn around.

"Do you question me, Legolas?" he asked sharply.

Quickly the Elf backed down: "No, no! Everything is exactly as you said it would be: the weak border defenses, the Narnian Eastern Armies, the Palace of the White Witch."

Aragorn turned around again, staring into the infinite. "Ainur and the Calaquendi… Multiplex of wing and eye… Whose strong obedience broke the sky…"

Once more he addressed Legolas: "Send Thranduil, I want to speak with him."

"Yes, Lord Marshal," the General bowed, but in silence he considered that this campaign might not have been the best idea after all.

_(Narnia)_

The Narnians launched a counter-attack.

Their positions had been stormed by Elves and Dwarves, whom they - with heavy losses on both sides - had been able to repulse.

Peter sat closely behind the front line.

He hadn't had enough time to develop a complete strategy; his capacity of response would now decide on his triumph or defeat.

On the right flanks Fauns and Satyrs fought grimly against the Elven divisions. The Noldor caused massacres amongst them, and the Satyrs were hardly maneuverable enough to endure it.

On the left Talking Animals - especially Bears and Wild Boars - and Red Dwarves had been involved in a brave, but nearly hopeless fight with the Dwarves from the Iron Hills, the Blue Mountains and the Lonely mountain. The Dwarvess of the Free Peoples were stronger than those of Narnia, and although fought the Animals fiercely and bravely, they couldn't make the difference.

Peter had to use his reserves immediately, and he'd better place them well.

A Faun officer came to him and said: "Sir, I have 10 command units ready for battle."

"Send them to the centre, and hurry!" ordered the High King.

There the Gondorian main force had been involved in a fight against only 20 battalions of Fauns - approximately a fifth of their number.

"Knight Marshal!" Peter called.

"Yes, sir," Edmund answered, whereas he took a step forward."

"Take the rest of your Faun reservists and go reinforce our left flanks!"

"As you command, sir," Edmund nodded.

He beckoned 2 of his lieutenants and said: "You men, with me!"

Then the High Lord of the Armies gave the remaining reservists - Satyrs and some Dwarves; not as good (or much) as the Fauns, but good enough - orders to go join the fight on the right flank.

Thus he had everywhere a rather good mix.

"Lady Commander Pevensie!"

"My lord," answered Susan.

"Prepare your archers to cover us, should that be necessary."

The Queen bowed and hurried outside, where one centaur, 2 Fauns and as many Dwarves joined her and asked her for orders.

Peter himself prepared his cavalry – his beloved Centaurs at the lead - for the fight.

_(Free Peoples)_

"This is taking too long for me," Aragorn said grimy.

He had spoken softly, but Legolas had heard him well.

"I fear that we have underestimated the young Kings and Queen, my lord," he answered. "According to what I've heard, they work extremely professionally. These are no children, but experienced warlords at work."

"Thanks for stirring the bitterness still some more around in the goblet which I have prepared for myself, Aragorn said back snappishly."

Then he saw a flag appearing. Red Lion on Yellow field - Narnia. But he distinguished a pattern below with difficulty, in green and brown.

"A Royal standard," he said to himself. "That must be that Edmund the Just. So Peter is employing the big stuff? Very well."

Then the Lord Marshal called: "Gimli!"

"Yes?" the Dwarf asked, clearly irritated.

Aragorn could not help it, he smiled. That would get better soon enough, considered he.

"You are to deal with the Narnian King yourself, General."

Gimli grinned. "Immediately!"

The Dwarf, followed by his compatriots King Daìn, Gloìn the Lord Captain and the famous Dwarven Cutters, the absolute elite in the army of the Lonely Mountain, stormed onto the battle field.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called this time.

The Elf answered: "At your service, my lord."

Have the archers harassing the centre. Every arrow must be fired. I will call back my Gondorians immediately. After the cannonading has expired, I will lead the last attack in person."

_(Edmund)_

Edmund fought with the same ease as in former days against the Beasts of the Witch. The young King was strong as iron, tireless and without mercy in the fight.

Just when he thought that the fight on his position would be settled in the advantage of Narnia, a new group of Dwarves attacked him.

These were different, stronger. The ordinary soldiers among them performed miracles with their large, two-handed and double-edged axes. It took about 5 Fauns to eliminate one of them - and there were at least a hundred of them.

The first one resolutely and probably purposively cut his way to Edmund.

"Hey, lad! The Narnian King, aren't you?" he shouted at him.

Edmund roared back: "That's right, dwarf, and I think I know more of battles first-hand than you do."

"I am General Gimli of the Free Peoples, son of Gloìn," the Dwarf said. "That I tell you because in a beautiful battle like this one at least you have to know who finished you off."

"We'll see about that," Edmund said.

"Yes, we will," confirmed Gimli.

Then he threw a throwing axe at the Narnian.

Edmund caught the projectile with his shield, struck down one of the exceptionally strong Dwarves and attacked the General.

His first strike was parried, and directly afterwards Gimli beat the king's shield out of his hands.

The Dwarf, however, couldn't immediately hope for victory as a result, because with sword alone Edmund was just as skilful as with sword and shield.

_(Peter)_

Peter looked on in tension.

Volley after volley the Elves and Men had fired on his centre, but the Fauns had good shields and only few had fallen. Of the 10,000 men in the Narnian Royal Army approximately 7,500 were left.

"Commander!"

"Lord Marshal," answered the Commander of the absolute elite in Narnia's infantry: Aslan's Faun Guard.

"Deploy the Guard. Reinforce the centre."

The Commander bowed and left.

"Pay attention, gentlemen!" the High King addressed his Centaurs afterwards. "Soon it will be our turn!"

_(Aragorn)_

Aragorn got the report that the Narnians had been weakened as well as possible and that the archers nearly no longer existed as effective entity.

He and his bodyguards and Royal Guard took positions at the lead of the Gondorian infantry.

"For Gondor!"

With that cry the Lord Marshal led the attack on the Narnian defenses.

He immediately made a breach in their lines, and the soldiers did their very best to send as many Narnians to Aslan's country as they could.

The Fauns could take the Gondorian the warriors, one on one, but their numbers' supremacy took part in the fight.

Aragorn and his Royal Guard cleared a path between the defenders.

But whereas they withdrew for a minute to let the main force through, Peter called: "Charge!"

The Centaurs ran the surprised Gondorian soldiers down, and the Talking Animals which had been incorporated at His Majesty's Cavalry greatly contributed to the confusion.

But Aragorn had more, and only now he unleashed his greatest strength.

_(Edmund/Gimli)_

Edmund struck.

But Gimli's armor was too strong to be transpierced so easily.

A frontal blow of the Dwarf was easily avoided and Edmund struck with the pommel of his sword against his back.

The General however did not lose as much time with that as he had hoped, and attacked.

The king avoided again - although the axe did graze his leg; a painful, but not that serious wound - and destroyed the chances of his opponent by letting him stumble.

Gimli turned around, but the Narnian pinned him with his sword and seized a dagger.

"My name is Edmund. Just making sure you know," he spoke, whereas he raised his dagger to kill the General.

But then a Faun shouted at him: "Your Majesty! You must talk some sense into your brother!"

"Doesn't anybody want to do that in my place just this once? Perhaps you didn't notice, but I'm busy!" Edmund called back.

"To you he will listen, milord!"

That did it. Edmund had always been sensitive to reasonable arguments.

"Can it wait?" he asked still.

"No!" the clear answer was.

Edmund swore and drew his sword out of the ground.

"You are lucky today, Gimli!" he called, before he hurried to the centre walking with a slight limp.

The General stood up, surprised.

"So are you, Edmund. Not poorly at all, lad. But defeating me is one thing. Surviving Aragorn's hatred… That's something else."

_(Peter/Aragorn)_

"50 more men to the left flank! With that extra pressure we can close them in here!" Peter called.

Oreius struck down a Gondorian and called to him: "Your Majesty, stop! We do not have sufficient strength to save this battle!"

"We can still win!" Peter shouted, determined to believe that himself.

The Rohirrim had pushed back most of the Fauns in the centre with a fierce charge.

The Centaurs put up a better fight, but were pushed back by the enemy's supremacy in numbers.

Then the High King heard a well-known voice shouting. It was no word, simply a cry.

Peter looked to his left, where his brother leaned heavily on his left leg with a distorted face.

A moment later the soldier of Gondor who had forced him in this position didn't have a head anymore.

"Philip!" the King called.

A Talking Horse ran to him. With great effort Edmund pulled himself up its back, relying on the Animal.

Then he said: "To Peter!"

The Horse obeyed.

"Our left flank - and probably also the right one – isn't doing too bad, but we cannot stop them indefinitely. We might do better withdrawing before we aren't enough even for that anymore," he reported.

"We are Narnians! We do not withdraw!" Peter answered fiercely.

Then his brother planted an armored fist in his face. Peter staggered on his Unicorn and seized to its nose.

"My apologies, but someone had to wake you up. This battle we cannot win, but we can still avoid a total defeat. We can't always win – but neither can they. Our day will come - and when that happens, I'd prefer having an army left. We can win this war, but not if we sacrifice our entire army in this fight. We must withdraw, now," stated Edmund grimly and resolutely.

Peter's nose had already stopped bleeding and whereas he wiped away the last bit, he nodded reluctantly.

"Fall back!"

On his call the Narnians went backwards, inch by inch, still keeping on fighting.

The hindmost lines started to run and everyone who could beat his enemy off him followed them.

"Oreius! Remain at Peter's right hand! I'll follow directly after you!" Edmund shouted.

Oreius nodded.

The Narnians ran for the woods. Then the pursuit was on - and abruptly halted by Susan and her archers. A thousand men fell by the well-aimed arrows.

Aragorn called: "Forward!"

Gimli - who had joined him - contradicted that: "Bad idea, lad. We'll be losing our best troops like that. Those Narnians can shoot - we can't any longer. In spring it's our turn again."

"We can win now!" Aragorn put forward.

"Yes, we can win now against the Narnians," Legolas stated, "but if we are attacked afterwards by Sauron, all of us will die nevertheless. Apart from the fighters from the Woodland Realms we have nobody with experience in the woods - they have legions of Fauns, who are used to this area. We may win, but that'll probably cost us three-quarters of our army."

Aragorn growled and thought for a minute; then he gave the command: "Sound the end of the fight! We'll withdraw and realign in Rohan. Afterwards we'll see, I suppose."

**Author's note:** Hope you liked it!

Sorry, it took me longer to update this than other parts, but this was longer, and I've been busier than I imagined. But I fear that'll be even worse – in September school's back. Sorry! But I keep trying my best!

Please read and review!

And, making sure I don't forget, do check out the videos of Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 and Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic "Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy".

In hopes of writing more soon!


	18. Return to Narnia: Leaving Minas Tirith

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. One quote you may recognize is from 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and his Boy'. Another is from 'The Magician's Nephew', another one from the Narnia series.**

**Author's note:** My thanks to all who reads – and even more to the reviewers! And most welcome back here you are indeed. (Sorry, guess I have a strange mood =) )

Something a little more peaceful now – how about sweet little Lucy back? I really like her character, and I always love writing on her =) Now, it's time for her to stop just sitting at home. I mean, she's a main character.

Hope you'll like it! Please read and review!

**Return to Narnia**

"_Where do you suppose we are?"_

"_Well, where do you think?"_

"_But… I can't remember any ruins in Narnia."_

_Edmund and Peter Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Prince Caspian'._

**Leaving Minas Tirith**

"_You must leave, and leave quickly."_

_Gandalf the Grey, The Lord of the Rings: 'The Fellowship of the Ring'._

Nervously Imrahil and Faramir, Princes of Dol Amroth and Ithilien, walked to the throne room of King Aragorn Elessar.

He had sent for them - and both nobles had already considered that this didn't imply good news. The King was still beyond considerably irritable after his armies had withdrawn from Narnia.

The Guards of the Citadel opened the gates and let the Princes in.

Both kneeled before the throne of the most powerful dominator west of the river Anduin.

"Rise," Aragorn spoke shortly and coldly.

The Princes obeyed and waited.

Finally the King spoke: "My daughter has informed me she would very much like to ride in the fields of Rohan once more."

Faramir and his cousin breathed deeply in relief, they couldn't help it. They already knew more or less what the King would expect from them.

"The Evenstar Guard is a unit of the Palace Guard. But your people are experts in open field. Gather a group which can insure that my child will soon see Minas Tirith again."

The eyes of Aragorn glowed when he added: "One more thing. On this mission you and your men will consider one drop of her blood more valuable than a liter of yours. If her blood is wasted because you didn't want to lose any, I shall shed yours as if it were water. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably, my lord, said Imrahil softly, and nearly immediately he regretted his word choice - but Aragorn paid no attention to it.

"Go then."

The Captain of the Evenstar Guard tightened the girth a little more. Lucy smiled at him.

"You know I'm very well able to do that myself, Captain," said she - not for the first time and, as the man had gotten to know the girl, not for the last time either - with a certain irritation in her voice; but the soldier had known her already for longer than half of her life and picked up the gratitude perfectly.

"Not a problem at all, Your Highness," smiled he. "Moreover this way I can watch over you personally a bit longer. It is still difficult to leave you to others."

"Everyone wants that badly to protect me then? she asked, as a joke, but a serious undertone sounded trough it.

"You have no idea, Princess," the Captain answered.

The man almost saw her as his own child - an effect she had on much childless adults. Parents she reminded of their own children.

That on itself was sufficient reason for everyone already to give their lives for her; Aragorn's warnings to protect her with danger for own life if necessary were totally superfluous, since nearly every Gondorian soldier would do so anyway.

But he decided to keep it on other reasons.

"For starters you are the future of our realm, therefore it is a great honor if you are entrusted to someone. Moreover - and this is the top of forcing an open door - you are immensely popular. The people adore you. The nobles are very fond of you. Belief me, if we were with more than 3 realistic choices, and the King did not keep us that well in check, then we'd probably go fighting for it."

Before Lucy could say something back, Imrahil came in.

"Milady," He greeted.

"Lord Imrahil," answered Lucy, still smiling.

"How much time do you think you need?"

The Captain spoke in her stead: "In half an hour at latest everything should be ready."

"Thank you," answered Imrahil nodding.

Then Faramir came to join them.

"My Rangers stand ready," he stated. "Saddled horses, full quivers and sharpened swords and spears; that's all we need.

"Very well," answered Imrahil, nodding satisfied. "How many Knights can you gather in half an hour?"

"200, I think. Yes, that should work," Faramir thought.

"Go then. My own Knights are already prepared."

The Prince of Ithilien nodded and walked away.

"How many Rangers?" Lucy asked.

"50 of his best men, my Princess," Imrahil answered.

Lucy burst into laughter. "By the Valar, Imrahil! I'm simply going for a ride in an allied country, I'm not plan on an invasion or something!"

The Prince of Dol Amroth smiled.

But briefly afterwards he said sadly: "If only everyone had your ideas, Your Highness."

For some days already the Gondorian the company rode nearly straight to the north.

The previous day they hadn't seen anyone - it got too slippery for the large horses of Rohan, and even the riding animals of the Gondorians had to look out.

Before they had only seen some patrols of Rohirrim which had saluted respectfully when the Royal Standard was shown and had only asked kindly for the reason why people of the Southfold had ridden so far northward reason, and after that they said they would send word to king Théoden, but that little doubt existed that Lucy would be welcome on their lands.

Shortly after the Lord of the Westfold had come to them to officially confirm that they were welcome in Rohan as long as it pleased Her Highness.

Near the river Limlicht the Gondorians made camp.

Faramir got up early, as was his habit.

He noticed that the last night watch was already sound asleep. Then he also noticed that one pavilion was empty.

Lucy had disappeared. Loudly the Prince of Ithilien swore.

"Get up, all of you! get up, I say!" he called, almost hysterical of frustration and fear.

Imrahil was immediately fully awake and in some words his cousin explained to him the situation. Being energetic had always been one of the main qualities of the Prince of Dol Amroth, thus he didn't lose a second.

"My knights! On horse! Find her! Rangers, find her tracks! There is no horse gone, she is on foot, we have caught up with her in a jiffy!" he ordered.

Then he turned to Faramir.

"We're in trouble now, cousin. May the Valar guard us. I am not going to explain to Aragorn that with 300 men we still managed to lose his daughter."

**Author's note:** Oh, no! Poor Gondorians =)

Where is she then? Let's guess…

But I'll give the answer soon enough. At least, that's the plan.

In hopes of writing more soon!

And please, don't forget the trailers for this on YouTube and do check out Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic!


	19. Return to Narnia: Tumnus

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. The quotes you'll probably recognize are from the movie adaption of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson.**

**Author's note:** Once more, I have the honor to welcome you back! And once again, I owe you my thanks.

Now, what happened to Lucy? Let's find out…

Hope you'll like it! Please read and review!

**Return to Narnia**

"_Where do you suppose we are?"_

"_Well, where do you think?"_

"_But… I can't remember any ruins in Narnia."_

_Edmund and Peter Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Prince Caspian'._

**Tumnus**

"_She said she met some Faun, called… Tumnus."_

_Edmund Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'._

Lucy meanwhile had, without waking someone up and without a horse, crossed the river Limlicht - but after almost 3 years she no longer knew that she was now in Narnia.

She was rather cold; her clothes had been made for the mild climate in Minas Tirith, not for the snow of the north. About being cold however she did not care much anymore already fast, when she heard something sneaking around her - it sounded like hooves in snow.

She looked around and near a tree the one stood who had kept an eye on her. He kept standing utterly still, but Lucy screamed out of fright and the man - or whatever he was - also let out a cry of fear himself, because he had not expected to be discovered.

He and Lucy both hid behind the nearest tree, and the child it was to come out of there first.

Lucy saw that the other one had dropped a lot of things - a package, a couple of bottles tied to each other, and something which was probably a wrapped up book. She was a little reassured; obviously at least he hadn't come with the single purpose to pursue her.

The little girl picked up the book and the man came from behind its tree on his turn - borne by goat-like hooves attached to matching legs.

After a lot of `uhm' - sounds he accepted the book carefully, which Lucy reached him.

The Princess asked: "Were you hiding from me?"

Then the being went to pick up the rest, and answered with even more 'uhm' - sounds, sometimes interrupted by words: "No… No… I just… I didn't… I just… I didn't want to scare you."

His own nerves were so obvious Lucy could not help bursting into laughter. It didn't take her curiosity long to get the upper hand again. "If you don't mind my asking… What are you?"

That the man with the goat legs seemed to find a ridiculous question, but he was too nervous to really laugh. His answer was: "Well, I'm a… Well, I'm a Faun. And what are you? You must be some kind of beardless Dwarf."

"I'm not a Dwarf! I am a girl!" Lucy answered for her part, half laughing, half incensed; she had to think unconsciously of Gimli and considered that, however much she liked the General, they had nearly nothing in common. "And as a matter of fact, I am taller than the boys in my class."

"Class?" the Faun asked, confused for a while. He seemed never to have heard that word before.

However, he changed the subject before Lucy could answer: "So what you're saying is that you're a daughter of Eve?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to be confused. "My mother's name is Arwen."

That the Faun wiped away, to ask his question more clear: "Yes, but you are in fact human."

"Yes, of course," the child, not understanding why the Faun seemed to find that so remarkable, answered. She added: "Now well, half-blood. My mother has given up on her immortality, but she is really one of the Noldor - a people of the Elven race."

That did seem to interest the Faun, but also to confuse him.

"What are you doing in Narnia?" he asked, sincerely astonished.

"Narnia? This is Narnia?" Lucy asked excited; being in that country she found a fabulous idea.

The Faun didn't understand her enthusiasm, but only asked back: "How can you be in a country without knowing? And all the more so if you have been in said country earlier – which I assume, since the name is so familiar to you."

"That's a long time ago now, and the winter was much nastier," Lucy answered.

Tumnus thought about that for a minute and stated then: "Then that must have been during the Long Winter. That is over since last spring - therefore now that must be approximately a year or longer ago already indeed."

Lucy nodded. Then the Faun himself spoke: "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. I am Lucy," the Princess said lively, glad that by a name at least the first ice had been broken.

She extended a hand to the Faun. He stared at it as if she had a double number of fingers.

"Oh, you shake it," she explained, when she understood what Tumnus was wondering.

"Why?"

She was completely discomfited by that simple question. She searched for an answer, but already soon she came to the conclusion that she had none. The Heiress was considered one of the smartest children in the entire area of the Union, but that simple, logical question she had never asked herself.

"I… I don't know," she admitted.

Still the Faun extended a hand too - albeit the wrong one - and took hers. Then he firstly made both hands tremble, to swing them back and forth after. Lucy laughed with the Faun who absolutely couldn't do what was so obvious for her, and the Faun laughed with himself, realizing well that he didn't really do it properly.

"Well then, Lucy, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" the Faun presented.

The Princess was glad with the fact that Tumnus now did advances himself, but suddenly she thought of Imrahil and Faramir, who would be very worried and would come look for her - and what would they think, if they were already in a panic anyway, if they found her in the house of the Faun?

"Oh, thank you very much, but… I probably should be getting back," said Lucy carefully.

The Narnian answered immediately: "But it's only just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cake, and maybe we'll even break into the sardines."

The girl was now tempted, thinking back to the times when she had been given some cake or a toast in advance in the kitchen by one of the cooks or the helps - an innovation in Gondor, and not yet widespread; the nobility obviously disliked such `spoiling of tradition' and grumbled what was wrong with the old Gondorian food.

But Imrahil and Faramir would get more impatient with the minute; she already saw them storming into a house and shooting down that poor Faun before he - or Lucy - had got the chance to explaining anything… But she considered that never had to come that far.

"Well, I suppose I could come for a while. Well… if you really have… sardines?" she asked, hoping that she sounded persuading enough.

"By the bucket load," the Faun smiled.

Shortly after he thought of something: "Oh, sorry. There is a reasonable fishing in your country? You must understand that we Narnians haven't been able to catch a single fish in a hundred years. But then all of that did remain well. Hence that fish here is saved up for particular occasions - but Cair Paravel, our Royal Palace, lies at sea, therefore Peter the High King can get as much fish as he wants. And those People of the Lone Islands have an excellent fishery, and they also send their Emperor much of their capture. Cair Paravel is the only place in Narnia where there's never a lack of fish – apart from my humble home, that is," he concluded his explanation with a smile.

Lucy told for her part: "There's almost never snow in my country, and we have a long coast line - therefore we have fresh fish always."

"Something about you seems rather familiar to me," the Faun said all of a sudden.

"Yes," confirmed Lucy, "I also already thought that I had heard your name before and that I have seen you before. I have seen more beings like you before, at home, but crazily enough not here.

"Then it must be some time ago now," Tumnus concluded. "I have not been out of Narnia the previous six-month period from. Only a short journey abroad shortly after the Battle of Narnia. But at my place we can talk better."

**Author's note:** Yes, of course she's fine! You didn't honestly think I'd harm sweet Lucy, did you? =) Remember, the Narnians are good guys – Tumnus wouldn't kill her. But more about that later =)

I confess, that was a lot like LWW. But in certain ways, I think I made it a little more… dramatic. At least, I hope so.

Now, soon, we'll start the best parts. Next time a short one, and after that a very long one =)

Hope you liked it!

In hopes of writing more soon!

And please, don't forget the trailers for this on YouTube and do check out Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic!


	20. Return to Narnia: Gondor searches

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. There are some references to 'The Return of the King', 'The Two Towers' and 'Kingdom of Heaven'.**

**Author's note:** It's an honor and a great pleasure to me to welcome you back and to give you my thanks!

I know, been gone for a while, but my school started again. So I had quite some less time to write. I keep trying!

This is almost medieval: the 'Knight's quest'. But these Knights handle their big problem a little differently…

Please read and review!

**Return to Narnia**

"_Where do you suppose we are?"_

"_Well, where do you think?"_

"_But… I can't remember any ruins in Narnia."_

_Edmund and Peter Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Prince Caspian'._

**Gondor searches**

"_Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found!"_

_Saruman, Lord of the Rings: 'The Fellowship of the Ring'._

"Damn, where could she be?" Faramir moaned desperately.

Imrahil looked at his cousin sympathizing - and he felt the fear growing too. The Knights hadn't brought her back yet and the Rangers had not yet found her tracks.

Imrahil put a hand on his shoulder and said: "We will find her."

At that very moment a Ranger rapidly ran towards them.

"My lord!" the man called.

Faramir turned to him, followed by Imrahil.

"I come with good and bad tidings in this anxious hour, my Lord," the Ranger said.

Faramir answered: "Good news. That I really do need now."

The Ranger nodded and told: "We have found tracks of a young girl in the snow. There is little doubt possible that those are the Princess'."

Both Princes breathed relieved.

"Fortunately! Faramir said."

Imrahil called, with his thundering voice: "Muster! Everyone on horse!"

Then the Prince of Dol Amroth addressed the Ranger. "Thanks, good man. Thanks. You have saved us. Where to?"

"Yes… Well,… That is the bad news," the Ranger hesitated.

"What do you mean?" asked Faramir.

The man answered: "You see, her tracks led north."

Imrahil immediately understood. His eyes widened. "Narnia," he whispered anxiously.

The Ranger nodded.

Faramir loudly swore and shouted: "Hurry up!"

"Halt!" Imrahil called.

A season ago he had called that very order too, at nearly the same place, just south of the Limlicht.

Faramir observed: "A ford."

Imrahil nodded. "But the Narnians wait on the other bank. If they lure us into an ambush, we're trough."

"If we return without the Princess we are as well," Faramir objected.

Imrahil thought for a minute.

_May the Valar be with us_, prayed he in silence.

Then he called: "Dismount and take positions in defensive formations! We wait for the Princess up to the sunset. Afterwards…"

He sighed shortly. "Afterwards we have no other choice but to march into Narnia and take her back by force if necessary."

**Author's note:** Hey, told you it'd be short! =) But next time, it'll be MUCH longer.

Well, either Aragorn kills them, or they're likely to be killed by the Narnians. Though decision, isn't it?

Hope you liked it!

In hopes of writing more soon!

And, making sure I don't forget: please, PLEASE check out Nonokun24's vid on which I based this and the trailer EdwardElricGirl200 made for me! Not to mention Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy!


	21. Return to Narnia: Past and future

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Quotes you may recognize are from the movie adaptations of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' and 'Prince Caspian' by Andrew Adamson, and 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader' by Michael Apted, the official declaration of His Majesty King Albert I of Belgium in the Belgian Statute-Book on 5/8/1914, 'Power Rangers RPM: The Road to Corinth' (the first episode), 'Knight's Tale' and 'The Silmarillion'. Also, I'd like to mention MooMoogle's fanfic 'Were it not for love', which provided me with a name for the Pevensies' father.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back! And my thanks to the reviewers!

My apologies for taking (very) long. School started again and gave more work. I can only pray this makes up for it.

Now, the title says it all, I think. Two of the most interesting subjects to debate on. Let's find out what happened and get clues what will happen…

Please read and review!

* * *

**Return to Narnia**

"_Where do you suppose we are?"_

"_Well, where do you think?"_

"_But… I can't remember any ruins in Narnia."_

_Edmund and Peter Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Prince Caspian'._

* * *

**Past and future**

"_It's not the past I'm worried about, it's the future."_

_Tenaya 7, Power Rangers RPM: 'Key to the Past'._

* * *

"After you."

"Shall I take that?" Lucy offered.

"Oh, thank you very much," answered Tumnus.

Lucy took the packet and the book, while Tumnus kept hold off the bottles and opened the door. The Princess and the Faun entered the house of Tumnus. This was essentially a cave, but accommodated as a house which didn't need to yield to Minas Tirith's mansions.

Lucy put down the book and the packet, whereas Tumnus shook the snow of his hooves. The girl looked at one of the few decorations – a portrait of another Faun.

Tumnus noticed and said: "Ah, well, now, that, that is my father."

"He has a nice face," judged Lucy.

Tumnus smiled, until Lucy continued: "He looks a lot like you."

"No, I'm not very much like him at all, really," answered he softly.

The Princess said sad: "My father's fighting in the war."

"My father went to fight a war too," noticed Tumnus.

Lucy smiled at him.

"But that's a long, long time ago," continued the Faun. "Before that terrible Long Winter started."

"Winter isn't all bad," replied Lucy. "There's plenty of festivities – and all that snow! Sometimes we travel north to have seen some too."

"Not here, in those days. Oh yes, there was snow, but after a hundred years you don't really enjoy that anymore. And those festivities were suspended too in said hundred years," told the Faun, sad with the mere memory.

"What? No festivities, no family gatherings, no presents – for a hundred years?" asked Lucy, who couldn't imagine something like that anymore.

"Always winter, never festivities," confirmed Tumnus. "Yes, it's been a long winter. Hence the name 'Long Winter'. But since last spring, seasons have turned back to normal. The Witch was defeated, Aslan took over, and things went well again – for a while anyway. But that's enough about us. How about you? Your father is fighting in the war, you say? Odd… Is there a second war in Middle-Earth? At least we should've heard something about it."

"Two wars?" Lucy asked surprised. "No, I don't think so. If there were a second war, I should know."

"Odd…"

The Faun thought.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and said: "Probably our sources – yours and mine – aren't as good as we think. In any case I hope your father gets home safe and sound."

"Oh, we can rest assured in that matter," the girl smiled. "He does tend to have armies around him."

"Oh my!" laughed Tumnus, as he went to make tea. "Must be my lucky day! As if it isn't enough finding a human – which is exceptional and a favorable sign in Narnia – turns out she's someone from the higher classes on top of that! Since your father is rather a warlord than a foot soldier, isn't he?"

"Correct," answered Lucy, smiling. "Not meant as boasting, but you won't be finding much higher status than my father's. He is Aragorn Elessar, High King of Gondor, Leader and Lord Marshal of the Free Peoples."

"WHAT?"

Lucy jumped up at the Faun's indignation.

"That aggressor! The accursed Gondorian invader! The murderer of our brethren!" shouted Tumnus, his voice trembling with anger.

"What… what do you mean?" asked Lucy astounded.

"I _mean,_" answered Tumnus, "that there's only one war indeed. The Gondorians and their allies have invaded our realm. This is the translation of the official declaration of His Imperial Majesty Peter Pevensie the Magnificent, by the Gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

Then he took a piece of parchment and declaimed:

"_To the Narnian Royal Army and the People of the Nation._

_Soldiers! Brethren!_

_Without the least of provocations from our part, a neighbor, haughty due to his strength, has ripped the treaties apart, which bear his signature, and violates he the territory of our ancestors._

_Because we are practicing our own worth, because now we refuse to commit perjury, he is attacking us. Yet after this conflict even his deceived allies, nay, perhaps even his own despicable subjects, shall admire our loyal attitude; may the assurance of respect and esteem of all peoples strengthen you in these solemn hours!_

_When she saw her independence threatened, the Nation shook and her children have rushed at the borders like a storm's wind. Brave soldiers of a holy cause, on your though bravery I rely, and in the name of Narnia, which I have the glory to command, I salute you. Your fellow citizens are proud of you. You shall be victorious, for you are the force at the service of Justice._

_During the Eastern Campaigns, the Great Aslan himself said about your ancestors: 'No people but the Narnians are capable of defeating the Easterlings.' Brethren, of all countries of the West only we are capable of such glory; and if we can cover the East, we shall keep the West out of our lands as well. To war against Gondor until the breaking of the world!_

_Glory to you, army of the Narnian People. Before the enemy remember, that you fight for freedom and for your threatened hearths. Remember, Centaurs, your glorious part in the Battle of Narnia, to the destruction of the despicable White Witch, and you Fauns of the West, that without you the Eastern Campaigns would have had a different outcome._

_Soldiers! Brethren!_

_I am leaving Cair Paravel to take command of you in person._

_Done at Cair Paravel, Castle of the Four Thrones, on today the sixteenth of November of the First Year of Spring._

_Peter."_

* * *

Lucy was shocked. Her father had not told her who the new enemies were, and now she understood why.

"Mr. Tumnus… I swear I didn't know…"

Tumnus put the parchment away and said slowly: "Frankly, I can actually believe that from your mouth. Wait… Now I remember where I have seen you. In Aragorn's throne room, that court day. I brought to Your Highness the greetings of Aslan and King Edmund."

Lucy answered smiling: "And you were the Governor of the Great Western Woods. The Faun stuttering so much."

Tumnus blushed for a minute at the memory and said: "Yes, well, surrounded by expatriates like that, of whom I had hardly even heard, I didn't feel quite that much at ease."

After a short silence Tumnus said: "Here, drink some."

For good convenience, Tumnus overlooked that Lucy was Aragorn's daughter and both informed about the other's country. The Narnian just couldn't understand that there were lands were practically never snow fell, and the Gondorian Crown Princess found it incredible that two thirds of contemporary Narnia had been added to the Kingdom by conquest.

At a certain moment, Tumnus mentioned: "You've come back on a bad moment. You'd have loved Narnia in summer. We Fauns used to dance with the Dryads all night, and you know, we never got tired. Ah, and music. Such music. Would… would you like hearing a bit?"

Lucy answered: "Oh, yes please."

The Faun took a double hobo at hand and asked: "Are you familiar with Narnian lullabies?"

"I'm sorry, no," said Lucy.

"Well, that's good," Tumnus answered. "Because this won't probably sound like one."

After that he started playing a curious, profound song.

Lucy suddenly felt an urge to look at the fire on the hearth right of her. In which suddenly the figure of a Centaur was visible, who seemed to have somewhere to go to with all haste – it was impossible to guess where.

Startled, the girl looked at the Faun, but he gestured with his head for her to keep watching.

Lucy did, and it was an image on smaller scale now: hundreds of horsemen stormed on Fauns, Satyrs and Talking Animals.

Again the image changed, and a boy on a Unicorn, with a Centaur right next to him, led a wedge of Narnians against deformed Beasts.

A next image showed an army of Men, in a fierce, hopeless battle with the same kind of creatures as those of the former image.

Finally, the flames formed Fauns and Satyrs dancing in a circle.

And all of that time Lucy's eyes were getting heavier.

In the end she dropped her cup of tea and fell sound asleep. She wasn't even awoken by the roar of a Lion emerging from the flames. Tumnus stopped playing and the flames went back to just flames.

* * *

"Your Excellency?"

The Faun looked up; he had already forgotten about the inconspicuous presence of the Robin.

"Inform Aslan about this," he ordered his messenger.

"Certainly, Your Excellency," replied the Bird. "Anything more I should report to His Eminence?"

Tumnus thought about that. But finally he shrugged his shoulders and said: "If you just tell him everything, surely the Divine King will be well able of making his own conclusions – and better than I."

"Of course," the Robin took the time to agree, before flying away rapidly.

* * *

_Lucy noticed she was in open field._

_Had she been transported to another place by some kind of sorcery?_

_She looked around and saw in front of her, now that she watched a little closer, a battlefield._

_Flags with a Red Lion on them waved at the side fighting closest to her. At the other side the standard was black, with 2 crossed white axes on it._

_Not for nothing she was the daughter of one of history's greatest warlords; immediately she realized the fighters of the Red Lion were at horrible disadvantage, in this stage even already lost._

_The Beasts with the Black Standard were very diverse; some looked like grand humans, only one-eyed; others looked like standing bulls, only humanoid._

_The soldiers under the Red Lion were a diverse group of Humans, showing relations to many peoples; in the rear lines she saw the blonde hair of the Rohirrim and the dark of her own Gondor; multiple Men had a slightly darker color of the skin, which seemed to indicate a descent from the Easterlings._

_Despite their desperate positions they fought fiercely and undaunted; none of them died without having struck at least one Beast._

_Close to her hundreds of crossbowmen waited, ready to cause heavy casualties to the Beasts; but they were too few to be capable of turning the tide._

_She turned around and saw three banners. Central, the Red Lion which was to be found about everywhere; right, a Grey city gate under a Yellow Lion's guard on a Red field; left, a Golden Rider on Red field._

_At the food of said banners, a small group of Men in shining armors stood. One of them was a little in front of the others; he had his visor closed and a plume on his helmet. From that Lucy derived he was in charge, even though he couldn't – as far as she knew something about uniforms, but maybe it was different with this strange people – have a higher rank than Knight Captain, Lord Captain at the best._

_Behind the men in armor 50 heavily armored soldiers stood, bearing apart from their long spears the same weapons as the commander: a silver shield with once more the Red Lion on it and a long sword, with a dagger at their belts just in case. On their armors the Golden Rider was pictured; Lucy started to suspect that standard was the commander's personal banner and that those 50 men made up his personal Guard. All of them they stood there dead pan and looked like each of them could handle 3 of those Beasts. Not for a single moment Lucy doubted they would die if necessary to protect their beloved land and leader._

_A young man in his twenties – a lieutenant by the looks of his uniform – ran at the commander._

"_Knight Captain Pevensie! Knight Captain Pevensie!"_

"_Easy, son. Pull yourself together and give me a proper report," answered Knight Captain with a voice which seemed to indicate that it took more to upset him than some trifle like the destruction of his army._

"_Yes, sir," the lieutenant said. "They've broken through our left flanks; our right can't take much more. The centre does hold for now, but not for long when closed in. We can't hold them off."_

_The Knight Captain lifted his visor and looked down upon the slaughter._

_Lucy took stock of Pevensie. He was still young for such a function; he obviously hadn't celebrated his 40__th__ birthday yet. Lucy shivered at the thought he probably wouldn't live to do so either. Her first impression was that he was dark. His skin definitely wasn't as white as that of the Rohirrim, but not as dark as that of Men of Rhûn either. The tint reminded her of that of Gondorians, who had lived in a warm country for generations. Probably the Knight Captain had been a soldier all his life, which would imply he'd mostly come outdoors in spring and summer to do his work. His hair and eyes were dark; Lucy could hardly tell where his pupils ended._

_Said eyes didn't show a single emotion; he was simply interested, as if it were an experiment._

_With the same calm voice he asked: "What about the garrisons of the Freetowns themselves?"_

_The lieutenant laughed, but it didn't sound cheerful. "They will be wiped out once the remnants of this army have reformed. Even if the men still left each kill 5 of those Beasts, there'll be enough left of them to burn the Freetowns to the ground."_

_Pevensie nodded, still equally calm._

_After a short silence the young man asked: "What shall I do, sir?"_

_The Knight Captain turned to him for a minute, made a short gesture with his head and said, almost uninterested: "Go pitch into something."_

"_Yes, sir," answered the lieutenant._

_Pevensie continued looking straight forward for a while, until he noticed the lieutenant still stood there._

"_Didn't you ask me for orders?" he addressed the young man._

"_Yes, sir," answered the lieutenant._

"_Have I not given you orders?" asked the Knight Captain._

"_Yes, sir," answered the junior officer._

_For the first time Pevensie seemed to be a bit knocked out of balance._

"_Then are you going to… you know… execute my orders?" he asked after a short hesitation._

_The lieutenant hesitated a bit longer, and then said: "My Lord, your sons, your daughter…"_

_Brutally the Knight Captain cut his speech short: "Yes, thank you, lieutenant, I've thought of all that myself already. Now you worry about your family, I'll bother worrying about mine. Nice and simple, isn't it? And if you want anyone to have a chance at survival still, you make sure as many of those Beasts as you can manage precede you in death."_

_The lieutenant nodded and ran away, sword drawn._

_Lucy said to the commander: "Mister Pevensie, do excuse me…"_

_She went silent when she realized he didn't even hear her. She gingerly tried to touch her, but her hand just went right through his arm. Startled, she jumped back._

_Then she understood: it was a vision! This battle had been fought a long time ago. Then she remembered another thing: hadn't that Centaur, Oreius, who had visited Minas Tirith along with Tumnus, said the Kings' and Queen's old last name was Pevensie? Could that be the children of this Knight Captain Pevensie_ ('My Lord, your sons, your daughter…')_? So this had been the battle which had robbed the young Kings and Queen of their father._

_One of the men in armor came forward and said: "Frank, we knew beforehand we wouldn't win this. It's over, the Witch has won."_

_The Knight Captain nodded. "I know."_

_Then he beckoned one of the others. "High Lieutenant!"_

"_My Lord," answered the man._

"_Give your crossbowmen orders to fire once the enemy has broken through. We'll leave as few alive as we can," commanded Frank Pevensie._

_The High Lieutenant bowed, and shortly after the Beasts found themselves under heavy fire. Lucy observed that, though they were much more effective in attack force, at least they died as easily as Orcs._

_Frank said: "Yes, they win this round. May Aslan prevent them destroying the last rebels as well."_

_The man who had come forward earlier said: "Well, since we probably won't make it out of here, I just wanted to tell you… You've been like a brother to me, Frank."_

_Only now the commander turned around, and he smiled. "Likewise, Captain Rupert. Probably even I won't ever fully understand how much you've been to me."_

_Another Captain stepped forward and said: "He speaks on behalf of us all. We have grown very fond of you. I tell you this: you are the greatest commander we could've wished for, and you are our friend."_

_Frank answered: "Again I say: likewise. My lords, together we have fought battle after battle. I'm happy with the chance of doing so one more time."_

_Rupert said: "We'll meet again in Aslan's country. And if we don't, it's my fault, not yours. If anyone ever deserved that place, it's you."_

"_The Lion love thee, Knight Captain," the second Captain added. "And so do we."_

"_Together," Frank merely said._

_He extended his hand and Rupert pressed it._

"_Together," repeated he._

_All in the group drew swords._

_Loudly called Knight Captain Frank Pevensie: "Brethren! Fellow soldiers! We are the Humans of Narnia! We are the Sons of Aslan! No fear, no retreat! We die where we stand! Death to the followers of the Witch! Let us give her a lesson she won't forget in a hurry! For the Freetowns! For Narnia! And for Aslan!"_

"_And for Pevensie!" shouted the Captains._

"_Pevensie!"_

_The guard took up the call, soon to be followed by the army._

_With the Knight Captain at the lead, they attacked grimly, shortly after followed by the crossbowmen, run out of arrows._

_The Captains fell apart in the heat of battle, which they joined in full ardor. The Guard did stay together, around the Knight Captain._

_Lucy soon noticed she had made a mistake in her judgment of these elite soldiers. None went down before having killed at least 5 Beasts._

_In battle Frank recognized a familiar face: "Nathan! Blacksmith, what are you doing in my army?"_

"_I would be butchering the Witch's Beasts," the man shouted back cheerily. "What else would I be doing here?"_

"_And so far you made it through her entire army in one piece?" asked the Knight Captain._

"_Aye," confirmed the blacksmith._

_An Ogre shattered his sword; he cut the Beast's throat and threw the hilt at a Minotaur's head (which was all the Guard said Minotaur was battling needed to kill him). After that he took a heavy sledge-hammer (from his usual work) and smashed a next attacker's brains._

"_Well, maybe a few pieces," he continued, "but, you know, so far I made it. Not much longer, I assume – but still standing upright now's got to carry for something, right?"_

_Frank grinned and used his shield to smash another Beast's skull._

_In the end he stood alone, his Guard dead around him – many had thrown their spears and daggers and carried on the fight with their swords and shields._

_Lucy tried to keep up how many of each kind of enemy he took out, but that turned out a little confusing – she did notice he struck a dozen Minotaurs, though, and even more other creatures._

_She saw how the Beasts finally overwhelmed him by merely superior numbers…_

* * *

**Author's note:** That was long, now, wasn't it? As promised =)

Poor Pevensies… But now, Lucy might be the one in trouble.

If things go more or less the way I want, I'll be updating soon!

Hope you liked it!

And don't forget to check out the YouTube vids by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, and Supreme Arcanite's Magician fanfic!


	22. Return to Narnia: Escape

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. The quotes you may recognize are from the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson, the novel 'The Horse and his Boy', a bit from the BBC series 'Rome' (sorry, but don't ask me what episode) and one from 'Power Rangers RPM: The Dome Dolls'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my friends! And again, thank you, all who reviewed!

Yes, I know – it's been weeks, over a month by now. But really, I can't do much more. I'm trying as hard as I can, but school has absolute priority. Sorry!

Which grim fates are to be escaped? Let's find out…

Please read and review!

**Return to Narnia**

"_Where do you suppose we are?"_

"_Well, where do you think?"_

"_But… I can't remember any ruins in Narnia."_

_Edmund and Peter Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Prince Caspian'._

**Escape**

"_That Ranger, your brother, escapes and you don't seem surprised."_

_Kilobyte, Power Rangers RPM: 'Beyond a doubt' (episode 26)._

* * *

Lucy woke up.

She looked outside. The sun had set already.

"I really should be going home now," she whispered.

Tumnus answered in a strangled voice: "It's too late for that now."

To himself, he added: "I'm such a horrible Faun."

Lucy stood up and walked to him. "Oh no, you're the nicest Faun I ever met."

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sample," the Narnian concluded darkly.

Lucy took a handkerchief and wiped of his tears. "You can't have done anything that bad."

"It's not what I have done. It's what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" Lucy was surprised by this statement of the Faun.

"I'm kidnapping you. It's Aslan, the Great Lion. He's the one who defeated the Witch. He gave orders. He and the Kings and Queen. Any human who comes to Narnia is supposed to appear before them. Aslan is noble, and I know the Pevensies – they've lived with me, and their great-grandfather fell side by side with my father during the first battle against the Witch. But they're embittered. Especially towards Gondor. They're the cruelest among our enemies. I don't know what they'll do. I… I really don't know."

Lucy was shocked. It took her quite a while to fully understand.

Tumnus insinuated that they would kill her.

Finally she said: "But mister Tumnus, you wouldn't."

The Faun kept silent and started sobbing.

Lucy said, softly and hurt: "I thought we were friends."

Tumnus looked up and took a decision.

* * *

The Faun pulled the girl along.

"Now, they probably already know you're here. The woods are full of their spies. Even the trees will keep them informed," Tumnus told.

Lucy followed him right to the spot where they had met.

The Narnian asked: "Can you ind your way back from here?"

"I think so," the Princess answered.

"Good."

Lucy looked at Tumnus and asked: "Will you be alright?"

The Faun made a brave attempt at laughing, but immediately started sobbing.

"Hey, hey!" Again, Lucy dried his eyes. Tumnus said: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He put the handkerchief in her hand. "Here you go."

Lucy returned it.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do," she laughed, returning to serious right after.

Tumnus shortly smiled back.

"No matter what happens, Lucy of Gondor, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years."

After which he said: "Now go. Go!"

* * *

"My Prince!"

Imrahil turned around.

A small figure was moving towards them. The Rangers readied their bows.

"Hold!" Faramir shouted.

The figure grew more visible.

"It's the Princess!" one of the Knights of Dol Amroth called.

Imrahil roared: "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go and help her!"

Faramir drew breath in relief.

The Knights of Dol Amroth waded through the River Limlicht and formed a protecting cordon. The Rangers remained ready to shoot. But the expected pursuers weren't there.

Faramir and Imrahil ran at Lucy. Then they started talking through each other, and it came down on about this: "Oh, Lucy, Lucy, how could you! While you and I have always been such good friends, ever since your parents left for the North to defeat our enemies! Never do that to us again, ever!"

Finally, it was Imrahil who concluded: "Thank the Valar you're back! Was it completely terrifying? Yes, of course it was. Let's not speak about it again."

"And while we're at that…" Faramir said.

"Oh yes," Imrahil agreed. "My cousin here, and I myself, would be very much in your debt if you wouldn't say anything about this to your noble father. He said he'd kill us if we lost you. You, a young noble lady with a good heart, surely will not stand by and watch us die, would you? Help us, we beg you."

"Of course," Lucy smiled. This is our little secret."

**Author's note:** Well, not too bad, even if I do say so myself =)

The quote was a little hard, so allow me to explain: originally, the point of it (in the series) was Kilobyte accusing Tenaya 7 of letting the Black Ranger, her brother, escape. Kilobyte (and Tenaya, but she had run over) was 'at war' with the Rangers. Now, Tumnus helped Lucy escape, a Gondorian/Noldorine Princess, while Narnia is at war with the Free Peoples. Complicated, I know. Sorry!

Well, Lucy getting sneaky… Who did see that coming? =) But in 2 chapters, that'll be even more the case.

But one chapter at a time. Next part: Lucy back home. The fun part is drawing near.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!

And please, don't forget about Nonokun24's great vid, the amazing piece of writing by Supreme Arcanite Magician, and the vid EdwardElricGirl200 made on this!


	23. Back to Minas Tirith: Father and daughte

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Some quotes you may recognize are from 'The Animorphs' by K.A. Applegate, the British 2 part docudrama 'Hannibal' and probably (but you'd better ask Nonokun24) from the extended edition of one of the LotR movies.**

**Author's note:** Welcome, my friends! And once more, thanks, dear reviewers, for the time you took!

My apologies for making it a week again, but more importantly, for making this one so short. After this one, it gets a little better, and after that it's a long one again

I especially dedicate this small thing to the fabulous Nonokun24, for 2 reasons. 1: it's (obviously) all Aragorn/Lucy, which was her basic idea. 2: it's based on one part of her trailer. Again, Nora: thanks!

Now… Well, maybe a rather fluffy part. But it's not that bad, I think.

Please read and review! (I can already hear the criticism, so please don't be mean with 'What's to review?' or something )

**Back to Minas Tirith**

"_I ride for Minas Tirith… and I won't be going alone."_

_Gandalf the White, Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**Father and daughter**

"_I love you, father."_

_Angelica, Pirates of the Caribbean: 'On Stranger Tides'_

"Lucy?"

Aragorn walked to his daughter.

"Hello, Dad," Lucy smiled.

The High King lovingly put a hand on her shoulder. Softly and seriously he said: "The Army has been assembled. My spring campaign is soon to begin. Once the snow has molten, we march."

Lucy nodded darkly.

"But after that we'll be coming home. And then I plan on taking it easy for some months. Lucy, I… I haven't been that much of a father to you lately," Aragorn admitted.

It wasn't a question, so the child didn't answer.

Aragorn took a deep breath and continued: "I am sorry. But it will get better. It'll be like it used to, remember? We would sit down on the grass, looking at the landscape green… And I said: 'Well, if there's Heaven on Earth, actually, we found it.' It'll be like those times again. We will defeat our enemies, and then we'll be together again."

Lucy asked: "Why do you have to fight them?"

Aragorn was startled. Something in her voice made him believe she knew.

"I'm doing this for us," he merely answered.

Then he embraced her, turned away and walked away.

**Author's note: **I know, don't bother, way too short! But I couldn't think of much more. I mean, it is a quite extraordinary situation, right?

At least 1 quote here will actually be good: 'A short quote for a short chapter'. I believe that one, at least, was clear? =)

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion' (maybe I do watch TV a bit too much ): Will Lucy just accept the whole situation? Hardly. But what can she do with her father hell-bent on keeping her safe (= at home) and 2 High Kings mobilizing their armies for spring? Come and see

Thank you for reading! Sorry it was almost too short to even bother! My gratitude if you did is all the greater for it.

And don't forget the YouTube vids of Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 and the fanfic of Supreme Arcanite Magician!


	24. Back to Minas Tirith: Lucy's decision

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. The quotes you might recognize are from 'The Animorphs' by K.A. Applegate and Raymond E. Feist's 'The Books of the Serpent War, part 2: Rise of a Merchant Prince'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my friends! A good day to you all – and a good day indeed it is! Exams are through!

That called for a little celebration, so I decided to go and write a bit Here it is, then!

So, good little Lucy is showing some initiative here! But what? Let's find out…

I hope you'll enjoy! Please read and review!

**Back to Minas Tirith**

"_I ride for Minas Tirith… and I won't be going alone."_

_Gandalf the White, Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**Lucy's decision**

"_Interesting plan. What is going on, Imperious?"_

_Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Soul Specter'_

The Princess sneaked through the corridors.

_It's cynical_, she thought,_ I can't even walk around normally in my own house._

Then she heard two very familiar voices. Her parents.

Quickly, she ducked; her parents would probably think it somewhat odd, finding her with provisions for days, not to mention the four cloaks she had taken along with her.

She heard her mother saying: "If the Valar have smiled, another member will be added to our family. Maybe a son." Instinctively, Lucy knew Arwen was smiling. "I know you always wanted a son."

"Oh, come now," Aragorn answered laughing. "That was long ago. I thought you needed a son to get all the great 'dad-stuff'. But now, I've got Lucy. She's at least as good as a boy. And she's brilliant. Did you ever hear her talking?"

"Now don't let her hear that," Arwen noticed amused. "Little girls rarely like to hear they're just as good as a boy."

Just softly enough to remain hidden, Lucy giggled. There, her mother was wrong. Okay, maybe it was somehow a sexist remark, but in a way, she was actually quite proud of it. Her father thought she was at least as good as a boy. Nice.

"Trust me," Aragorn continued, "if there is to be a child, and it's as splendid as the first one, I'll be happy either way." After a while he added: "Which doesn't alter the fact that a son would be quite convenient. The people want a King, not a Queen."

They went silent.

Then, Arwen asked: "And if… if it's a girl, or there isn't a child at all?"

Fiercely and determinedly, Aragorn answered: "Then they will accept Lucy as their Queen. Here the law of inheritance is in force. On top of that, I leave her everything by will."

Arwen was startled.

Quickly Aragorn put her mind at ease: "Merely a formality. It is a grand campaign."

Still Arwen said: "Take good care of yourself."

Lucy decided it was about time to go.

**Author's note:** Again, short, I know. But hey, it wasn't too bad, now, was it? Next one will be long

Lucy sneaking off… Honestly (not you, Rick(and the others if they're reading), and not you either, Nonokun24), who saw that one coming? Now, onward! Where to? Place some wages! But the next few parts will be 'Lucy-less'. Sorry about that! But she's back 3rd chapter from now.

Next on 'The King, the Girl and the Lion': Gondor and Narnia both make a stand against the other. But are both nations really fully united? Is Gondor the single crushing machine it looks like to Narnia? Will Arwen be able to manage on her own? Come and see!

Again, my thanks for reading! And please review!

And, of course:

Don't forget Supreme Arcanite Magician's great fanfic, and the superb vids by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200!


	25. Back to Minas Tirith: Treachery

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Quotes you may recognize are from 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury', episode 7 ('Pizza Slice of Life'). There's also a little reference to 'The Wife of Bath's Tale' ('The Canterbury Tales', Geoffrey Chaucer; do tell if you found it :)), and one to 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'.**

**Author's note:** Hello! I'm delighted to welcome all of you back, and of course, I'd like to thank those who reviewed.

One more part in Minas Tirith! Traitors? In Gondor? Surely, with one King, and their beloved Princess in peril, they stand together, right? Or don't they? Let's find out. And you all will soon enough

Hope you'll enjoy! Please read and review!

**Back to Minas Tirith**

"_I ride for Minas Tirith… and I won't be going alone."_

_Gandalf the White, Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**Treachery**

"_Backstabber!_

_You liar!_

_Betrayer!"_

_Disciple: 'Backstabber'_

Arwen walked through the almost abandoned Palace, on her way to the private quarters of the Royal family. Suddenly she felt a hard hand on her shoulder and someone said softly: "I need to speak with someone."

Arwen sighed in irritation. She never liked her husband's bodyguards.

The Queen answered: "Well, make it snappy. With my husband gone, I'll have to take charge."

"All the more important that we talk now. You may be the only one not blinded by the illusion we're making progress in achieving our goals," the soldier said softly, his 3 companions waiting patiently, but Arwen knew they were now guilty of lese-majesty. To commit such a crime in the presence of the Queen herself, was likely to imply a much larger plan.

Sharply she answered: "I knew you were venomous, but apparently that's not the only way you are like snakes."

The soldiers didn't seem impressed by her hostile response. The one who spoke - he seemed to be in charge - now said gently: "No, if your husband the King was to stand triumphant he would have done so by now. If we are to defeat the Narnians, if we are to defend the Kingdom, if we are to save your daughter, Lord Aragorn must be killed!"

He had spoken ever louder, but Arwen surpassed him easily; in fury, she yelled: "Over your dead bodies!"

Their plan had failed miserably; they had hoped striking her where it hurt the most, in her mother heart, would turn the scale to their advantage. But she didn't fall for the low trick. She refused to betray Lucy like that, certainly based on lies, by taking the father she already saw by far not enough away from her.

She drew her scimitar, which she kept with her, according to an old habit, and struck fiercely at the one who had spoken. He almost lost his arm, but managed to withdraw quickly enough. The three others struck at the Queen with their spears.

They were trained, fierce warriors, and Arwen hadn't fought for a long time. She couldn't defeat 4 warriors of their level on her own.

They easily drove her back to a courtyard. A spear came for her shoulder; her scimitar deflected it.

The one out of the four who did most of the talking for them said: "You've cost us a great deal of effort. For that you must pay. Unless you join us."

"Never! I will not betray my family!" she snarled at him.

Then the lifeguard started playing even lower: "Aragorn cares nothing for you, and yet you risk everything to protect him. Why can't you see this madness? You can rule. With your daughter, your father and your brothers by your side. Those that do love you. And we will keep you on the throne. To the King, saving those he claims to love doesn't seem to be that much of a priority."

To that, Arwen answered, her voice quivering in anger: "That's called loyalty. And again, you lie. Aragorn cares more for me than all of you together for anyone else – and more for Lucy than you for riches and power, which means even more. Apart from that, I say this: he'll reward me for all I put at stake in tenfold when this is over."

After which she struck fiercely and unexpectedly.

The bodyguards started to retreat. The speaker among them said: "As you wish. For you it will be over sooner than you can imagine."

The Queen engaged in the pursuit. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Sparks came off from the wall as Arwen missed her aim. The bodyguards of her husband really had to join His Majesty soon, or they were really in trouble.

"Traitors!" she shouted after them. "Cowards!"

The four men turned around and battled her. Arwen was at serious disadvantage: keeping four Goblins at bay on her own she could manage, but facing four well-trained Gondorian soldiers was quite something else. They struck coordinately and even mere deflecting started tiring her.

The 'leader' of the little group said after a short while: "I'll give you this: you're quite a warrior. With a little more training you would have been great. You're giving us a better fight than I expected."

"You're more traitorous than I expected," Arwen snapped at him.

"You have a sharp tongue," the man stated, showing some real anger for the first time since she had rejected their plans.

The traitors drove her back to one of the Palace gardens, near the exit.

But then, suddenly, a loud, angry voice called: "And IF those bodyguards of mine DO show their face, they'll wish they hadn't!"

"Damn," the leader hissed. "We have to go now. Otherwise it's called desertion and we'll be executed forthwith."

Even as they ran for the army, one of the guards couldn't resist shouting backwards: "You are in luck, Your Majesty!"

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Arwen felt immense relief as she heard the worried voice of the Captain of the Evenstar Guard. She was helped up by the kind man who guarded and protected her daughter so loyally; two of his soldiers immediately offered her to lean on them. She quickly thanked them.

Before she could explain anything, the Captain said: "The story can wait. You need to rest. Come along, you men! Take the Queen to the throne room!"

* * *

High Queen Arwen of Gondor was still reclaiming her breath after the fierce battle she had fought.

The Captain of the Evenstar Guard reported: "His Majesty the King has already left the City. However, if you write a letter, a single horseman can easily catch up with the army. Then His Majesty will take care of the traitors himself."

A Guard came running at them: "Your Majesty!"

The Captain said irritated: "Her Majesty the Queen is – quite obviously – not feeling too well, soldier. Wait for a while."

The soldier shook his head. "Captain, however serious the situation may be, truly you shan't find a mother in ten score who waits longer than the time absolutely necessary to hear news concerning her child," the man answered wisely.

Arwen immediately sat up straighter. "Lucy?" she asked.

The Guard bowed and reported: "Your daughter is no longer to be found in the Palace, Milady. The City Guards have been informed, but knowing her, I'd say – as would most of us – it should be a little late for that."

Immediately the Queen spoke: "Captain, gather your men and bring her back!"

"Obviously I will, Your Majesty," the Captain replied far more calm. "We are charged with the safety of Her Highness the Princess. But until tomorrow, we stay here. Who knows if the traitors still have followers here?"

As Arwen wanted to protest loudly, he quickly continued: "I do believe we can afford to give her a one day's start. Last night she was here. Many of us are experienced riders. If we keep horses in reserve, we should be able to cover 100 miles in 5 days. Soldier, do check if we miss any horses, will you?"

"Oh, my apologies, I already have," the man excused himself. "No horses, only some provisions, plenty for days, actually, and four military cloaks. She obviously doesn't intend to starve or freeze to death," he added with some kind of pride; he was charged with protecting someone with the mind to think of such practical stuff, and he quite liked that idea.

The Captain quite liked another idea: "Perfect. Shame it never snows around here. All the same, surely we'll have caught up with her soon enough. We can do this."

**Author's note:** Well, I hope for them they can

So, Aragorn's personal protectors want him killed… Not exactly the most convenient people to be enemies with, I imagine.

How will it turn out? Is it really possible Aragorn doesn't die by Narnian swords or the powers of Mordor, but by traitors in his own midst? We'll just have to wait :) Though it may take quite a while…

Also, WOW! This is about 3 times as long as two chapters ago, and two and a half times longer than the previous one.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion' (if that wording starts to annoy you, just say and sure I'll find something else): a young Narnian King comes to Rohan, searching for the girl his Faun Governor let escape. But what happens when it's not the daughter he meets?

So, that should be enough spoilers for now :)

Hope you liked it!

And, of course, I'd very much like you to read Supreme Arcanite Magician's 'YuGiOh: European Duel Academy'. And please to watch the trailers for this story on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 respectively!


	26. Gondor and Narnia: Two Kings

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Quotes you'll probably recognize are from the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson. Also, there are slight references to 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' by the excellent writer J.K. Rowling, to 'Age of Empires III' and to the fabulous fanfic 'The Valiant and the Just' by Narnian Nights, who was so kind to allow me to use some of her great work to help point out certain relationships.**

**Author's note:** Yet again, I bid you all welcome! To 2012, and to its first chapter! I owe all reviewers my thanks!

Now, what have these Kings and Queen of Narnia been doing lately? How'd you like to find out? I hope you would, since that's most of what I have here. And what would 'Gondor and Narnia' mean exactly? You'll know soon enough.

As always, I'll hope you'll enjoy! Please read and review!

_(POV)_

**Gondor and Narnia**

"_We are not enemies, but friends."_

_Abraham Lincoln, US President_

**Two Kings**

"_How can there be two Kings at the same time?"_

_Miraz, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Prince Caspian'_

_(Edmund)_

"Lucy! Where are you?"

King Edmund of Narnia, Master of the Great Western Woods and Prince of the Lone Islands, stayed still for a moment. Then he thought: _'Smart of you, Edmund. You're doing great. If you heard someone from a hostile people calling, would you come?'_

Shortly and bitterly Edmund smirked; if he could forget about his family, gladly. At least that'd make things a lot simpler. But his brother and sister – and Narnia – had more use for a living Edmund. Especially now.

Again, he tried: "Lucy! I swear I'm not here to harm you! Please, just come with me and make it a lot easier for the both of us!"

No response.

Edmund sighed. Not for the first time – probably not the last either, he thought – he cursed that Governor of his. The Faun had just let Lucy escape. Afraid the Kings and Queen would kill her. Edmund had coldly replied: "How nice to know you still think as highly of us as ever."

The Faun's actions had gained them several days in the snow, the last 2 even without coats. They had left those behind in Narnia, because it might take too much time to throw them off in case they'd have to fight.

Edmund hadn't even thought about complaining, and he could take a lot, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked dabbling through the snow.

Then he heard a strange noise: clatter of hoofs. The Rohirrim rode neither happily nor often in snow.

Surprised, Edmund asked: "Lucy?"

That obviously wasn't the Princess. At the lead, the young Narnian saw a Man, an Elf and a Dwarf on two horses, the Dwarf sitting behind the Elf.

The Dwarf… Edmund did recognize him from somewhere, sometime.

But there were 6 more Men – Gondorians, by the looks of them. And all of them were well equipped. Two – probably nobles – wore well kept and decorated armors whereas the others had a simple, but pretty effective armor.

With an average opponent, of course. It took Edmund only three seconds to figure out he would easily penetrate such plates if he wanted to.

The Dwarf shouted something. The Man at the front ordered a halt. By now the two nobles had reached the Narnian King. But he had other things to worry about.

A name flashed through his head. General Gimli. That Dwarf had caused him more trouble than any Minotaur ever had, and only once he had faced a more formidable adversary: when he was forced to battle the White Witch.

He started running. Normally he was in for a good fight, but given the circumstances it obviously wasn't the brightest idea.

Gimli immediately ran after him. "A little help here, Elf!" he shouted.

Apparently, after mere seconds, the Elf had already fired an arrow. It landed between Edmund's legs, who instinctively jumped out of its way and stumbled in doing so.

After that, Gimli stood towering over him. He put a foot on the young King's sword arm and removed the shield from the other with his axe.

"Let me go!" Edmund shouted fiercely.

The Man interfered for the first time. "What is it now, General?" he asked, shortly and authoritatively.

Edmund immediately responded to the voice which apparently could keep Gimli at bay. "Tell him to let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Gimli snarled at him, with the low voice Edmund had become familiar with: "You dare address the Leader of the Free Peoples?"

"I didn't know! Edmund said back.

He slowly began to despair. On itself he didn't dislike the idea of dying – especially by the hands of such a great warrior. But he'd have preferred his death to be a little more useful. And when he started running, he had chosen for life. Like anyone else, Edmund didn't like being crossed.

Gimli answered cynically: "You'll know him for the minute you'll have to!"

He raised his axe, but then the short, authoritative voice was there again: "Wait."

Gimli stepped back, lowered his axe and went to stand behind a tall Man, next to an Elf. Edmund looked at the Man's armor for a moment. There was no doubt who stood before him.

* * *

_(Aragorn)_

Aragorn Elessar, High King of Gondor, looked down upon the boy who had fallen into the snow. The tunic he wore clearly showed the arms of Narnia. But if there was anything you couldn't blame Aragorn, it was that he was a fool and just slaughtered away.

He was by far intelligent enough to understand that a Narnian wouldn't come to Rohan in winter, equipped for a fight, not against the cold, because he thought it might be so much fun. What was the boy doing here? A question which would always remain to be answered if Gimli would separate his head from his shoulders.

Aragorn asked coldly and authoritatively: "What is your name, Narnian?"

The boy stood up, took the time to wipe some snow off his back and then answered hesitantly: "Edmund."

After which the Narnian appeared to have regained his confidence, for he resumed with a firmer voice: "You are speaking to King Edmund Pevensie of Narnia, Master of the Great Western Woods, and Prince of the Lone Islands; also Knight Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, Knight Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, and Prince Regent for the King's Armies of the West."

Aragorn nodded a few times. He remembered the name. He – that boy, now standing before him – had almost killed Gimli. Better watch out with him; Gimli was stronger than the average Dwarf and even a normal Dwarf actually should be far stronger than a 13 or 14 year old boy should be. This wasn't an ordinary opponent.

But the Gondorian didn't allow these grim thoughts to be heard as he asked: "And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?"

The use of his name meant nothing more or less than that he wasn't on his own lands, nor accompanied by his Western Armies. He didn't have any authority here.

Edmund understood and took it seriously, Aragorn saw. He thought quickly and yet more thoroughly than most Gondorian noble officers.

'_Not someone only to be feared on the field of battle; if you give him the chance, he'll butcher you in a debate just as mercilessly,'_ Aragorn thought. That wasn't a pleasant idea.

Edmund thought for a moment; then he shrugged his shoulders. "You wouldn't believe me anyway, and no matter what I say, within a few hours at the most I'll lie bleeding to death here, is it not, Lord Aragorn?" he answered indifferently.

The fact that he stood alone against 9 others didn't seem to upset him at all; for that you apparently needed more than the prospect of death. In an odd way, he even was light-hearted about it.

It reminded him somehow of his brothers-in-law, when Elrond had instructed them: "Get this place clean, you two. Your sister will be marrying!"

"We know," Elrohir had answered. "And we also know quite well that the marriage won't be performed in our quarters."

With the same mock ease Edmund refused to speak:

"I want you to tell me what you wanted to do here."

"I know. And I also know quite sure the time to do it won't be given to me."

Involuntarily Aragorn grasped for his sword. He had this really eerie feeling about that young Narnian.

What he couldn't know was that this was for anyone who first met the younger of the Narnian Kings an absolutely normal and even wanted reaction. Edmund made a point of making clear what he didn't care about and only later on confide what he did. But no one could know, apart from an entrusted comrade; even Peter always found it a bit odd to hear his brother making the coldest and most careless remarks about his own life.

Aragorn answered hesitantly: "Perhaps so, perhaps not. Who knows if your life depends on the answer? And you must admit there are more pleasant ways to die."

Edmund nodded affirmatively. "Surely. Long before I even get to old age, I could probably name about 5."

Again, Aragorn was stunned, even shocked by that light-hearted tone in which he just kept speaking. As if all of that, his entire life, was merely a not too amusing game, which one needed not to take seriously.

How could he know that was exactly what Edmund wanted?

* * *

_(Edmund/Aragorn)_

Edmund quite enjoyed playing with Aragorn, talking without saying anything and yet influencing it all.

Interrogations had been some sort of game to him ever since he was in school – and he was yet to meet the first true challenge. Because he looked up everything he could himself and immediately picked everything up immediately, he knew more than most teachers after some weeks. That, combined with his indifferent attitude, had already given many mentors a headache. Aragorn probably was quite another level, but he undoubtedly never had lived anything like Edmund before. To add even more to the effect, Edmund sighed irritated, as if the subject whether he'd live or die wasn't interesting enough to fascinate him.

"But fine, if you want it that badly," he added light-heartedly.

That one made an impact; he had made it look like Aragorn had to beg Edmund for information and couldn't just demand it.

"That Governor of mine, a Faun, Tumnus, he told us he had been having a young girl over for tea. Human, from beyond our borders. My brother and sister and I came to get her; Aslan wanted to talk to her – and we did too, by the way. So we went to Tumnus' place, but that fool had helped her over the border. So, of course, we could go and find her in this ungodly cold weather. Great. Actually I have no interest in what you are doing here whatsoever, so – unless if you'd be as kind as to give me a cloak and some provisions – you can just be on your way. I think I'll be too busy for killing Rohirrim wherever I find them."

Aragorn's discomfort had grown strongly, but something else, far stronger than unease, quickly took over.

Coldly, he asked: "A young girl, you said?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders with his typifying indifference. "That's what that Faun of ours told us. About 9 years old, it was, I think."

Even he barely noticed Faramir and Imrahil – the two nobles – were turning pale. Aragorn watched them with a sidelong look, yet sharply.

"Keep telling," he ordered.

"Since you insist," Edmund sighed, not realizing why Aragorn was so interested.

And not realizing either he was slowly losing control.

"In fact, she was only half a Daughter of Men; the other half was Elvish, I believe. Elvish, Human, all equally strange in Narnia. Normal for us to be curious, is it not?"

Aragorn continued, looking at the Princes almost openly: "And did this girl happen to have a name?"

Edmund answered: "Yes."

Aragorn turned red with wrath. Edmund grinned inwardly. He liked needling people who thought they could beat him – partly because, usually, they couldn't.

The High King of Gondor, however, was no longer in the mood for games: "Speak up!"

Edmund put up a hurt face and said: "What? You asked me if said child had a name. Frankly, I did find that an extraordinary stupid question. But, well, no need to get angry, now, is there? The name… The name… I know…"

Edmund made a face as if he were in really deep thought.

Aragorn knew he wasn't thinking what the name was again, but what he'd be best to answer.

With the same knowledge of men he also knew Edmund had finally decided to tell the truth, which was easier than lying and therefore a logical choice. However, he kept pretending he was thinking.

A little mistake: while he was actually thinking, he had been silent, and now he started talking again.

"Uhm… Well… The name… Nothing Elvish or Gondorian – she was from Gondor, did I mention that? – and that's why I remembered… Something rather Narnian, actually… Uhm… Lucy! That was it! Absolutely sure!" he concluded with conviction.

Aragorn nodded. "Right."

The faces of the nobles lost their last bit of color.

"I'll deal with you after," Aragorn growled at them, threatening.

Then he turned to Edmund, far friendlier than before: "Edmund, you must be cold. Come, I always bring an extra riding-animal. Come with us, so you can regain strength properly."

Edmund hesitated. The Narnian knew first-hand that the most dangerous enemy was the one who pretended to be a friend. But however politely, refusing a commander of 8 excellent fighters – his skilful eye had already warned the young King they were – of which one already had caused him big trouble and another one was simply lethal, and a commander who could put up quite a fight himself, certainly was some risk.

* * *

_(Edmund)_

The 9 companions stopped at a large cottage in Wold, one of the most northern provinces of Rohan. There the riders dismounted.

Aragorn knocked on the door and shouted: "Hello there! Do you have a while for a numb King and 8 old friends?"

The door opened. A grey figure, old yet energetic, was now visible. Edmund immediately understood it was Gandalf, the renowned Grey Wizard.

"My Lord," he bowed with sincere respect; magic was an art most complex, and Gandalf was a master in it.

Gandalf kindly asked: "My dear boy, what are you doing here without a coat or anything? Come in! All of you!"

After that, he addressed Aragorn: "Numb? Well, if that's the case, you do look quite good to me."

"Why, thank you," Aragorn smiled. "But I was referring to the boy, actually."

Gandalf understood and nodded. The company started drinking and eating something.

Aragorn seated himself near the fire on the hearth and beckoned Edmund. "Come and sit over here with me. Royalty tends to expect company of their own."

Edmund's gaze darkened for a moment; that wasn't really the way to win his sympathy. He cared not for fancy titles. Should anyone have tried to boast with those in his own Functional Palace in the West of Narnia, he would have answered: "The White Witch had herself called 'Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands' after her coup. Nonetheless she still was a bitch." He himself looked at every case quickly but thoroughly and held deep contempt for anyone who didn't at least try to.

But he realized just as well he was playing with his life – and through that, with much more. Aragorn kept him alive for the time being en making said 'time being' last as long as possible was now the best he could do.

So he seated himself next to his enemy, demonstratively relaxed. Aragorn put his cloak around him. Instinctively he grasped for his sword, but in the end left it alone. Involuntarily he was reminded of this old Biology class, when he had been taught about plants offering nectar to insects and killed and 'ate' the ones who tried and took it.

Edmund was a smarter insect, and his sting was sharp. This would be a though confrontation.

"Now, something warm to drink?" Aragorn asked.

Edmund took that as a lack of respect for the Grey Wizard, but he managed to keep it perfectly hidden. Remaining smooth-faced had become a second nature to him.

The Narnian King answered politely, but coldly: "Yes, please, Your Majesty."

"Gandalf! Could the Narnian have a drink to get the cold out of his bones?" Aragorn asked, but it sounded more like a command than a request to Edmund.

Gandalf answered loudly: "Of course!"

But Edmund could hear him muttering hardly audibly.

The Wizard put something in a cup – Edmund couldn't see what exactly – and added some snow from the ground outside. Gandalf murmured something in Valinorean and immediately the snow started melting at an amazing rate. Shortly after steam started to rise from the beaker, of which the content had turned pale brown.

Edmund lost his composure for a moment and sucked his breath in. That stuff was known in Rhûn as 'Xen-Chao Ping Ling'. Xen-Chao was their name for the plant which grew the beans needed. Ping Ling meant something like 'Celestial Delight'. In Narnia it was commonly known as 'Lion's drink'. That didn't mean they were just greater religious fanatics (they weren't), but it was rather an indicator for the severe 'addiction' many young nobles had developed for it.

"How did you get that?" Edmund asked bewildered. "Those plants only grow in my own Western Woods and – as I heard telling – far away in the most eastward regions of Rhûn."

Gandalf looked at the King smiling and said: "We've done quite more in Narnia than merely destroying, Your Majesty. How would you call this?"

"In Narnian it literally means 'Lion's drink'," the youngest of the Pevensies answered.

Gandalf smiled: "Here you go then! Your people must be very fond of it, giving it a name like that. In common Westron we call it 'chocolate milk'."

Edmund nodded. 'Chocolate' was the Western corruption of some unpronounceable form of Xen-Chao, and the structure did remind somewhat of that of milk.

The young King eagerly took the cup and swallowed as much as he could without burning his tongue or throat.

After that Aragorn spoke again. "Edmund, I would very much like to meet the rest of your family."

"What business have you with them?" Edmund asked bluntly.

"Well, I was thinking we could help one another," Aragorn replied imperturbable. "You see, Edmund, I only have one daughter of my own. And Gondorians are conservative to the core; they want a King, not a Queen. And you are just the kind of boy I can see, one day, becoming Prince of Gondor. Maybe even King."

Edmund recognized the trick all too well. He also remembered one phrase: history repeats itself. So he decided to do a little test.

In a masterly way, he put up a puzzled face. "Oh… You mean Peter will be King too?" he asked, faking disappointment.

Aragorn laughed; very well done, but Edmund knew it was theatre. "No, no, not if that's not what you want. But a King can always use servants," Aragorn answered mellifluously.

Edmund's gaze hardened. "Wrong answer. I am getting the impression you merely intend to use me in order to get all three of us."

Aragorn hurried in saying: "Surely I don't! I do intend to save you from certain undoing, while guaranteeing my dynasty's throne. But still, you make the rules. I ensure they'll be followed. You can all rule together, along with Lucy."

Edmund looked surprised to that. Aragorn smiled.

"Yes. She is my daughter. You are looking for my only child. Anyhow, you can rule with the four of you. Or they can be your subjects, just as well as my soldiers or servants. You decide."

Edmund stood up as quick as lightning. "No!" he snapped at the King. "My brother and sister are too good to be slaves – yours, mine or anyone's! And Lucy! How dare you! That child is your daughter, yet you use her as a means for negotiating!"

And meanwhile he had drawn his sword. He would have struck and everything would have turned out differently, if a reflex had not suddenly forced his arm aside – just in time to be missed by razor-sharp arrow.

The Narnian turned around and deflected a throwing axe. Gimli. The arrow had been Legolas'. Imrahil had stood up and stood before him, with a sword. Faramir kept an arrow aimed at him. The King's bodyguards were ready to attack.

But Aragorn commanded: "Stop!"

Edmund was quite surprised, but baited Faramir; "Which do you think is the faster? My sword or your arrow? I don't mind finding out."

Aragorn shouted: "Put down your weapons!"

The others didn't like that, but they obeyed. As the last one, Edmund put his sword back in its sheath.

Then Aragorn said: "I am offering you an escape of total annihilation. A Kingdom. A people. And your family's lives. There's only one thing I ask in exchange: the three of you must – if you find my daughter; frankly, I start to think you may have success on that – come to me with Lucy. You are familiar with the old Palace of the Witch?"

"Very," Edmund said drily.

"That's where I'll make camp. Come and visit me there. Do you accept?"

Edmund sighed. He actually didn't want to. But he had sworn an oath. He had to protect his family. And if he had to commit treason to do so… Then that's how it was.

With the feeling he had done so before – when it hadn't turned out all too well – he answered: "Yes, I accept these terms."

**Author's note:** Okay, I admit, that looked a lot like LWW. What have I done? I made Aragorn similar to the White Witch! With a major difference, though…

Will Edmund really betray his family – again? And was he right? Did Aragorn really intend just to kill all of them? I can't even say 'let's find out', because how can we be sure we will?

And what fate is planned for poor Lucy?

Next time: Finally a scene with only the Pevensies! All of them! But will it be such a cordial meeting?

Also, sorry, I actually planned this as some sort of 'New Year present', but because of several factors (including the length; I mean, it's at least 7 times as long as my shortest), it turned out late.

Please review!

And, of course, remember Supreme Arcanite Magician (FanFiction) and Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 (YouTube)!

Best of wishes for 2012!


	27. Gondor and Narnia: Brothers and sisters

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Quotes you may recognize are from 'Power Rangers RPM'.**

**Author's note:** The Divine Emperor Tao Long, source of inspiration to his and your humble servant, bids you welcome. And that's a very slight preview! Anyway, all of you, welcome, welcome! And many thanks to the great reviewers!

This is short, I know. But I thought it'd be nice having a scene with all Pevensies and no 'outsiders'.

Now, what is Edmund going to say to his siblings? Will they find Lucy? Let's find out.

Of course, I hope you'll enjoy! Please read and review!

**Gondor and Narnia**

"_We are not enemies, but friends."_

_Abraham Lincoln, US President_

**Brothers and sister(s)**

"_I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother, and I found all three."_

_William Blake_

"Don't move!"

High King Peter of Narnia laughed and said: "Calm down, sis. It's just me."

Susan lowered her bow. "Sorry. I don't know about you, but I always get a little nervous on hostile territory."

Peter nodded; he could quite understand that.

He wondered out loud: "Where can Edmund hang out?"

He had hardly finished his sentence when he noticed a flash, dark, red and yellow at the same time.

The next thing he was aware of was a series of blows on his sword and shield.

"You were looking for me? Well, today is your lucky day, 'cause you found me!" Edmund shouted, meanwhile ramming Peter's shield with his own.

Peter stood back and Susan yelled: "Edmund! Stop! It's us!"

Edmund looked around and put his sword back in its sheath – not even changing his facial expression.

"What do you want me to think? I see a blond, young warrior in Rohan. Why shouldn't it be a Rohir?" he asked casually, with that typical shoulder shrugging of his; the difficulty with him was guessing when he really didn't care and when he wondrously well managed to pretend he didn't.

Peter answered smoothly: "Maybe because he wears the Narnian blazon?"

Edmund answered: "And what if I have to deal with a smart Rohir who kills High King Peter and steals his equipment?"

Peter sighed; in this kind of thing the sharp, logical Edmund was unbeatable.

Susan helped reminding them: "Good, so it looks like we'll still have to track down Lucy."

As Peter wanted to answer, Edmund put up his hand. He turned around and calmly walked to a neighboring hill.

There, they saw a girl of about nine years old gathering some edible berries.

As the High King and the Queen stared at Edmund in bewilderment, he calmly said: "You were looking for her? Well, today's your lucky day, 'cause you found her."

**Author's note:** I know, I know, short, don't bother in the reviews =) Next time will be long, though!

So, the Pevensies found Lucy… Now what? Friend or enemy? Will they accept her as a companion, a person of her own? Or will she be the oppressor's daughter, the Gondorian girl?

Next time: A King defends a Princess – but which King? And against whose kin? Who is most to be feared by poor Lucy? Peter and Susan, the betrayed King and Queen of Narnia? The mysterious Edmund, powerful enough to defeat even the mighty Gimli? Or… her father Aragorn, who slaughters her friend Aslan's people for a reason he simply won't tell?

PLEASE review! I'm always happy to read a comment.

And do remember Supreme Arcanite Magician has got a splendid fanfic on here, and that Nonokun24 made a video (heard from her recently she'll be making a second one!) on which this is based, and there's the trailer by EdwardElricGirl200 waiting to be checked out!


	28. Gondor and Narnia: King and Princess

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. There are some references to 'Ranger's Apprentice: The Emperor of Nihon-Ja', the works of Raymond E. Feist and Anne West, 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Koragg's Trial', 'Hamlet' by Shakespeare (only one line; tell me if you found it! :) ) and 'The Last Samurai'. I'd also like to thank Narnian Nights, since she helped me with my Edmund/Lucy part – which starts now. The very last part was slightly derived from the fanfic 'Angels should never touch the ground' by Consensual Candy, and I also want to thank her.**

**Author's note:** Welcome, my friends. I am grateful for your unending support. And of course, the most active – and therefore admirable – supporters are the reviewers. So, my thanks!

My apologies for taking so long! But this chapter is one of my longest, and school doesn't really help.

Well, finally the original Pevensies are together! But how will each react to the other? That's the subject now.

Also, I'm being somewhat of a moralist in this one. But my opinion is: each story has an essential meaning. For that of my friend Supreme Arcanite Magician (so far, at least), read chapters 4, 6 and 7. For mine, read this one. Maybe they're old virtues in times of liberty and individuality, but let's call it my pitiful attempt of bringing them back to life. =)

Since the Princess is Gondorian, I suppose the King will be Narnian. But which King? Tell me if you guessed. (I'm also open for discussion, if you have good arguments =) )

Obviously, I hope you'll like! Please to read and review!

**Gondor and Narnia**

"_We are not enemies, but friends."_

_Abraham Lincoln, US President_

**King and Princess**

"_Enemy, familiar friend._

_My beginning and my end._

_Broken truth, whispering lies._

_And it hurts again._

_What I fear and what I try._

_Words I say and what I hide._

_All the pain, I want it to end."_

_RED, 'Nothing and Everything' (same lyrics: 'Fight Inside'; but it's meant as 'Nothing and Everything')_

_(Lucy)_

Lucy carefully picked the edible berries between the frozen ones. Winter was far more severe around here than in her own Gondor; most was frozen and so inedible. She did have plenty of provisions left, but she had thought it through and decided it couldn't harm anyone getting some more here and there. Besides, she reasoned, those famous Kings and Queen wouldn't dislike some added food for the return journey.

She was just about to turn around, to return to her camp for last night, when from somewhere diagonally in front of her a voice rang: "Stop right there!"

Lucy quickly turned to the speaker. He appeared to be a young man, only a boy to her mother's people, armed with a shield and a sword pointed at her. She didn't allow him to get her discomfited and didn't pay too much attention to the sword, knowing she'd only make an uncertain impression. She had also been trained as a diplomat, and she knew a few good words could do more than a hundred swords. Furthermore she knew that one lesson was greatly emphasized: 'If you make an uncertain impression, you're through.' She had used to laugh about that dramatic wording, but now that literally was the situation, and she couldn't see any fun in it any longer.

The boy had blond hair and blue eyes; she might have had him confused with a Rohir. But the Rohirrim were accustomed to her and probably would recognize the more 'practical' version of her usual clothing – both versions being embroidered depicting the Evenstar. And she had never met a Rohir with armor on his underarms and –legs, with a silver shield depicting a red lion, and in a red tunic with a yellow lion on it. She recognized these symbols quite well: this was a Narnian.

Probably she actually had found those Kings and Queen. But they didn't seem interested in dining.

Where could the others be? Lucy looked around.

Then a girl's voice sounded, just as relentless as the boy's (whom she had probably liked already, if he hadn't had a sword pointed at her).

"Stay there! You're not going anywhere!" the girl threatened.

Lucy's gaze turned at the voice. The girl was holding a bow. The arrow was pointed at Lucy.

The girl had black hair and dark hair; nonetheless her features revealed her as a relative of the blond King. So this would be the Queen. She wore an armor apparently made specifically for her: something like a dress, but equipped with a leather breast-plate and mail armor. It wouldn't really help against swords, but the girl did seem capable of keeping every enemy at bay. Far enough to shoot them without being cut down, at least.

Before the Princess could think of anything to break the ice, all three of them were distracted by a new sound.

Another, younger boy, with dark hair and eyes, even a slightly darker tan, came down the hill, applauding slowly and obviously cynically.

He addressed the blonde boy: "Fantastic, Peter! Let's recapitulate that just a second, yes? With the help of your sister, an expert archer, you captured, well armed, an unarmed nine-year-old girl. Impeccable work! Narnia can be proud of its beloved High King!" he mocked bitterly and sarcastically.

For a moment, the blonde boy – High King Peter, apparently – had no idea what to say back.

This new guy didn't seem to be such a warm person as the other two, but Lucy liked him immediately. Probably because he stood up for her, being the only one to do so.

"And Susan, how brave we are again, is it not? Not even a shield to deflect the arrow, not an armor to lessen the impact, not a dagger to throw back… Not exactly my ideal image of a prey for a huntress like you. Yet again you disappoint me, sis," he continued sneering, this time against the girl.

The dark boy came closer. This one was different from, yet unmistakably related to the others.

He continued: "Look, you might as well have done it this way. Though I can imagine you found waving with that sword somewhat more impressive," he still concluded cynically.

Apparently any form of communication more complex than cynicism, plain truth and very limited gesticulation wasn't really his game.

Small mistake, Lucy noticed soon after: the Narnian – dressed in an identical fashion to his brother's – came to her and smiled.

In a kind tone he said: "Hello. Lucy, was it?"

The Princess nodded in confirmation.

"I understand this is a custom in your lands?" the dark boy continued, extending his hand.

Lucy smiled back and shook his hand – the way she should, not like Tumnus had done to her.

The boy said: "Edmund. Or in full King Edmund Pevensie the Just of Narnia, Prince of the Lone Islands, talk, talk, talk, and so on, etcetera. But just call me 'Edmund'. Or if even that's too long for you: my brother and sister here tend to say 'Ed'."

Lucy answered: "Pleasure to meet you. Princess Lucy Telcontar of Gondor, Heiress to the Union, whatever, I know by now."

Edmund laughed. Peter and the Queen looked at each other in a bewilderment.

The youngest of the three ignored them and said: "There's a good start, girl! I like you."

After which Peter asked: "Did he just say 'I like you'? Susan, shoot that arrow through my arm, will you, so I know I'm not dreaming."

The girl had lowered her bow for a while, and now raised it again.

The blonde Narnian hastily hid behind his shield and quickly shouted: "Whenever I say such a thing, never actually do it!"

"What?" the Queen asked, somewhat absent. "Oh yes… Oh, Aslan! I'm sorry, Peter, I really am; I was quite confused myself."

Peter turned to Lucy: "Would you mind giving us that recipe? We've been trying to get him to say that for over a year."

"Oh, have you?" Edmund asked coldly. "Well, that'd be a little hard with your sword – or an arrow of Susan's – between her ribs, don't you agree?"

Peter answered: "Ed, you know we only wanted to…"

The younger brother cut off his answer: "Yes, I do. And there is no honor in drawing a sword without the intention of combat. And there's even less honor in drawing a weapon against a child."

He pointed at the High King. "You must learn to control yourself. And you…" His finger moved; now it was pointed at Susan. "You must learn what honor is about."

Beyond that, apparently their action wasn't even worth the bother of talking about it.

The King said: "Since no one else wants to do the honors, I will. Lucy, that's my brother Peter, the High King of Narnia. The other one is my sister, Queen Susan. I should think it's quite easy to tell us apart.

* * *

_(Edmund)_

Edmund kept smiling faintly, but that disappeared as the girl in front of him smiled back radiantly.

He felt something deep inside himself – something he had also felt at the moment he noticed her.

What? Edmund hated not knowing something. Feverishly his clever mind looked for what it could be.

One possibility scared him off: could it be desire? No, it couldn't be, he thought soon after. This was something he had felt before, although it had been quite a while. And he had banned almost every emotion at a very young age.

Then a soft, yet profound voice said: "That's called affection. You love that girl. You know, like a brother. That's where you know it from."

Only a couple of seconds later he realized it had been the voice of the old Edmund, from times past.

"Edmund?"

The now worried voice of Lucy took Edmund out of his thoughts.

Again Edmund smiled half. "Nothing. I was thinking."

Then he turned to his brother and sister and snapped: "Are we going to put away those weapons? And are we going to take this girl with us now? Or is standing around here waving a sword or playing hero more interesting?"

Peter and Susan complied and said: "Sorry about that. We're a little tense. You know, hostile territory. Peter of Narnia, Susan of Narnia."

Lucy answered cheerfully: "That's alright. I understand. Lucy of Gondor. Or just Lucy, I don't care."

Edmund nodded in approval. "That's better."

That was all the praise the other Pevensies could expect of him.

Then he suddenly turned away his head, which was haunted by all sorts of images.

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_The Evenstar Guard! Edmund, we're saved!"_

_He decapitated a Gondorian who had wanted to harm Lucy a minute before._

_One of the lifeguards wanted to whip her._

"_You will share the punishment."_

"_I'll take it all."_

_Lucy stood behind him, and one way or another it would be her salvation and his death to cut some rope._

_He cut the rope…_

Edmund abruptly stepped forward and left the others behind him.

"What is happening to me?" he asked loudly.

* * *

_(Peter)_

Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia, followed him with his eyes.

"I've been asking myself that very question for a long time."

Susan hit his arm.

"He was being serious!" she said indignant.

"So was I," Peter said.

Lucy asked worried: "Did I say something wrong? Have I done something bad?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "With him? You never know. At least not consciously, so he won't hate you for it or something. Edmund is just a little… weird."

"Different," Susan corrected.

Peter laughed. "Yes, that is quite the word! I have talked to Fauns, I deal with Centaurs, rule over Satyrs and anything you want, but never I met a being comparable to Edmund."

Susan sighed. "You go talk to him."

Peter startled: "Susan, I am used to Edmund hating me, but you…"

"I don't hate you," Susan answered with such a cold voice you automatically suspected she did. "But I don't hate Edmund either. And who says he hates you? We're family and all I want for us is to look like one. I have two brothers, and I don't want one less."

Peter surrendered.

"Keep an eye on Lucy, will you?" he asked.

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere until you're back," the girl promised.

Peter smiled very briefly at her and thought he might eventually grow to get fond of her.

After that he went to see his brother. That was sure to be fun.

* * *

_(Peter)_

"Edmund?"

The younger brother turned around and bowed. "My lord," he answered politely.

"Never mind that nonsense," Peter said. "What was wrong back there?"

"Do you have any other subjects than the ones we already have spoken of endlessly?" Edmund asked back, still on his formal tone.

"I do," answered Peter, determined not to lose his patience – Edmund wasn't someone you'd like to get furious, and he didn't like it when people grew impatient over a reply he himself found perfectly reasonable. "For example the question what was wrong back there."

"Too little information for myself – and even less for others – to have the ability of formulating any kind of analysis," Edmund replied objectively and smoothly at the same time. He hated intrigues and the lies that came along with it, but the way in which he spoke the truth sometimes resembled those astonishingly closely.

Peter insisted: "You must know something."

"Oh, I know plenty. But I understand too little. My sincerest apologies, but I cannot name what was wrong exactly myself. But if Your Majesty insists: images, visions if you will, with Lucy. Each time I stood up for her. But it doesn't make sense. Sometimes I was battling Gondorians. Why would those harm their own Princess? Unless…"Edmund seemed lost in thought. "But then the throne will be vacant," he mumbled. "Someone might marry the widow, but he wouldn't have a drop of Royal blood… No, that's impossible."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing special, I belief. Pure hypothesis. Surely we'll find out. We'll be able to get to the bottom of it," Edmund answered, reassuringly for a change. "All we need is more information. We'll get it one day or another."

Peter nodded. Silence fell.

Strangely, it was Edmund who broke it. "Peter, there is something odd I am sure of. But you are good in that sort of thing."

Peter encouraged him: "Do tell. Maybe I can learn you something."

For a moment, he feared he had made a mistake – again. But the sarcastic remark he expected didn't come.

Edmund smiled softly and slightly sadly. "Then I would be pleased."

The soft emotion in his voice was strange to Peter. He was slightly ashamed for a split second – this was one of the few moments of Edmund with his deep feelings, and Peter was there, an eavesdropping intruder.

After that Edmund calmly continued: "Peter, I like that child. That's odd enough on itself. Since… Well, you should know since when… Well, ever since I haven't first met anyone I was sincerely fond of. In fact, I believe she is the first one since you two I care so much about."

He had been acting on the spur of the moment in saying so, but he regretted it immediately – it was his turn to feel ashamed as Peter's eyes filled with tears of emotion. He had just said more or less: "In this world there's no one I care more about than you and Susan." But he had said in such way it suited him, and the whole grew all the more sincere for it.

When Peter trusted his voice again, he said: "That happens sometimes. Suddenly there's that one person who starts to grow to mean so much out of nowhere." He added smiling: "Please excuse my irksomeness."

Relatively kindly Edmund answered: "Not a problem. You are the expert in the matter of emotions out of the two of us. I assume adapting your language to the subject is suitable. But I forgot how to express such feelings long ago," he concluded, with some sadness in his voice.

Then he continued: "Peter, this is still different. I liked her from the very first moment. That literally never happened to me before. Ever. Not even with…"

He hesitated for a moment; he was actually going to say 'not even with you', but something decided to change that bit.

"Not even with father."

That surprised Peter; in his memory there was no Edmund who didn't feel warm devotion and if not sincere love, at least immense affection for their father. Edmund had almost been competition for his job as Knight Captain: he was strong as iron and had a huge strategic insight.

But finally he kept the reply at: "I'm sorry, Edmund, but our minds and hearts can play more tricks on us than a clairvoyant of the Centaurs can dream of."

Edmund smiled. "Normally a most unsatisfying answer, but probably the only right one. My thanks for your attempt. I am honored. I have enjoyed our conversation. But we ought to be getting back."

With those words he grabbed his shield, which he had put down.

But before he could pick it up, Peter unexpectedly said: "Edmund, I need you at my side."

Edmund turned to him, drew his sword, reached the hilt to his brother and knelt. "My High King, if you doubt my loyalty, or have no use for me, not even as a protector, I pray you will command me and I will gladly take my life. This sword and the life of the one who wields it are yours alone."

Peter ordered: "Rise."

Edmund obeyed.

After that Peter said: "I know you're on my side, Edmund. And I want you to stay there. And of course I have quite some use for you. I need you. You must stay with me. With us. Your sword and shield, and the even more useful iron you carry inside you, are badly needed for our protection."

Edmund assured him: "Brother, I devoted my life to the task of protecting you."

* * *

_(Peter)_

The brothers got back at the girls.

Lucy asked worried: "Edmund, what was wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No, not at all, dear," Edmund answered with a weary smile. "Let's say I'm complicated and something complicated is easily… disrupted."

Lucy nodded.

"Oh, yes!" she suddenly said loudly. "I just need a minute," she said to no one in particular.

She disappeared behind the hill for a minute, to return with a packet which was actually too big and too heavy for her. As a consequence, she slipped and fell on her leg. Peter sighed in irritation; he had noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

Lucy pointed at a spot on her lower leg and Peter bound a bandage with mending herbs around it.

"That should be better in a day or two."

He looked up and saw Lucy smiling again.

He sighed: "Do you ever stop smiling?"

His words proved a self-fulfilling prophecy.

After that, he asked, still curious: "What is in that packet?"

Lucy answered: "Open and you will know."

Edmund grinned: "Allow me. You never take a dagger with you anyway. You really should learn."

He quickly took his own dagger and quickly cut open the packet.

After that, he burst into laughter: "Peter, you should be thanking her! Coats of the military type! We'll be warmer again!"

Peter blushed, suddenly ashamed. "Uhm… Well… Thanks, Lucy."

"Anytime," she answered kindly.

After that, Peter said, far more seriously: "Now, let's go!"

**Author's note:** Wow, that was long!

I know, I know, this took me long enough, but I regret to announce you shouldn't get your hopes up – until the end of March I'll be rather busy. So sorry! But after the 31st it should be better.

Next time: Kings in a brothers' quarrel. Lucy finds a brother – a Narnian brother. Edmund is more and more mysterious – where does his true allegiance lie? Is he his family's friend or enemy? Will he support the Free Peoples? Or are many Gondorians doomed to lose their lives to his sword? More and more complex relations – a network where it is almost impossible to recognize friend from foe.

Please review! I always love it to know for certain someone is actually reading

By the way, does anyone actually look up the things I put in the disclaimer? Just curious =)

A sad announcement: my dearest friend on this site – and I think I can also give him if not a first, at least a second place in real life – suffered an accident in school and broke a leg, for all I figured. I put this here, because I care deeply about him, and I want that to be known – and also to excuse him for the probable consequence he'll be later in updating, but that's of course second to his well-being. To the people who read both of our stories: I'd like to invite you to join me in wishing Supreme Arcanite Magician a swift and full recovery.

Please to read what he has written already (it's getting more interesting by the chapter!). And next time you're on YouTube, please check out the vids by Nonokun24 (I'll inform you when the second is up!) and EdwardElricGirl200.


	29. On to Narnia: Night Camp in Rohan

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This time, the references are to 'Age of Emires III: The Asian Dynasties', NarnianNights' great fanfic 'The Valiant and the Just' (again, my thanks to her!), the movie adaptation of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian' by Andrew Adamson, 'Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End', 'Star Wars, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi', 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Escape the Lost Galaxy part 2' (my favorite episode =) ), 'The Last Samurai', and a movie, I believe a German one, but I honestly can't remember its name (just slightly at the end; if, by any chance, one of my German brethren Europeans reads this and happens to know which one I mean, bitte erzählen Sie mir! And tell me if that was right :) Yeah, I know, I'm weird =) ).**

**Author's note:** I'm so horribly sorry I didn't get to update earlier! I can only hope this makes up for it. Sorry, but it's hardly like I choose to have a paper and a fictive debate to write out, now, is it?

Anyway, if you're still faithfully reading this, I am most grateful! I know it's long and all. But it should get better from now on. So, I gladly welcome you back! And, of course, my thanks to all reviewers!

Now, for the return journey! We have a new group member. Often that gives tension. Here too? We'll find out. And how about Peter and Edmund? What are their reactions - to Lucy and to each other? Read it here! :)

Some more morale on this one, plus family bonds; sorry if I'm fluffy here or there. Anyway, please to enjoy!

Please read and review!

**On to Narnia**

"_It's like a whole new world."_

_Summer Landsdown (Ranger Series Yellow), Power Rangers RPM: 'Danger and Destiny part 2'_

**Night camp in Rohan**

"_We shall rest here tonight."_

_Aragorn, The Lord of the Rings: 'The Fellowship of the Ring'_

_(Edmund)_

"Now, just some wood to get a fire going and this place should do nicely," Peter declared unnecessarily loudly.

That on itself made Edmund suspicious.

Lucy was very diligent and made great efforts to became a part of the group. So it hardly was a surprise when she jumped up.

When she already was half out of sight the Pevensies heard her calling: "I'll go!"

Edmund smiled. "Isn't she adorable?" he asked no one in particular.

Peter went to stand before him and Edmund froze. His cold side came out in abundance.

"Why did you want her out of the way?"

It wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

Peter defended himself: "All I wanted was a quiet, easy talk."

"Talk to Lucy. Make new friends. Feel free to believe me, she'll respect you," Edmund parried smoothly.

Peter tried to stay calm. "It's not about Lucy, it's about you."

"What's wrong with me now?" Edmund asked sighing. "Why have you got a problem with me this time?"

"And you?" asked Peter back unexpectedly.

Edmund was completely discomfited for a little while. How? How could Peter…

But the High King changed the subject: "Where do these sudden knowledge of and interest in the Free Peoples and Gondor of yours come from?"

The accusatory tone infuriated Edmund.

"I merely tried to have an entertaining conversation with Lucy," he stated coldly.

"Which wasn't really in conformity with the state of war between us," said Peter back.

Edmund hissed threatening: "With people like me, you better hold your tongue before you lose it."

* * *

_(Peter)_

Peter was shocked. Despite all enmity Edmund had never before uttered such a threat.

Aggressively, the High King reacted: "That's the way of it, then? That's how easily you forget who stands before you?"

"No," Edmund bit back. "I don't see a King in front of me, but a boy. Maybe you should learn to moderate yourself!"

Peter screamed: "Ha, you sure are the one to say so! I'm not the one who betrayed my country and family _again_!"

Edmund hissed: "I am? At least I'm not the one who shunned his own brother. I didn't look for you, but whenever I did meet you, I was to ask everything to Susan, Oreius or anyone who had enough bad luck to run into me. What have you done for me?"

"At least I haven't been chatting with the Witch or Aragorn behind your back!" Peter shouted.

Unaware of the fact he was slowly driving Edmund over the edge.

* * *

_(Edmund)_

Edmund hissed viciously: "If you accuse me of something, you do some openly, coward!"

After which he turned his back to them.

Peter bit back, seething with rage: "Traitor! The White Witch, Aragorn,… Narnia would have been better off without you!"

That did it. With a sudden, fervent rage King Edmund drew his sword, uttering a cry of anger. In response, Peter drew his famous sword Rhindon. Edmund's rage became fiercer, but at the same time he got more control over it, so he didn't lapse into bloodthirstiness, but in an icy rage.

"You take that back," he commanded coldly.

"I don't answer to you," his brother replied harshly.

"Fine."

After that Edmund attacked swiftly. Peter was hardly a match for his power. Then Edmund did something very strange.

While he kept hewing in on Peter's shield, he told: "You know, when our mother died, I could have – should have – prevented that from happening. The moment was over too quickly. Quite exciting, though not undividedly nice, holding both life and death in each hand."

Then he made an effort and threw Peter back.

The latter panted, but asked no less intensely: "You could have saved Mom and you didn't?"

"Exactly," answered Edmund. "You see, it was her life or yours. Maybe I should have saved her."

For several seconds – an eternity – a deathlike silence lingered.

Then Peter screamed out a new found emotion, or rather an attitude: hate.

He attacked fiercely and even forced the mighty Edmund on the defensive.

The latter gave a stunning comment: "Yes, that's it! Feel it? Your hate is giving you strength. Master it. Control it. That's where my power lies."

Peter managed to knock his shield out of his hands and vented his bile: "If I hate you, then that's why. You just don't care for anything. Not for your country and not for your family. Do you actually manage to care for yourself?"

Edmund leapt backwards and struck. The sharp steel grazed the High King's cheek, causing him to fall back shrieking.

Edmund said coldly: "You've learned nothing. You can't feel pure hate if you aren't capable of feeling love. I do have my priorities, and a strict set of ethics – though it may not be yours."

Peter roared, but a new voice intervened: "Stop it!"

Susan was watching them, but an arrow lay on the string of her bow.

Edmund mocked: "Ah, Susan, dear. Do you want to kill me? Go ahead. Shoot me down if you dare."

"What's with all the yelling?"

The sweet, innocent voice even managed to get through to Edmund.

"Oh, Lucy."

Peter covered his bleeding cheek with his hand and answered: "Nothing. My brother and I thought we coul use some practice."

"Did we, now?" Edmund asked, with his cold cynism.

But both stayed their blades.

Edmund walked to the girls. Exceptionally, he ignored Lucy, but he looked at Susan deeply. She was afraid of him. That hurt him, and caused him to bring his hand to his dagger. But good old rational Edmund intervened; it would only cause harm. Still, when he passed her, he roughly shoved her aside.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Susan rubbed her painful shoulder.

Edmund was strong and unpredictable – a combination which had caused her to harbor a deep fear for him.

Lucy asked timidly: "What was it?"

Susan didn't answer.

"Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? Is one of them angry with me? Are both of them?" the Princess asked concerned.

"It's not your fault," answered the Queen. "They have been living on most tense terms for a very long time. If you want to know more, please address Peter. But I don't think anyone wants you to go away. Especially Edmund is very fond of you. Maybe you should talk to him later, when he has sown his wild oats."

* * *

_(Lucy)_

Lucy awoke.

Peter had explained the wound with an accident and refused to tell much.

There was too much to think about.

She heard someone mumbling softly and saw Edmund, fully dressed, watching the moon. Lucy wasn't the only one who thought too much about matters to sleep.

The Princess stood up and went to stand next to him. The Narnian kept mumbling in his own Narnian tongue. Suddenly he went silent. For a little while Edmund and Lucy stood, watching the moon together. A to his own suffering mature boy and a sweet but troubled young girl. Brother and sister.

That was how Lucy had grown to think of Edmund. Because of all of the loneliness she had felt she had regretted being the only child, and despite his cold and often unpleasant attitude Edmund had everything to become a great brother. A strong protector, steadfast and loyal, even though his concept of loyalty did imply something else, and neither afraid of saying how matters stand, nor inclined to call a problem insignificant.

Edmund spoke first, in flawless Eldarine: "I was thinking about a dream I had. Did you have a vision of a certain Knight Captain Frank Pevensie – my father?"

Lucy was amazed by this strange, dark boy who seemed to know everything.

Nonetheless, she immediately answered: "Yes."

"Tell me about him," said Edmund.

Grammatically, it was an order, but it sounded like a plea.

Lucy asked surprised: "Don't you have a clearer image of him yourself?"

If Peter had said that as his reaction, Edmund would have given him a bitter sneer; but with Lucy, he smiled sadly.

"Refreshing my memory will do me good. Besides, maybe you can give me some new insights."

Lucy nodded and began: "He was calm, very calm. And his people sincerely respected – liked – him. He could be cold, but altogether he was very friendly. His hair and eyes – exactly like yours. He looked a lot like you, actually."

Outwardly Edmund smiled a little melancholy. Inwardly, however, he swelled with pride.

Lucy noticed, even though she didn't know how. She started leaning on him and he put his arm around her. Together they sat down.

Lucy confided to Edmund: "I've always wanted a brother. You know, a sturdy brother with whom I can weep myself out."

The Narnian nodded and noticed: "You're lonely."

The Elvish girl sighed sadly and said: "Yes."

The King nodded. "So am I," he said. "Even with brother and sister."

Lucy nodded and understood. Loneliness wasn't automatically gone with a brother's or sister's coming. You needed a decent brother or sister.

For a while they sat side by side.

Then Edmund asked: "Lucy?"

"Yes?" answered Lucy.

"Can I be your big brother?"

It was an offer; but to Lucy it sounded as if he had been asking her for a favor.

With a wide smile on her face the Gondorian answered: "Only if I can weep myself out with you."

Edmund smiled broadly. "You are adamant in your negotiations, but we have an agreement."

**Author's note:** Okay, a shorter one, but still over 1,500! :) Sorry, I like to keep it.

Sorry it took me so long! Wait… I explained it all above, didn't I? :)

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': The Narnians have to unite, or they will fall. Will Peter accept Lucy and the fact he has to cooperate with Edmund? And what fate has been planned for the younger King? And what happened so that even Narnia isn't safe anymore?

Please to review! By the way, I think I can refer to my first ever review! Remember? "So, in the end you say Peter, Susan and Edmund aren't Lucy's siblings… yet?" Well, something like it :) I hope this made it clear =)

Now, to make Supreme Arcanite Magician proud of what he made of me!

Werte deutsche (und deutschsprachige) Leser, das Teil aus dem Film, das ich genutzt habe für diese Geschichte, hat mich inspiriert für diese Sätze: "I've always wanted a brother. You know, a sturdy brother with whom I can weep myself out." Ich glaube, es geht um einen Jungen wessen Schwester krank ist; dann sagt ein Mädchen – eine Freundin, glaube ich – diese Wörter zu ihm. Ich habe mich leider vor allem die Undertitel angeschaut, auf Niederländisch. Wenn jemand Niederländisch versteht oder spricht, die Undertitel sagten: "Ik heb altijd een broer gewild. Zo'n stoere broer bij wie ik kan uithuilen." Ich erinnere mich noch (ungefähr) daran, das der Junge sofort danach gesagt hatte: "Sie ist nicht krank." Das Mädchen antwortete: "Die Ärzte sagen es schon." Und der Junge antwortete zurück: "Sie irren sich. Etwa so. Mehr Information habe ich leider nicht, entschuldigen Sie mich. Aber ich bin sehr neugierig, um welchen Film es sich nun handelt! Also, bitte, wenn einer von euch es weiss, schreiben Sie eine Kritik mit der Antwort! Vielen, vielen Dank im Voraus! Alles Gute!

Now, to anyone who doesn't know German, my apologies. I'll jump back to English :)

And, my traditional ending: please to read my friend's great fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy', and do check out the vids by Nonokun24 (she's working on a second one, but please give her some time =) ) and EdwardElricGirl200.


	30. On to Narnia: Welcome to Narnia

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Quotes you may recognize are from: 'The Two Towers' (book) and 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'.**

**Author's note:** Again, very sorry to have kept you waiting – first a computer virus, then I was off to Berlin (great city :) ). But I'm back!

Again, I wish to thank each reader, and especially the reviewers. Welcome back! I'm sincerely happy I can give more.

Well, finally back in the lands where the most interesting things (in my humble opinion) take place. How will Peter and Edmund deal with things? Will they accept each other? Or is their enmity to be eternal? And has Lucy found her place in the group? One way to find out

I hope you'll enjoy!

Please read and review!

**On to Narnia**

"_It's like a whole new world."_

_Summer Landsdown (Ranger Series Yellow), Power Rangers RPM: 'Danger and Destiny part 2'_

**Welcome to Narnia**

"_This is home!_

_Now I'm finally where I belong._

_Where I belong."_

_Switchfoot, 'This is home'._

_(Peter)_

"So, we're home!" Peter declared cheerfully.

Susan pointed out: "Cair Paravel, that's home."

Edmund nodded, but still replied: "I feel this country favors us more nonetheless."

That was a surprise to Peter: Edmund, with his strict interpretations, rarely chose his side, especially when he used metaphors. But he was and remained Edmund.

* * *

_(Edmund)_

"Ed, can I talk to you for a second?" Peter asked, still a little careful.

"About?" Edmund asked back coldly, not looking up from his work.

"Lucy," answered Peter.

Now Edmund stopped. Calmly and composedly he stood up and said coldly: "I'll go and look if I have something to do elsewhere. If you think you can poison me against her, then leave and come back when you're sober!"

"I didn't think I could," Peter replied. "Do you really have no time? Not even for an apology?"

That surprised the younger brother: "An apology?"

"Yes. I believe you offer those when you admit the other was right," explained Peter. "You were right, about Lucy. And I'm sorry I suspected her."

"The high and mighty Narnian High King admits his little brother was right?" Edmund asked stunned.

Carefully but not unkindly Peter answered: "Yes. For my little brother was right."

For a while they remained silent.

After a few minutes Peter asked hesitantly: "Peace?"

Edmund thought for a split second and answered: "In any case truce. My apologies, but definite peace is too important to declare just like that in the spur of the moment."

Peter nodded and slinked off.

"And, Peter?" Edmund called after him.

"Yes?" Peter immediately turned around.

Edmund smiled. "We may not have peace, but we have strong foundations."

More seriously he continued: "You have proven to me your goodwill. And goodwill is something I can appreciate."

* * *

The scream pierced the night.

The Pevensies awoke instantly and grabbed their weapons. As was to be expected Edmund was already prepared to defend the child which had declared him to be her brother against any enemy, while Peter was still girding on Rhindon and Susan had barely hung her quiver on her back.

"Lucy, what is it?" the dark King asked concerned.

The others were in the meantime equipped for battle.

Ashamed, Lucy bowed her head. "Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake you. You see, it's just… I had a nightmare."

Peter and Susan put back their weapons, with hardly concealed irritation.

Edmund re-sheathed his sword, but said: "If we're awake anyway, I'd like to find out why exactly."

Then he addressed Lucy: "I take it you don't believe in supernatural?"

"No, I've seen a thing or two," answered Lucy.

Edmund nodded; that was a pleasant surprise. "I am an expert, if you will, when it comes to interpreting dreams. And you're a dreamer. You have visions. Who knows if that's the bond between us?"

Lucy merely nodded, impressed by such deep insight.

She started: "Very well. I saw myself, surrounded by an army with Fauns, Gondorians, Rohirrim and much more. It was my army, but you commanded it, Peter. Against us there were Beasts. Orcs and Black Uruks and other creatures of Mordor, but other monsters as well – the kind I saw in my previous vision, from the past."

"Previous vision?" Peter asked confused.

Subtly and shortly Lucy told about the battle she had seen and which had cost them their father. After she had finished the brothers and sister looked at each other.

"The Witch's Beasts," Susan finally concluded.

Peter merely nodded and asked Lucy: "Was there a long, pale woman among them? On a chariot, perhaps?"

Lucy thought about that for a little while and then nodded.

"Jadis." Edmund almost spat the name out.

Peter judged: "Oh well, she is quite a problem, but we can have her."

Edmund asked: "Is this Sauron you spoke off earlier truly that powerful he can resurrect the dead?"

Lucy answered: "His power is very great, not even imaginable to most Men."

Susan noticed: "It is not unlikely Jadis left some sort of relic. Theoretically, something like that might suffice for a truly powerful sorcerer."

Edmund nodded and gestured for Lucy to continue the tale.

Trembling, the child went on: "To the left very strange warriors stood. Easterlings, I suspect, but we have never seen such an army. Very much cavalry and many warriors with katana – traditional Eastern swords. To the right long dark men in southern clothing – Haradrim. Lancers, light infantry and archers. I woke up due to the sudden realization that – in my dream – Dad and you were dead, Edmund."

The High King and Queen looked at their younger brother. The latter kept silent to let it sink.

Then he said seriously, but quite calmly: "In that case, beforehand my condolences. Sorry, but how long ago was this – in your dream?"

Lucy was stunned, but thought about it and eventually answered: "A year and a half."

Edmund sighed. "Lots of chances in such a period. But still, nice to know, I assume. Peter, you don't happen to know a good mortician, by any chance?" he asked light-heartedly.

The other three looked at him in astonishment.

Edmund grinned: "Look, still not upset."

**Author's note:** Hmm, shorter than I thought… Well, the next one will be a little longer! Now, the next 3 chapters will often remind you of the movie 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' – but that'll be better in the third, and the fourth one is practically fully free of Narnia quotes. Just saying :)

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Finally, the Pevensies are back in Narnia – and with Lucy on top of that. But what will they find? What has Aragorn done to their lands? And how did it come to a war? Is it really necessary this venture ends in bloodshed?

I sincerely hope you'll review this! (Btw, I also accept anonymous reviews, so if you're not a member, but just want to comment, I'll be happy to read what you have to say :) )

Please check the great story by Supreme Arcanite Magician, not to mention the fabulous vids by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200!


	31. A new situation: The Western Woods

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. References are to the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe", by Andrew Adamson, and a comic ('Alex' adventures: Oribal's Tiara'). **

**Author's note:** I happily welcome you all back! And everyone who reviewed, thanks a lot!

Now, let's see – is the Narnia the Pevensies returned to the same as the Narnia they left? What happened in the days they left? As we remember, Aragorn had left Minas Tirith with his army.

As always, I can merely hope you'll like it.

Please to read and review!

**A new situation**

"_Things around here have changed."_

_Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Dark Wish part 1'_

**The Western Woods**

"_To the Great Western Woods: King Edmund, the Just."_

_Aslan, Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

_(Edmund)_

"Just over that hill!" Lucy shouted enthusiastically.

The Narnians smiled at each other. They know very well where Tumnus' house stood themselves, but Lucy was most eager to see the Faun again and in her excitement they had no problem with her doing as she pleased.

But as they got a closer look, they saw the door had been forced.

Lucy rushed in. Edmund followed her immediately and Peter and Susan came after them.

Inside everything had been turned over.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered in dismay.

Peter en Susan exchanged a look of understanding. Edmund knew all too well they suspected the Princess' family.

Peter mentioned drily: "At least they can write."

He had found a parchment pinned to the wall with a dagger – ever since the oldest of times, in all countries, even Rhûn and Harad, the sign of a condemnation.

Peter looked at it for a while and concluded: "Feanorean writings. The language is that of Gondor."

Being young Narnian nobles, the Pevensies had been taught to know every language of any significance and all read these words:

"_The Faun Tumnus, by birth Narnian and as such enemy of the State, has hereby been officially put under suspicion of lese-majesty and abduction of Her Royal Highness Lucy, Crown Princess of the High Kingdom of Gondor, future Lady of the Dúnedain of the North, Princess of the Noldorine Elves, Crown Princess of the Reunited Kingdom and Heiress to the Union of the Free Peoples, by order of His Royal Majesty Aragorn Elessar, High King of Gondor, Lord of the Dúnedain of the North, Liege of the Reunited Kingdom, Leader and Lord Marshal to the Free Peoples and father to Her Highness Lucy._

_Long live the King and the Princess._

_Signed:_

_Executor:_

_Bergil_

_Captain of the Royal Guard_

_Instructor:_

_Aragorn_

_High King of Gondor_

_ Lord of the Dúnedain of the North_

_ Liege of the Reunited Kingdom_

_ Leader to the Union of the Free Peoples_

_ Lord Marshal to the Army of the Free Peoples"_

"So," Susan asked accusatorily, "would you have the Kings and Queen turned over to daddy as well?"

Lucy answered, sincerely shocked: "No. I swear it; I had nothing to do with this. My father hadn't even told me it was Narnia he took on in battle. I didn't know; let alone I asked for it."

Edmund looked away. He had told Aragorn about Tumnus; of course it had been too easy from there. But surely he couldn't have known…

"Abduction? He invited me for tea!" Lucy noticed indignantly.

"No worries, Lucy. We'll settle it," said Peter reassuringly.

Susan, realistic as always, mentioned: "We hardly have any influence left in these parts. Now the Free Peoples rule."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucy asked.

Edmund stated calmly and well-considered: "We can go together to Aragorn to clear matters up. I know a lot about these Gondorians, but not why they fight us. Suppose talking is a solution?"

Peter considered the possibility, but answered: "No. If we meet him, it will be on neutral terrain. Aragorn would take his daughter with him, and Aslan was clear: we must bring her to him. If he gets us in his camp, Aragorn will kill us."

"That doesn't sound like the Aragorn Lucy told us so much about," Edmund contradicted.

Lucy noticed: "What you told me didn't sound like Dad either. But there's no doubt about that."

"Pst!" a new voice sounded.

Lucy looked back and asked: "Did that bird just 'pst' us?"

Peter looked at the bird near the door and laughed. "Hello there, Robin!"

The Bird answered: "Your Majesty. Where are our friends?"

Peter grinned. "Everywhere! So it really is you. Are there more of said friends outside?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty. Do come. I will report to the exalted Aslan that you are back in our land."

Peter nodded and the Robin flew away.

The four went outdoors and no one came to greet them. The only one who showed up was a Beaver.

Edmund wanted to address him, but Peter stopped him. "Let Lucy get acquainted. She'll laugh at it soon enough."

Coldly and not convinced Edmund yielded. "You'd better be right."

In the meanwhile Lucy addressed the beaver: "Here, boy. Come on."

She clacked her tongue and extended her hand. She had lived with the Rohirrim long enough to know how to deal with animals. But of course, those weren't Talking Animals.

As the Beaver saw her hand coming very close, he said: "I ain't gonna sniff it, if that's what you want."

Startled, the girl jumped back and stammered: "Oh… Sorry."

Peter laughed and said: "Okay, that's quite enough! Lucy, this is mister Beaver, an old friend of ours. Beaver, this is Lucy. Gondorian, but very nice."

Beaver reacted more seriously than expected: "Princess Lucy of Gondor?" he asked for the confirmation.

"Yes," he got it.

Mister Beaver handed her something small.

A handkerchief.

**Author's note:** Okay, not the longest either. Sorry! I try to work on it.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Now the Pevensies have a safe base to plan their next move. But we all remember Edmund's words to Aragorn, don't we? And what will he decide in the end? Not to mention Lucy's position. She's now caught between her family and her friends. Will she be able to find a way between them?

Please to review, all of you! I'd be happy to know people are reading this :)

And please, please, please, don't forget Supreme Arcanite Magician has a great fanfic on here, and there are two videos about this thing on YouTube, by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 respectively!


	32. A new situation: Beaver's Dam

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This contains material based on the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Mr. Andrew Adamson, John Flanagan's book 'Ranger's Apprentice: The Emperor of Nihon-Ja', the great fanfic 'The Valiant and the Just' on here by Narnian Nights (again, I thank her!), and the episode 'Heroes among us' from the 'Power Rangers RPM' series.**

**Author's note:** It's a pleasure and an honor to welcome all of you back! And, my dear reviewers, thank you all very much!

Finally the Pevensies can start gathering information and at least make a basic plan. Good thing. But how about Edmund? He still promised to get all four of the Humans to Aragorn, but how? What will be his solution? How will his decision turn out? And Lucy's?

Yes! Finally! A longer one! I hope you'll enjoy!

Please read and review!

**A new situation**

"_Things around here have changed."_

_Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Dark Wish part 1'_

**Beaver's Dam**

"_Don't beavers make dams?"_

_Lucy, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

_(Pevensies)_

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old mother's got the kettle up. Nice cup of Rosy Lee," Beaver shouted cheerfully.

"That's lovely!" Lucy shouted in awe at seeing the dam.

"Oh, there's still plenty of work on it. Lots to do, ain't finished yet. It will look the business when it is, though," Beaver mentioned semi-modest.

The Pevensies grinned at each other; they had quite a lot of memories about this place.

"Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been out with that Badger again…" Mrs. Beaver's tirade sounded.

She quickly turned about when she saw the Humans. "Oh… Those aren't Badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

The last Narnian Humans grinned at each other again; they already knew what was coming.

And yes indeed: "Look at my fur! You could've given me ten minutes warning!" Mrs. Beaver blamed her husband.

"I would've given you a week, if I thought it'd help," Beaver answered smirking.

His wife turned to the guests: "Well, go on then, come in. I'll get you some food. And some civilized company," she sneered at her husband.

In Narnia, many intimates – partners for life, relatives and friends – constantly exchanged a flow of cheerful insults, dripping with ironical kindness.

* * *

_(Lucy)_

Inside the dam the conversation soon turned more serious.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"They've taken him to the Witch's Castle. And in any case the new inhabitants maintained its old reputation: there's few that go in there that come out again," Beaver told gloomy.

Mrs. Beaver made a very transparent attempt to lighten the mood: she put herself right in between them and asked excessively loud: "Fish and chips?"

That one wasn't too successful, so another, more effective attempt was in place.

She put a hand on Lucy's arm and said: "But there's hope, dear. Always hope."

Beaver choked on his coffee and spluttered some of it out.

"Oh yes, and there's a right bit more than hope!" he yelled.

Then he whispered: "Aslan is on the move."

Peter responded loudly: "Excellent!"

Beaver nodded and clarified: "He's already fitted out most of your army."

Lucy asked: "Your army? Hadn't that been crushed past autumn?"

Insulted, Edmund replied: "I beg your pardon, we withdrew. Narnia has been beaten, but not broken by far. Our army has been seriously depleted – worse than decimated – but we still have a strong force."

Mr. Beaver took over again: "And those forces, along with new recruits, are waiting for you near the Stone Table, at Aslan's command."

After that Peter, Susan and Mr. Beaver talked about their Narnian Royal Army, portraying it as a grand, strong force.

Finally, Lucy said loudly and cheerfully: "Why, all that army needs to beat anyone is Peter to lead it and you to support it, Ed!"

They looked at the spot where Edmund had stood. The spot was empty.

"Ed?"

Peter sighed in irritation: "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," predicted Mr. Beaver darkly. "Aragorn himself is here."

* * *

_(Edmund)_

Edmund fell.

Loudly he swore; he had fallen exactly on the scar of his old leg wound.

But that was nothing compared to his inner battle.

'_Lucy comes to our aid, she risks everything for that, and what am I doing? I'm betraying everyone, including her. So much for loyalty. But all I want is saving their lives and making them pleasant. This is the only way. But still… Lucy called me her brother. Will she be disappointed? Will she hate me?'_

Then he took out the only thing he kept with him at literally all times: an old family portrait. The King sought and found his father.

"What would you have me do?" Edmund asked out loud.

Then he gave the answer himself: "Right, you want what you always wanted: your family safe. You got it."

He looked away and wanted to put the little portrait back as he heard a voice: "_Edmund, wait! At least wait for my answer!"_

"Father!"

Edmund took the portrait out again, but the fragile connection had been broken. Edmund shouted out of frustration and cut a tree with his sword.

"Ed!"

Peter's voice pulled him back to the world where he had a family to protect.

He shouted back: "Peter! This way! Follow me!"

This was perfect: if Peter was there, the girls would come to. And if they came four – as Aragorn had told him to – he might be more complaisant.

"Just follow me! I'll make everything alright. I promise. But follow me."

"Edmund! Wait! Come back, please!"

The high, innocent voice of Lucy cut through his soul. The pieces of his heart wanted to give in, but his head was stronger.

"Over here!" Edmund called.

He hurried to the Witch's Palace, every now and then shouting back for them to follow him. The others had more trouble with the snow in their hurry, but he was plagued by the cold and his leg wound.

Near the slope he considerably increased his lead: he let himself slide of it with his dagger as a brake on the fall. He almost succeeded, but he didn't come down so well and again his hardly healed injury had to pay for it.

In an unguarded moment he screamed out of pain.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried, upset with the mere thought someone might be hurting the young King.

Edmund silently accursed himself and shouted: "I'm alright! Just fallen. I can go on. Keep following. We're almost there!"

He limped further, looked back and saw Peter, Susan, Lucy and Beaver standing on the slope he had gotten to know quite well. Edmund gestured for them to follow him, but they remained where they were.

One more time, Lucy called: "Edmund!"

The pain, the missing, the loss in her voice broke his soul, but he didn't see another way.

One more time, already standing in the Witch's Palace, he looked back. His four pursuers were busy debating, but he already knew almost for certain the outcome.

With the feeling he had done so before, and it had cost him dear at the time, Edmund Pevensie, King of Narnia, Master of the Great Western Woods, Prince of the Lone Islands, Knight Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, Prince Regent for the Armies of the West, Knight Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy, closed the doors.

* * *

_(Lucy)_

"Edmund!"

Desperately, Lucy called the name of her brother who wasn't related to her.

"Shh! They'll hear ya," Beaver silenced everyone.

After that the girl ran after the man who should have been a boy.

"No!"

Peter was fast. Almost immediately, he had caught up with her and held her back without even breaking a sweat.

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling to break free from his iron grip.

"You're playing into his hands," Peter shouted, in an attempt to get through to her.

"What do you mean?" the Princess asked confused.

Peter explained: "Aragorn has made this place his army camp. I believe he wants to use him to get all of us. With you in his encampment and an army without competent leaders he'll easily win. Aslan is more of a great sorcerer and a wise judge than a commander-in-chief. And Oreius may be fabulous in organization and a great fighter, but he's a follower, not a leader."

"But this isn't going to help Edmund," Lucy sobbed in pure terror. Not for herself, but for the Narnian who wanted to be her brother.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now," Beaver said.

Peter nodded. "Take us to him."

Then he addressed Lucy: "Don't worry, Lucy. We will get Edmund back, even if we have to cut our way through an entire army."

Lucy nodded.

She looked at the giant double door. Edmund closed it.

With a lonely tear on her cheek, she whispered: "Oh, Edmund, be safe. Please don't get harmed. You don't know just how much I really need you. And I think I don't either yet."

**Author's note:** Well, I'm quite sure that was longer ;)

Well, normally I would've seen three close friends of mine this weekend, but fate had something else in mind. So I decided I'd celebrate the weekend another way =)

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': So, Edmund has made his choice. But what happened to him? How has he become the bitter and cynical boy he is? And more importantly, will Aragorn just accept him? How will he react upon seeing one where he expected four?

Please review, all! I'm always happy to read how I'm doing. Any way I could improve my writing?

Now, a few more chapters with much Narnia, but then I'm getting more original, don't worry ;)

And, of course, I really hope you check out the story written by Supreme Arcanite Magician, and the vids on this one by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200!


	33. Aragorn's Camp: Edmund's arrival

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Things that may seem familiar are from 'Power Rangers RPM', 'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: Crown and Punishment II', 'Kingdom of Heaven', and of course the movie 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my friends! And again, dear reviewers, my thanks!

Sorry, it took me long, but I'm in the middle of my very last exam period at High School!

Looks like Edmund made his choice! But was it the right one? Now we'll find out. And how about the past? What has Edmund been through, even before he met Jadis? And how will Aragorn react when he realizes Edmund's betrayal wasn't the great solution he expected?

Based on what I've seen earlier, I'd think this is a longer one :) Hurray! =)

As always, I hope you like it!

Please read and review!

**Aragorn's Camp**

"_Bring me home or leave me be,_

_My love in the dark heart of the night._

_I have lost the path before me;_

_The one behind will lead me."_

_Nightwish: 'Ghost love score'_

**Edmund's arrival**

"_Another head hangs lowly,_

_Child is slowly_

_Taken._

_And the violence_

_Caused such silence;_

_We must be mistaken._

_But you see,_

_It's not me,_

_It's not my family._

_In your head,_

_In your head,_

_They are fighting._

_With their tanks_

_And their bombs_

_And their bombs_

_And their guns._

_In your head,_

_In your head,_

_They are crying."_

_The Cranberries: 'Zombie'_

_(Edmund)_

Edmund shivered.

Not because of the cold; that had improved since the last time he had come here on invitation.

What did send shivers over his spine was the fact that apart from that there hadn't been many changes. Again there were those statues – but still, something had changed about those remarkable decorations. There were statues of Narnians, but also of Beasts of the Witch and warriors of the Free Peoples.

The major part depicted a battle between Narnians on one side and Elves, Dwarves and Men on the other.

Somewhat spirited away in a little corner Gondorian soldiers had been gruesomely depicted, butchering scared, peaceful Narnians.

A more hopeful image stood a little further: a force mainly consisting of Elves and Dwarves, supported by some Men, battling the Witch's Beasts.

Suddenly, he had a prompting and took his family portrait yet again.

Now his attention was drawn to a window.

* * *

_Edmund Pevensie, 12 years old, stood before the window. He saw the Witch's Beasts storming the city._

_He didn't care anymore. It was all over, Jadis had won._

_Altogether, it was really quite a good day to die._

_His mother (undoubtedly disagreeing with him on that) rushed into his room. "Edmund, get away from there! What do you think you're doing?"_

_Coldly the boy answered: "The truth? Waiting for death. I can't speak for any of you, but I intend to die as a Pevensie, here in my own house. To die where I stand."_

_His mother, Lady Helen, reprimanded: "Don't talk like that. We're not dead just yet."_

_Bitterly and cynically, but nonetheless with a sincerely amused undertone the boy asked: "We aren't, now? Well then, a few more minutes, please, mother."_

_Peter ran in, a knife attached to his belt._

_Helen ordered: "Peter, get everything together we need. We make for the woods."_

_Sarcastically Edmund noticed: "Oh yes, that sounds very logical. Extraordinarily logical really. The Narnian Free Human Free Army couldn't protect us, so now we seek refuge with the Rebels. I wouldn't have thought of that. Oh, of course: because it's suicide!" _

"_Edmund!" his mother silenced him._

_Edmund sighed._

_Peter ran off again and his brother called after him: "I wouldn't take provisions for months; would be a waste of the effort of dragging it off."_

_Helen asked her youngest child sharply: "So, what's it going to be, Edmund? Are you just going to stay here, waiting to be torn into pieces? Or are you coming with us?"_

_Edmund laughed mocking; his mother thought she had the better of him on his own ground! His final hours might be fun after all._

"_I'll give you this, a very creditable attempt. But you're nowhere near me," he laughed with the cold arrogance and nonchalance in which he would kill later on. "But to answer your question," he continued, equally cynical and biting, "to be eventually discovered and torn to pieces after all. Thanks very much."_

_More seriously, but with a casual indifference, he continued: "Essentially, I hardly care whether I be torn to pieces in an hour, a day, a month or a year. My idea would be: as soon as possible, then it's all over with. But if it really means that much to you, I will join in, don't worry."_

_Suddenly he started walking around. "And yet…"_

_Susan entered. "Mum? I'm ready. Are we leaving?"_

_Abruptly, she went silent when her eye fell on Edmund. He, on his turn, hadn't even noticed his sister._

"_And yet, the idea of dying with the pride and dignity we have left, defending what is ours, it does have a certain appeal."_

_He stopped walking as suddenly as he had started, his back turned at his mother and sister._

_Sadly, he smiled: "There will come a day when I will be sorry because I didn't die here and now. But well, if you insist…"_

_He turned around and said not unkindly: "Very well. I am ready when you are."_

_Peter came back in and told: "They have entered the city."_

_Shortly after the four of them ran out of the house._

_Then Edmund realized he had forgotten something after all._

_Loudly, he called: "Wait! Dad!"_

"_Ed!" Peter shouted._

"_Edmund, no!" Helen screamed panic._

"_I'll get him!" said Peter._

"_Peter, come back!" his mother yelled in vain, as he suited the action to the word._

"_Edmund!" he called, while both brothers ran back into the house._

_Edmund asked loudly: "Why is there always someone following me?"_

"_Maybe you haven't guessed, but we care about you," the answer came._

"_Fool!" yelled Edmund. "You risk everything to save me!"_

"_Because you're worth saving!" Peter shouted back._

_Edmund stayed where he was for a moment and answered: "The bother, yes. The risk, no. Go. Save yourself. I'm not important."_

"_You are to me. To us," Peter replied, this time more softly._

_At that moment, Edmund got his hands on the family portrait._

"_There, I got what I wanted. Nu, let's get out of here, now our remarkable luck still holds!" he shouted._

"_Edmund, get down!"_

_A Minotaur smashed a window and struck. Edmund however had already dropped, and Peter kicked hard – and hit the Minotaur exactly where needed to break its neck._

_Then both brothers ran outside. A separated horde of Beasts came for them, but a familiar voice sounded: "Peter! Edmund!"_

_The boys dropped and heard 20 cross bolts flying over their heads._

_The young lieutenant in charge of the garrison nodded at them, shouted: "Move it!" and ran into the fight, his crossbowmen following him._

_Only four humans escaped the destruction – and the memory of a fifth with them._

* * *

Edmund noticed a single tear escaping him.

"Edmund."

He would have recognized the voice out of thousands.

"Father," the King answered.

"You do not think this is the right thing to do." It was a statement, but put in a way as to oblige Edmund to react.

Hesitating, he responded: "That's right. It feels too much like last time. But Aragorn is human. It may work."

In his head he heard Frank Pevensie smirking. "Good gods! 'It _may_ work'? That doesn't exactly sound like you, Edmund."

Sadly Edmund answered: "But 'may' implies a chance. And I don't see any other chances."

Frank didn't reply, but commented: "Well, there's no turning back now anyway. Good luck."

"Thank you," answered Edmund. After a short moment of hesitation he added: "Dad?"

"Yes?" Frank asked, immediately understanding the personal aspect and the importance of what was about to come.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Edmund.

Frank laughed: "Of course. Nothing you could do, could ever lead me to abandoning you."

* * *

The warrior waited behind a statue.

Undoubtedly he thought Edmund ignorant of his presence. The young Narnian, however, had too often been either the hunter or the prey himself not to notice when he was being spied upon.

Apparently at ease he walked on, but his hand lay near the hilt of his sword. The hunter was bound to stand behind a statue, but where exactly even Edmund couldn't tell.

When he finally did walk into the trap, a Gondorian wearing a uniform probably belonging to the Captain of the Royal Guard rushed at him.

But Edmund drew his sword fast as lightning. The greater mass of the soldier, the fact that he struck from above and the minimal surprise effect made Edmund fall on the floor, but his swift reaction had prevented him from being killed.

The Gondorian snapped: "Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again. Who are you?"

"King Edmund of Narnia," Edmund answered unfazed.

The Gondorian growled and the Narnian quickly added: "I met the King in Rohan. He told me to come here."

That seemed to confuse the Gondorian. Then he allowed the boy to get up and said: "My apologies, fortunate favorite of the King. Or else not so fortunate."

With an ever growing feeling of discomfort, Edmund followed the soldier.

"Right this way!" the Gondorian shouted backwards.

Edmund noticed: "Why, you've done quite a bit of rebuilding around here."

"Lord Aragorn finds the sobriety inspiring," the man explained. "We did replace something about to collapse here and there, but that's all."

Edmund nodded.

Shortly after they entered Jadis' old throne room.

The Gondorian commanded: "Wait here."

Edmund was now alone. He looked at the throne which he owed his only agreeable memory of his previous visit to this infernal den. Again he went to sit on the throne. And again he got a sense - a sense indissolubly connected to the throne, it seemed.

"Like it?"

Edmund jumped up and grabbed for his sword; he could not help but thinking about someone else who had said exactly the same to him a year ago.

Fortunately he remembered who stood before him just in time.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he answered.

On his turn High King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor sat on the throne. His Generals, Legolas en Gimli, took positions to his left.

"Tell me, Edmund," asked Aragon coldly, "is your sister deaf?"

"No," answered Edmund, realizing the conversation wasn't going the way he wanted already.

"And your brother, is he… unintelligent?" Aragorn asked on.

Edmund answered: "I did use to think so, I must admit, Your Majesty. But by now he has quite sufficiently proven the contrary."

Now Aragorn threateningly asked: "Then I assume it's not true either that you've been so stupid to lose my daughter somewhere along the road?"

Edmund was relieved: with this answer he probably could appease the Gondorian. Reassuringly, he said: "The last time I saw her – at the most a mere hour ago, to be exact – she was with my siblings, alive and well, in perfect condition and very good health."

Aragorn seemed relieved, but nonetheless it was in anger that he rose and thundered: "Well, then how dare you come here alone?"

"I tried!" Edmund defended himself.

"I ask so little of you."

"But they just won't listen to me," Edmund tried.

Aragorn didn't even listen. "You couldn't even do that."

In a flash Edmund realized what he had to say. "I did bring them half-way, though. They're in the cottage at the Dam, with the Beavers."

In silence he hoped the Beavers would forgive him; their dam had only recently been rebuilt.

Aragorn stated coldly: "Well, I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?"

The King of Gondor went back to the throne.

Edmund stepped forward and said: "Oh, I was wondering…"

Man, Elf and Dwarf turned to him.

The Narnian asked, insecure for the occasion: "Could we maybe discuss our future for a little while now?"

Legolas and Gimli glanced at Aragorn.

The latter one said: "Our guest wishes to speak with me. Take him to a suitable stay, and then I shall address him at an appropriate time."

Gimli came at Edmund with a vicious smile. "This way for your quarters."

He seized his axe, but Edmund had his sword unsheathed just as quickly. Legolas however had already bent his bow. Edmund noticed and understood further resistance would do him no good. So he handed Gimli his sword and shield.

The latter noticed he carried something under his tunic and forced him to show it. For this very special occasion, Aragorn witnessed a vulnerable Edmund.

The young Narnian begged: "Your Majesty, please. This is the only picture I have left of my father."

The Gondorian was now sincerely affected, him being a father himself and having always highly valued his family, as the calm port amidst the storms of his busy life.

More mildly than before, he commanded: "Give that portrait back to the boy, General Gimli. We are no brutes."

Edmund got the painting back. "Thank you," he said to Aragorn, meaning it.

The Generals wanted to grab him, but the Narnian said drily: "Don't bother. I know the way very well – at least, better than I should. Just give me back my old prison cell; I'd actually start to miss it."

Just for a very short while he lingered in the throne room. Just long enough to observe this.

"Captain Bergil!"

The Gondorian who had brought Edmund upstairs showed up again and went to stand next to the throne.

"You know what to do," Aragorn said shortly.

The Captain drew his sword and blew a horn. From the sides, a hundred soldiers appeared. With the Captain at the lead they rushed out of the Witch's Palace.

The hunt was on.

**Author's note:** Hurray! The longest in a longer time then I'd like to admit!

Well, I've gotten through my exams! So here you go, to celebrate their endings!

Dedicated to Supreme Arcanite Magician, who reminded me that great virtues, e.g. solidarity, can also be found in small things.

Congratulations to him and to Zombie-Knight, my good friend who recently joined us! I believe both of them have passed exams too now.

Also, special thanks to Zombie-Knight, since he was the one who thought 'Zombie' would be a pretty good Edmund theme.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Time to have a closer look at Aragorn's army! Is it really a single, undivided mass, a machinery of destruction to all enemies of the King? No, wait… Don't we remember something? Weren't the bodyguards of the King unreliable? What is it then, that they have planned?

Well, please to review, everyone! I'm simply delighted whenever I get to read how I'm doing.

And, of course: please do check out Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy', and the splendid vids by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200.


	34. Aragorn's Camp: Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. A special source of inspiration here was 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Dark Wish (part I)'. Also some references to 'Age of Empires III: Blood' and the original 'Battle for Middle-Earth' are included.**

**Author's note:**Ah, dear readers, my beloved reviewers, it is an honor to welcome you back! Thank you all, I'd be nowhere without you!

So, with school out of the way, I have a lot more time for writing! Hurray! =)

Well, Edmund's bad luck was to be expected. But his fate will now depend on who has the more influence on Aragorn. Maybe you'll remember Legolas and Gimli being less than happy with butchering Narnians. The bodyguards, on the other hand, would hardly lament being rid of all of Narnia. Only Aragorn unites the entire Union. But how stable is his position? That's the question soon to be answered.

Also, I'm not exactly being subtle with the moral in my story in this part (especially the last two parts), but hey, I'm not here to be subtle, I'm here to be clear! ;)

Well, I'll shut it and let you read =) Of course, I hope you'll like!

Please read and review!

**Aragorn's Camp**

"_Bring me home or leave me be,_

_My love in the dark heart of the night._

_I have lost the path before me;_

_The one behind will lead me."_

_Nightwish: 'Ghost love score'_

**Conspiracy**

"_I know the truth now._

_I know who you are._

_And I don't love you anymore._

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled."_

_Evanescence: 'Everybody's fool'_

Four men sneaked out the camp.

On this part of the wall only Gondorians stood guard, and no Rangers.

But there was one Elf.

He noticed them almost immediately, with the sharp eyes that characterized his race. He didn't say anything, though; he suspected the Gondorians would rather side with the four than with him.

"There they go again," he softly said to the Dwarf standing next to him.

General Gimli merely growled.

Prince Legolas continued: "Those four are up to something. That I know."

Gimli nodded in confirmation. "And not much good, I imagine," he added.

* * *

The Beasts grabbed their weapons.

"Oh, relax," one of the four soldiers said. "It's just us."

"So we see now," a Minotaur replied.

The only Hag of the group added: "Sorry, we just thought it was someone of importance."

"Yeah, like that King of yours," completed the Werewolf.

Darkly the soldier who spoke most said: "Understood."

A Black Dwarf immediately restored peace: "Of course we're all too happy to have you here. Now, what do you have to report?"

The guard answered: "The bad news is the King still refuses to negotiate - with the Narnians, which is good, but neither does he want to talk to you. Moreover, he only thinks of one thing by now: getting his daughter back. Damn, he sent the entire Royal Guard after that silly girl. I will not have her for Queen, I swear."

"This Lucy you told us of is on terms rather amicable with the Narnians, isn't she?" asked an Ogre.

The Gondorian sighed and replied: "Yes, I think that Edmund was very close to her - and the High King and the Queen will have her as an ally now too, I imagine. She's an enemy of the State now, but Aragorn just doesn't want to destroy her. Now, do not speak to anyone about this," he continued more softly, "but the King is no longer in our plan. Then we'll take over and with your help we'll defeat Narnia. You can have it then, but do not let a single one alive."

The Hag laughed. "I like the idea of your soldiers keeping the Narnians busy why we make off with the plunder, I really do. But I'm not sure if you're up to the task."

Fiercely Aragorn's bodyguard answered: "And you are? Those Beasts of yours are too scruffy and underfed to stand toe-to-toe with an army of Centaurs."

The Minotaur that had spoken earlier said: "Point taken. But still, there are some questions about this coup I want answered. For example, most importantly: how about this Generals, Legolas and Gimli? They'll never betray him."

Smiling maliciously the Gondorian answered: "Oh, they won't be a problem, will they?"

* * *

Legolas and Gimli were in the woods. Legolas had started doing so, and as they had more and more to talk about - preferably in private - Gimli went along.

"Gimli, I don't trust those guards."

"Aye, laddie, and if you did you'd probably be the only one," Gimli agreed.

"What are they up to?" Legolas wondered out loud.

The Dwarven General shrugged his shoulders. "That's the problem, Elf. Everyone knows they are up to something. What? I can't tell."

"Well, I know they're conspiring against us. We should tell the Leader," Legolas stated.

Suddenly a heavy voice called: "Legolas! Gimli!"

Elf and Dwarf turned around. There some Beasts stood. Legolas quickly counted. Maybe 2 dozens. He already had his bow ready; Gimli grabbed his axe.

"What do you want?" the Dwarf asked.

"You," an Ogre answered.

They had one Hag; now she unleashed destructive magic. Legolas and Gimli jumped back, so they survived, but they were knocked out of balance. The Beasts attacked.

Legolas shot the one Werewolf of the company and Gimli, jumping at them and lifting his battle axe, shouted: "Let's do it!"

The Wolf next to the Werewolf fell down with Gimli's throwing axe in its throat. Several attackers fell to axe or arrow. But the odds were too overwhelming: the Generals were pushed back.

The Minotaurs and Ogres struck bow and axe out of their hands. Gimli took a reserve axe – he always had a small arsenal with him – and Legolas kept fighting with his two white knifes.

The one in his left hand and Gimli's second axe, however, were struck away. "No!" they shouted at the same time.

Gimli continued the fight with his hands, beating, pushing and here and there breaking a neck, while Legolas kept fighting with his last weapon. After a dogged struggle, they were beaten back.

The Beasts gathered, laughing triumphantly.

Gimli shouted pugnaciously: "It's not over!"

For the second time, the Hag fired some magic, and this time the Generals kept lying, for dead.

* * *

"Yes!" shouted one of the bodyguards, who had been watching from a distance.

Another laughed loudly: "Hahahahaha! Oh, poor Generals! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

A Dwarven hand clenched the grass.

Moaning, Legolas snarled at the attackers: "You're vile."

The Beasts bent over the Generals.

"See where honor gets you, Generals?" an Ogre asked sarcastically.

The small band left again, with a Wolf still growling: "King Aragorn will be next."

Gimli, still as combative as ever, shouted after them: "Stop!"

The Beasts didn't honor his call.

No one saw the Satyr who had watched all that had happened.

* * *

The Narnian came to the Generals. They gave all signs of being dead.

"Tough loss," said the Satyr. "You know, I really thought you had them there for a second. Well, split second."

For a while, it remained silent.

Then he spoke again: "Well, I suppose I should say a few quick words. Legolas and Gimli were great, valiant warriors with nice and well-deserved titles. They fought with honor and loyalty towards their Lord Marshal as well. Not even those vile hooligans can take that away."

Then his eye fell on the weapons.

"And this axe…"

The Narnian wanted to pick it up, but a strong hand stopped him.

"Hands off!" Gimli snapped at the Satyr.

Legolas moaned.

"No worries, Elf. There's a Dwarf here to save you," Gimli growled weakly.

The Narnian said hesitating: "This is really embarrassing. I'll come back later."

Then he walked away. However, Gimli fell on his knees.

"Help me."

The Satyr turned around. Both Generals were wounded, exhausted and weak. It would be dishonorable to leave them lying.

"Help."

**Author's note:** Sorry, short, I know. Next one will be even shorter, I fear. But trust me, it'll be far more interesting =)

Ah, the comfort of having all the time I need… Feels right =) Well, I'll keep you updated on a more regular basis.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Aragorn suffers from worries about his daughter and at that time, his closest friends are missing. Edmund has to survive between a worried and uncertain Elven family, an unstable King determined to believe he and his siblings kidnapped Lucy, and unreliable and cruel bodyguards.

Again, I beg you, all of you, please review! I just love it when I get one =)

And, obviously: please do check out Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy', and the splendid vids by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200.


	35. Aragorn's Camp: Edmund's ruse

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Some quotes may remind you of 'Boudica: Dreaming the Hound' by Manda Scott and perhaps even 'Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince' by J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, dear readers, my friends! And again, thanks to all reviewers!

So, the King's lifeguards have made their first move. But still, Aragorn can remain King – he has more friends than Legolas and Gimli. But what if he's knocked out of balance now? How'd you like to find out?

I know, I know, short, don't bother. But I think this is a more interesting chapter.

I sincerely hope you'll like!

Please read and review!

**Aragorn's Camp**

"_Bring me home or leave me be,_

_My love in the dark heart of the night._

_I have lost the path before me;_

_The one behind will lead me."_

_Nightwish: 'Ghost love score'_

**Edmund's ruse**

"_Cover my eyes,_

_Cover my ears._

_Tell me these words are a lie._

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you._

_The sun cannot fall from the sky._

_Can you hear a heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel._

_Tears of an angel._

_Tears of an angel._

_Tears of an angel._

_Stop every clock,_

_The stars are in shock._

_The river won't run to the sea._

_I won't let you fly,_

_I won't say goodbye._

_I won't let you slip away from me."_

_RyanDan: 'Tears of an angel'_

_(Aragorn)_

"You wanted to speak to me?" Aragorn asked. "I must warn you: with my oldest friends gone, my tolerance has somewhat lessened."

Edmund nodded and answered seriously, in a sepulchral voice: "I understand. And I sincerely am sorry to be the bringer of even more bad news. Your daughter, Lucy, has deceased. Faithful Narnians, who tried to help me escape, but had to flee, told my. You have my condolences in your horrible loss and I too am utterly devastated."

Aragorn was bewildered.

He stammered: "No… No, that's impossible. How?"

Edmund answered: "According to the Narnians, she died out of hunger, cold and grief for her father's actions and the estrangement between the both of you. She loved you, to the very end. I am sorry."

"No… That just can't be," the powerful High King of Gondor stammered, broken in all his might.

Then he shouted: "All for nothing! All the pain, all the dead… For nothing! I don't exist, I am no one anymore! It's all my fault, I should have been dead!"

After that he left the room, to cry for the daughter he had been unable to save, alone.

* * *

"You sent for us, Your Majesty?"

Aragorn didn't bother turning to his bodyguards.

Those men had never cared about Lucy and that was known. Silently, he had hoped all four of them would precede him in death, so Lucy could just keep using her Evenstar Guard.

Not that it mattered anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

Dully and apathetically, he said: "Track down Captain Bergil and tell him to bring my daughter's body back. In Minas Tirith I shall give her a funeral worthy of the Queen she should have been."

Very briefly the bodyguards smiled at each other; that child would never become their Queen and they were all too comfortable with that.

Quickly their regular speaker said: "Yes, Your Majesty. Do you have any more new orders?"

Aragorn stood up. In his eyes a fire was lit.

"Those Narnians who took my child with them… I want them to be found, and butchered like the Beasts they are."

**Author's note:** Well, what did I tell you? ;)

Oh, gods! What did I do? Did I really just kill off Lucy?

Did I?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Princess Lucy cannot sit on the fence any longer with Edmund captured by her father and the other Pevensies being hunted down by the Royal Guards. With whom will she side? Her family? Or have her friends grown too close to her? And what did happen to her? Did Edmund speak the truth?

Please review! Especially now – I'd like to know what you think of this little twist!

And, again, please read Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy', the video 'The king, the girl and the lion' by Nonokun24 and the trailer EdwardElricGirl200 did for this story ('The King, the Girl and the Lion – Fanfiction Trailer').


	36. Lucy: Showdown

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Any further references are to the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson, 'The Fire Dragons' and 'The Dark Wizard' by Anne West (Dutch originals: 'De**** Vuurdraken****' and 'De**** Zwarte Magiër****'), and 'Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows' by J.K. Rowling (as if anyone doesn't know; just thought I'd mention it, in case someone took a holiday on Mars).**

**Author's note:** Dear readers, it's a pleasure to welcome you back! And again, dear reviewers, thank you all!

Well, we know Edmund told Aragorn Lucy was dead. But did he speak sincerely? What did happen to Lucy? This is the answer.

Obviously, I hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Lucy**

"_Here we are, now you're in my arms.  
Here we are for a brand new start.  
I got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end._  
_I've got to live with the choices I've made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name."_

_Skillet: 'Lucy'_

**Showdown**

"_Who dares stand before me?"_

_Warmax, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Dark Wish part 1'_

_(Lucy/Peter)_

Lucy looked down.

The ice of the frozen river started melting again. But once they crossed the Anduin, they'd be on undeniably friendly terrain.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter shouted.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute!" Susan objected.

Peter snapped back: "We don't have a minute."

The Queen said with dignity: "I was only trying to be realistic."

"No, you tried to be smart," Peter replied reproachfully. "As usual."

Peter and Lucy, preceded by the Beavers, descended the rocks. Susan was insulted, but quickly followed once she heard horns.

Lucy confirmed their presumption: "Gondorians! They're calling for reinforcements. I'm thinking about a hundred men at the most, but that's still more than we can handle."

It didn't take them long to get down the rocks. But when Peter went to stand on an ice-floe, it cracked.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first," mister Beaver offered.

"Maybe you should," answered Peter.

Beaver went onto the ice and tested its solidity as thoroughly as he could. After a little while the ice cracked under him.

"You have been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" misses Beaver called after him.

Mister Beaver answered: "You never know which meal is gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking."

Peter grinned shortly.

Then they heard cries from above.

Lucy shouted: "Oh, no!"

Peter looked up and saw two Gondorians running above them.

"Run!" he ordered.

They could take two men, but they had to reach the East as soon as possible. As quickly as the terrain would let them, they ran to the other side. But the Gondorians cut them off.

Beaver wanted to attack them, but was struck down with the stick of the second Gondorian's spear and kept under control by the soldier. Peter drew his sword. The first Gondorian – Lucy recognized him as Captain Bergil of the Royal Guard – came to them, not in the least impressed.

"Put that down, boy," he told Peter. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me! Kill him! Kill him now!" Beaver shouted.

The Captain laughed. "Oh, in a battle I'm sure you are brave enough. But killing a man who looks at you, that's harder, isn't it?"

He saw the confirmation in Peter's eyes. But then he saw something far more interesting.

"Your Highness! We thought you were dead! Oh well, never mind, I'm glad you aren't. Come with us, please. Your father is miserable because he thinks he has lost you forever. He will rejoice at seeing you again."

Lucy hesitated. She felt guilty. She left her father in the unbearable idea his daughter was dead.

But she thought about the Narnians, who had done and suffered so much. She thought about Tumnus, who had protected her from his own people, and about the cheerful, good-natured Robin. She thought about the honest, sometimes rude, but always sympathetic mister Beaver, and about his sweet and devoted wife.

And she thought about the Pevensies. The Kings and Queen of Narnia, who had protected the daughter of the man who laid their land under contribution. About Susan's lectures and about Edmund's wisdoms. About Peter, ever fond of laughter, and again about Edmund, who had become her brother.

She couldn't leave those people behind.

Without her realizing it, hot tears ran down her cheeks. When she did notice, she quickly wiped them away.

Her answer was cold and determined: "No."

Captain Bergil was astonished. "Your Highness, you have nothing to fear. If the Narnians want to try something, my soldier here will kill the Beaver and the others will throw their spears."

Peter and Susan turned around for a moment. Behind them two Gondorians stood ready to throw their spears at them.

Only Lucy simply kept standing, her arms crossed. She didn't seem impressed in the least.

"I do not fear, Captain," she said, in a tone of which Edmund wouldn't have been ashamed. "But your men are not going to throw those spears."

"I beg your pardon?" By now Captain Bergil didn't understand any of it anymore.

The Princess declared coldly and authoritatively: "These people are under my protection. I am your Crown Princess and you shall do as I command. And my command is: release the Beaver. Then you will allow us to leave and you shall return to my father. Tell him I'm alive and I will remain so for quite a while. Tell him I still love him, but do not know what to make of his actions."

She sounded so confident, so authoritative, that for a little while everyone expected Bergil would simply obey.

He, however, hesitantly noticed: "Your Highness, if I tell your father I have spoken to you and after that simply let you go along with the Narnians, he will have me executed before sunset."

"You were following an order from your Crown Princess, Captain," Lucy answered calm and confident.

"And ignoring one from my King, Your Highness," Bergil struck back.

Lucy stood firm: "Whatever you say, I do not intend to go anywhere without my friends."

That silenced everyone for a while. The Gondorians were stunned: had their Crown Princess just called those Narnians her friends?

Bergil was the first one to find his speech again: "Well then, Your Highness, in that case I see no reason why Their Majesties couldn't just come with us! And if we say it like this, that they willingly brought Your Highness and that we, so to speak, merely served as guides, then he will take that as the truth in his joy from the realization he can embrace his daughter again. And undoubtedly he will be most merciful then. He will allow Their Majesties to leave, and their brother to leave with them."

"Edmund," Lucy whispered; now that she might help him and Peter and Susan with it, she found the thought of coming along a lot less unattractive.

Susan thought the same of it. She shouted: "Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him."

The High King was in two minds.

The Captain of the Royal Guard smiled at Susan: "Smart girl. Come with me and you and your brother will be spared. Come with me and you will be free. Come with me and you will be rewarded."

"Don't listen to him!" Beaver suddenly shouted. "Kill him! Run him through!"

"Oh, come now," Bergil started again. "This doesn't have to be your war. All my King wants is that you take your family and leave."

Susan addressed Peter: "Listen, we also have our survival and our family to think about. Who know what we can do at Aragorn's court! Put the sword away!"

"No, Peter!" Beaver screamed. "Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have the chance!"

Still Peter hadn't made up his mind.

Then suddenly Lucy yelled: "Peter!"

Now the High King heard it too: the ice was cracking, melting!

Then he commanded: "Hold on to me!"

Rhindon disappeared in the ice beneath him.

Bergil had noticed the danger as well. He made a run for the bank and shouted hysterically: "Get out of here!"

Only the soldier keeping Beaver under control still asked: "What of the Beaver?"

The Captain screamed: "Forget the damn Beaver!"

The soldier obeyed, and by the way, he did so with remarkable and commendable speed.

The frozen waterfall collapsed. The children were flooded, along with Captain Bergil, who was just too late. The Beavers jumped into the river.

For a little while all was merely noisy, cold and wet.

Then the Narnians and Lucy came floating on the surface.

Peter gripped Lucy's cloak to hold her. But once they reached the bank, he noticed to his horror the cloak was all he was holding.

Equally stunned Susan looked at him.

Loudly and accusatorily she asked: "What have you done?"

Peter couldn't answer.

Loudly, the Narnian Queen shouted: "Lucy! Lucy!"

* * *

_(Bergil)_

Totally exhausted and soaked Bergil, Captain of the Gondorian Royal Guard, pulled himself on the dry.

Shortly after he heard one of his soldiers: "Captain! This way, men!"

A few cloaks were thrown on him and the soldier he had left to show the reinforcements the way told him: "Captain, reinforcements are here."

With chattering teeth Bergil asked: "Where… Princess?"

"Can't see her, milord," a soldier answered.

Bergil panicked: "Good gods! Don't let her be drowned! Gods, help us!"

Then a soldier called: "Captain! Over there!"

Bergil looked in the indicated direction and saw a child's hand. His prayers had been heard.

A soldier noticed: "She's swimming to the west bank."

The Captain reacted immediately: "All men to the west bank! Move it! Get the Princess out of the water alive, or it'll be a coffin for us all!"

* * *

_(Lucy)_

Spluttering, Lucy tried to stay above the surface.

But she was weak and exhausted; she couldn't hold on.

Suddenly she saw a long a long stick held out to her. Eagerly and instinctively her right hand seized this opportunity.

A man pulled her up; shortly after she felt a powerful hand enclosing her left arm. The two soldiers quickly pulled her on the bank.

"Keep her warm!"

In that order, she recognized Captain Bergil's voice.

One of the Guards untied his cloak and carefully wrapped it about her.

"She's still alive," Bergil established.

Never had Lucy heard so much relief in so few words.

Then the Captain went silent until she stopped shivering with cold.

After that he told the Crown Princess: "Your Highness, you're under arrest for high treason."

**Author's note:** Well, at least this was longer! ;)

And, who saw the ending coming? My compliments if you did!

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Lucy captured by her father's soldiers! That wasn't exactly what either King had in mind. How will he cope with it? His daughter's betrayal – but at least his daughter is alive. Can he keep it together, with so many emotions working on him at the same time?

Please to review!

And I wouldn't be me if I didn't end with: Please do read Supreme Arcanite Magician's 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy', and watch 'The king, the girl and the lion trailer' by Nonokun24 and 'The King, the Girl and the Lion – Fanfiction trailer' by EdwardElricGirl200!


	37. Lucy: Father vs daughter

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. A quote you may recognize is from the movie adaptation of 'The Return of the King' by Peter Jackson. Should you find something else, please to let me know.**

**Author's note:** Hi! It's great to meet you again, dear readers! And I owe the reviewers my thanks.

So, a Crown Princess under arrest for treason! That's something we wouldn't see every day. Now Aragorn will soon find out his daughter is alive, but also that she has turned against him. How will he react?

As always, I hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Lucy**

"_Here we are, now you're in my arms.  
Here we are for a brand new start.  
I got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end._  
_I've got to live with the choices I've made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name."_

_Skillet: 'Lucy'_

**Father vs. daughter**

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you._

_It's something I must live with every day._

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away,_

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you."_

_Hoobastank: 'The Reason'_

"My High King," the bodyguard greeted politely. "Captain Bergil and the Guard have returned. They wish to speak to you. They refused to tell us why, but they said you would be very pleased with what they brought with them upon their return."

Aragorn sighed: "I can't believe it. What could rejoice me in these dark days?"

"Captain Bergil was explicit, my Lord. He is almost sure he will succeed," the lifeguard answered.

Aragorn conceded: "I'm not convinced, but I am curious. Very well, I will come with you."

The soldiers bowed as the Lord Marshal walked past them. The Gondorian High King ignored them.

There was almost nothing that did interest him anymore. The grief was still too sharp.

After a short walk he arrived at Captain Bergil and his Guards.

The Captain knelt: "Hail, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King Elessar, Lord and High King of Gondor!"

"Hail, Captain Bergil. Welcome," Aragorn said listlessly.

The Captain started: "My Lord, we have good and bad tidings to bring to you."

"The good news," Aragorn immediately commanded. "Without any good tidings, I don't think I can survive any more bad ones."

The Captain answered: "As you wish, Your Majesty. I suppose in this case that would be the more logical order anyway."

Then he ordered his soldiers to separate. Aragorn immediately recognized the girl standing in their midst.

"Lucy!"

"Dad!"

Father and daughter flew into each other's arms.

Aragorn shed tears of joy. "Oh, Lucy! I've missed you so much! They told me you… you were dead. But you're here! You have no idea how happy I am! I won't let you go again, I promise."

The soldiers watched with a mixture of joy for their liege's happiness, relief because his mood was likely to improve, embarrassment because they witnessed such an intimate moment, and discomfort because they know what the Captain was yet to say.

Lucy meanwhile answered: "I am happy to see you too. I love you, Dad. And I wanted you back so bad."

Finally, after what could have been minutes as well as hours or even several sun-covered days to him, Aragorn let go of his child.

"Damn that Narnian! Of course, deep down I should have known he was lying. He'll regret that. But you're alive. For today, that's plenty. Yes, I am happier than I thought I'd ever be."

Lucy merely laughed; she really had missed the great man, the strongest Man that walked this Earth, her beloved father; not even the Pevensies had been able to make up for that.

Aragorn wiped away his and her tears and cheerfully and loudly addressed the Captain of the Guard: "Thank you, thank you, Bergil! I am in your debt for this. You have given me my hope, my zest for life, my love back. I cannot reward you sufficiently, but let me try."

Bergil answered, not entirely at ease: "Your Majesty, you haven't quite heard everything yet. I fear you may want to reconsider that rewarding part."

"Oh yes, the bad news. Go on, tell me; surely it can't darken this bright day! I'm just glad my daughter is alive," Aragorn encouraged him.

The Captain hesitated: "As you wish, my Lord. We did bring her back, but… we had to take her with us against her own wishes."

"What are you saying?" Aragorn asked surprised.

Bergil mustered his courage and spoke: "Your daughter has betrayed us all, my King. She sides with the Narnians."

Aragorn drew his sword. "Who among you worthless cowards has the nerve to accuse my own flesh and blood of anything in the face of Andúril?"

"My Lord," a Guard carefully stepped forward, "Your loyal Captain speaks the truth. I have heard her words when she commanded to leave the Narnians alone and she sounded sincere when she even called them her friends. It is beyond my comprehension, unworthy as I am, but she has betrayed us."

A bodyguard came forward. "Your Majesty, please do not pretend now we shouldn't have foreseen this, couldn't have known it! This news hardly comes as a surprise to me. Remember with how much affection she has spoken of Narnia on earlier occasions!"

Aragorn snapped at him: "Shut up! That really is something for you, isn't it? You want to bring her into discredit – poison me against my own daughter! Well, never shall I prefer you to her, never!"

"My Lord," Bergil started again," your bodyguards have their own reasons and you are well in your right to protect your daughter from them. But we have four witnesses who have heard her pleading for the Narnians."

Hesitantly Aragorn re-sheathed his sword and asked his child: "Are they right? I know you; you don't lie and certainly not to me. Look at me and tell me they're lying. I won't hurt you, and I won't allow them to do so."

Lucy asked hesitantly: "Dad, what have the Narnians done to us? Why do we have to fight them?"

Aragorn stood up. This matter had become painful.

What did he have to do now? He had always made a point of calling disloyalty unforgivable. He couldn't afford to suddenly allow exceptions now.

But… Lucy was his daughter. There was no one he loved more.

He had to pronounce a sentence, but he couldn't even think clearly.

Buying time! That was the only thing left for him to do.

With a far too big dose of self-contempt, he ordered: "Bind her. If she really does like Narnians that much, she'll be delighted seeing our other guest again."

**Author's note:** Okay, this wasn't the longest, but trust me, it was hard. A lot of emotions, all battling… Difficult, at least for me. But I think I pulled it off =)

Well, maybe at first Aragorn looks a little cruel, but altogether, he's the victim of the situation.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion: Edmund and Lucy are reunited; how will that go? After all, Edmund betrayed Lucy as well. And what about Aragorn? By now, he's unstable – and Edmund has lied to him. But there's more. There is something special about Edmund. What is he really capable of?

Please review! I always like the confirmation someone is really bothering reading this ;)

And please, check Supreme Arcanite Magician's fanfic and the videos about this by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200!


	38. Lucy: Brother and sister

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This contains references to the amazing novel 'Boudica: Dreaming the Hound' by Manda Scott, maybe (depends how you look on it) to 'The Hunger Games' (though it (obviously) is quite different), and to 'The Last Battle', the last book in the 'Chronicles of Narnia' – series.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, dear readers! I hope you enjoyed so far. I try to be better. And for that very reason, I have to thank all reviewers! Thank you all!

I sincerely doubt this is how Edmund expected to see Lucy again – both captives of Aragorn. How will Edmund cope with that – not to mention the father he deceived? What can he do? Next to that, it's time for a little culture. What's that supposed to mean? You'll find out soon enough :)

I really hope you'll like this!

Please read and review.

**Lucy**

"_Here we are, now you're in my arms.  
Here we are for a brand new start.  
I got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end._  
_I've got to live with the choices I've made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name."_

_Skillet: 'Lucy'_

**Brother and sister**

"_Sir, he's our brother."_

_Lucy, the Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

_(Edmund)_

Edmund was startled.

The guards had opened the entrance to the dungeons. Now Aragorn and his bodyguards entered.

One of the four held a young girl by the shoulders. Her mouth had been struck dumb and her raven locks pressed at the back of her head by a gag. Her hands were tied behind her back.

Coldly Aragorn mentioned: "I thought my daughter had died recently out of hunger and grief? Then surely you won't object to my bodyguards interrogating this child tomorrow first thing in the morning, to find out who her parents are. I would be delighted to meet the people who have a daughter resembling my own so closely even I would get confused."

The bodyguard holding Lucy roughly pushed her away from him, causing her to fall on the floor right in front of Edmund. She turned her head to protect her face from the dirt and the hard floor.

Icily, Aragorn reprehended the soldier: "We are civilized people. This kind of behavior does not belong in my army."

The lifeguard seemed rather angry than scared, but Aragorn didn't even look at him anymore.

Edmund confessed: "I lied. Your daughter isn't dead. In a week I probably would have confessed anyway. It was harder than I expected, seeing you suffer like that. I have felt guilty. That you would have killed me for that lie leaves me cold. But I hoped you would give up on the hunt for my siblings."

"Then you can be proud of yourself. Captain Bergil did not succeed in capturing them. They crossed the river Anduin," Aragorn spoke in cold anger.

Edmund was listening, but at the same time he untied Lucy.

She, on her turn, told, sobbing and whispering: "I'm sorry. It's my fault. The ice was melting and I slipped into the water. Then I panicked and I tried to swim up, but of course I completely went in the wrong direction, and then the soldiers found me, and it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Edmund didn't answer, but softly sang; to Aragorn it was as if he was humming.

Actually it was neither a song, nor a simple melody, but an old incantation. Every parent in Rhûn knew it, but even the most powerful Shoguns – Lords of the Clans, who were believed to have a special standing with the gods and to possess magical powers – couldn't have cast it with more power (or at least not with a lot more power) than Edmund did now.

"_Rest now, child of my heart; many have preceded you, even more shall follow. Be Purity, be Innocence, be Happiness; the Great God watches over you."_

Far more he sang, and even Aragorn felt the enchantment, and his anger left him.

And his bodyguards heard him; and they wavered and became afraid of the Narnian.

* * *

_(Lucy)_

Lucy was levitating, or at least, that's how it felt.

Nothing seemed to fit, but the sounds made it all come together in perfect harmony.

The sounds… How did they go exactly? She understood every word, but the song sounded… different.

It sounded like Eldarine, but like she had never heard it before. Was it Valinorean? It did appear to be… But somehow she knew that wasn't the case. In what language had the Ainur sung for Eru Ilúvatar thousands of years ago?

In any case, she considered, it couldn't have been as beautiful as this. Definitely not.

The contents were confusing, but all was comforting. She heard Edmund telling about the Realm of the Dragon and its splendor beyond imagining; the far country were none tired, everyone was content with the life he or she lived, where no one ever wanted for anything.

She didn't know this country, not even from the fabulous legends her mother's people told. But it all sounded so lovely…

Now the Narnian spoke of the faint reflection of the glory and splendor of the Dragon's Realm: the Kingdom of Rhûn of thousands of years ago, before Sauron rose to power there. And even that faint reflection had been a delightful place to live.

"_For eternity it was to be like this…"_

All of a sudden, right in the middle of a sentence, Edmund broke off.

Lucy didn't care. For a few minutes, or maybe hours, or maybe even days she had felt safer and more at ease than ever before.

Faintly she remembered, to her own astonishment, she had been crying just now. Now, afterwards, she didn't understand anything at all of that.

Because you tell me: why should one be crying, when there's so much good left in the world?

* * *

Finally Edmund broke off the incantation, for two good reasons.

Firstly, he wanted to keep it strictly positive. The continuation spoke of Sauron's seizing of power and the destruction of Eastern temples and palaces.

Secondly, he didn't want to rock Lucy asleep. Most Eastern children would have been sleeping about halfway the part he had sung, all the more because of the extraordinary power Edmund put in it.

Smiling, he looked down upon his little sister.

"Calm now?" he asked gently.

Lucy nodded.

Edmund laughed: "I should bloody hope so! You must be the most sensitive child in Middle – Earth. Normally, it shouldn't have taken more than 15 minutes. I sang little less than an hour."

"Oh, sorry. Did I cost you too much energy?" Lucy asked concerned.

Again the Narnian King laughed. "See, that's what I mean! Always so worried. No, this incantation takes few to no power. And from the most beneficial effect I too profited. Especially I need to remind myself there's still a lot of good left in this world."

Aragorn watched and listened. Somewhere deep down he was touched by all of this.

Harsh in his voice, but mild in his face he commanded: "You two seem to get along just fine. You can keep each other company in here."

However, he gave his daughter a fleeting smile, and Lucy flawlessly picked up the thought behind it: _'I'll think of something.'_

After that Aragorn said to the jailers: "Until further orders my daughter remains your Princess. As long as her wishes do not go against mine, each of you ought to resign to them."

**Author's note:** Okay, not exactly the longest, but it's been worse, no?

So, Edmund capable of sorcery! Not a strong form, but still… What more tricks has the young King up his sleeve?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Finally, Aragorn is reunited with his daughter. Not the way he expected, but it's good enough. Now, others he knows and cares about also return – and Aragorn finds himself in charge of a divided army. What can his bodyguards do in an attempt to make their betrayal a success? And what can the others do to stop them?

Please review!

And check out my dear friend's fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy', and the fantastic videos on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200.


	39. Generals' Trial: Before Aragorn's Throne

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This was mostly based on 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Koragg's Trial' (starring the Generals as Koragg, the bodyguards as Imperious and Bergil as Necrolai). I always loved the character Koragg more than the actual good guys. Anyway :) At the beginning, there's also a slight reference to 'The Last Samurai' and one to 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and his Boy'.**

**Author's note:**Ah, I am very happy to welcome you back, dear readers! And again, thank you, my faithful reviewers!

So, Lucy back in Aragorn's camp, and officially held captive. But she and Edmund aren't the only ones scheming in the army camp of the Free Peoples. The bodyguards have proven they are not to be trusted. And what exactly did happen to Legolas and Gimli after their defeat? This is the answer.

Well, you can say this is more or less a tribute to Koragg from me. Actually, during that series, he probably taught me more than all of the good guys together. I know that doesn't sound good ;) But I really like him.

As always, I write in hopes of you enjoying this!

Please read and review!

**Generals' Trial**

"_Possession is nine tenth of the law."_

"_Not down here, it's not."_

_Necrolai and Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Koragg's Trial'_

**Before Aragorn's Throne**

"_Ours is not to question, but obey the Master."_

_Sculpin, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Mystic Fate part 1'_

_(Edmund/Aragorn)_

Aragorn asked in astonishment: "They are here?"

Edmund wondered who those 'they' could be. He looked at Lucy questioningly, but she didn't seem to have an idea either.

The Gondorian King had convened a meeting, on his in-laws' advice. Not only the lieges were there, the soldiers too had gathered round.

Bergil entered, apparently to introduce the unexpected guests, but they already got in sight.

Everyone was amazed; they had thought Legolas and Gimli were dead for a very long time.

The Dwarf roughly pushed the Captain aside, while the Elf pointed an accusatory finger at Aragorn's lifeguards.

Loudly he declared, without even looking at Aragorn, his old friend: "You are a sorry excuse for warriors!"

Nobody else seemed to have a clue what the General was talking about, but the bodyguards weren't half as surprised and immediately reacted: "It is you who will be sorry. You have failed time after time to deal any real damage to our common enemy. Perhaps there's a reason you keep failing. We stand before the Leader and charge the Generals Legolas and Gimli with treason!"

"What?" Gimli bellowed in anger.

The speaker among the lifeguards ordered: "Seize them!"

The Gondorians ran forward to obey the command and the Generals fought back fiercely. After only a little while a dozen of soldiers were taken out.

The kinsmen of the Generals now also joined in the fight and tens of harnessed soldiers fell under their arrows and axes.

Then Aragorn stood up and shouted: "Thranduil, Daìn! Stop! Leave it to me! Convincing me that my two best friends are actually a couple of traitors, that won't turn out to be easy for those bodyguards of mine."

The Elves and Dwarves, who had become entrusted brothers in arms by now, climbed down.

Meanwhile a new wave of Gondorians had overpowered and disarmed the Generals.

However, they kept struggling, and Gimli snapped at the lifeguards: "You can't do this!"

"Ah, but we have," the speaker of the four said, grinning viciously. "Now we plan on presenting evidence to the Leader and he will pass final judgment. And when you're found guilty, hopefully we will be allowed to suggest your punishment. We will begin with a little 'montage', if you will, we like to call 'Failures of Generals Legolas and Gimli'."

After that, they reminded of Legolas' and Gimli's behavior during the last battle, when they had convinced Aragorn it wasn't wise to pursue the Narnians; when Legolas had failed to sufficiently damage the Narnians; and when it had taken Gimli more than the calculated time to break the Narnian resistance.

Furthermore either treachery, dereliction of duty or incompetence was to be blamed – thus the bodyguards claimed – that the Generals had hardly scored any success in operations on smaller scale and the search for the Crown Princess.

Legolas answered contemptuously: "You only show what you want your King to see. We stand by our word that we have fought valiantly and honorably for our cause."

The Generals on their turn spoke of the dozens of Narnians they had slain, their loyalty to the Lord Marshal and their courage in battle.

Now suddenly Edmund stepped forward and spoke: "With your leave, Your Majesty, but I can confirm this on my word of honor. I too remember the battle well. From my duel against Gimli I still have a scar on my leg. Rarely did I have such a strong and valiant opponent. And I also remember many Fauns fell to his Dwarven Cutters. That day we have lost at least a quarter of our entire army."

The Generals looked at him in surprise. The Narnian grimly nodded to them. This time they fought the same fight.

Lucy intervened as well: "Dad, you've trusted them with thousands of things. How many of them did go wrong?"

Aragorn looked very thoughtful. He thought about the many times when the sublimity of his position hadn't allowed him to get his child from school. Then it had invariably been Legolas and Gimli who had smilingly relieved him of that responsibility. And always he had seen three smiling faces when she came home. They had become a part of his household.

"These are one by one very hardly refutable arguments," he calmly addressed his bodyguards.

However, it sounded as if he would rather condemn them than his Generals. The soldiers seemed unfazed.

"What's the point of fighting valiantly and with honor if you walk away from every battle before you have defeated the enemy?" they asked mockingly. "Surely this isn't what the Leader had in mind when he sent you to this battle?"

Gimli shouted in anger: "We're loyal! Ask Bergil!"

"Very well," the Gondorians responded. "We call forth Bergil, Captain of the Gondorian Royal Guard."

The Captain came forward, walked past the Generals and stroked his chin. "Hmm, what do I remember?" Then he turned to the High King of Gondor. "Oh yes, this one time."

After that he told he had caught a conversation between the Generals in which they condemned the extremely violent attitude towards Narnia.

The lifeguards radiated and asked the Captain: "And isn't it true, Captain Bergil, that you brought back our Princess, what they should have done? Doesn't that say everything about the Generals' incompetence?"

Bergil didn't answer, but told the Generals: "Sorry about this. But sometimes you just have to go with the flow."

Then he followed the bodyguards to Aragorn's throne. In the same short time the Generals broke away.

"Now, let's see, what should we talk…"

Before anyone could stop them, Legolas and Gimli had already caught them. Each General threw back two lifeguards.

Loudly Gimli declared: "We will talk about you!"

* * *

_(Lucy (/Bergil))_

Lucy didn't understand why her father's bodyguards were quarrelling with his Generals, but she did know this: Legolas and Gimli had always been kind to her, almost as if she were their child.

The lifeguards on the other hand had never liked her and never bothered to pretend otherwise either.

"You accuse us of betraying the Leader," spoke Legolas.

"Yes, we do."

"But it is you who ignore his orders time and time again!"

Then the Elf and the Dwarf told about the fact the Men had sneaked out of the camp, and about their aversion – and with that their lack of respect – towards Lucy.

"Yes, but we have sworn allegiance to the King. And to him we are loyal until the very end," the answer came.

Skeptically Gimli asked: "Really? Then why don't you tell us a little bit about your dealings with the Witch's Beasts? Your friends who tried to destroy us!"

After that the Generals described, to the officers' horror, the assault the Beasts had attempted on their lives.

Only the bodyguards weren't shocked by this new revelation. Calmly, even light-heartedly they answered: "Well, that's why they're called Beasts. But if you also remember the same White Witch, Jadis, was able to keep even Aslan at bay for a hundred years. And for that time we had a wonderful world without Narnian interference. This is more than I can say you have ever done."

Angrily, Gimli asked: "You dare challenge us?"

"Yes," the Gondorians provoked them.

Legolas declared fiercely: "Weapons or no weapons, we will fight you right now!"

"Enough!"

Aragorn had stood up.

Now he beckoned all six of the rivals to him. Shortly they debated among themselves in a whispering voice.

Then Gimli shouted determinedly: "We accept!"

The Generals took their weapons back and snapped at the Gondorian foot soldiers: "Out of our way!"

Bergil asked the bodyguards: "What just happened?"

His compatriots answered: "The Lord Marshal is tired of all this talking. He wants this settled on the field of battle. Whoever destroys the Narnian King, wins. The other party will be banished. We accept too."

But meanwhile no one had noticed Lucy had been talking to her uncles.

**Author's note:** A little longer, no? Sorry, I just got some messages before I've got pretty short chapters. Well, compared to my fellow author Supreme Arcanite Magician, this definitely was short. Anyway, I mostly hope it was good, rather than long :)

Well, who knew? The Generals have been saved – and even released – by the Narnians! (Remember the Satyr who found them?) And now, they're back. Time for some vengeance – but first they'll have to ensure their survival once more.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion: Now Edmund has to face the Generals and the bodyguards. In their rivalry, they both want one thing: killing him before the other does. Will he be able to survive all six, making use of the enmity between lifeguards and Generals? Or could it be true? Could it really be the end of the mighty, indestructible King Edmund the Just?

Please leave a review! I love hearing from my readers =)

And don't forget there are a fabulous fanfic by Supreme Arcanite Magician to be read, and two great videos by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 to be watched!


	40. Generals' Trial: Battle of Truth

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This was mostly based on 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Koragg's Trial' (starring the Generals as Koragg, the bodyguards as Imperious and Edmund as Daggeron). Near the end, there's one reference to the comic 'The Red Knight: The Sword of the Maid' (Dutch original: 'De Rode**** Ridder****: Het**** Zwaard**** van de**** Maagd****').**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my friends! And again, thanks to all the reviewers =)

Sorry it took me a little longer; I was in London for a few days. Anyway, back in business!

Legolas and Gimli were saved from the Witch's Beasts by the Narnians, but now they have to defend themselves against charges of treason from Aragorn's own lifeguards. And in doing so, Edmund – the boy Lucy chose as her brother – must be killed. Or must he? But what was Lucy talking about with her uncles?

Dedicated to Koragg, Geoffrey Dolan (who did his voice) and the makers of PRMF!

I hope this is enjoyable to read!

Please read and review!

**Generals' Trial**

"_Possession is nine tenth of the law."_

"_Not down here, it's not."_

_Necrolai and Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Koragg's Trial'_

**Battle of Truth**

"_I say he's innocent of the charges. If you say he's guilty, then we'll fight. And God will decide the truth of it."_

_Heinrich (?) (the German friend of Godfrey of Ibelin): 'Kingdom of Heaven'_

_(Edmund)_

Edmund got his weapons back.

That was suspicious on itself, he judged.

The hundred Royal Guards escorted him outside. There the army had taken positions in half a circle. In the centre Aragorn Elessar, father of the House Telcontar, stood, by nobles and banners surrounded.

Before him the four bodyguards and the two Generals stood.

"Greetings," the most talkative among the Gondorians spoke.

Edmund drily said back: "Out enjoying a Sunday too, I see."

Then he drew his sword and prepared for a though battle.

The lifeguard continued: "I hope you don't mind participating in our little game, Your Majesty. It seems we need you to settle a little dispute. Won't take long. Generals, it's your turn. That is, if you don't mind."

Growling, Gimli took his axe, while Legolas put an arrow on the string.

Grimly Gimli predicted: "Your defeat will be swift."

"We'll see, Gimli," Edmund answered coldly and confidently.

The Dwarf and the Narnian rushed at each other, under the bodyguards' laughter.

Edmund took a strong start and Gimli had to parry several strikes. After that however he on his turn struck and Edmund lost his shield. The Narnian King fiercely fought back and the General had to retreat.

Then Edmund found that both an arrow and a throwing axe were headed for his heart. Thanks to his warrior instincts, he managed to miraculously pick the arrow out of the sky, and his sword deflected the arrow.

After that Edmund rammed Gimli, but he was forced to duck for a series of arrows from Legolas – all of which narrowly missed him.

Then however a spear was thrown between his legs and he stumbled. The Generals stood back.

The talker among the bodyguards took his weapon back. "Now, Generals, it's up to us to finish what you started," he declared.

The Generals put away their weapons.

Legolas stated: "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you," the lifeguard answered.

Then he turned to Edmund again: "Now, King Edmund of Narnia, I will destroy you and secure our rightful place next to the Leader!"

"Think again!"

Everyone turned to the new voice in surprise.

Elrohir struck the bodyguard down, while Elladan helped Edmund up.

Loudly, so Aragorn could hear him as well, he clarified: "Don't think we stand by your side, Edmund! But Lucy knows the weaknesses in our hearts. She made us swear we would stand between you and her father's bodyguards."

In the meantime the Noldorine Guard, an elite corps led by Elrond's sons, had joined them.

Elladan commanded: "Edmund, you come with us. You guys go after the Generals."

The Guards nodded and attacked. The Generals made their stand, but their heart was no longer in the fight.

Edmund, Elladan and Elrohir easily defeated the bodyguards. They were no match for three hardened warriors.

The Gondorians withdrew, with the words: "This game has had a most unfortunate end."

Meanwhile Legolas and Gimli, exhausted after a dogged battle 50 on two and not quite recovered from their fight against Edmund, were beaten.

One of the Noldor warriors asked: "You want more?"

"Another time," Legolas answered panting.

After that the Generals also returned to their relatives.

**Author's note:** Okay, probably this wasn't my best, but still, I don't think it's that horrible, right?

So, all three survived! I hope Supreme Arcanite Magician isn't disappointed ;) But hey, I still need Edmund, and I need Legolas and Gimli. I thought of Lucy and her influence as the solution for that little problem :) Also, did you notice how Aragorn 'failed' to intervene when his bodyguards were attacked?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Now that Aragorn's 'contest' didn't provide a winner, who does win the trial? And things at Aragorn's camp have changed. New alliances have been formed, loyalties have been tested. What is the future of the Union of the Free Peoples?

Please to leave a review!

And do check Supreme Arcanite Magician's story on here and the videos by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200!


	41. Generals' Trial: Final Judgment

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This part was mostly based on 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Koragg's Trial' (starring the Generals as Koragg, the bodyguards as Imperious, Aragorn as the Master and Bergil as Necrolai). At the end, there's a slight reference to 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Dark Wish part 3' and one to 'Age of Empires III: Asian Dynasties (Japan: Dead Man's Pace)'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome, Willkommen, bienvenus! I'm happy to see you all again! And to the reviewers, a big thank you!

So, Edmund wasn't killed. The Generals didn't succeed – but neither did the bodyguards. So now it all depends on Aragorn. Does he doubt his old friends? Will he choose the bodyguards' side after all? Or is he convinced of the loyalty of Legolas and Gimli and loyal as always?

The final part of my Koragg tribute! Those who watched the series already know what's coming – but I did add something!

Hope you'll like this!

Please read and review!

**Generals' Trial**

"_Possession is nine tenth of the law."_

"_Not down here, it's not."_

_Necrolai and Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Koragg's Trial'_

**Final Judgment**

"_Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"_

_Jadis, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

"We offer up our weapons and our immediate death. We stand before your judgment."

With those words the Elf handed the Captain of the Royal Guard his arrows, bow and knives, while Gimli gave up on his axe.

The Generals and the bodyguards knelt before Aragorn's throne.

The speaker of the four Gondorians still tried: "Your Majesty, you saw it yourself. We could have defeated the Narnians if it wasn't for the Generals' so-called 'honor'."

"Yes, our honor," the Generals replied promptly. "Our honor is the cornerstone of our being. A warrior without honor cannot be trusted to protect and serve you at all costs. Your lifeguards have proven they're Narnia's enemies, but without honor, can they really be trusted?"

"We?" the bodyguards asked in surprise.

Aragorn growled. The lifeguards and Generals stood up.

"You can trust us, Your Majesty," the Gondorians assured him.

Aragorn pronounced his judgment: "Give the Generals back their weapons. They are hereby officially cleared of all charges."

The Royal Guards reached bow, quiver, knives and axes.

Aragorn rose and told his bodyguards: "Unfortunately the charges against you are not official. Otherwise I would have had you executed. But be careful whom you bother in the future."

After that the High King left. The Generals put their weapons back where they belonged.

Legolas noticed: "Again, you have failed to get rid of us."

Gimli added the threat: "Watch yourselves. I have a feeling your time here will not be long."

"We'll see," the lifeguards answered in cold anger.

Captain Bergil put a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "I didn't want to testify against you," he declared beseechingly.

He had gambled and lost, and he knew it.

Legolas struck away his hand, and Gimli snapped at him: "Backstabber!"

A little further Edmund, Lucy, Elladan and Elrohir were waiting for them.

Edmund smiled coldly – but for him, any smile whatsoever was relatively kind.

"Good fight you've given me. You serve the Union, but fight with honor. Unlike those bodyguards of Aragorn's," he stated.

Lucy embraced both men.

Elladan seriously asked: "Not badly wounded, I hope?"

Gimli answered: "It is nothing. We still have our heads, which is more than we can say for some of our enemies."

Legolas added: "Thank you. If you hadn't joined the fight, we would have been banished."

Elrohir waved that aside: "Thank Lucy. She's the one who made us promise we'd thwart the lifeguards."

Gimli nodded and said seriously, but extraordinarily kindly: "Thanks, little lass. We owe you one."

**Author's note:** I have a feeling this is one of my shortest yet, and I am counting the last one.

Well then, that's the outcome! The bodyguards are in disfavor and the Generals are rehabilitated. Things are more or less back to normal. But Lucy now has unconditional support from Legolas and Gimli. So the trial wasn't the lifeguards' best move.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Aragorn and his army can finally move out again. When they got Lucy, the ice was already melting. So spring has arrived and the war can be resumed. But the departure doesn't go that smoothly. We know by now Edmund's though – even so beyond belief. But how strong is he really? And what will Aragorn do, now that he cannot sit on the fence anymore? The task has certainly become conflicting.

Please review!

And do check 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy', and look up the trailers for this story on YouTube!


	42. Eastward: Fight in the dungeons

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This chapter may remind you of 'The Last Samurai', 'Power Rangers RPM: The Dome Dolls', 'Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: Whatever it takes', Cicero's speech in 'Lustrum', and 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury'. If I did miss something, just tell me in a review.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, dear friends! And thank you all, reviewers!

With the bodyguards in disfavor and the influence of Legolas and Gimli restored, there's hope for Lucy (and for Edmund). But there's still a war to be fought. And now it's time the invaders were headed for the battlefield.

As you may have guessed, I've recently been re-watching the old Power Rangers series I've got recorded. Good times ;)

Dedicated to Nonokun24, because I refer to her video again and because Aragorn's love for Lucy is prominent here – and she was the one who started that idea. Thank you once more, Princess ;)

Hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Eastward**

"_The war lies in the east."_

_Éowyn, The Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**Fight in the dungeons**

"_Castles they might crumble._

_Dreams may not come true._

_But you were never all alone,_

'_Cause I will always,_

_Always love you._

_When the clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in,_

_But you will be safe_

_In my arms._

_Rains will pour down,_

_Waves will crush all around._

_But you will be safe_

_In my arms._

_In my arms."_

_Plumb: 'In my arms'_

_(Edmund/Bergil(/Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli))_

The jailers opened the doors.

Immediately Edmund and Lucy stood up; they didn't trust all of this.

Followed by his bodyguards, his Guard, Legolas and Gimli Aragorn entered.

Coldly he declared: "Since everything I haven't got yet, but do need is in the east now, there's little sense left to staying here. I hope you will be as sensible as to just come with us."

Then he ordered the warders: "Bind them and take them upstairs."

The jailers nodded and first came for Edmund.

The boy's brains worked at full speed. If Aragorn had wanted to kill him, he would have; so he must have assumed the Narnian might yet be of use. Besides, each hour gained might help Peter getting to Aslan and the army. And later on it would be useful to rally more troops.

Edmund's policy had been simple: when there weren't enough warriors, he simply moved the minimum- and maximum ages. Peter didn't always like that, but in the current circumstances it was quite handy.

So, concluded Edmund, he should take his chances.

Before the warders noticed anything, he came forward and wrapped his hand around the throat of the first one. He exerted some force and the Gondorian fell down with a crushed throat.

Then his colleagues rushed forward, while Edmund skillfully kept them at bay. He was unarmed, but he had everything he needed to kill: his physical strength and his cold, almost arrogant ruthlessness.

The Captain of the Royal Guard drew his sword and rushed towards him.

A jailer had just struck and hit Edmund with his spear in the shoulder. After that the Narnian had beaten him back with his left arm – which now made a nice target.

Bergil did see he was still wearing his hauberk, which would protect him, but it wouldn't matter much against a strong, aimed blow, he knew.

So he struck.

It would be the most memorable strike of his life.

The steel broke the mails and cut through the young King's flesh. He screamed out of pain.

The sword got further, even the bone started to suffer – and then it was stuck.

The King's scream grew even louder, and Lucy got tears in her eyes out of concern for Edmund, but Bergil stared in utter bewilderment at his sword, which had simply gotten stuck in the arm.

That just wasn't supposed to happen. A strike such as he had delivered, that went right through every limb. An arm shouldn't be a problem. The boy shouldn't have left a full under arm on his left side.

But somehow the King's body was stronger than his sword. That actually was something that wasn't supposed to happen. It was actually impossible.

He looked at the boy. His face was distorted in pain, but his eyes were hard as steel.

And suddenly, the Captain was terrified.

Then Edmund reacted. He wrung his arm down, to get the sword out. He shrieked in pain again, but struck hard with his right fist.

Bergil fell down on the floor, with a broken jaw. Some of his Guards ran forward to avenge their Captain.

Calmly Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were watching the fight. This Edmund wasn't even doing so poorly. And all three of them had a huge respect for valor. Even if it bordered upon madness in this case.

The High King of Gondor asked his lifeguards: "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go and help them! You are the elite of my forces, aren't you?"

The four men hesitated for a while; they didn't fancy attacking that mysterious and obviously dangerous to life Narnian King. But then they considered an angry Aragorn might even be more dangerous.

So they rushed forward and tried to pierce Edmund.

He now had to fight off over a dozen of adversaries at once, but perfectly managed to keep on his feet, especially because of his ability to remain calm. The idea of his death essentially didn't faze him in the least.

It didn't take the bodyguards long to notice how fast he avoided everything; the boy was a born warrior.

Then they struck at his legs, which had the actually wanted effect: the Narnian stumbled.

Finally they had been able to take down the mighty Edmund.

The men were furious with him, and they were still in the cruel frenzy of battle. They started kicking him, now that they finally had him helpless on the ground. The Generals watched, in obvious disapproval.

Lucy shouted sobbing: "Edmund!"

She wanted to run at him, at least try to help him, but one of the bodyguards grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast, Princess!" he mocked.

He twisted her arm on her back, and on her turn she creamed out of pain. Edmund had lived quite something, but Lucy had grown up very safely, and none of her previous experiences could have prepared her for this unexpected pain.

"Lucy!" yelled Edmund, before a new vicious kick silenced him.

But Aragorn was watching. And he had been shocked.

* * *

_(Aragorn(/Legolas/Edmund))_

How? It was impossible.

He had seen that before! But… that boy in the red and yellow tunic… That was Edmund, wasn't it?

But he wasn't the one who had hurt Lucy in the Palantìr… It had been one of his own lifeguards.

Then a far more natural impulsion got the upper hand. Lucy was his daughter. He wanted to protect her. And he wanted to hurt on his turn the wretches who were hurting his little girl terribly badly.

Bloody Hell, surely he didn't have to allow this? He was the Leader, the Lord Marshal, the High King, wasn't he? This was pure lese-majesty! He even couldn't allow this! He wasn't able to allow it. And by the gods, he wouldn't allow it.

Fast as lightning he stepped forward and with a clap resembling that of metal on metal, he wrapped his hand around the startled soldier's wrist. Immediately the man let go of Lucy, looking at her father questioningly.

The latter one spoke loudly and clearly: "No!"

After that he threw the man away from him; and his anger gave him such strength that the bodyguard smacked against the wall a meter further and there collapsed.

The other three left Edmund alone and asked: "Your Majesty, what is that all about?"

Now his anger turned to them: "Ha! Yes, of course! Of course you never really cared what would happen to my child, now, did you? For all you care she might just as well die, isn't it? Well, Lucy is at least ten times as dear to me as you ever will be! And standing by watching her die isn't an attitude I'll put up with much longer."

Then he rushed at them, grabbed the spear of the first one and pushed him against the wall hard.

Legolas looked at Gimli grinning. "Gimli, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Gimli answered enthusiastically, meanwhile grabbing his axe: "If you're thinking about what I think you're thinking, I'm always thinking about what you're thinking."

After that he jumped at the clew of Gondorians and shouted, in his own language: _"Baruk Khazâd! __Khazâd ai-mênu!"_

The Gondorians were startled and turned to him, seizing their weapons. Gimli started pitching into them in a well-considered way.

Legolas grinned. "Well, with this Dwarf at least you always know what you've gotten into!" he said to himself loudly and cheerfully.

Then he drew his white knives and flanked the Guards and warders.

Edmund had kicked the shins of one of his remaining attackers and seized the sword of one of the fresh fallen. He unsheathed it and in one fluent motion cut a new opponent's throat.

The Generals and the Narnian almost cheerfully slaughtered the jailers, and knocked practically the entire Royal Guard to the ground; some among them wouldn't get up anymore.

Meanwhile Aragorn had forced one of his bodyguards on his knees. A hard blow with the fist on his face cost him both balance and weapon.

Aragorn picked up the spear and threw it to the last of his four adversaries still standing. He ducked, but that made him vulnerable for the actual attack: Aragorn had drawn his sword and struck. Fortunately for the soldier, Andúril landed on his shoulder with the flat side, and the bodyguard collapsed moaning.

"Had enough?" Aragorn asked coldly.

"Enough! Stop! Stop! We're sorry!" the first man the King had taken in groaned.

The four warriors – Narnian, Gondorian, Dwarf and Elf – cleaned their weapons. The three warriors of the Union put theirs back, while Edmund threw the weapon he had used back on the ground. The surviving guards scrambled to their feet and got out.

Aragorn addressed Edmund: "Give me a look at that arm."

Edmund obeyed, quite surprised though.

Aragorn looked at the wounded arm and said: "I suppose I should have Elrond coming around."

Then he asked Lucy: "Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded, still a little shocked. Her father smiled to her, embraced her and then left, while mentioning to his generals: "I do believe we'll be leaving a little later."

Edmund sat down on the floor, to recover his strength. The child who had chosen him as her brother went to sit next to him. For some minutes they were silent.

Then Edmund said: "Your father loves you, Lucy. More than you realize. I believe even more than he realizes."

**Author's note:** Ah, yes, I do believe that was better :) Things are getting more interesting, no?

Well, they will be! Because the battle between the Union and Narnia is coming closer. Still about 10 chapters, but hey, that means we're on 4/5! :) Shall I just admit it? I'm looking forward to it myself :)

Well, well. Edmund doesn't die that easily, that wasn't a secret. But blocking a sword with his arm… He's full of surprises, this Narnian King. Well, he survived – again. And he isn't strictly Aragorn's enemy anymore – after all, don't they both want to protect Lucy? And Legolas and Gimli are still around. But still, Aragorn and Edmund are fighting different sides in a war. A war becoming more complex, conflicting and essentially pointless by the day. How will this madness end?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': It's been a while since we left Arwen. What has she done? We don't honestly think she just decided to sit at home with her daughter in peril and her husband going to war, do we? But what can she do? What is she up to? And more importantly, what does she know?

Please leave a review! I'd love to hear how I'm doing.

And pray do yourself, my comrades (by lack of a better word) and me a favor and check Supreme Arcanite Magician's account (not so hard; just look in the reviews :) ) and the videos about 'The king, the girl and the lion' on YouTube. Thanks!


	43. Eastward: A worried mother

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This part may also remind you of 'Jane Eyre' (did I spell that right?), the movies 'The Fellowship of the Ring' and 'The Two Towers' by Peter Jackson. Did I miss anything? Tell me in a review :)**

**Author's note:** Again, I happily welcome you all! And I owe all reviewers my thanks.

Sorry I'm late! I do try.

Last time we saw things getting out of control. The situation is growing more and more tense. And in this chaos, one person close to Lucy hasn't come forward yet: her mother, Arwen. What has she been doing?

Dedicated to EdwardEelricGirl200, who inspired me for involving Arwen. I know, it only makes sense, but she (I assume 'she', by the name) was the one who thought of it, not I. Also the title was a subtitle within her video, so I think it's only fair to say: Thank you, EdwardEelricGirl200, for all you have done!

As always, I hope you'll enjoy!

Please read and review!

**Eastward**

"_The war lies in the east."_

_Éowyn, The Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**A worried mother**

"_If Mum knew what we're doing…"_

"_Mum's not here!"_

_Susan and Peter Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe'_

_(Arwen)_

"_No! Please let me out! Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!"_

With a hysterical cry of fear that wouldn't have to yield to her daughter's from her nightmare, Queen Arwen of Gondor, Princess of the Noldor and mother of Lucy, started from her sleep.

Immediately the door was opened and some archers, arrows on the string, rushed in, followed by a few swordsmen. Captain Haldir of Lothlórien, charged with the security of the Palace of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, entered himself and looked quite surprised; apparently he had expected some assassins.

But before he could ask any questions, suddenly a soft voice spoke: "You and your man can dispose, Captain."

Haldir turned around and very briefly looked at Lady Galadriel.

Then he bowed and ordered: "You men, with me!"

After that the soldiers left the room.

Arwen was trembling. She had left along with the Evenstar Guard, determined to be there herself when they would find her daughter back, so she would know immediately she was alright.

Lately however she had been troubled by nightmares, out of which she had concluded Lucy was being held captive. Where, by whom and why however were far from clear.

In her despair, she had decided to go to Lothlórien, where Lady Galadriel – her grandmother – would be able to help her. Galadriel herself had great power at her disposal and undoubtedly could help.

Now she spoke, very softly and very calmly: "You worry about your daughter. These nightmares keep returning."

With tears in her eyes Arwen answered: "Yes."

Galadriel nodded and said: "The mirror cannot give a decisive answer. I do believe in your own gifts sufficiently to assume you are right when you tell me Lucy is being held against her will. But though I have tried seeing thing that are in Narnia, it were mostly things that were. What has not yet come to pass is hidden, I fear. From what I have seen, however, I have concluded that the Kings and Queen have no cruel nature. This Aslan is difficult to see through. But I do not know if they – out of necessity or as an argument in negotiations – have imprisoned Lucy. Moreover the Kings and Queen are not with their army."

That did surprise Arwen. Maybe her daughter was being held captive, but the Narnians were hardly able to lock her up.

A hard voice interrupted her thoughts: "Let us through! That is the mother of _our _Princess!"

The Captain of the Evenstar Guard and his men came in, roughly pushing aside some Elvish servants.

The Captain asked: "Your Majesty, is there a way to help you? Can any of us do something?"

Arwen slowly nodded. "Yes. Ride for Narnia. Go on ahead, and kill as few people as possible. Try to find out where Lucy is – and, if possible, to protect her."

At that last task the men clearly brightened. "That's what we live for, Your Majesty!" the Captain enthused.

Immediately they rushed outside; they didn't care about subtleties like 'waiting for the dawn' when they had to find their Princess.

Arwen smiled. Those men would do anything to protect her daughter, she knew. They were very devoted to Lucy, and they would be happy to die for her if they had to. Yes, she did feel a little more at ease with them after her.

Galadriel calmly asked: "What are you going to do now?"

Arwen thought. Then she said: "I need to talk to my father and brothers."

* * *

Elrond heard a voice in his head.

Elladan and Elrohir saw their father was startled and instinctively drew their swords. Elrond however raised his hand and listened intently. That voice had spoken to him across great distances before.

For a few minutes he listened; then he addressed his sons: "Arwen needs us. Urgently."

Elladan noticed: "Father, surely Arwen knows as well as we do that we are far from Minas Tirith."

Elrond answered: "Obviously she does. Maybe that's why she already covered over three quarters of the distance. We only have to go to Lothlórien, which is close. Within a week we can get there and back, and still have time for a good conversation. Gather the Noldorine Guard, we leave as soon as possible."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in wonder.

Elladan was the first to find his speech back and he warned his brother: "If you say anything of it, I hit you."

Elrohir nodded and for a couple of minutes they walked to the Noldorine Guard's quarters in silence.

Then the younger brother couldn't contain himself anymore: "But what is our sis doing in Lothlórien?"

* * *

54 riders were ready to move out: the 50 Noldor warriors, Elrond and his sons, and Gandalf the Grey.

The latter one had given Aragorn an amulet, with the words: "Narnia is a powerful country, even more so in magic then in armed force. Without magical support, this attack of yours may prove to be impossible. Call in my help through the amulet when Narnia uses magic, and I will try my best to think of an incantation to counter the enemy's. Not by magic, but by arms Narnia will be saved or destroyed. Good luck."

Elrond asked Gandalf: "Mithrandir, why are you leaving? Has Lady Galadriel sent you a message as well?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No, although I do know why you are leaving. I fear my motives are slightly selfish. Firstly I still do not know whether this war is justified, and if not, I have already done too much. Secondly: whatever they are apart from that, those Narnians are fierce and valiant warriors. I do not fancy meeting ten thousand angry specimens."

**Author's note:** Was that good? Honestly, I don't quite know; it's somewhat different, no?

Arwen is getting the entire family involved! Oh, by the way: I sincerely believe Arwen was implied to be Galadriel's granddaughter in the books (read 'The Fellowship of the Ring' closely). And she probably knows more than Aragorn by now. With her husband's bodyguards on the loose, I think Arwen was wise to send out the Evenstar Guard. Doubt is striking at the Free Peoples. What will be the next move?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Peter and Susan, after a long march from the river Anduin almost all the way to the Sea of Rhûn, finally reach the Narnian Royal Army. And there they meet Aslan again. But how will he react to them coming back without Lucy and without Edmund? And who is this Aslan really?

I'll be a little later next time; I'm off camping for a few days with some friends of mine – including two colleagues on here! So trust me, when I'm back, I'll probably be bubbling with inspiration ;)

Please review!

And do check Supreme Arcanite Magician's work and the videos on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200!


	44. Eastward: To Aslan's Camp

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. For this chapter, I used the movie adaptations of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' and 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' by Andrew Adamson and Peter Jackson respectively, and the books 'The Horse and his Boy' and 'The Last Battle' in the Narnia series, one from the Lord of the Rings books (I keep forgetting which, but I'm sure it is…), and 'Boudica: Dreaming the Hound' by Manda Scott.**

**Author's note:** Once more, I welcome all readers back! And my thanks to all reviewers!

So, Gandalf doesn't want to fight the Narnians anymore, and Arwen is making plans of her own. But now, let's leave the Union and meet the Narnians again!

And now, I'll probably break the length record for an author's note…

This one I dedicate to my three best friends. They're as good as brothers to me, and I learned more from them than I'll probably ever realize myself. Thank you, all three of you. Here is it again, to the three of you:

_If you hear a voice_

_In the middle of the night,_

_Saying it'll be alright,_

_It will be me._

_If you feel a hand_

_Guiding you along_

_When the path seems wrong,_

_It will be me._

_There is no mountain that I can't climb._

_For you I'd swim through the rivers of time._

_As you go your way_

_And I go mine,_

_A light will shine_

_And it will be me._

_If there is a key_

_That goes to your heart,_

_A special part,_

_It will be me._

_If you need a friend,_

_Call out to the wind_

_To hold you again._

_It will be me._

_Oh, how the world seems so unfair,_

_Creating a love that cannot be shared._

_As you go your way_

_And I go mine,_

_A light will shine,_

_And it will be me._

_Past the ever after,_

_There's a place for two._

_In your tears of laughter,_

_I'll be there for you._

_In the sun and the moon,_

_In the land and the sea,_

_Look all around you._

_It will be me._

_There is no mountain that I can't climb._

_For you I'd swim through the rivers of time._

_As you go your way_

_And I go mine,_

_A light will shine,_

_And it will be me._

_It will be me._

_It will be me._

_Melissa Etheridge: 'It will be me'_

Sorry if I'm dramatic or overly emotional. But I think writing it off is the best I can do. Isn't that what art is for? Expressing emotions? Plus, I've also learned that being emotional is human. I can be sad or anything and I don't mind the world knowing it. When I'm cheerful, I also put a smiley here and there, don't I?

Thank you, Supreme Arcanite Magician! Thank you, Zombie-Knight! Thank you, Sokka! (No, that's no user name – as far as I know. No real name either.)

Now, okay, it may be time to lighten the mood.

Hope you'll enjoy this still!

Please read and review!

**Eastward**

"_The war lies in the east."_

_Éowyn, The Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**To Aslan's Camp**

"_Behold. The Great Lion."_

_The White Witch Jadis, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

"That's it, we're home!" said Peter light-heartedly.

Susan smiled, but not whole-heartedly. They had gotten through, along with the Beavers, but they had lost Lucy, and again Edmund wasn't there. Altogether not much of a reason for a party, she thought wistfully.

The Narnians were expecting them. All of them looked at the four walking to the Lion Pavilion. And they joined them.

Ten thousand Narnians followed the High King, the Queen and the Beavers, and they were waited for by two warriors: a Centaur and a Faun.

Oreius nodded seriously to Peter. The latter nodded back. Susan exchanged a gaze with the Commander of Aslan's Faun Guard. The Faun obviously wondered were Edmund and this Princess Lucy were.

Then Peter drew his sword Rhindon and declared: "We have come to see Aslan."

Oreius nodded and bowed towards the Pavilion, along with the other Centaurs, as the Fauns and Satyrs knelt and the Talking Animals bowed their heads.

The Great Lion came outside and smiled briefly.

Aslan was the greatest lion one could encounter in Middle-Earth. His size reminded more of a mixture between a black bear and an elephant than of a lion – or even a tiger, while the tigers in the East sometimes grew very large and the greatest snow tigers in the Northern Wilderness could make four meters.

However, that still was nothing. He appeared to be made of gold. His fur had a glittering of gold, and his eyes resembled molten gold in an oven. All of that contributed to the majesty always surrounding him, and that too was not all by far.

He was not a Dark Lord, but a King; a Divine King. Not dark, but shining and terrible as the morn. Treacherously soft and at the same time hard as the sea. Stronger than the foundations of the earth. More terrifying than Mount Doom in his anger. More beautiful than anything to have been seen in Middle-Earth before him.

With the one and only exception, according to the tradition of the Easterlings, of the Great Dragon himself, when he still live in Middle-Earth to teach his people – his children – the principles and the teaching of the True Faith.

The Easterlings feared and often cursed Aslan's name, never forgetting the many dead from the wars against Narnia at a moment their land had already been gravely troubled. Pure opportunism had been the Lion's incentive, they angrily whispered amongst each other, and he had betrayed the Dragon, his brother.

Altogether he was loathed, but even the hardened, ruthless Easterlings stood in his awe. They recognized his power and glory, but distrusted him; and his Narnians they avoided and held in contempt as Infidels. But still, causing fear into the Easterlings' hearts, that took a lot of power on itself. Sometimes they swore by him and then others trembled with fear, afraid that the Lion would come for him if he failed to be true to his word.

Fortunately for Peter, who had a deep respect for the Easterlings and would gain a lot from that later on, he had never heard the rumors that went the round about Aslan in Rhûn: wild stories about a horrible evil spirit with hideous sorcery, that had corrupted an originally good and valiant people by luxury and power and passed himself off as a Lion to his deceived slaves; his true form, it was whispered, was at least as horrible as that of the Dark Lord in Barad-Dûr. Some even thought he had concluded an alliance with the Counter Dragon – in the traditional faith of the Easterlings the embodiment of absolute evil. Of course most of those stories were based on ancient propaganda against Narnia, but it did say something about the powers ascribed to Aslan.

But anyone, whether he cringed or cheered at hearing Aslan's name, was fully aware of him, and none, not even the mightiest, could ignore him. He was there, safe in his pride and his immeasurable power, and he was a force to be reckoned with. Everyone was aware of him. He was there, powerful, and he was exalted, glorious and terrible.

But now there was someone who had dared to wage open war against him, to injure him in his own power, and now it was his turn to feel how his lands, still in chaos and reorganization, were raided by merciless superior forces.

Aslan, without the distractions from the Kings, the Queen and Oreius (who had temporarily taken command of the Army), had been thinking about that for long weeks, and that hadn't exactly improved his mood. For though he was a god, at least equal to Manwë, Lord of the Valar, he still was and remained a Being, with emotions.

He received Peter and Susan a lot less heartily than he had last time, by now almost a year ago.

The High King and the Queen knelt on their turn.

Aslan spoke, deeply and lowly: "Four are here, while I expected four, but only two among you are of the four I expected."

After that he turned to the Beavers: "Do not think you aren't welcome! You have my thanks."

Then he turned his attention to the High King again: "I do believe I recall we agreed on you and your siblings getting the Princess."

Peter and Susan got back up; the boy felt a lot like saying there hadn't been an agreement on anything and that Aslan had simply said he would just have to find Lucy.

Instead he said: "I fear in doing so we have encountered some complications."

Oreius and the Faun subtly gestured and the warriors of Narnia rose as well.

Peter continued: "I do fear we might need a little help."

Susan added: "We've had a little trouble along the way."

Peter put a hand on her shoulder and said: "Thank you, Susan, I will handle this."

Calmly he turned to the Great Lion. "Once more our Royal brother, Edmund the Just, is sighing in our enemies' dungeons."

"And how could this happen?" Aslan asked coldly.

Peter hesitated, but answered: "He betrayed us once more, Your Supreme Majesty."

Oreius dropped: "Again? It's just a hobby of his."

The Divine King and the High King both looked at him. Aslan's gaze was withering, Peter's was rather stunned.

Oreius shrugged his shoulders. "That's the impression you get, isn't it?"

Aslan sighed, and then he turned to Peter again: "Alright then. Where is Lucy?"

Peter reported, not impressed in the least; "We lost her at the crossing of the river Anduin."

Aslan was furious, but managed to contain himself.

He concluded: "So now we have to free both King Edmund and Princess Lucy."

Peter nodded. "And for that, I thought an army might come in handy," he added light-heartedly.

Aslan nodded. "This may be harder than you think."

Peter laughed drily. "It can hardly get any harder than I think it will by now."

**Author's note:** I hope this was good!

So, the High King and his army have been reunited! Now Narnia is back in business. But can it defeat the Union? Can they even save Edmund and get Lucy?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': The climax of the bodyguards' conspiracy! Will they finally make their move and attack Aragorn? Is the time right? And will the Union have the strength to deal with traitors in its own midst?

Well, August will – to me - mourn a world. Things are changing. I believe I have lost many things. Maybe even including a part of myself. To illustrate, another piece of art (probably much better known), for the kid I used to be:

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone;_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone._

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let airplanes circle moaning overhead,_

_Scribbling on the sky the message 'He is dead'._

_Bind crêpe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_

_Let traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my north, my south, my east, my west,_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song._

_I thought that love would last forever; I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one._

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun._

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods,_

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

_W.H. Auden: 'Funeral Blues'_

Okay, I'm feeling a little down. Nostalgia is what you'd call it, I guess. But still, maybe something that needs explaining: _'I thought that love would last forever; I was wrong.' _Indeed. Nothing lasts forever. At least, not in this world. Well, a consolation: as long as I can still think about such things, I'm still there.

I also graduated quite recently. And I want to say something if any of my former class mates are reading. I know I've complained a lot about you guys. And I still believe I was right most of the time ;) But I can honestly say I am happy, proud, even honored to have had such an excellent and admirable class. It's with you guys like it is with siblings: odi et amo. Come on, you don't need me to translate that ;) I think – at least, I hope – I will meet you again. And I wish all of you the best. Thank you, 6D!

There. In a way, it is a relief. An advice to all: express your feelings, don't be ashamed of them. Express them in art or conversation. Be proud of your happiness and sadness, for they make you human. And an advice to anyone who is yet to turn 18 and to graduate: I suspect many of you will be looking forward to grow up. Some may even try to grow up too fast. Don't. It won't necessarily make you happy. At least, to me it doesn't.

Good, back to business. Please to leave a review – I do hope I didn't distract you that much of the actual story.

And please check out Supreme Arcanite Magician's story and the YouTube videos by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200.


	45. Eastward: Revelations

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. Other references are to 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest' by Gore Verbinski, 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Pushed to the Edge' (episode 11) and 'Power Rangers RPM: Handshake' (episode 5).**

**Author's note:** Welcome, all readers! And thanks to those who bothered reviewing!

Don't worry; I'll keep it shorter this time ;) Sorry, just needed to write it off and since in the story itself I only translate… Anyway :)

Well, the way I last described Aslan probably wasn't what we're used to, now, is it? But now, back to Aragorn's army! We remember his bodyguards scheming against him, no? So now the end draws near.

Dedicated to my first 'audience' for this part, TheGirlWhoReads2Much on YouTube (she closed her account, don't bother).

I hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Eastward**

"_The war lies in the east."_

_Éowyn, The Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**Revelations**

"_Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds revealed. All your sins punished."_

_Davy Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean: 'Dead Man's Chest'_

The soldiers struggled to keep hold of the young Narnian King.

Granted, Edmund was younger than any of them and less experienced than most of them, but he hardly ever seemed to tire and recovered from pain easily - which wasn't exactly what they had hoped for. On top of things, he was like iron - both by will and strength. Cold, hard and not easily broken.

In fact, the only thing giving them the 'unfair advantage' was the fact they were armed and he wasn't.

As if it weren't hard enough for the Royal Guards already, the Princess kept complaining about them being rough on the Narnian. And Lord Aragorn had said as long as her orders didn't contradict his, they were to be followed.

Therefore it was mostly with annoyance when the King's lifeguards came to them, just as they wanted to tie him to a tree.

"One moment, Captain!" one of them shouted.

The Captain growled back: "What is it?"

The soldier remained unfazed; he even smiled, though it didn't look too friendly at all.

"The King made up his mind," he announced in a triumphant voice.

"About what?" the Captain asked, still equally annoyed.

"The punishment for our little traitress here," the soldier now smiled really evilly to Lucy.

Edmund shouted, not seeming impressed in the least: "If you dare touch her, I guarantee you'll wish you had never been born."

Most of the Royal Guards - and the Tower Guards, who were already in position - were frightened by his words, but the bodyguard only laughed.

Then he said: "Captain, if you wouldn't mind, please to hold the girl for us."

Two Royal Guards looked hesitantly at their Captain. He considered they wouldn't dare lie about an order from the King and nodded. The men roughly grabbed her arms and forced her towards the four soldiers she had never liked - with good reasons, as she feared now.

The smile of the speaker broadened still as he said: "5 lashes will remind you that treachery does not go unpunished."

Edmund broke free, in an eruption of strength granted by his anger. "Oh no, they won't!" he yelled furiously.

But he was very soon intercepted by 10 other Guards and the Captain quickly pointed a sword at his throat.

"You're liars!" Lucy shouted, angry, but most of all scared. "My father wouldn't ever give such punishment."

"Wouldn't he, now?" asked the lifeguard who spoke most maliciously.

And at that moment, something broke inside of her. She could take two bad emotions at a time. Anger and fear, that combination didn't cause her much trouble. But now, she felt sad. Sad and betrayed. Her own father had condemned her to the most barbaric of punishments. She started sobbing.

The leading bodyguard just laughed cruelly. "Turn her around," he said, getting a whip. The two Guards holding the Princess obeyed.

Then another voice sounded: "You! Get away from our Princess!"

20 Gondorian soldiers and their Captain approached - all wearing quite unique uniforms; blue and a little green instead of the typical black and grey.

"Oh, great," commented Edmund. "And who are those guys? Never mind, I'm glad they're on our side."

"My guards! Edmund, that's the Evenstar Guard, they only even exist to protect me. We're saved!" Lucy shouted in new-found joy.

The Captain of the Evenstar Guards assured the girl: "Your Highness, we will not allow them or anyone else to harm you. They are the traitors, far more than you can be."

Then he addressed the leader of Aragorn's lifeguards: "Leave the child alone, or you will answer to our swords and spears."

The soldier simply said: "Captain, these men know loyalty only to this treacherous Princess of ours. They must not intervene."

The Captain of the Royal Guard nodded and soon the Evenstar Guards were kept at bay by the Royal Guard.

* * *

_(Aragorn)_

"Your Majesty!"

Aragorn turned around. He recognized the man's uniform immediately: he was a Palace Guard.

"What are you doing here, soldier?" he asked surprised.

"My King, I bring word from your honored spouse, Her Majesty the Queen."

"Is Arwen alright?" Aragorn asked concerned.

"Well, she was by the time I left," the man answered. "Please to read this."

He handed the Leader a letter carrying Arwen's personal seal and her signature. Aragorn quickly read it, and his eyes narrowed.

"Thank you. Take some rest and something to eat."

The soldier bowed and left. Legolas and Gimli had been watching it all closely and now came to their friend.

"What's the matter, laddie?" the Dwarf asked.

Aragorn didn't reply, but asked: "My lifeguards. Where are they?"

Legolas answered: "I think they went to the south of the camp."

Aragorn thought about that for a while; then he got furious. And frightened.

"Damn!" he swore.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Lucy!" Aragorn shouted.

After that he ran south.

Gimli simply stated: "Never trusted those four anyway."

Before coming after Aragorn, along with Legolas. They ran into Elladan and Elrohir, who had just returned with the major part of their warriors.

"Aragorn! What's going on?"

"No time for that! Thank the Valar for your sister! Now, get those Noldorine Guards of yours and meet me where we left Lucy," he replied rapidly.

"If any of those four dares touching my little girl..."

* * *

_(Edmund)_

"Now, let's get to it - finally."

And again Edmund managed to break loose. His guards weren't as careful as they had been anymore and he easily took them by surprise. Then he grabbed the soldier's wrist - it sounded like metal on metal. The Narnian King pushed the Gondorian's hand down before getting overpowered by a dozen Guards.

It was hopeless, and he realized. Half of the Royal Guard was busy with Lucy's soldiers, but there were still 50 left.

Another idea crept into the man's mind. "You're impeding me in my duties. You will share the punishment," he declared.

Edmund saw a chance. A small one, but still.

"I'll take it all," the King said with no delay.

Before the leader of the four could answer, another voice silenced the entire group. "Will you, now?" High King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor asked.

Even Edmund didn't notice the horror in the lifeguards' eyes.

Lucy started sobbing again. Not only had her father condemned her, he even came watching her being punished!

Without addressing - apparently even without noticing - her, Aragorn continued: "And why such an act of kindness?"

Edmund answered: "Because of you, in fact. You were the one who told me to start thinking of her as a sister. So that's what I did."

Aragorn laughed. It didn't sound too sincere - but it was very hard to notice the bitterness.

"What an odd and fortunate coincidence!" he exclaimed. "In fact, a lot like this whole matter," he added.

Then he addressed his bodyguards, extending his hand. "5 lashes, I believe it was," were his words.

The men looked at each other. This truly was a pleasant surprise! So one of them enthusiastically pushed the whip in his hand.

Only Edmund - the curious, young Narnian King beyond anyone's comprehension - saw the change. Aragorn's eyes were most comparable to the Witch's eyes as he took the whip. Seconds later, he thought he now had a good idea how that volcano Lucy told him about looked - Mount Doom, was it?

And about 3 seconds later, the speaker's forehead was hit by the whip's hard hilt.

The soldier staggered backwards, and his comrades fell back.

"That is rather odd," Aragorn said coldly. "I do believe I'd remember having given such orders, don't you agree? Did I say you could go play judges yourself?"

The bodyguards stepped back in fear. They saw Legolas and Gimli, with their compatriots, and the Evenstar Guard, which had never liked them; and now their only ally, the Royal Guard, was turning away from them.

"You lied to us!" its Captain yelled, obviously mad.

"Release my daughter," Aragorn commanded.

The Guards really didn't understand anymore, and just looked at each other.

"That's an order from your King!" Aragorn shouted.

The Captain instructed: "Do as the King says. Release her."

The men nodded and let go of her. "Our apologies, Your Highness," they stammered.

Then Aragorn commanded: "And get away from that boy. I do believe we have something else at our minds."

The Guards released Edmund too and soon the Narnian King and Gondorian - Noldorine Princess were in a tight embrace.

"He couldn't! You saw, Edmund? He couldn't! He helped us!" she kept saying, her speech interrupted by laughter.

Edmund smiled - which was rare on itself. "Didn't I tell you? He loves you, more than probably he will ever know himself," he answered gently.

The Evenstar Guard now gathered behind the King, taking positions between the four traitors and their beloved Princess.

The Captain said: "My Lord, they are not to be trusted."

"I know," Aragorn merely replied.

He then said to his enemies who once watched over him: "And it's a fortunate coincidence, too. I was looking for you already. Any ideas why?"

"You tell us," the leader answered.

"Very well," the King said. "Just now I had a visitor from Minas Tirith. He was carrying these. It's a letter from the Queen. Warning me for betrayal. It's about you."

The four would've liked to run, but suddenly 50 heavily armed Elvish warriors blocked their path. Led by the loving uncles of the Princess they had wanted to abuse.

"I'll take them by myself," Aragorn declared.

He drew his sword.

"The four of you are Men. You are supposed to think like us, to feel like us. But the fact you're human has provided me with nothing."

"Maybe so, but it's provided us with something," said the most talkative of the lifeguards.

They grabbed their spears tighter and prepared for battle. "A self-preservation instinct."

Then, without further warning, they attacked. Aragorn easily deflected each strike. In three minutes fell as many traitors. The last one fell on the ground. The High King of Gondor finished him off by piercing his throat with his sword.

None - Gondorian or Narnian - mourned for their death.

The Evenstar Guards, Elves and Dwarves cheered, and the Royal soldiers roared in approval.

Aragorn said to Edmund: "King Edmund Pevensie the Just of Narnia, normally you and I are enemies, but today you have shown great courage in defending my daughter. King Aragorn is no ungenerous man. I sincerely doubt the chains will be necessary for tonight. And should we have common enemies again, I will be honored to stand by your side."

At those last words Edmund grinned.

"Oh, as you happen to mention it, I do believe I've got an idea!"

**Author's note:** Well, I think this was alright. Was it?

Finally, Aragorn has been rid of those treacherous fiends! But now, he and Edmund will face a new common enemy. Who? And how will this war be concluded, a war where friend and foe are hard to recognize from each other?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': The Pevensies still have a task that must be finished – and Edmund happily uses the Free Peoples for that purpose. Legolas and Gimli also have some unfinished business. For the bodyguards were not alone.

Please to leave a review!

And check out Supreme Arcanite Magician's story and the videos Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 put on YouTube!


	46. Eastward: Payback

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. References in titles are to Raymond E. Feist's works and the book 'Prince Caspian'. Some quotes were based on 'Power Rangers RPM: Go for the Green' (episode 4) and the book 'The Two Towers'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, dear readers! And thank you, all reviewers!

Now Aragorn has finally rid himself of his treacherous lifeguards. And Edmund suggested they ought to fight side by side. Aragorn has already promised he would, but who is the enemy?

Now, I'll just let you read. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Please read and review!

**Eastward**

"_The war lies in the east."_

_Éowyn, The Lord of the Rings: 'Return of the King'_

**Payback**

"_Where are those Beasts? They will pay for what they did to me!"_

_Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Dark Wish Part 3'_

The Beasts jumped up. An unexpected visit, they weren't quite used to that.

Then they saw who it was. High King Aragorn of Gondor came to them, followed by the Royal Guard and the Noldorine Guard, and his Generals and their relatives were there as well. Princess Lucy was present too, carefully screened by her own Evenstar Guards.

But the one who really caught the Beasts' attention was King Edmund Pevensie the Just of Narnia, Prince of the Lone Islands, Master of the great Western Woods, Duke of Origin Wood and Count of Celebrant, Knight in the Exalted Order of the Table, Knight Marshal of the Narnian Royal Army, Prince Regent for the Armies of the West and Knight Admiral of the Narnian Royal Navy.

However, despite all that titles there was only one way in which the Beasts could think of him.

This was the boy who had in his own proper person faced their Queen, the White Witch, killed dozens of their comrades, and broken her wand. This was the boy who had, thanks to the (by them) loathed Aslan, challenged Jadis and survived.

Now he stood again, in the same armor as he had worn at the time, his sword sheathed and his shield in his hand, the Yellow Lion of Narnia proudly on his tunic.

For a while all remained silent. Both parties took stock of the other.

Edmund only felt contempt for the Witch's Beasts. Then again, the Free Peoples had rarely seen such creatures. Not that they were so beautiful, but a Minotaur, for example, does always remain impressive.

The Noldor and the Dwarves looked just as threatening to the Beasts. All of them were soldiers, heavily armed and hardened by years of battle. And Aragorn himself beamed forth power, and in their cold anger he and his soldiers were a terrible sight.

Finally Gimli broke the silence: "Hey, those there… Those are the guys who attacked us!"

Edmund grinned and answered: "Exactly. And now that I've reintroduced you guys, let's get to know each other a little better! Let's hang out for a while… Or even better…" His grin broadened and he drew his sword. "Let's cut each other to pieces!"

Gimli said enthusiastically: "Aye, the latter one! I do like the sound of that!"

Then Edmund launched the assault.

Gimli shouted: "Ai-oi! Such guts! You've got to admire the kid!"

After that he jumped after the Narnian, frightfully swinging his axe with the cry: _"Khazâd! Khazâd!"_

Three Beasts fell under the mighty strikes within a minute; a fourth was taken down by a throwing axe.

Enthusiastically the Dwarf shouted at his friend Legolas: "Ai-oi! Come on, Legolas! There's plenty for the both of us! _Khazâd ai-menu!_"

The Beasts lost a pretty large number of warriors under his axe. Legolas' arrows intervened in the fight and five minutes later 20 more enemies had been killed.

Aragorn rushed forward and pitched into the Minotaurs, and the Noldorine Guard followed him. The mighty Minotaurs, until then unbeaten except by Centaurs, were repulsed with heavy losses. Andúril even managed to meet their devastating strikes.

Edmund cut around him and almost calmly slaughtered his adversaries. All the time he was smiling; he was in his element.

He shouted at Aragorn: "Now I get why you like that Dwarf so much!"

Aragorn briefly looked grinning at Gimli, who only interrupted his battle-cries _(Khazâd! Khazâd!) _to keep his score: "Seventeen! Eighteen!"

The Lord Marshal yelled back: "Oh yes, he has that effect on more warriors! How could you hate him – that is, if he's not trying to smash you?"

Edmund laughed and struck down an Ogre.

Now the Evenstar Guard also joined the fight. The Beasts had started the battle with no more than 200, against an opponent with about equal numbers - but the slaughter by Gimli, Legolas and Edmund had caused them to be outnumbered fast.

They didn't believe anymore. And of course that made the extermination even easier.

* * *

Gimli triumphantly declared: "38!"

Legolas looked stunned. "I can't remember the last time it was this close," he admitted. But I don't grudge you it."

Gimli looked proud and asked: "Now, how much have you got, Elf?"

"41, I fear, Master Dwarf," the Prince answered smoothly.

Gimli growled in irritation: "I will beat you next time, watch me!"

Legolas kept smiling. "I'm looking forward to it, my good man."

**Author's note:** I know it's short, but I don't think it was bad, now, was it?

So, finally the Witch's Beasts are out of the way! And Aragorn has actually become both friend and enemy to Edmund. So what will he do? Continue the war? Or consider an alternative arrangement?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Now, let's get back to the Narnians! Decisions are being made and measures taken to get their King and Lucy back. But most armies send scouts ahead. Why not the Army of the Free Peoples? How will the first skirmishes end?

A rather special request: I'm taking a break for the weekend to prepare coming chapters in Dutch. Supreme Arcanite Magician, would you mind me using 'Battle Royale' as the title for my next chapter? Sorry, I forgot to ask earlier. If you don't want me to, perfectly fine, I'll come up with something else :) If you do, let me dedicate it to you! Thanks in advance!

Please review! I love hearing how I'm doing.

And do check the videos by the amazing Nonokun24 and the great EdwardElricGirl200 on YouTube, not to mention Supreme Arcanite Magician's story! The latter is quite a different tale, but the style is at least as good.


	47. Escape: Battle Royale

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This chapter contains references to the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson and a slight one to 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Dark Wish part II'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, all of you! And thanks, my dear reviewers!

Ah, it feels good to be back in business! Sorry for the long wait – there was something I wanted to settle first, and I kept forgetting about it. My apologies!

So the Witch's Beasts are finally out of the picture. Now all that's left are the Army of the Free Peoples and the Narnians. Time to turn op the heat.

Dedicated to Supreme Arcanite Magician, who gave me the idea for the title. Thank you once more =)

As always, I hope this is good enough to entertain you =)

Please read and review!

**Escape**

"_But I can't even protect my own family!"_

"_You brought them safely this far."_

"_Not all of them."_

_Peter Pevensie and Aslan, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

**Battle Royale**

"_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen."_

_Aslan, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

_(Susan)_

Susan, Queen of Narnia, had just bathed in the river running to the Eastern Ocean.

She was with the army, but in order to have some privacy, she went a short distance out of the camp for that. Still close enough to be heard in case of an emergency, of course – not for nothing she descended of a great line of professional fighters.

She had just finished dressing again when she suddenly heard: "Please don't try to run."

Susan turned around and looked at Captain Bergil – a face she would not soon forget.

The Gondorian smiled: "Don't worry, we've only just arrived. And frankly, we're pretty tired."

Another Gondorian came out of the bushes and added: "We'd prefer to kill you quickly. By the way, that's about all we've still got plenty of kick left for. But you don't want to get us mad."

Susan thought very quickly and decided she actually did want to take that risk.

Before the Royal Guards could move, she had seized her horn, which she had laid close by.

* * *

_(Peter)_

"Susan!"

Peter immediately ran towards the river. Aslan was surprised, but quickly recovered.

He had been talking to the High King about their odds in the battle that was soon to come. The Narnians were at disadvantage, but far from helpless.

Now however Peter was called away by a pressing matter, which obviously couldn't wait. The Great Lion ran after him, and Oreius, never losing sight over his High King, joined, followed by a number of Satyrs, Fauns and great Cats like Leopards.

Peter noticed Susan had climbed up a tree; after having lived in the woods for months, they had gotten very familiar with that. The Gondorians, on the other hand, had grown up in cities and were used to open fields, so it was rather difficult for them to get her out.

Peter drew his sword (his shield he had hung on his back) and shouted: "Get away from there!"

The Guards turned to look at him and retreated from the tree.

Captain Bergil said irritated: "Come on! We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you."

"Peter, watch out!" Susan yelled.

Peter pointed his sword at the other Gondorian, who had tried to sneak around him in order to kill him easily. The Narnian however was soon forced to keep the Captain, who had taken a step in his direction, under control again. The second soldier wanted to make a second attempt, but a roar sounded and a massive front paw pushed him to the ground.

Aslan had gotten the Gondorian on the ground. The remaining Narnians came forward, and Oreius seemed eager to take his liege's work upon him, but Aslan said: "No! Stay your weapons! This is Peter's battle."

Peter nodded and looked at the Gondorian.

Bergil said softly and in a threatening voice: "You may think you're a King, but you are going to die. Like a dog!"

With those words the Captain attacked, but narrowly Peter managed to avoid the strike and pierced the man, making use of his own speed.

Susan jumped down and embraced her brother. "Thank you, Peter!"

Smiling the High King answered: "That's what we're family for, isn't it?"

Then he asked Aslan: "And what do we do with him?"

The Guard stammered: "Kill me. I cannot go back. I can never go back. I will die anyway, and probably in a less preferable way, if I survive a defeat. At least I should have the decency to perish."

Aslan shook his head and answered: "You'll have to take your chances."

He lifted his paw and the Gondorian stood up. After a final glance full of hatred and fear the man ran away.

Aslan commanded: "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund. Where else could he be going? His camp is the only available place."

Oreius nodded and the Narnians went after the Guards.

Hesitantly Peter asked: "Aslan?"

The Divine King understood and said solemnly: "Go with honor."

Peter nodded. He shook his shield to the front and said to Susan: "I'll be back. With Edmund and Lucy. By my honor and on my word."

**Author's note:** Okay, it was rather like Narnia, but it wasn't that bad on itself, was it?

Poor Bergil… I actually do feel a bit sorry for him. But he got a warrior's death. Now hope is restored for Edmund and Lucy! The High King himself, with his best General, is on his way to save them. Will they manage?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Something Aragorn and his advisors didn't expect! The Narnians attacking their camp! An operation that is very dangerous. It can get Edmund freed or killed. And Lucy is around as well. What will the consequences be of this rather rash action?

Please leave a review!

And do check out the videos by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 on YouTube and the fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' by my friend Supreme Arcanite Magician!


	48. Escape: Liberation

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This chapter can remind you of the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson, of 'The Books of the Snake War: Rise of a Merchant Prince' by Raymond E. Feist, of 'The Valiant and the Just', an awesome fanfic on here by Narnian Nights, and slightly of 'Power Rangers RPM: Handshake' (episode 5).**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my dear readers! And thank you, reviewers, for your time!

With Peter and Oreius on the move to free Edmund and Lucy, the Gondorians guarding them had better be prepared! Now we'll see if their attack has the effect they hope for…

Surprise, surprise, but I'll hope you'll like it! =)

Please read and review!

**Escape**

"_But I can't even protect my own family!"_

"_You brought them safely this far."_

"_Not all of them."_

_Peter Pevensie and Aslan, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

**Liberation**

"_Now we are free."_

_Maximus: 'Gladiator'_

_(Aragorn)_

"The Elves and Dwarves will take the flanks, we'll keep the Gondorians and the cavalry in reserve and send the rest of the Men in first," Gimli proposed as a tactic.

Aragorn nodded. He liked that idea.

That way he might be able to surround the Narnians: if they would break through the centre, while their lines on the flanks were broken by the Elven and Dwarven forces, the latter group would end up behind the Narnians, and Peter and Aslan on their turn would still find an army – the Gondorians and the riders – in front of them.

He was protected from magic by Gandalf's amulet, and he had twice his enemy's numbers. Things looked good.

* * *

The Guard breathlessly came running into the camp.

He shouted: "Narnians! They're right behind me! We've got to…"

That's all he managed, because unawares a Leopard jumped on him.

The Tower Guards jumped up. The Guard had run to the closest part of the camp – by accident just where the prisoners were being guarded.

A hundred Tower Guards had been stationed there, but they had been attacked by surprise, and the Narnians were swift and lethal. General Oreius took out eight of them in a minute.

Lastly, High King Peter showed up. He joined the fight, but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

The leader of the Tower Guards said: "Curses! But they won't get you alive, Narnian!"

After that he drew his sword and stabbed Edmund, who had been tied to a tree. With a wound in the midriff he let himself sink down.

Peter struck his adversary away from him and ran towards the man. But someone else beat him there.

With a cry of pain the commander turned around. Lucy had unnoticed managed to seize her dagger and had stabbed him in the leg.

The officer struck her down with the back of his hand. He would probably soon be dead anyway, so committing a capital crime suddenly wasn't such a terrifying thought anymore.

Then Peter reached him, and within seconds the Gondorian was disarmed. After that Peter helped Lucy up and they bent over Edmund.

Peter asked: "Are you alright?"

Immediately after that he thought: _'That just might be a dumb question.'_

Edmund agreed, but he answered: "I think that Gondorian bastard hit my lung."

He coughed up blood. "Now I'm sure that Gondorian bastard hit my lung."

Lucy however felt at her belt and said smiling: "You get some very useful Christmas presents in Narnia, Edmund."

She pulled out a small flask and made him drink a drop. Immediately his wound healed. Peter meanwhile cut him loose.

The young King was no longer in peril of his life, but he was most weakened. And only a few hundreds of meters from there Gimli had heard the noise and shouted immediately: "The prisoner!"

Oreius noticed and yelled: "Your Majesty, the enemy is soon upon us!"

Peter nodded and he and Lucy together helped Edmund up. Leaning on them Edmund stumbled on, their retreat being covered by Oreius and his men.

Suddenly Edmund said: "Thank you, Peter. Thank you for saving me… and my sister."

Gently Peter answered: "Our sister, Edmund. Our sister."

* * *

Aragorn arrived at the scene of the attack, as always accompanied by Legolas and Gimli.

A hundred bodies surrounded him. The commander of the men had been gagged and tied to the tree Edmund had gotten attached to earlier. The King of Gondor immediately noticed his daughter was gone.

He drew his bowie-knife and walked towards the anxious officer. In one gash he cut the ropes.

The man took off his gag and asked surprised: "You are not going to kill me?"

"Not yet," Aragorn said coldly. "But you've got a lot of explaining to do."

The officer nodded. He asked hesitantly: "Let me guess. I have failed you for the last time?"

"Exactly," Aragorn answered coldly.

Then he turned to his Generals again: "We have work to do."

**Author's note:** Alright, alright, a lot of Narnia, I know. But I promise you, next chapter will be a lot better at that!

Yes, of course it succeeded. There's a shocker. So, Edmund is free again, and Lucy comes with the Narnians once more!

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Maybe you remember Arwen making her own plans? Well, it's about time we figure out what those are, no? So her own intentions will be revealed. And apart from that, let's get to know the characters better, shall we? And it's time for Lucy to make her decision definite, once and for all. Will she back out?

As always, I'd love reviews =)

And please don't forget about the videos on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 on this, and Supreme Arcanite Magician's story 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy'!


	49. Escape: Mother and daughter

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. References that can be found in this chapter are to the movie adaptation of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian' by Andrew Adamson, that of 'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King' by Peter Jackson and (only one, very slightly) 'Dante's Prayer' by Loreena McKennitt.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back to all of you! And thanks to all reviewers!

So Edmund is free – though badly injured. His strength is incredible, so he'll most likely survive. But Lucy has attacked her father's soldiers. Now, she's officially a traitor…

Dedicated to EdwardElricGirl200, who provided me with the idea of this chapter! Thanks a lot! =)

I hope all of you will like it!

Please read and review!

**Escape**

"_But I can't even protect my own family!"_

"_You brought them safely this far."_

"_Not all of them."_

_Peter Pevensie and Aslan, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

**Mother and daughter**

"_Sweet little words made for silence, not talk._

_Young heart for love, not heartache._

_Dark hair for catching the wind,_

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world._

_Kiss while your lips are still red._

_While he's still silent, rest_

_While bosom is still untouched, unveiled._

_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool._

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind._

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn."_

_Nightwish: 'While Your Lips Are Still Red'_

_(Lucy)_

Typically Lucy to be the first one to wake up.

Quickly she looked around the improvised camp. The Narnians had been forced to drag along and had been seriously delayed due to that. Aragorn hadn't figured that out, and therefore he had thought it senseless to send pursuers.

Oreius had stood guard for half of the night, then he too had allowed himself some rest. The Narnians appeared to need little sleep (though some did love to have their sleep out) and would be able to move on after a few hours already and to keep up a high tempo for a long time.

Lucy decided to take a look around; Narnians were light sleepers, especially their warriors, and if she needed help, she would be able to call for them and within minutes she'd be safe amidst her friends again.

So what danger was she really in?

She walked through the woods near Cair Paravel. Like all of Narnia, it seemed to exhale magic, life and at the same time serenity. There was something about the country. Maybe it was because the god protecting it lived there.

Then she saw the last thing she expected: a procession of Elvish courtiers – Noldor, by the looks of them – was slowly walking over a path in the woods.

She couldn't help herself; the word that was midway between a loud question and an astonished exclamation came out before a strong hand silenced her and a much larger weight then her own pushed her down.

"Mom?"

* * *

_(Peter)_

Peter woke up.

As High King he was responsible for the Narnians and so he immediately checked if no one was missing.

His soldiers were there, his General Oreius was there, his brother Edmund was there…

But where was Lucy?

Peter thought quickly. He was quite a smart boy and his talents for improvisation had saved him before. So he didn't take long before proceeding to action.

The boy knelt near the Centaur and said urgently: "Oreius, get up!"

The General was fully awake immediately and stood in his four legs within two minutes.

"Your Majesty?" he asked.

Peter smiled, but without delay explained the situation.

The Centaur nodded and asked: "What is your wish?"

"Remain here with Edmund and our men," Peter ordered. "I'll find Lucy."

Oreius nodded again and promised that the enemy would not reach Edmund but over his lifeless corpse and those of his warriors.

After that Peter left. On his journey he thought.

It hadn't taken him very long to get fond of Lucy. It was simply impossible to keep distrusting her, while she was so cheerful and innocent. Oddly enough it had been Edmund, unapproachable, insensible Edmund, who had been the first one to allow her in his heart. Peter had been ashamed and made up his mind to start being more friendly towards Lucy.

Only a short while after she had given him her friendship too. Edmund had become her brother. And last night, when he had fully rediscovered his brotherly love, he had called her his sister. And that's what she had become. He was infinitely grateful to her for saving his brother – their brother – and healing his soul.

Peter saw her after a short search – and he also saw the dozens of Elves walking by. In their midst a young looking woman rode a white horse. She seemed to be unhappy about something – afraid, sad.

Concerned! That was the word he was looking for. She was concerned about something. Very concerned.

Peter walked towards Lucy and had almost reached her when she noticed the Elves and asked loudly and in surprise: "Mom?"

The High King of Narnia stopped her mouth with his hand and pushed her down.

However, the woman – so that had to be the Noldorine Princess Arwen, Queen of Gondor and Lucy's mother – had already reined in her horse. As if on a sign, all of a sudden the entire procession stood still.

Suddenly two men were very striking: under their cloaks they wore armor and at their belts swords were attached.

Peter put a finger on his lips, as a sign that Lucy had to be very quiet. Lucy hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

Peter drew his sword and very slowly snuck to a tree. There he rose, waiting for a possible attack.

* * *

_(Arwen)_

Arwen looked at the direction from where Lucy's voice had come.

It had been her daughter, she never doubted that for one moment. But now she was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly the two bodyguards from the Noldorine Guard came to her. Her brothers had both sent their favorite warrior with her – personal friends and warriors strong as a bear, heavily armed and trained hard as steel. Each of them was worth 20 Fauns, and they would rather sacrifice the last drop of their blood than letting their best friends' sister die.

Arwen saw movement. She focused her sharp Elven eyes on it. She registered a red and yellow tunic, sword and shield and - merely in a hasty glance – blond hair.

Elrond had described the members of the Narnian royal family to his daughter:

"_The younger King, Edmund, is imprisoned by Aragorn. He looks more like his sister, and just like her he is darker in eyes, hair and heart. But in each of those domains he beats her largely. His hair isn't raven black like hers, but darker than night and shadows. Where his sister's eyes are light brown, his pupils and irises are practically impossible to tell apart. And if his sister is slightly serious and somewhat of a pedant, then Edmund's blood is partially made of ice water._

_He never shows much emotion. Never he feels bloodthirstiness, he only knows icy rage. Never he is overjoyed, he only knows satisfaction. Never he is deeply sad, he only knows regret._

_But however unpleasant he may be, when he speaks, he is listened to. Even now, with him behind bars, his pleadings and assertions are not easily rejected. Not by being mellifluous, quite the contrary, by bluntness and cold logic he excels at debating._

_Queen Susan and High King Peter we know better through conversations with Lucy._

_The Queen is somewhat in between: by far not as cheerful as Peter, but not as serious as Edmund. Her self-conceit and pedantry make her slightly tiresome, but altogether she's kind enough._

_Peter the High King is cheerful and kind in daily life, always willing to tell a joke or to speak an encouraging word. In Narnia, no one can meet him without knowing who he is. He is the only one with blond hair and blue eyes, and just like his sister he is as white as our relatives._

_Both Kings are mostly dressed in their military uniforms: a red tunic with a yellow lion."_

Arwen realized that High King Peter was sneaking around right now. She had recently heard (from the Captain of the Evenstar Guard) that Edmund and Lucy had been freed by Narnians.

One of the warriors asked: "Milady, have you seen the Narnian?"

Arwen nodded.

Then the second one asked: "Shall we capture him?"

Arwen hesitated for a while. It was very tempting. A High King in exchange for a Princess, the Narnians would probably agree that was a fair deal.

Then again, Arwen doubted they'd be too fond of such kind of negotiations. And she just had planned on making use of Peter's kindness. Negotiating with Susan, she didn't really fancy that.

No, if anyone would receive her benevolently at Cair Paravel, it would probably be Peter. She thought he might understand her – among others because he himself had lost his mother and might have come up with the thought the opposite would be just as painful – and therefore might show some sympathy for her request.

Maybe diplomacy would work. She didn't really count on it – but what kind of a mother would she be if she didn't try everything for her child? If she wanted to have tried everything, she needed to talk to the Narnians – and the only Narnian who might be both willing and able to help her was probably High Kin Peter.

She made up her mind: "No. I know this sounds strange, but it may be better for us if he reaches Cair Paravel."

The warriors nodded.

Arwen shortly looked again at the bush behind which Lucy was bound to be sitting. She was still there; now she looked over the bush. She seemed to be worried. Her mother followed her gaze and saw Lucy was watching Peter.

She was genuinely concerned over the Narnian. So it was true. She had become friend with the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Then Lucy looked at Arwen. For a very short moment mother and daughter looked at each other. Arwen saw her child in doubt for a split second; then she shook her head. Arwen understood very well what she meant: now Lucy had a wondrous chance of returning to her family, home. All she had to do was come out and ran towards the Elves and they could return to Minas Tirith immediately.

But she didn't. She stayed with the Narnians. Very consciously.

Arwen closed her eyes and let her tears run free. Aragorn really only wanted to protect their child, but wasn't this war a greater torment to her?

Arwen knew her daughter and knew she really loved her family, but she was also loyal to friends. And now she had made her choice. She would suffer from it – and undoubtedly she had suffered from making the decision – but once she had chosen something, she wouldn't let go of it lightly.

An Elf in front of her turned around and carefully said: "Lady Arwen, we cannot delay."

Arwen nodded, but kept looking at her daughter for one more moment.

Softly she whispered: "Please remember me."

After that she turned away and went on.

What she didn't know – and couldn't have known – was that Peter (who had almost been standing right next to the Elves) was fluent in Eldarine.

**Author's note:** So, was that better for originality or what? ;) Actually, I must say, I'm proud of this bit myself.

Well, Lucy's decision is final, and Arwen plans on avoiding a new battle! Will she succeed in her mission? Or is Narnia's grass doomed to be stained red?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Edmund comes home, but not exactly the way it was planned. He is to recover from a long period of great sorrow, not to mention lots of stress and emotion. And while we're at it, we should get to know him a little better, no? Also, it's his second betrayal. Will Aslan be as merciful as last time?

Please, do leave a review!

And check the trailers on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, not to mention the story of Supreme Arcanite Magician on this very site!


	50. Escape: Reunion

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This particular chapter refers to 'Ben 10: The movie' (though I doubt if you will find it), 'The War of the Great Rupture: The King's Buccaneer' by Raymond E. Feist, the movie adaptation of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson, and the book 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle'.**

**Author's note:** So happy to be back again! Welcome, each and every one of you! And thank you all, my dear reviewers!

And I have something to celebrate! Chapter number 50! Three cheers! =)

With Arwen headed for Cair Paravel, the war might soon be over. But before she can talk to the Kings and Queen, the Kings must have returned. And King Edmund isn't quite in his best shape. To say the least. He will probably survive – he always has. But what will be the final cost he has to pay for his betrayal?

I know, I know, I've changed Edmund a bit. Or a lot. But personally, I like what I made of him =) I wanted to make him a more interesting and more important character. Well, by dedicating this chapter mostly to him, I guess I'm at least succeeding in making him more important =)

Once more, I hope you'll be entertained!

Please read and review!

**Escape**

"_But I can't even protect my own family!"_

"_You brought them safely this far."_

"_Not all of them."_

_Peter Pevensie and Aslan, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_

**Reunion**

"_We'll be together again.  
All just a dream in the end.  
We'll be together again._

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind._  
_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find?_

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide._  
_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind._

_We'll be together again._  
_All just a dream in the end."_

_Evanescence: 'Together Again'_

King Edmund Pevensie the Just stumbled into the camp.

Peter said quickly: "I think Susan has already gone to bed. Now, you come with me, and Oreius will get you a doctor."

"That would be nice," Edmund groaned.

Lucy held him on the other side and looked at him worried.

"Shall I give you some more juice?" she offered.

Edmund laboriously smiled. "No, no, when a problem can be solved with worldly means, it is best not to waste magic!"

Peter helped him into the First Royal Pavilion (the usual shelter for the High King and his brother when they led the Royal Army themselves). There Edmund let himself fall on his bed.

"Ah, rest. That'll do much good already," he said.

Peter answered carefully: "I fear you'll have to wait a little longer for that. Aslan will undoubtedly want to talk to you. Immediately once you're tinkered up."

Edmund groaned and swore.

"God or no god, there will come a day when I cut him to pieces," he muttered.

"Not even you would survive that," Peter said back.

"Are you sure about that?" Edmund asked.

The High King didn't answer.

Edmund went to lie down and then said, unexpectedly bitter: "I should be able to survive. That's why I hate the Witch so much. Someone of my will-power shouldn't just be a great warrior. No, a ruler over the elements, a god! But due to the Witch interfering, I had to stop my emotions from getting in the way. That hardening made me too strong. I grew self-destructive. A great warrior I am and none can disagree with me. It is very hard to kill me. I have a lot of power, but not as much as is rightfully mine. One of the reasons I am this bitter."

Peter and Lucy looked at each other for a minute, but didn't say a word. Then Lucy sat down on the bed and put her hand on Edmund's. She was rewarded with a new, laborious, but sincere smile.

After a few minutes Oreius came in with a Faun right behind him.

"Your Majesty, this is your Royal brother's personal physician," the Centaur introduced him to Peter.

Edmund nodded.

The Faun sighed: "Now what have you been up to? You never seem to land on your feet."

Edmund answered sharply: "You may be the doctor, but damned, this is my body and I perfectly know myself how much I can take. I am tired and rather frustrated, so I suggest you do your job and do not lecture me."

The doctor nodded; he knew Edmund well enough to know when a witty remark was in place and when not.

Lucy and Peter went outside while the physician examined Edmund.

The Princess asked: "What is Aslan going to do with Edmund now?"

"Talking," Peter answered. "Apart from that, I don't know either. It's Aslan, no? They say he's not a tame lion and that he does as he thinks best. Even I don't have much control over him. If he wants to kill Edmund, I can't save him. But last time he let him live. Let's just assume he will now as well. Last time he just said we shouldn't talk about it anymore."

Lucy shouted: "But Aslan doesn't know everything! And I don't know if Edmund will tell him everything. I have to go with him!"

"You'll have to propound that to Edmund. Another one over whom I don't have much control," answered Peter.

After that they waited for the Faun to come back out again.

Peter asked: "And? How is he?"

The doctor answered carefully: "He has been worse. I'm convinced he'll make a full recovery. At least, physically. But…"

The Faun hesitated for a while and sighed. "I think his confidence has been violated once more. Whether he will overcome that mental blow… The King has always been a bit unstable. I can only hope. But still, for now he will probably prove to be the deadliest enemy of our enemies."

Peter nodded. Lucy stared in front of her.

The doctor walked away, and immediately another Faun came to them. Peter recognized him as the Commander of Aslan's Faun Guard.

The Commander saluted and reported: "The God King wants to speak with King Edmund and Princess Lucy."

* * *

_(Peter(/Edmund))_

The next morning Peter rose shortly after the sun.

He looked up at a rock near the camp. Still Aslan, Edmund and Lucy were talking.

Susan came out of the Second Royal Pavilion, her personal tent when she accompanied her brothers on a campaign.

Relieved, she ran towards the rock and shouted: "Edmund!"

Peter stopped her. Aslan, Edmund and Lucy turned.

Then Edmund addressed Aslan. Peter couldn't hear him across that distance, but he could guess what he was saying. He didn't even look tired – but then again, Edmund never looked tired.

He rather seemed immensely irritated, as if the god annoyed him. That was very much like Edmund; he didn't have the slightest respect for authority, except when the one holding it had earned it at the point of a sword.

Now he was probably saying something like: "And, Aslan? Anything else? Frankly, now I'd just want to go and greet my sister, and then finally get some sleep. And I'd prefer that now."

Peter smirked. Yes, that was Edmund all over.

Anyway, the three descended from the rock and walked in their direction. Edmund still limped with his right leg.

Aslan spoke to the elder brother and sister: "What's done is done. There's no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed."

Lucy contradicted: "Come now, Aslan! As if it's something to be ashamed of! You should be proud, as should all of Narnia! Think about what dangers he has faced, how much he has suffered!"

The God King of Narnia growled for a moment, but the sinister sound of leather shoving over steel drowned his voice. Edmund had drawn a few inches of his dagger. Aslan glanced threateningly at him, but walked away.

The young King put the weapon back and said in irritation: "Honestly, I'm seriously fed up with that pretentious little tyrant. There will be a day when I trade the fox' skin I wear now for a lion's hide, and just here I've got a wonderful one. Sometimes I think Narnia is worthy of a better god. One who has less problems coping with bad luck."

Again, Peter smiled shortly. Calling a god 'a pretentious little tyrant', only Edmund would dare that. And he was also the only one who got away with it.

After that it remained silent for a little while.

Then Edmund said softly: "Hello."

Susan laughed and embraced him. That light touch already caused him pain, but the King kept his cheeks together. When she hugged him more tightly, he groaned for a second. Susan instantly let go of him.

"Oh, sorry," she said concerned.

Edmund smiled at his sister, tired. She really was happy to see him again, he did realize that.

He answered calmly: "It's alright. My back still is a little sensitive. And if you wouldn't mind being a little careful with my wrists…"

Peter glanced at his little brother's wrists. They barely had any skin left.

Edmund grinned at him. You should see the scar on my left arm. Trust me, that was the only time it did hurt. The rest was a joke."

Susan asked: "Are you alright?"

Edmund answered drily: "I'm a little tired."

That was probably the understatement of the Age.

Peter said: "Get some sleep."

Edmund nodded. "Gladly, now that the damn Lion finally leaves me alone."

He walked back to the Pavilion he shared with Peter.

The High King called after him. "And, Edmund…"

The younger brother turned around.

"Try not to wander off," grinned Peter.

Indignantly Edmund asked: "Do I look as if I've still got enough spirit for that?"

**Author's note:** Well, honestly, it did include original Narnia, but would this kind of twists ever been included in a Narnia movie? I think not =)

Edmund has returned, and he has been granted clemency once more. Not that he's grateful to Aslan for it. And we finally learned some more about him. His hatred towards the Witch, a bit about his magic, the reason behind his toughness, his bitterness…

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': The final is coming close! Arwen arrives at Cair Paravel to negotiate Lucy's return and a peace. Will her plan succeed? Will her husband agree to finally make peace with his new enemies?

I'd love a review!

And please watch the videos Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 have made! And of course, there's always Supreme Arcanite Magician's story just waiting to be checked out! I know it's different, but it is good!


	51. Negotiations: Arwen

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This particular chapter may slightly remind you of the BBC docudrama 'Hannibal: Rome's Worst Nightmare', but apart from that, I'd say it just might be my most original chapter yet! =)**

**Author's note:** Welcome, dear readers! I am honored by your never-relenting interest! And thank you, all reviewers, for your precious time!

Now we will see what the solution is: diplomacy or battle. Arwen has left for Cair Paravel, ready to negotiate, and there is hope the Narnians will gladly welcome her. But will it actually lead to peace?

I hope you'll find this good enough to enjoy!

Please read and review!

**Negotiations**

"_Why fight if we can negotiate?"_

_CAPTAIN ( ;) ) Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: 'Dead Man's Chest'_

**Arwen**

"_There is still hope."_

_Arwen, Lord of the Rings: 'The Return of the King'_

The Pevensies, followed by Lucy, were walking through Cair Paravel.

A Faun had reported that Lady Arwen had arrived with a large retinue. Except two bodyguards no one had followed her in, on the High King's explicit request.

Now she awaited the arrival of Peter and his siblings in a small room with only some chairs and a table. At the only door two Fauns of the Palace Guard were positioned. No problem for two Noldor, but in the corridors there were dozens more.

Peter opened the door, gestured for Lucy to remain hidden between the Narnians for another moment and walked to Arwen.

The Elvish Princess bowed and greeted: "Hail, Peter Pevensie the Magnificent, High King of Narnia. I am Queen Arwen of Gondor, daughter to Master Elrond, Princess of the Noldor and mother of a missing child."

Peter nodded calmly, determined not to be carried away by his emotions at once. Edmund would be proud of him, he thought acidly.

Lucy obediently kept standing behind them.

Peter briefly introduced the others: "My siblings, Queen Susan the Gentle and King Edmund the Just."

For a while both negotiators looked at each other.

The Kings and Queen wore their Royal garments instead of their military uniforms for a change. Peter had put on royal blue, with a golden picture embroidered on it and a cloak in that same color, while Edmund seemed to fancy grey looking light blue and silver. Blue was his tunic, silver the embroidering and the cloak. Susan wore even lighter blue, but brighter, and a dark blue cloak.

Arwen thought they didn't look threatening at all, the way she saw them now. Peter looked at her questioningly but kindly, Susan was just as much surprised, but if possible even more polite, and Edmund even looked understanding in his own detached way.

She herself couldn't compare to them in splendor, dressed in her simple dark blue attire, but the Pevensies looked very benevolently at her.

They were orphans themselves and hated it when a family was torn apart. They sincerely did want to help her. The question was only if they were able to do so without bringing harm to Narnia itself.

Arwen finally started: "I think you know why I'm here. I have reasons to assume you have something precious to me."

Peter nodded and smiled. "Very good reasons, I imagine. But just so we're clear: I did not abduct your daughter, or forced her to come with me. We Narnians, we are no thieves. We do not take anything that isn't ours. We made that a tradition over four centuries ago. We are not without honor. We do not abduct children. We do not torture. We do not kill anyone who cannot defend himself. Truly, I do not see how I myself or anyone of my people can have offended you."

Arwen spoke conciliatorily: "I am not offended. But whatever the circumstances may be or may have been, surely you must understand that you have caused me and my family great sadness. I miss my daughter. Certainly you understand, do you not?"

Peter nodded again. "Certainly I do understand you, Your Majesty. And as a result, you will see her again very soon."

After that he stepped aside and Lucy embraced her mother. Arwen's sudden emotion was so great that she both laughed and cried at the same moment.

"Lucy! Sweetheart, I'm so happy to see you!" she sobbed.

Lucy answered: "I'm happy to see you too, mum. I'm sorry. But it's been hard for me as well and…"

"I know," Arwen interrupted her softly. "You haven't done anything wrong. Quite the contrary."

Peter turned his head for a moment and was stunned.

"Edmund…" he stammered. "Are you crying?"

The younger brother looked at him coldly and answered hard as steel: "No. I've got something in my eye."

Peter grinned and looked at him attentively.

Then Edmund said coldly: "And you get something in your eye as well if you keep staring at me in such a foolish way. My fist, to be exact."

Peter laughed and patted his back. "That's my boy!"

Then he turned his attention to mother and daughter again, who were still holding each other.

Carefully he asked: "Uhm… I don't know… Not that it bothers me at all, but are we going to continue the negotiations? Or are you just staying for a few days? It's all fine with me, but I've got a war to wage and an army to lead and you have your courtiers to think about."

Arwen let go of Lucy and answered, wiping away her tears: "Yes, of course. Please excuse. The emotion."

Peter smiled. "Perfectly understandable."

Arwen asked hopeful: "Can you let my daughter go back with me?"

But then Peter shook his head. "Only if she wants to herself. She came her of her own free will. Of her own free will she must go or stay. If your daughter wants to leave, she can do so and no one will dare to stop her, by our Royal authority. But if she wishes to stay, she is welcome, and no one in Narnia can force her to leave, and neither will Narnia allow anyone to drive her from our lands. That is the law, and by law only I am High King. Mine is not to question, but obey the law. Ask your daughter to come with you! I can neither stop her nor send her away. I do not want to influence her either. You have my word that should Lucy utter the wish to leave us, we will give her provisions so that she won't die in the wilderness, and let her go unharmed. Yes, if she can guarantee their return, I will even send soldiers with her to protect her."

Arwen looked at Lucy with hope, but immediately knew she was having illusions. Why would she suddenly come with her now?

Lucy shook her head, weeping. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave them. They need me more than you do. And dad won't harm me. I'm safe here. They're really very nice to me, and I don't want them to die. I'm sorry."

Arwen let her tears run free. She had expected that; her daughter already had made her choice. Then Edmund suddenly cleared his throat.

Susan asked: "Do you see a solution here, Edmund?"

"I believe I do," the boy answered. "So the problem is that Aragorn is at war against us and Lucy doesn't want to leave us alone in said war," he started summarizing. "We cannot trade her for peace and she doesn't want to go back before we have peace either. So in fact it's very simple: let us conclude peace first! Lucy can go back, without any problem. And we all have our rest. I don't see any problems."

Susan thoroughly considered her brother's words and said enthusiastically: "Yes, yes! And then there won't be a cause for a new war, since we'll both neatly stick to the agreements!"

Peter asked Arwen: "Do you have the power to conclude peace on your own authority?"

Arwen confessed: "My husband is unaware of my presence here. And every agreement needs his ratification. But my father and brothers are on my side, and I have heard Mithrandir, Gandalf the Grey as you call him, has been asking himself questions about the war, and it is rumored that this example is followed by Legolas and Gimli, Generals and personal friends of my husband, and Knight Marshal Théoden, the King of Rohan. Many will insist on peace. And Aragorn sincerely believes you wish to eliminate our child."

"If we had wanted to, we would have killed her before," said Edmund coldly. "We already heard practically all we could get to know from her. Since she is of little further use to us, why shouldn't we cut her throat? It's simple: because we don't want to and we never wanted to."

Arwen answered: "You can tell him that, when he wants to convene with you. Then you can talk it all out quietly and calmly."

Peter asked: "Do you think you can persuade your husband to negotiate a peace?"

"I have my influence," answered Arwen.

Susan said cheerfully: "Good! So you ensure that he comes to talk, then we'll manage to convince him to have peace."

Arwen nodded smiling.

Still she asked: "Your Majesty, is there truly nothing you can do? If I give you my word in this matter, can't you let my child go with me?"

"Not as long as she doesn't want to herself," Peter answered compassionately.

"How can you, a young nobleman with a good heart, watch as a mother's heart suffers?" complained the Elvish Princess.

The Narnian High King answered kindly yet decidedly: "I am deeply sorry, Milady, but I have no right to command your daughter to go or to stay."

Edmund intervened: "But maybe you will feel more at ease when she is guarded by men you know as well. I do not object to the Evenstar Guard protecting her here as well."

Arwen looked up in surprise. "Your offer is gratefully accepted, milord," she answered with a bow.

Peter nodded. "Permitted."

Mother and daughter embraced each other again.

After that the Queen left. She didn't look around; that would be too painful for the both of them.

The Pevensies went out of the room. Lucy stayed behind. Edmund hesitated for a while.

He said to Peter and Susan: "You go. I'll follow."

Lucy had seated herself on a chair. Edmund took another one.

He asked: "Do you want to talk?"

Lucy shook her head.

The King asked: "Do you want me to leave?"

The Princess asked back: "Were you planning on leaving?"

Edmund answered: "No."

**Author's note:** Sweet heavens! What happened to Edmund?

Very simple: each person has several sides to him/her. Even Edmund can be nice and sensitive. And now we've seen him in another light.

Honestly, I'm rather proud of this chapter =) Most of it was all mine! =)

Okay, it's not exactly peace already, but it is a big step!

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Finally, Aragorn and Aslan, High King of Gondor and God King of Narnia, come face to face. Diplomacy gets its greatest chance. But can Aragorn turn things around? Will he abandon the war he led so far?

Please leave a review!

And do watch the YouTube videos on this by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, and read the story 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' on here by Supreme Arcanite Magician!


	52. Negotiations: Aragorn

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This chapter contains references to the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson and one to 'The Age of Empires III: Blood'. I think that's it; if there's more, please tell me!**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, dear readers! And again, dear reviewers, thank you!

I'm sorry, I know it's been quite a while, but University robbed me of a lot of time. I'm trying to keep it up, though!

Now, the final chance for a diplomatic solution. Will Aragorn conclude a peace? Or is violence his only answer?

Dedicated to Nonokun24, because of her never failing support and because I used one of the quotes from her vid in this one! =)

I hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Negotiations**

"_Why fight if we can negotiate?"_

_CAPTAIN ( ;) ) Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: 'Dead Man's Chest'_

**Aragorn**

"_It will not be our end, but his."_

_Aragorn, The Lord of the Rings: 'The Return of the King'_

The Narnians had formed a path, between which the delegation of the Union rode.

High King Aragorn Elessar led the party. Legolas and Gimli had come with him, as had Elladan and Elrohir, along with the Noldorine Guard and the Royal Guard; the Evenstar Guard had been send ahead, so they could already take the responsibility of guarding Lucy on them and inform Aslan off their arrival.

Aragorn looked around. The Pevensies – and his own daughter – stood to his left, just like Aslan's Faun Guard; to his right stood Oreius and the Royal Centaur Guard. Clever of those Narnians, he thought; if he wanted to threaten Aslan the latter's own Fauns would assail him, and he couldn't attack them without also threatening the Pevensies, after which Oreius and his Centaurs would hit the warriors of the Union in the back.

The riders dismounted and Aragorn, followed by Legolas and Gimli, stepped forward. Right in front of the Lion Pavilion Aslan was waiting for them. Normally Aragorn would have been impressed by his stature and majesty, and maybe even had admired him.

But now he hated the Lion with every fiber in his body, and with that hate came despise and contempt.

Icily he opened the negotiations: "You sure have some nerve, Aslan. How dare you show yourself to me? After you tried to force me into peace by deceiving my wife, after you took advantage of my child's kindness."

"I am hardly informed about that conversation, Lord Aragorn," answered Aslan in a trembling voice. He was furious.

Aragorn snorted and continued: "And you have traitors in your midst. That's the only reason why I really am here. One of your own and another from me."

He looked at his daughter for a minute and coldly said: "Lucy, when this business with Narnia is over, we must discuss your choice of friends."

Edmund said coldly: "Leave the child alone, Aragorn. Fight it out with me."

Aragorn laughed frigidly. "Originally, I did intend to. But then I got better informed. Narnia was built upon very interesting laws. Have you forgotten those?" he asked Aslan.

The Lion growled angrily: "A Gondorian does not need to cite the Deep Magic to me. I was there when it was written."

The King of Gondor answered: "Then you'll remember well that every traitor – literally – belongs to 'the enemy of Narnia'. King Edmund's blood is my property."

"Try and take him then!" Peter shouted, unsheathing Rhindon.

Many Narnians followed his lead. Legolas on his turn stepped forward and Gimli raised his axe. Aslan turned his gaze from one High King to the other.

Aragorn asked mockingly: "Do you really think mere force will deny me in my right? Little King?"

Peter turned away his gaze; he knew Aragorn was right.

The Gondorian continued loudly and clearly: "Aslan knows that, unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition."

After the shocked uproar a dead-like silence fell.

Aragorn was the one to break it. "You dare not refuse me."

Aslan rose and spoke: "Enough. I shall talk with you alone."

The Generals shortly looked at their Lord Marshal. Aragorn nodded to them and they stood their ground.

The High King of Gondor and the God King of Narnia entered the Lion Pavilion for a long conversation.

* * *

_(Mostly Edmund)_

Edmund stood up.

He, the rest of the Narnians and the envoys of the Free Peoples had sat down when Aragorn had entered the Lion Pavilion. The Gondorian was the first to come out again. Aslan followed him at a distance. The God King and the King exchanged a quick glance.

Aslan shouted: "He has renounced his claim on King Edmund's blood!"

The Narnians sheered.

Aragorn called above them: "This isn't the end, Aslan. You will pay for this concession!"

"Now don't pretend I forced you, Aragorn," the Lion answered irritated. "I have showed you we would both lose something if you were to sacrifice King Edmund. Do you think it would make a fair trade after all? Then you can have him, or try to achieve an alternate arrangement. But I rather doubt it."

Aragorn grumbled. Then he asked: "How do I know if you are not simply deceiving me?"

Aslan sighed deeply.

Then Edmund saw the Great Lion pouncing at him.

Immediately the boy drew his sword and stepped aside. The Lion barely managed to change his direction and hit Edmund. In doing so, however, he drove the steel deeper into his own body. Aslan roared in pain and frustration, as he threw Edmund on the ground with crushing strength. The King started coughing, but drove his sword even deeper into the Lion. Aslan leapt away and healed the wound with his magic.

The Narnians and the Free Peoples almost all had the same reaction: Legolas and Susan had both bent their bows, Gimli had raised his axe and Peter pointed his sword at Aslan; the Royal Centaur Guard seemed to be shocked and made ready to support Peter, if he should attack; Elladan and Elrohir and the rest of the Noldor had drawn swords; the Royal Guard was ready for battle.

Lucy had burst into tears and knelt near Edmund, who was by now coughing up blood; his chest was practically squashed.

And yet he was alive.

Aragorn said weakly, astonished as he was: "Now, you didn't have to make it that drastic."

Aslan answered drily: "What would have been your proposition, then?"

Aragorn couldn't answer that.

Edmund spit at the Lion and said weakly: "Fine. Then we'll meet again in hell, coward!"

Lucy, a smart girl, suddenly thought of something. At her belt she had a flask with a wonderful juice, which would cure any injury. A single drop was sufficient: Edmund got back up.

Without a word he stepped forward and pushed Peter aside. "Alright, Aslan," he said softly and threateningly. "Let's do that again. But this time fairly."

Aslan explained: "Edmund, you got it all wrong. I didn't mean to kill you. If I had to, I would have saved you with my own magic."

Edmund snorted skeptically.

Aragorn intervened: "It is true. We were discussing your death and I was just wondering if he hadn't made up something which played a part in our negotiations. Apparently he hadn't. I'm sorry, Edmund. I didn't know he'd do that."

Edmund re-sheathed his sword. "Fine then. I will assume you speak the truth."

Aragorn nodded.

Then he did something very surprising: he came to stand very close to the Pevensies and Lucy, along with Legolas and Gimli, and softly said: "It wasn't all quite according to my plan either. But I can't really go back anymore. Well, like there's a Heaven on Earth, there's going to be a Hell too. And I just couldn't cross it out."

After that he and his companions left.

They left many questions.

**Author's note:** Well, who saw that final bit coming? Nonokun24 probably did; okay, okay. But who else? =)

I confess, pretty Narnia-like, but I can't say I dislike it. Right?

So, it shall be war. Then Narnia and the Union will meet in battle at last.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': The battle is joined! Aragorn's armies face Peter's forces; Narnia has never been closer to annihilation. Will Edmund be a match for Gimli? Or is Susan's archery superior to Legolas'? Or the real question: will there be a Narnia after the fight?

I'd be very happy with a review!

Don't forget the videos on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, or the story 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' on here by my wondrous friend Supreme Arcanite Magician!


	53. Battle for Narnia: The fighting joined

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This part in particular refers to the movie adaptation of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson, the movie adaptation of 'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' by Peter Jackson, 'Braveheart', 'Imperium Augustus' and a little of the description of the Battle of Fontenoy (1745) in 'Great Military Battles' (Cyril Falls). If there's more, my apologies; feel free to tell me if it reminds you of something!**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my loyal readers! And my sincere thanks to all reviewers!

Once more, I know, took me long enough. But University is… insane. I cannot try more than my best.

I know, I know, a little late, but still:

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New Year!_

_Good tidings to you,_

_And all of your kin._

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year!_

All of you, a (late) Merry Christmas and an amazing 2013! I hope to slightly add to that through this =)

Well, the die is cast. The outcome is battle. Now, let's get to that bit!

As always, I hope you'll all like this!

A suggestion: read this while playing 'The Battle Song' from the Narnia soundtrack. I forgot when writing the Dutch original, but I did while translating =)

Please read and review!

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**The fighting is joined**

"_No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."_

_King Théoden of Rohan, The Lord of the Rings: 'The Return of the King'_

"Today Aslan has gained his last victory over us by saving the King! But tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!" Aragorn declared.

The warriors had gathered for the evening. The Lord Marshal would address them. Essentially, he reminded them they were at military advantage: twice the enemy's numbers, veterans and heavily armed.

The High King of Gondor continued: "In that knowledge, let Aslan despair and die! By this time tomorrow the Great Cat is dead!"

The soldiers of the Union cheered; Aslan had become a hated name in their midst. Only the Elves and Rohirrim, along with Gimli, didn't seem too happy with it.

Now Aragorn addressed the Dwarf: "General. Prepare your troops for battle."

That, then again, was something to cheer for, Gimli thought. He uttered a loud Dwarven battle cry, and the man around him cheered for him.

Softly Aragorn concluded, confident as he was: "However short it may be."

* * *

The Narnians were a little more modest on the eve of battle.

Aslan managed to get past the Evenstar Guards and picked up Lucy.

The Princess asked: "Aslan? Where are you going?"

"Where are _we _going, is what you mean, dear one," the Lion answered kindly. "And since you asked: Peter is a better commander-in-chief than I am. But in other areas I'm much more useful. We're going to the old cottage of a lady the Pevensies and I used to know rather well. At least, better than was good for us."

* * *

_(Mostly Peter)_

"He's gone again," Peter declared.

The sun had just risen; at noon the battle would take place. And Aslan thought it was a good idea to go away. Great.

Susan and Oreius looked at each other for a minute. Edmund sighed and said thoughtfully: "Sometimes I wonder if he did choose a body that suits him. A lion is supposed to be courageous. But the Great Lion runs away from every battle. What a hero!"

"Your Majesty!"

Peter turned around. Oh, how fabulous. The Evenstar Guards. And they looked rather indignant.

"What's wrong, Captain?" the High King asked irritated.

"Our Princess has gone missing again, that's what's wrong!" the Captain answered agitated.

"Then you are not doing your job so well," Edmund remarked coldly.

The Captain was furious and asked, almost screaming: "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Peter answered calmly.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Search all the camp and all of Cair Paravel?" asked one of the Guards.

Peter answered: "Yes, you do that, it really won't kill you!"

The Evenstar Guard gave up and went searching for their once more missing Princess.

Then said Edmund calmly, as if the interruption hadn't occurred: "It seems, dear brother, you will have to lead us once more."

"Against the White Witch, okay, but against the Free Peoples? I can't," Peter said low-spirited.

Edmund refuted: "Aslan believed in you, otherwise he probably wouldn't have left. And so do I. So do we," he corrected himself. Susan nodded.

Peter nodded back at both of them.

Oreius spoke for the first time: "The Free Peoples' army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?"

* * *

_(Peter)_

Kazar, Overlord of the Griffins and Air Chief Marshal of the Narnian Royal Air Force, greeted the High King with a sharp cry, like birds utter them.

He flew over him, General Oreius, the Narnian Royal Cavalry, King Edmund and the infantry to go and greet Queen Susan, who had taken position on top of the rocks with her archers. For this battle the Narnians had chosen the field where they had beaten the Witch and her armies before. And just like then Kazar came to report.

He landed at the High King's right side and told: "They come, Your Majesty, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," spoke Oreius, who would charge at the left of the King, contemptuously.

"No," Peter agreed. "But I bet they help," he added darkly.

His own army was excellent: mainly veterans from the battle against the Witch, replenished with young, strong and enthusiastic recruits. He himself would lead the most renowned names of the Narnian Royal Army: the Royal Centaur Guards, the Royal Lancers, the Rhinos and the Cats, mostly Talking Leopards.

Edmund was right behind him, and his infantry was led by Aslan's Faun Guard – after the Centaurs the army's picked men. The archers were under Susan's command. The Queen wasn't a very inspiring leader or a brilliant strategist, but she was reliable and usually did remain calm.

The Free Peoples, Edmund had told Peter, were in numbers roughly even to the Witch's army they had defeated a year before. But they were more heavily armed, braver and true regular soldiers. Defeating them was definitely not going to be easy.

Then the first warrior appeared on the little hill that marked the western boundary of the battlefield. The eastern border was made of the rocks the archers stood on. The chance there would be fought elsewhere was pretty small.

The figure on the little hill was no less than General Gimli himself. He uttered a loud battle cry and roared without words, pointing at the Narnians with his axe. Behind him the army advanced.

Aragorn had decided to take advantage of his army's diversity the best he could and for that largely sacrificed discipline. Dwarves, Elves, Beornings, archers from Dale and the few foot soldiers from Rohan were mixed up. In between them a few hundreds of riders, in majority Rohirrim, rode. Behind them the Gondorians came, the only ones to march in orderly lines. Their strength lay in that discipline, Peter and Edmund knew. Obviously Aragorn knew it too.

A rider – Legolas, by the looks of him – dismounted and immediately a Rohir jumped on his horse. That meant a much better chance of surviving. The Rohirrim were all but cowards, but that didn't mean they loved the prospect of dying.

The march stopped when Aragorn and Legolas stood next to Gimli. Both armies stared at each other.

Peter was seized with a red anger. These men had mistreated his little brother – or at least allowed others to do so. And they had attacked his country, without the slightest provocation, and killed hundreds of good people.

He drew his sword and pointed it at the enemy, who kept waiting motionless across the plain. The horns of all the army were blown and the Narnians cheered.

Grimly, Peter thought: _'If this is to be our last battle, then we will make it one to remember.'_

* * *

_(Aragorn)_

Gimli noticed: "They seem quite jolly to me. Maybe they really do want to fight. I hope so. Edmund and I got a score to settle."

Aragorn smiled shortly. He gave his Generals orders: "Defeat the army, then we march for the camp and Cair Paravel. If my daughter is there, no one is even to touch her but you two, my brothers-in-law and me."

"Alright, laddie," Gimli answered cheerfully.

Aragorn couldn't suppress a grin. The Dwarf always managed to lighten the mood.

After that the Leader got serious again: "I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all. Legolas, go with Gimli. I will come to your aid at a proper time."

Legolas said cheerfully: "Oh, if Gimli is in shape, it's the Narnians who will be needing aid!"

Meanwhile, Gimli roared: "_Barûk Khazâd_!"

The warriors of the first wave cheered.

"_Khazâd ai-menu!"_

On that order Gimli himself jumped forward, followed by Legolas and ten thousand Elves, Men and Dwarves.

Peter's reaction was unexpected: Kazar took flight again and led his own Air Force into a charge. The Griffins dropped heavy boulders, and aimed specifically for the heavily armed Elven and Dwarven elite fighters, and for the big, strong Beornings, of whom some already had taken their bear form.

But Legolas and his archers watched, and soon a few tens of attackers fell from the sky.

Kazar's attack had been stopped.

* * *

_(Peter)_

Peter watched his retreating Griffins.

The arrows of the Elves and the human archers had proven to be too much for them. A frontal charge, in wedge, was his best option: maximum impact.

He turned to his left one more time and looked at Oreius. He asked: "Are you with me?"

The Centaur nodded a few times, faintly smiled and seriously answered: "To the death."

The High King let his unicorn prance, lifted his sword up in the air and shouted: "For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

The boy and the Centaur rushed forward, followed by all of their cavalry. Forward rode the mighty Centaurs, Royal Guards, Lancers and ordinary soldiers alike, forward ran the Talking Animals of Narnia. They formed an orderly wedge, with at the lead the High King himself.

Gimli roared at his men: "Forward!"

The Elves, Men and Dwarves rushed forward, at their enemies. A Leopard ran even in front of the High King, but Gimli killed him with a throwing axe, the first dead of the actual battle, and Peter became the first Narnian to bring casualty to the enemy. None of his adversaries could resist him or General Oreius. Legolas and Gimli fought elsewhere and even brought down some of the fearsome Centaurs. But there were more Narnians.

* * *

_(Edmund)_

Edmund saw that the battle wasn't being fought in charging and striking back anymore, but that the ranks were broken and each Narnian for himself fought off the enemy the best he could.

That was the moment he had waited for. He drew his sword and shouted: "Forward! For Narnia!"

But his men, who saw the enemy had not been harmed as much as they had hoped, hesitated.

Again Edmund roared at them: "Forward! Charge!"

Aslan's Faun Guard seemed willing to follow him, but the rest held its ground.

Then Edmund turned white-hot with anger and thundered: "Are you not ashamed, bunch of cowards, to deliver your King to the enemy? Attack! Now!"

After that he himself, sword and shield in hand, rushed forward. This inspiring example, combined with the shame he had talked them into simply but efficiently, inspired the Fauns and Satyrs to an attack of their own. Aslan's Faun Guard led it, but it was Edmund who first started his deadly work.

He stabbed a Rohir, evaded a Beorning's battle axe and struck the man down, and crushed a Noldorine warrior's throat with his axe. The bravest and strongest fighters of the first wave noticed him and looked for him to battle, but Edmund stood firm.

Then he heard a familiar voice: "Ha! Edmund! You and I still got a duel to finish!"

The Narnian turned to Edmund and answered: "That duel already was decided. But I'll be happy to fight it again!"

And after that he fought one of the most powerful opponents in his life.

**Author's note:** I hope you liked! I know, a lot of Narnia, but I'd definitely say I did add quite something, right?

The battle is joined! How will the duel Edmund vs. Gimli end? And more importantly, how will the battle end?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': With one of the toughest adversaries he faced so far battling him, will Edmund still survive? How is Peter going to deal with the mathematical superiority of Aragorn's army? What part does Susan get to play? Who will win this final showdown between Edmund and Gimli?

I'd very much appreciate reviews! Also, if you bother to review anyway, then please help me with this one. After the war Narnia vs. the Free Peoples, we still have to deal with Sauron. I'm not sure how to do it, so I'll do it the 'directly democratic' way =) What do you guys want? Do you want me to absolutely pulverize every length record on and post it all under 'The king, the girl and the lion'? Or would you rather I make it a sequel? (Absolutely no problem, I think I even have a name just in case, so it's all up to you guys!) You have lots and lots of time to let me know what you think =)

And again, I kindly ask all of you to check out the videos on YouTube related to this story by the amazing Nonokun24 and the great EdwardElricGirl200, and the fanfic 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' on here by my dear friend Supreme Arcanite Magician.


	54. Battle for Narnia: Champions and numbers

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. References are to Andrew Adamson's movie adaptation of 'The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe', an episode from 'Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive' (no, I really don't remember which one… It's before (shortly before) Kamdor is unleashed. Should anyone know, please tell me!) and the video 'Nightwish – she is my sin' on YouTube by TsunadeTemari.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, dear readers! Welcome! And thanks, dear reviewers! You're all great!

I know, it's been a while. 4 weeks… Good gods!

Exams took me. I was dishonored… Stripped of my reputation as quite regular/fast updater.

So now that the exams are over, my slogan is:

"_I need redemption. I need my honor back."_

_Aang, Avatar: The Last Airbender: 'Book Three: Fire; Chapter One: Awakening'_

And now it is time to celebrate the ending of exams! As for any writer, the best way of celebration is coming back to our beloved readers.

When we last left Narnia, the Battle was being fought. And two of the greatest warriors in the West have met once more. This chapter is dedicated to two factors that largely determine the outcome of any battle.

I hope you'll like it! But then again, when don't I? ;)

Please read and review!

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**Champions and numbers**

"_It's over, Rangers. You're outnumbered. Look at the size of my army!"_

"_It is true, you have us outnumbered. But remember: it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog!"_

_Zeltrax and Commander Cruger, Power Rangers SPD: 'Wormhole'_

_(Mostly Edmund)_

Peter didn't have any adversaries to speak off, and neither did Oreius.

Even the hardened Noldor and the fierce Dwarven Cutters were hardly a match for the Centaurs – though they did cause a massacre with the infantry, even among Aslan's Faun Guard.

The Centaurs stormed over them and had to watch out only for the Beornings. In their bear form they were dangerous to life for each Narnian who came close to them, and as Men they fiercely cut around with battle axes that would even cause Centaurs to collapse. The weapons resembled the Dwarven ones, but the Beornings were big and strong, and the Centaurs found them less easy to avoid.

Even the Beornings, however, were overrun, and Peter had little to fear. The few times Noldor, experienced Dwarves or Beornings attacked him, his capacities with the sword saved him, and his unicorn protected him from other harm.

This animal was even smarter than talking horses and twice as dangerous. Rohirrim on foot were pierced, archers from Dale trampled, Elves and Dwarves bitten.

The only one in genuine danger was Edmund, in this early stage. Legolas had drawn his white knives and now came to Gimli's aid.

Shortly before Edmund had gained a convincing advantage. The Narnian had lured the Dwarf to the closest rock and sent some large rocks at him from the boulder wall thanks to his will-power.

A new pinnacle in his career as a wizard, he thought philosophically.

The last boulder would have crushed Gimli if Edmund himself hadn't cut it through to make his sword fall down with force upon the General's axe. Both warriors were agile and fought fiercely, but Edmund had been the one who had managed to beat his opponent back. The Elf came just in time.

Together they attacked the young King, who didn't seem to have any trouble parrying the strikes. He reserved his shield for Legolas' knives, while he invariably caught Gimli's heavier axe with his sword – a tactic that would have cost a weaker warrior his primary weapon. The Generals realized that, and that was Edmund's intention: he needed them to realize well he was a worthy opponent.

However fast Legolas could strike, Edmund always was fast enough to block him. An almost careless counterattack threw the Elf back and that very movement caused Gimli, who had jumped at the Narnian, to land too far. Both Generals tried an attack at the same time, and Edmund simply stepped aside to catch Legolas' knife and Gimli's axe with his word.

Lucy had informed Peter and Susan about the mystical powers Edmund appeared to possess and they suspected him of having bewitched his sword. Actually Edmund had inherited most Eastern blood out of the three, and it occurred that the katana, the nobles' weapons – which were made excellently anyway – became even stronger because somehow they became one with their owners. This was also the case with Edmund, and his sword was even harder than the almost unbreakable Eastern katana, as he soon would prove even more clearly.

He struck both of his adversaries away from him. Gimli came back first. The Narnian beat him back again; because of the impact he ended up, just like Legolas right before him, on top of the boulders where the General had battled the Narnian only a few minutes before.

Legolas jumped forward on his turn. Edmund easily deflected the attack, but still took a step back. Gimli took a great leap, but before it was finished he tried to strike, after which Edmund simply beat him back to his original position.

Legolas tried again, despite the previous failures. Two times he struck, to be blocked with mock ease by Edmund's sword. After that, he struck with both knives at once. One Edmund caught with his almost idle shield, the other with his beloved sword. In a normal fight he frequently used his shield, both as offensive weapon and as defense. But this was a special battle, one in which a shield seemed almost dishonorable. Besides, disdaining the protection of a shield would beam forth confidence.

Cold and arrogant Edmund said: "You'll have to do better."

Then he threw Legolas off him, down, towards the battle, right among some warriors of Aslan's Faun Guard. He also threw his shield there, well-aimed, so it also took out an Elf from Lothlórien.

Gimli shouted at his friend: "No worries, Elf! I can take him!"

Edmund grinned, but it wasn't kind. "Go ahead and fight, Dwarf," he said coldly and arrogantly, "but you are no match for me."

Gimli let his hand slide over his axe for a moment and then jumped forward once more, with the cry: "_Baruk Khazâd!_"

Edmund's sword withstood the blow perfectly. The Narnian fought back grimly.

Then Gimli jumped right up. He couldn't jump very far, but he could reach an astonishing height. Edmund however followed immediately, and he battled his enemy in the air.

The General was the first to land on the rock again and flung two throwing axes up. Edmund deflected them, during his own free fall, and answered with his dagger. Gimli was surprised by this intervention, but managed to avoid the weapon. He quickly jumped backwards – just in time, because Edmund had struck as he came down and hit the rock, cutting the rock in two in doing so.

As he remained perfectly balanced on the falling rock, the young King just kept standing there, grinning. As soon as he couldn't see Gimli anymore, however, he jumped up and simply cut the next bit of stone to pieces. The boy determined the fight now, driving Gimli back before him, and meanwhile cutting the rocks to pieces, pieces which effectively crushed the soldiers of the Free Peoples when they wanted to come to their General's aid.

The Narnians were brave, but not that crazy, and they knew their King; they had quickly decided it was better not to interfere. Edmund turned both of them around as soon as they were on grass again and jumped back to the battlefield, drawing Gimli along with him; and there, unhindered by the soldiers, they continued their duel.

Both showed themselves at their best, fastest and strongest: Gimli struck hard time and time again, and Edmund parried time and time again with lightning speed, and sometimes attacked himself; but it was obvious that the Narnian, as incredible as it was true, was actually winning. At that moment however the duel of the champions was roughly interrupted.

* * *

_(Aragorn)_

High King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor saw the battle.

And he was displeased. The Narnians offered resistance with much more ferocity and strength than he had wanted. The Centaurs appeared to be almost invincible, unless several strong fighters kept them busy at the same time.

But the Lord Marshal still had his own Gondorians, who could be able to cause a good amount of damage in a disciplined attack – not to mention his riders, among which many Rohirrim. He spurred his horse and signaled the attack to his men; and he rode at the head of his forces himself. Théoden followed him, Thengel's son; and Théodred the Crown Prince; and many great lords of the Mark and valiant knights from Gondor, and the bitter knighthood from Rohan, unmatched with long spears.

The troops of the Union had covered about half the distance when suddenly a Narnian archer shot some kind of fire arrow. A small explosion with mostly a lot of sparkles followed, and a strange bird appeared out of this.

A Phoenix! These legendary birds too, Aragorn knew, belonged in Narnia. However, he did not know what their use would be. But that quickly became clear: the bird took fire, crashed and separated the attackers from the Narnians with a long wall of fire.

The Narnians cheered. Too early, Aragorn thought smiling. He rode right towards the flames until he was right in front of them and took out the amulet around his neck.

Softly he spoke: "One more time, Gandalf."

* * *

_(Gandalf)_

Thanks to the amulet Gandalf had been able to follow the entire battle.

He had known beforehand what the Phoenix' effect would be. And he knew exactly how to counter it.

The Grey Wizard mumbled a few old incantations in Valinorean and saw from a distance how the flames in the centre dissolved. The riders rode through cheering. The infantry followed them, but their lines were broken; at the ends the flames had been spared.

'_Not bad,' _Gandalf thought to himself. _'The Gondorians have lost the advantage of their discipline, but then again, they have the superior numbers. Yes, this will be quite a fascinating battle.'_

* * *

_(Edmund)_

Edmund swore softly and shouted: "Sorry, Gimli. Once more our duel must have a premature end. But now I think we have an equally clear winner as the first time."

Gimli growled and shouted back: "I'll get you, Narnian!"

"I will be ready," Edmund immediately struck back.

Then Peter's voice sounded: "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

There the enemy would have less advantage from his numbers, Edmund knew. He ran to the foot of the mountain and there waited for the rest of the army, while Susan and her archers took their new posts. Their first formation had been show; it looked impressive, but couldn't do much.

Now the chasing warriors would suffer terrible losses. Edmund smiled.

In a macabre way he kind of like that idea.

**Author's note:** So, how was this? Yeah, still a lot of Narnia… But hey, much less, or not?

Edmund has proven his strength yet again! And his skills are impressive. But will his strength, along with the powers he possesses through his will, suffice to defeat the Union?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Gimli narrowly survived his duel against Edmund, but another opponent, almost as fearsome, awaits him. A King in danger. Faithful friends tested to the extremes. Bravery put to the test. Valor and honor in an unjust cause. The tragedy of a fight between the servants of the gods. What will be the horrible cost of this fight? Only the strongest shall survive. Remains the question: who will appear as the strongest?

Please to review! Also, because I didn't get any opinions on it earlier (frankly, probably because I didn't get reviews at all), I feel obliged to ask once more: what shall I do? End this story after the end of the battle and make a sequel? Or continue this one until the war against Sauron is decided? You decide!

The time to make your voice heard doesn't expire until this battle is over. That'll take at least 4 more chapters. Time enough, I should think =)

As always, I hope you'll bother checking out Nonokun24's video 'The king, the girl and the lion – trailer', my inspiration for this story; and 'The King, The Girl, and The Lion Trailer – Fanfiction- LOTR/Narnia crossover' by EdwardElricGirl200 made for this story. Not related, but certainly worth reading is the amazing story 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' on this very site by my friend Supreme Arcanite Magician.


	55. Battle for Narnia: The Generals' duel

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. References are to Andrew Adamson's movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'.**

**Author's note:** I'm happy to welcome you all again, dear readers! And I once more thank all reviewers!

Well, I'm back! And I'm back to my old rhythm =) More or less, at least.

So, Edmund has proven he is stronger than almost any warrior of the Union. But even his power cannot stand up to the numbers of Aragorn's army. Two Kings are on the run and a battle is about to become a massacre.

But this chapter, however tragic, will be a tribute to those things that make this world worth living in. A tribute to friendship, loyalty, valor.

A tribute to honor.

I hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**The Generals' Duel**

"_Let's do it!"_

_Koragg, Power Rangers Mystic Force: 'Dark Wish Part One'_

The Narnians were retreating.

Peter was somewhere in their rear ranks. Oreius flanked him, as usual. Edmund was the last and now and then quickly settled a dispute with an obtrusive soldier of the Union.

Now Susan's archers went into action: the first rows of chasers were taken down. But on the rocks at the sides of the retreating warriors Legolas and other Elvish and Human archers took positions. The General fired an arrow at Peter's unicorn, which fell down wounded.

Susan aimed for the little group of audacious fighters and forced them to hide, but except Edmund everyone of Narnian descent had already passed Peter. And even Edmund couldn't defeat such superior forces.

Oreius noticed his High King wasn't galloping next to him any longer and turned around. Immediately he realized what needed to be done. A Rhino went to stand next to him, snorting in anger.

Peter got up again, helped by his brother, but the Centaur and the Rhino ran past them – towards the enemy.

"Stop!" Peter shouted, but it made no difference.

The Rhino knocked all the first enemies down. At least two dozens were killed, wounded or at least confounded by the irascible animal's massive strength. Oreius beat Elf, Man and Dwarf off him.

Then a Dwarven cutter went for the legs of the Rhinoceros, who collapsed – and crushed the Dwarf in doing so.

Oreius jumped over him and knocked everyone in his path aside. Then the General caught sight of Gimli.

* * *

_(Oreius)_

Oreius thought quickly.

What was the best he could do? The axe! Without that weapon Gimli would be a lot less dangerous.

So he immediately struck the axe out off the General's hands. He however didn't own defeat so easily and clang to the Centaur.

Gimli managed to push Oreius against a rock, but couldn't enjoy that for long; the Narnian quickly regained his balance and dragged Gimli over another boulder. The Dwarf roared out of indignation, but he couldn't really do more.

Oreius struck to the left and to the right with his two short swords, but Gimli was impossible to hit. Then the Narnian General thought of a trick. He threw the sword from his right hand up, to supply catch it again. Instinctively Gimli had reached up for the weapon, but in doing so he had made himself vulnerable.

Both swords slipped in his back and with a new roar General Gimli of the Army of the Free Peoples fell down.

* * *

_(Legolas)_

Legolas saw Gimli falling and put an arrow to the string.

"You'll be sorry for that, Narnian!" he hissed.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw his father.

King Thranduil said calmly: "Leave it to Aragorn."

Legolas watched and noticed Oreius, who had meanwhile drawn his two-handed sword, had indeed gotten very close to Aragorn. Not even that Centaur would survive that.

"Fine," the Elven Prince sighed. "But I will get other Narnians!"

Thranduil smiled. "You surely will get that chance, my son."

* * *

_(Aragorn)_

Aragorn almost looked the Centaur in the eyes.

He had slain Gimli, and he would pay for it. The Narnian undoubtedly thought that if he could take Gimli, he probably could take Aragorn as well. Thought wrong, the King of Gondor grimly said to himself.

He drew Andurìl – not very practical on horseback, but it was his only reasonable chance to defend himself against the Centaur's two-handed sword.

The Narnian struck down another Elf before he got to the King, and then tried a great jump in which he almost decapitated Aragorn. Oreius was fast and strong, and he barely stood back on his legs before he launched a new attack.

Aragorn deflected the strike and even before Oreius could finish his new cut, the Gondorian had stabbed him.

**Author's note:** Okay, one of my shorter parts… Maybe not the best… But tell me: who among you expected both Generals to fall?

And don't worry; there's always another chance for those who deserve it. We'll partly see that in the next chapter.

Both Gimli and Oreius taken down! So each army has lost one of its greatest Generals. And one of its greatest warriors. In a battle which was to be hard for both already, who will be the one to survive such a crippling blow? Then again, Aragorn still leads the Free Peoples. And he has proven himself stronger than Oreius. Who will fall?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Now, another question needs answering. I'm sure you'll remember Aslan taking Lucy to the Witch's house. Why? Why did he go there? What is his ultimate plan? Divine powers unleashed. Reasons for everything. Scheming revealed. And, as I said before: a second chance for those who deserve one.

Please leave a review! And remember, you can still leave your thoughts on the question whether 'tis nobler in the mind to… Wait. Sorry, Hamlet moment ;) Anyway, what would you prefer? One long (very long) story? Or a sequel? It's all up to you guys =)

Also, I now made an 'official' calculation: 5 more chapters and the battle will end. Until then you can all vote. I've also made a poll. So you can vote there as well, as you prefer.

And, of course, my recommendations are: for YouTube the trailers for this story by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, and for this site 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' by Supreme Arcanite Magician.


	56. Battle for Narnia: Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. References are to Andrew Adamson's movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe', one slight one is to 'Power Rangers Jungle Fury episode 31: Path of the Righteous', and another one to the cinematic intro of 'Age of Mythology: 13. Tug of War'.**

**Author's note:** Once more, it's an honor to welcome you back! And of course, my sincere thanks go to all reviewers!

Well, another week, another chapter! Obviously, I do hope to post more than this one during the week =)

With both Gimli and Oreius gone, the battle will depend a little more on numbers. That gives Aragorn a distinct advantage.

But now, let's get away from the battle for now. It's time we get back to the Aslan and Lucy – the girl and the lion, after quite a big portion of the king. Aslan took Lucy to the Witch's house – but why? What does he want there? Of course, we'll find out in this chapter =)

I personally don't think this is better than my battle parts, but I do think it's slightly more original, and though I'll admit it wasn't as much fun to write, I do believe I managed to give it some depth.

As short – and, compared to an epic battle, maybe boring – this may seem at first, I kindly ask you all to read it and then decide if you like it or not. I hope you will.

Please read and review.

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**Reinforcements**

"_Salvation comes in desperate hours._

_Angels on high proclaim these powers._

_Lead us from Chaos, we shall follow._

_Bear us to a bright tomorrow."_

_Globus: 'Take me away'_

_(Lucy)_

"Aslan, how did we get here so fast?" Lucy asked.

Aslan smiled and answered: "I have slowed down time for the rest of the world. At the battlefield they haven't even started yet. And we'll be remotely in time, don't worry."

After that he uttered an ear-splitting roar, and the gates of the Palace of the Witch flew open. There Lucy saw the statues for the first time.

Aslan spoke: "This is a monument to an insanely enlarged father's love."

Lucy asked: "What do you mean?"

Aslan explained: "In Narnia no magic is practiced without my knowledge. A powerful wizard, Gandalf, I imagine, has put our realm under a spell. Whoever dies here by the sword ends up in this place as a statue. On Aragorn's request he cast that spell, so the world would remember how much he would give for his only child. Thousands, tens of thousands of lives. A monument to madness and cruelty, born out of the thought of love. Ironic, isn't it?"

Lucy stammered: "So this is… for me?"

Aslan nodded. "He caused this, because he loves you. However strange that may sound. I've spoken with your father and he is not a bad person. But madness has him in an iron grip. Not even I could get through to him. Maybe I can manage if he is defeated and has no choice but to listen to what I say."

Lucy asked: "But why are we here?"

Aslan declared: "It is not easy to mess with death. Of which the consequence is that these statues, except the Men, who are less bound to this world than any other beings, are dead, but not dead. They left something of themselves behind. I am a god, and I can use that bit to get them back. We have all the time we need to bring everyone back to life – until we reach someone who was still alive when we left. Then even for us there's no time to lose."

**Author's note:** Yes, short. I know. But looking back on it… I'd say it's still worth reading. If you disagree, please to kindly say so in a review =)

With their new reinforcements, Aslan and Lucy will head back to the battlefield. But will their army suffice? Or rather: will they come in time? In time to save the Pevensies? Because as Aslan said: humans cannot be brought back to life so easily.

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Back to the battle. As the fight is moved from open field to rocks, the fighting intensifies. Peter, Susan and Edmund valiantly lead their remaining soldiers against Aragorn's superior forces. Aragorn himself, Legolas and the Kings who accompany the Leader fully take part in the battle. But which Royals shall deliver the decisive blows? A rough ground. Royal champions remaining. The ultimate duels of the war. And the final answer to the question: 'Was it all in vain?'

Please to review! Also, leave your thoughts on the question which one would be better: including the war all vs. Sauron in this story, or make it a sequel. If you don't want to review, please visit my profile and vote on the poll. Thank you very much!

And as always, I would ask you check out the videos on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 – just type in 'the king the girl and the lion trailer' and I'm sure you'll find both. On here I'd very much like you all to check the story 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' by Supreme Arcanite Magician.


	57. Battle for Narnia: A battle of Kings

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. References are to Andrew Adamson's movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome, my friends! I'm so happy you're there again! And of course, a big thank you to each and every reviewer!

We saw Aslan revealing his true plan: reviving his fallen warriors to fight once more, use that army to defeat the Free Peoples, and then force Aragorn to listen.

But now, the battle is still raging. And if Aragorn – not to mention – the Pevensies – will even survive is far from sure. We get back to the Kings. The battle will be fierce; the mêlée will be merciless. This chapter will show who will fall and who will live… Or will it?

Since this is back in the battle, I liked writing it :) (Battles are my personal favorites.) It's also longer again. I don't know for sure – you guys tell me ;) – but I think this one is better.

I know, two quotes for one chapter? But I have a reason! Two reasons, in fact. One: I wanted to paint diverse human sides, like courage in battle and all, but also the natural love we feel for our family. Two: I was thinking about a music video on YouTube about Peter and his thoughts as he battles the Witch with the second song ('How to Save a Life' by The Fray) while writing the last part of this chapter, not in the last place because it now applies to both duelists instead of one.

Anyway, I hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**A battle of Kings**

"_There they wait in fear, with swords in feeble hands._

_With dreams to be a King, first one should be a man!_

_I call about and charge them all with a life that is a lie._

_And in their final hour they shall confess before they die!"_

_Manowar: 'Warriors of the World'_

"_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice:_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed._

_He will do one of two things._

_You will admit to everything._

_Or he'll say he's just not the same._

_And you begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life."_

_The Fray: 'How to Save a Life'_

_(Aragorn)_

Aragorn struck down a Satyr.

The Narnians had been driven back between the rocks. The Free Peoples suffered heavy casualties, but the enemy was pushed back by their superior numbers.

The Kings valiantly kept fighting, the Queen kept leading her archers, but they were simply too few, and they had already shot almost all of their arrows. Every arrow that missed or was caught by a shield brought the Narnian defeat closer.

The archers of the Union on the other hand quietly and precisely shot their enemies from above, and they still had a good amount of arrows. Unfortunately Legolas had already shot his, but there were other marksmen who didn't yield to him too much.

Then the High King of Gondor looked up, warned by his sharpened senses. Two Griffins attacked him, but Andúril took care of them.

Aragorn decided the time had come to break the Narnian opposition. With his sword firmly in his hand, he went for Peter.

* * *

_(Peter/Edmund)_

Peter looked around.

The Noldorine Guard and the Dwarven cutters caused a massacre among the Fauns. Aslan's Faun Guard had been scattered, Centaurs fell due to spears, arrows or simply due to the enemy's superior numbers, the Red Dwarves of Narnia were no match for their congeners from the North and the Satyrs and even the legendary Talking Animals were overrun.

Edmund fought his way through Gondorians, several Royal Guards fell under his sword and shield.

Peter saw Aragorn coming for him and shouted: "Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here!"

Edmund shouted back: "Well, where would you want me to go?"

"Anywhere!"

The younger King sighed and thoughtlessly decapitated a Gondorian who threatened him. He made for higher rocks, but he had noticed Aragorn too and knew exactly where he could cut him off.

Meanwhile he encountered an Elf who wanted to finish a Narnian Dwarf off with two white knives. The King struck and Legolas fell down, dazed, but not seriously hit.

Below Aragorn was already raising his sword, but Edmund jumped at him with a shout. As if he had been bitten Aragorn turned to him.

"You!" he shouted furiously.

Edmund grinned. "So, I made an impression. How nice."

Aragorn started pitching into him like mad, but the Narnian was smaller and more adroit, and his weapons allowed maneuvers more easily. The powerful attacks were avoided or caught by the shield, but then Edmund launched a series of quick cuts and thrusts himself. Aragorn however was a formidable swordsman and parried all attempts.

Then Edmund made a small mistake: for a hard strike from above he gave up the cover of his left side. Before the boy could strike, the Gondorian turned both himself and his sword around and stabbed backwards. The steel point slid deep into the flesh of the completely appalled Narnian King.

Aragorn turned around again and adjusted his grip on his sword again and looked at Edmund.

The boy seemed to be sending a message with his eyes: _'I still wonder how you did that.'_

* * *

_(Peter)_

Peter, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, called his brother's name.

It was impossible. Edmund, indestructible Edmund, the warrior who could break your neck with his shield or when need be even with his bare hands without any problems, the one who had survived when the Witch had thrown him against the rocks, fell down with a deadly wound in his side.

After disbelief anger got the upper hand. He drew his sword loose out of the Noldorine warrior he had just struck down. Another Noldor, a Guard, stood in his way, but was easily slain. Peter rushed at Aragorn and none would stop him. The Gondorian waited for him.

The Duel of the High Kings would long be remembered.

Peter struck fiercely, from above to add more strength. He cut left and right, but Aragorn calmly and apparently without effort deflected each strike.

After that the Leader of the Free Peoples launched a counterattack; a fierce blow against the High King's shield beat him back. Peter fell to the ground and expected the final strike, but Aragorn simply waited until he was on his feet again and let him attack again.

The Narnian tried repeating his earlier attack, in the expectation Aragorn would suspect something new. But the High King of Gondor saw through him and parried this time with mock ease as well. Then Aragorn struck heavily at Peter, who was almost decapitated.

The boy kept defending himself, caught many blows with his shield, sometimes attacked himself, but was beaten back time and time again. The Gondorian seemed to be enjoying it; it was almost a game to him.

He struck Peter back again and for a minute both warriors caught their breath. Again the Narnian was the first to attack, but despite his unwieldy weapon Aragorn was fast and he managed to block every strike. The High King of Narnia was quickly forced back in the defensive, but made a stand.

Then suddenly a roar sounded.

On the entire battlefield the fighting ceased. In disbelief Aragorn's soldiers watched. The Narnians cheered and returned to battle with renewed powers.

Aslan had come.

**Author's note:** Well, this is better, I think. Definitely longer. Okay, maybe more Narnia, but I liked it.

It was close, but Aslan arrived in time. The battle is pretty much over. Now Peter is safe… But what of Edmund? He has survived everything so far… But will he survive now?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': The Narnians have won the day, but they still need to take care of Aragorn. What fate has Aslan planned for him?

Please leave a review! Also, I would very much like to know if you'd prefer one long story including the war against Sauron or a sequel. Please tell me in a review or leave a vote in my poll! Thanks beforehand.

And please, do check out the trailers for this story on YouTube by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, not to mention the story 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' on here by Supreme Arcanite Magician.


	58. Battle for Narnia: The Lion's power

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my dear readers! I thank you all for your patience and hope this suffices to reward it! And once more, I owe each and every reviewer my thanks.

I'm really sorry for the delay; I've been busy… Long live University *UTTERLY CYNICAL SMILE*

Aslan's forces have entered the battlefield. Now Aragorn is the one outnumbered. This chapter will be a short description of what follows.

I admit, it's really short, but I only made it so short regarding the previous and next chapters. I don't think the story would be any better, maybe even less fluent, if you will, if I had added this to either one.

As always, I hope you'll like this!

Please read and review!

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**The Lion's power**

"_When Aslan bares his teeth,_

_Winter will meet its death."_

"_When he shakes his mane,_

_We shall have spring again."_

_Peter and Lucy Pevensie, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Prince Caspian'_

_(Aslan)_

Aslan roared, and for a moment the fighting was ceased.

The Lion's plan had worked. Close to the battlefield he had broken the spell that had allowed him to arrive in time. All together Aslan had brought 25,000 Narnians with him – more than enough to crush Aragorn's 20,000 men.

The last one who had been revived was Oreius; the first one was Tumnus. In between them Lucy looked down on the battlefield.

The Great Lion of Narnia roared again, and with anger and ferocity his warriors fell upon the Free Peoples.

* * *

_(Aragorn)_

Aragorn realized all was lost.

If he had still had his entire army, he might have been able to stop the attack, but he had lost almost half of his men.

Quickly he beat Peter to the ground, with the words: "My apologies, Your Majesty. You will have to wait for a little while. I have a lion to hunt."

After that, he himself ran for Aslan, who was leading. King Théoden and his Rohirrim immediately followed his example and charged the new Narnian force.

Aslan was faster; with a huge leap he reached Aragorn before the latter could stab and beat him hard on the rocky underground.

With the same blow Aragon elsewhere had the feeling he was waking up.

**Author's note:** Yes, I know. The shortest chapter yet. I already know, so please don't make me read 87 reviews saying 'Too short'… I think it's too short. But that's because this isn't really an important part. It's more of a filler.

So far, so good. Most known names are still alive. Plan seems to work. But what's with Aragorn 'waking up' elsewhere?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': So, the day is Narnia's! But what will become of Aragorn? How can peace follow out of this war? Will he finally see he's been tricked? Or more important questions: is he alive? What does the 'waking up' part mean? And what is Aslan up to?

Please to leave a review! Also, please check the poll I made. Or read the question in one of the previous chapters and answer in the review. Sorry, but I'm really dying to know what you think about it!

And a final request: please check out the trailers for this story, the YouTube videos by Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200, and the story by my dear friend Supreme Arcanite Magician, 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy'.


	59. Battle for Narnia: Aslan's country

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This particular part contains references to Nonokun24's video 'Aslan's Kingdom'; she was so kind as to send it to me. Other references are to the movie adaptation of 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader' and 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'.**

**Author's note:** Welcome all, dear readers! Thanks to Easter holiday, I was able to cut on your waiting period… But I'll assume this one took long enough. And again, dear reviewers, my thanks!

I just decided I'd give you an Easter present! =) I hope you like it.

When we last left Aragorn and Aslan, the latter had attacked Aragorn and knocked him down. But would the plan of a god truly be that simple? This chapter will give the simple answer: no. It will also point out what Aslan's plan really is.

It's a lot longer than last one (thank the gods), and I think it's rather good.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Nonokun24, because it was inspired by a video she gave me.

Obviously, I hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**Aslan's country**

"_Do you really think there is such a place?"_

"_We have nothing if not belief."_

_Lucy Pevensie & Reepicheep, The Chronicles of Narnia: 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader'_

_(Aragorn)_

"Wake up, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, father of Lucy."

Aragorn, High King of Gondor, got up.

He stood on a long, white beach, with on one side a massive ocean and on the other an always moving wave, that however never came down – a for Men insurmountable obstacle.

Only then he noticed the one who had spoken to him.

Aslan stood before him.

The man seized his sword, but the Lion roared and the steel was glowing and burning the King's eyes.

Aslan spoke: "You are at the border between my Kingdom and yours. There is no place here for violence or lies."

That surprised Aragorn, but he asked: "Where am I?"

Aslan answered: "This is the place you knew in Middle-Earth as the horizon. Humanly it's impossible to get here, but by human standards you're lost as well."

"Lost?" asked Aragorn in shock and confusion.

Light-heartedly Aslan declared: "For certain you have to be lost to find a place that humanly cannot be found. Otherwise everyone would know where it was and how one could get there. There, at the other side of the ocean, lies Middle-Earth."

Aragorn didn't quite understand yet: "But then you could sail here from Middle-Earth, right?"

"Wrong," Aslan smiled. "One cannot come here… little by little, if you will. It has to happen at once. Even if one would keep sailing for seven times seven years, the distance between one and the horizon would never change."

The man nodded; that he did understand.

The god spoke on: "A Man cannot come here on his own. I do possess that power."

Aragorn stammered: "The Great Lion… You killed me…"

Aslan smiled and answered: "Now your mind is yours again."

The Gondorian asked confused: "What do you mean?"

Aslan answered fiercely and yet solemnly, tensely and yet clearly: "I mean there is a huge enemy, much more powerful than you and me."

Now Aragorn had a vision. He saw a land where he had never been before, but which he immediately recognized as Mordor. He saw armies of Orcs assembling and preparing for battle.

Aslan spoke on: "An enemy who does not care in hurting innocent people or deceiving those who mean a threat by turning their souls dark."

Aragorn's eyes enlarged; he started to realize what was really going on.

Aslan confirmed his suspicion: "Like he did to you."

Memories flashed through the King's head. The Palantìr through which Sauron had sent him images… but now Aragorn realized he hadn't actually seen a direct image of Aslan killing Lucy. Of course not! The Watching Stones didn't lie! Each image on its own came from reality. But together they gave a totally wrong impression.

In a voice trembling with anger Aragorn concluded: "Sauron."

Aslan added: "You were his greatest threat. He searched inside of you to find your biggest weakness and use against you. Your own daughter."

Aragorn shut his eyes down, ashamed. He had believed Sauron, master of deceit and manipulation, despite the warnings from his in-laws and his friends. In his urge to protect his only child he had only brought her more suffering.

Aslan now spoke darkly: "Now, the shadows of Mordor have started to move. The war between Narnia and the Union has been the opportunity he was waiting for. At this very moment, a fleet of the Easterlings lies ready to sail for the West. The war has already started, Aragorn."

The King nodded. Of course, he had given Sauron an ideal chance. With thousands of soldiers in Narnia his defenses had been weakened.

The Lion stated: "Now, everything we both love, our families, our friends and our Kingdom are in danger and depend on your choice. It is now the moment, Aragorn Elessar, to do the right thing."

Aragorn had another vision. He saw Lucy seeking comfort with the Pevensies.

His daughter sobbed: "I wish you were here… I wish none of this had happened… It's all my fault. I love you, Dad."

The Gondorian pushed back some tears. How that poor girl must've suffered! She really did love him, that was clear, but the Narnian Kings and Queen apparently had managed to get a place in her heart too.

He had made a big mistake. The Narnians weren't enemies. Their rulers truly were good people.

Aslan spoke to him again: "This is your choice, Aragorn: you can enter my Kingdom as a King or go back to yours as a father."

Aragorn stared in front of him, thoughtful. He had so much to lose by going, and so much to win by his return. Then again… The country of a god… That would be beautiful beyond any doubt. So he did not only have to lose.

Then something new – and something very curious – awoke in Aragorn. He, experienced warlord as he was, suddenly got an appetite for adventures, just because the excitement of it was the best feeling in the world.

In that mood he took his decision.

Hesitantly, but determined he spoke: "Forgive me, Aslan."

**Author's note:** Okay, this one was a lot longer. Thank goodness… At least twice as long. And also a lot better, I think.

So, that's it. Aragorn finally came to his senses. But which of the two did he choose?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Aragorn declares his choice. Whichever it is, it will affect Middle-Earth greatly. But the battle isn't quite over. Will the Narnian victory be celebrated with blood? Which shall Aragorn choose? And what becomes of the heroes in this war?

Please review! Also, I request you again to either answer my poll's question in… the poll or to tell me which you'd prefer in a review. Thanks a lot. The question can be reread in most of my more recent chapters.

I would also strongly recommend you to watch the trailers for this story on YouTube by Nonokun24 and Edward ElricGirl200 respectively, and to read 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' by Supreme Arcanite Magician on here.

And a (late) Happy Easter to you all!


	60. Battle for Narnia: The battle decided

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This part is also likely to remind you of the movie adaptation of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrove' by Andrew Adamson. If I forgot something, please tell me in a review.**

**Author's note:** Welcome, welcome, my dear readers! And thanks, all reviewers!

I'm really sorry, everyone… I hate College. I hate it with a passion… Oh well. Exams for the next month, but then I'm free again.

Last time, Aragorn had made his decision: his Kingdom or Aslan's? Or rather… Life or death? Which has he chosen? And what is the balance of this war?

Well, it's more than the last one. And better, I hope.

I dedicate this chapter to Nonokun24, too. Because of one scene that, as she once told me, would make her 'sobbers for sure' ;)

And it goes to Supreme Arcanite Magician, too! Happy birthday! I know, a little late… But don't tell me it's such a bad gift =)

As always, I'm really happy when you, readers, like what I write! If you don't, please tell me how to change it!

Please read and review!

**Battle for Narnia**

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder, hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers to the end!"_

_Manowar: 'Sons of Odin'_

**The battle decided**

"_March no more, my soldier laddie,_

_There is peace where there once was war._

_Sleep in peace, my soldier laddie,_

_Sleep in peace now, the battle's o'er."_

_Andy Stewart: 'The Battle's o'er'_

_(Peter)_

Peter struck down an Elf.

The battle was decided, but the killing hadn't come to an end just yet.

Many Gondorians were routing in utter disorder and several Elves were retreating.

Oreius had badly wounded King Théoden and Théodred had fallen defending his father. Some Rohirrim, especially the remaining foot soldiers, panicked as they realized that and fled west, back to their own green fields. But others, almost all Knights of the Mark and other Riders of Rohan who had a special bond with the Royal House, regrouped and rushed forward in a bitter, fierce charge to save their King from further injury – dead or alive. They managed to conquer a position on the rocks where Théoden and his son lay, and the remaining Royal bodyguards and the highest Lords of the Mark dismounted and capably defended their favorable positions against all attacks. The majority however stayed around and struck in short, tempestuous, devastating charges.

Several Elves were still on the rocks, well supplied with arrows; the Beornings were ferocious and strong and the Dwarves tough, and both were too stubborn to rout. King Daìn of the Lonely Mountain occupied, with a relatively large number of Dwarves, a formidable position on rocky ground, which suited them nicely. Three times already Fauns had attempted an assault, and all three times the attack had been stopped.

In the end the Free Peoples couldn't make it anymore. But the victory would come at a high cost.

_(Aslan(?))_

Aslan was surprised, but stepped aside.

In the wave some kind of passage became visible.

"Very well. I respect your wish."

Aragorn smiled. "You misunderstand me, Aslan. I meant: forgive me, but I refuse your land. I go back to set things straight."

The Lion smiled widely. "I cannot forgive you, Your Majesty. For forgiveness you should've made a bad choice."

Then he roared deafeningly.

* * *

_(Aragorn/Peter)_

Aragorn opened his eyes.

Only a few meters from him Peter fought a few of the last Gondorians on the battlefield.

The High King of Gondor was still all sore from the smack on the rocks, but his voice hadn't lost any of its strength.

He shouted: "Peter!"

The Narnian turned to him.

Aragorn ordered: "Help me up."

Peter was stunned, but then saw Aslan standing beside the Lord Marshal of the Army of the Free Peoples. The Great Lion nodded and Peter obeyed. With the greatest effort imaginable Aragorn stood up, with his arm around the young, strong shoulders of his Narnian colleague.

As soon as he stood, he shouted loudly: "Cease the fight! Your Leader and Lord Marshal commands!"

Now Peter understood even less of I, but he called on his turn: "Narnians! Stand back!"

The men were no less surprised; reluctantly the Narnians fell back, while the Dwarves looked at each other growling and wondered why they were quitting and the other fighters of the Union only hesitantly lay down their arms.

Aragorn spoke again, in a loud voice: "Now hear the truth, Free Peoples of Middle-Earth! The Narnians we have battled will from now on be our friends! For we have both suffered losses, heavy losses. And only now it is clear to me to whose advantage and by whose doing. And I, High King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor, accuse Sauron of this!"

A single, minutes long roar of indignation rose from the scattered groups of soldiers of the Union. The Narnians furiously mumbled amongst each other that they had unjustly taken lives and swore, each for himself, to have revenge.

Aragorn continued: "By the powers entrusted in me I immediately declare a truce between the Union and Narnia."

"Accepted," Peter replied without any delay.

Swords on both sides were hesitantly sheathed, weapons were no longer raised.

Now Susan and Lucy came running to them, followed by Elladan and Elrohir. Lucy had the happiest smile on her face Aragorn had ever seen someone smiling.

Under a mixture of laughing and tears of joy, she jumped in his arms.

Laughing and sobbing she said, clearly audible to Aslan, her uncles and the Narnian High King and Queen: "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, more than anything in the world," Aragorn whispered back, letting his tears run free himself.

Then he thought of something and let go of her.

"Lucy… Edmund… I stabbed him, but he's so tough, maybe he's still alive… Save him, please. He is a good and honorable person, and a great warrior, and I respect him very much."

Lucy's eyes widened, but she didn't hesitate for one second.

"Where?" she asked.

Aragorn pointed behind him. "There he fell. Save him. I think that otherwise a different, important day will go terribly wrong…"

Lucy nodded and immediately went on her way. Elladan and Elrohir hesitated.

Aragorn shouted at them: "Go on! Go with her! I'll be alright!"

* * *

_(Legolas/Lucy/Edmund/Gimli)_

"Let me, father!"

"Legolas, please listen!" said Thranduil. "Let us do as Aragorn said. The Narnians have made mistakes. So have we. But together we all have a better chance to survive against Sauron."

Legolas flew out furiously: "And let the Narnians get away with Gimli's death?"

"Gimli knew what he was doing. And the Narnians were doing their duty to their country. We were all wrong," the King of the Silvan Elves said.

The Prince wanted to finish Edmund off nonetheless, when suddenly a girl's voice Legolas didn't know shouted: "Edmund!"

Legolas looked up and then got an arrow in his shoulder; Queen Susan had already put a new arrow to the string.

The Elf who was hit fell to his knees, as his father shouted at the Narnian Queen and her brother, who came running at the scene along with Lucy: "Don't hurt him! We'll leave your brother alone, but spare my son!"

"We'll leave you and your son alone, if you leave us alone!" Susan shouted back.

But she lowered her bow and ran to Edmund along with Peter and Lucy. The three knelt beside the boy, who was still weakly breathing.

Lucy took out her flask and gave him a drop of the cordial.

Edmund kept lying very still and for a while it seemed as if he finally had his appointment with death.

But then he started coughing: he had gotten too little air.

The boy opened his eyes and it didn't take him too long to alertly look around, with a rare smile on his face. Peter immediately pulled him up and embraced him. And this once Edmund allowed him.

The High King briefly let go of his little brother and asked: "Are you ever going to do as you're told?"

Edmund faintly smiled and answered: "In your stead, I'd hope not."

Peter laughed and pulled his brother close to him again. Now Susan and Lucy embraced Edmund too. And for the first time in a long time Edmund could truly enjoy a moment.

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir looked after Legolas. His wound was only superficial and would quickly heal.

Then the Prince of the Silvan Elves thought of something: "Lucy, Gimli was badly injured too."

Lucy immediately let go of Edmund. She and the Pevensies were all ears.

"Where?" the Princess asked.

General Oreius had followed Peter and now said: "You climb on my back, your Highness. I was the one to injure him. I shall be the one to take you to him and maybe that way help saving him."

He looked at Legolas directly and said: "In Narnia, we know how to respect worthy opponents."

After that, he extended his hand at Lucy and helped her to climb on his back. At a full gallop he brought her to where General Gimli was still bleeding.

When he heard the hooves, the Dwarf growled: "You! Get those swords out of my back! Let me get up and fight, you bunch of cowards! Or finish me properly!"

Lucy let herself slide of the Centaur's back and bent over the Dwarf. "Uncle Gimli? It's me, Lucy. I'm here to help."

"Lucy?" Gimli growled in surprise. "What is that all about?"

"We'll explain later," said Oreius seriously. "Now, grind your teeth for a moment, General."

The Centaur drew his two short swords from the Dwarf's back, but the latter didn't flinch. Lucy got her flask again and had the General drink two drops. Immediately Gimli stood up again, as Peter, Susan, Edmund, Thranduil, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir came running.

"Alright," the Dwarf growled. "What is it now? I've heard something about us all having been wrong and all that stuff."

Lucy laughed and hugged the Dwarf, who wasn't an inch taller than she was. "We'll explain. Come, let's go to dad first now! I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you again!"

* * *

_(Aragorn)_

Aragorn still staggered a bit, but his army seemed to have accepted his authority with just as much ease.

He had called the survivors together. There he could finally strike a balance: almost half of his army had been destroyed and many of the other half were wounded.

The King and Crown Prince of Rohan, Théoden and Théodred, had both fallen; Éomer now ruled the Rohirrim. The Beornings had suffered heavy losses, but Grimbeorn had survived. Brand, Lord of Dale, was unharmed as well, but he had lost half of his archers. Of the Gondorians only a few hundreds had lived the fight; the Elves and Dwarves had come out relatively well, but their ranks had been thinned nevertheless: out of every ten men, one had fallen.

Aragorn had sent them back to their camp and forbidden them to battle the Narnians anymore. Éomer and Daìn would take charge temporarily.

Now Aragorn saw his daughter, the Pevensies, Legolas and Gimli, his brothers-in-law and King Thranduil running towards him. Gimli laughed loudly and put his arms around the waist of the King of Gondor.

"Damn, laddie, you made it again!" the Dwarf barked.

Aragorn grinned and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, before informing Thranduil of the situation and his last orders.

The King of the Silvan Elves said: "Then I'll go and make sure out of the Three Races ours too brings a leader."

Aragorn nodded smiling and Thranduil on his turn went to the camp.

After that the Leader addressed his child: "Lucy, I've been thinking. Maybe you and Arwen would like our family getting a little bigger."

Aragorn smiled widely at the Pevensies.

Lucy got a radiant smile on her face and said: "You mean…"

Aragorn confirmed: "I mean that I would be honored to have the Kings and Queen of Narnia in my House."

Peter smiled. "I think we could like that. How about you guys?"

Susan laughed. "Ah… parents. That's been way too long. And such an amazing little sister we'd get with them!"

She hugged Lucy, while Edmund calmly considered: "I think that would improve our feeling of unity. One family, one clan. We live together, and we fight together. Yes, it doesn't sound bad."

Peter grinned. "Believe me, Aragorn, you never have to expect any more enthusiasm from Edmund."

Edmund grinned shortly. "Come here then, Aragorn, Lucy, and you too, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir," said he, almost without emotion.

Then he grinned, and continued: "We can't have a group hug without the whole group."

After that the Men, Elves and Dwarf embraced each other, full of joy about their new, eternal union.

But then something went wrong with Aragorn. He had only just broken loose from the embrace, when he, staggering again, stood on the rocks, near an abyss.

The man still looked at Lucy for a split second.

Then he fell backwards.

**Author's note:** Well, I think that was good. Was it?

Yeah, obviously Aragorn chose life. Oh well, I can try to be dramatic, right? ;) And the war is over now. But… is this it? Is this the end of Aragorn?

Coming up next on 'The king, the girl and the lion': Lucy is Aragorn's only child and heir. So with him gone, she'll have to take on his massive responsibilities. But she also needs to cope with the loss of her father. Will she be able to do all that is necessary for her mind – and for her world?

Please review! Also… You've got another month, but this is more or less the last chance of telling which you'd prefer: one long story, or stop this one and make a sequel.

I would also strongly recommend you to watch the trailers for this story on YouTube by Nonokun24 and Edward ElricGirl200 respectively, and to read 'Yu-Gi-Oh: European Duel Academy' by Supreme Arcanite Magician on here.


	61. An uneven trade

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this! Lord of the Rings and everything it contains was originally the idea of J.R.R. Tolkien. Credits for Narnia and everything associated with it go to C.S. Lewis. This was based on the video 'The king, the girl and the lion – Trailer' by Nonokun24 on YouTube. This part in particular contains references to the movie adaptation of 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian' and 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' by Andrew Adamson, that of 'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' and 'The Return of the King' by Peter Jackson, 'The Song of Ice and Fire' by George R.R. Martin (the TV-series 'A Game of Thrones' is based on this), especially for titles, 'Gears of War III' (the death scene of Dom Santiago; I know it from the YouTube video 'Saddest Death Scenes of 2011' by calloftreyarch), 'Power Rangers Mystic Force: Light Source I' and the movie adaptations of 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' and 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. I think that's about it, but if it reminds you of something else, feel free to kindly remind me.**

**Author's note:** Welcome back, my beloved readers! And thank you, all reviewers!

I know, I know, this took me strangely long… But I've been busy. College still manages to take time from me… I hate it. Oh well… I try my best!

The previous chapter, a ceasefire was called and King Aragorn even suggested he'd adopt the Pevensies. But then, he fell into an abyss. What will become of his plans now? And how will the others cope?

I think this is one of my better and more creative ones… Though I know one wouldn't expect that, looking at the disclaimer.

Because I used the last quote in her video, I dedicate this chapter to Nonokun24 as well. Thank you for all your help, support and guidance!

Please read and review!

**An uneven trade**

"_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child._

_Somehow those feelings were clouded_

_By what I know now._

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world._

_Oh, I… I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."_

_Evanescence: 'Field of Innocence'_

_(Lucy/Edmund)_

"No!"

It took Lucy a couple of seconds to realize she had been the one to utter that cry.

Legolas and Gimli made a run for the abyss; Peter, Susan and both Noldor looked on in shock. Edmund, as always, had his thoughts together best. He took off his tunic to remove the mail armor beneath.

It took Peter a while to realize what he was going to do.

"Edmund, no! Not even you can take such a risk…"

Edmund pushed him aside. "Get off me! Damn it, you've got to let me get him out of there!"

Aslan had come closer without being noticed and now jumped between Edmund and the abyss.

The Lion growled: "Edmund, you need not throw away your life so rashly."

The King laughed bitterly. "If it were death I wished, I would've jumped with my armor on. Some god you are. And if you want me to get away from there, make me."

The boy drew his sword, but Susan put a hand on his shoulder. "Edmund! He's gone! He's gone, there's nothing you can do! Narnia still needs you. We still need you."

Finally something seemed to pierce through Edmund's ferocity. He threw his sword down at the paws of the Lion and walked away angrily.

However, after not even ten steps desperate sobbing called him back.

The boy sighed and turned around. "Oh, Lucy…" He embraced the girl and held her tight. "I'm sorry."

Lucy didn't respond. She just cried. All the tears she had held back earlier – for Narnia, for all fallen Narnians, for the men of the Union who had thought they were protecting her, for all the men who had died just because her father had wanted to keep her safe – now welled up.

Peter called Oreius and ordered him to take the dead away, rally the Narnians back in their camps and take command there. He himself went to Edmund, to comfort their younger sister along with him.

Susan, too, put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. He was a great man."

Lucy sobbed: "I don't understand. He seemed to be fine…"

Edmund growled: "The Lion. He threw him on the rocks. Even the greatest men get dizzy from less."

Peter only nodded, his eyes filled with tears. "That man shouldn't have died that way."

Susan caressed the Princess' hairs. "It's too late," she softly said. "He's gone."

* * *

_(Lucy)_

"I understand how you feel."

"No, you don't," Lucy answered shortly.

Aslan ignored her. "But there is something you should know. I am one of the three gods who also have power over the dead. That also means I'm in a continuous connection with the Halls of Mandos, my Country and the Empire of the Dragon. I can feel dead people. For a long time I searched for your father, but he was nowhere to be found. That could mean he is utterly destroyed, but that doesn't seem very likely to me. Aragorn had fallen into the river, that's all. His soul should have been preserved unspoiled. Maybe dark forces have destroyed him, but the alternative is far more likely."

"Alternative?" Lucy asked hopefully. "You mean…"

"What I mean is your father probably isn't dead at all."

Lucy got op. "I'm going to Peter," she declared immediately. "His Centaurs have to help looking. And my father's army will join in too."

Aslan stood up as well. "No," he growled. "Your father will come to you himself, when the time is right. But for now, we're better off without him."

"But he's not dead! And how could we be better off?" the girl shouted indignantly.

The Lion sighed in irritation. "Lucy, you are his only child. You'll inherit everything. With the sole exception of his military titles, and you can grant those to whoever you wish. You lead the Union. You are High Queen of Gondor. But not if he's not dead."

"And he isn't!" insisted Lucy.

"Ah, you know, I know… But your fathers nobles don't know, do they? Officially your father is dead and you're the rightful Queen. That would greatly facilitate negotiations with Narnia," said Aslan smiling.

'_Politics,' _Lucy thought.

She hated politics. She hated the endless scheming and every kind of intrigue. But the Lion was right. If Lord Aragorn would negotiate with the Narnians, there would be the shadow of his mistakes. That wouldn't bother her. Her father's death was politically convenient. That thought left her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

'_So that's what gold and marble taste like,' _she thought. '_That's what crowns, thrones and power taste like: the blood of your own family.'_

But not this Princess. This Princess wouldn't become Queen by spreading lies about and betraying her father. She refused.

"What if I don't want that?" she asked.

She could almost hear Edmund laughing: _'That's it, little one!'_

Aslan shortly reacted: "You do want that."

"What if I want a father rather than a Kingdom?" she asked fiercely.

Actually she was scared of what would happen if she went too far. She would've felt much better with Edmund by her side. Somehow she knew he could protect her, even from his country's patron god. He would never let her down.

But then she couldn't let him down either. She had to resist this. She owed it to her family – the old and the new.

Aslan turned away his gaze and said coldly: "What you want is your own business. But what people want, is irrelevant. And the higher you're born, the truer that is. In that area we have a lot to learn from the Easterlings. What matters, is what's best for everyone. Are you ready to be a Queen? Or are you a little girl who doesn't dare anything without the chance of hiding behind Daddy?"

Lucy wasn't easily angered, but the Lion made her furious. She drew her dagger, but when Aslan turned to her and looked at her, she froze and dropped the weapon.

Aslan laughed softly. "Where is dear Edmund now, right? You would've dared a lot more if he had been with you. Very unfortunate. Still… Maybe with your guards and Peter or Edmund or both you are ready to play Queen. As long as the war has top priority that'll do. After that I'll just hope you've learned a little about what it takes to be a great Queen. Oh well, you'll have to do."

Lucy turned scarlet, but remained silent.

"So the only real choice you have is this one: do you want to become a Queen? Or do you want to lose your Kingdom, your life and all your family? Without a monarch Gondor can't make peace. And without peace with Narnia…"

"… Gondor is no match for Sauron," Lucy finished the sentence.

She felt miserable. For a long time all remained silent. The girl was thinking.

'_I'd gain so much… Massive armies, riches few others can even dream of, more power than anyone, except the gods and maybe Sauron… But I would be taking something that still belongs to my father. I won't be allowed to go look for him, because that'd be admitting my claims are based on a lie… What would Edmund say?'_

But it was Peter's voice she heard in her head: _"Edmund would say: 'One sword against thousands. Seems a bloody fair deal to me.'"_

Lucy thought: _'No, Edmund would say something like: "Had it not been for Jadis, I wouldn't have had a crown, but I still would have a father. And trust me when I say I'm not happy she lived."'_

But Edmund would do what was necessary. At least, he would now… What the old Edmund would've done, was hard to figure out.

Finally the Princess said: "Fine then. You'll have your Queen, Aslan."

The Great Lion nodded, elated. "Very good, Your Highness. I mean, Your Majesty. In Narnia, too, a throne awaits you, once your mother adopts the Pevensies. The Glistening Eastern Sea still needs a Mistress. Cair Paravel is the Castle of the Four Thrones, not of the Three. And on the Lone Islands you will be a Princess. And the Narnian Royal Army will always be at your service."

The girl hesitantly asked: "One more thing. If I would have come earlier, would everyone who died... Could I have stopped that?"

Aslan seriously answered: "We can never know what would have happened. But what will happen is another matter entirely."

Lucy of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, Lady of the Dúnedain, High Queen of Gondor, Leader of the Union of the Free Peoples, Lady of the Elves, the Dwarves and the Men of Light, picked up her dagger and put it away.

'_Tens of thousands of swords and spears in Gondor, ten thousand more in Narnia, more titles than any Man, Elf or Dwarf before me gathered, immeasurable wealth and an unspeakable lot of power, for a father. A bloody fair deal? I'm sure there's plenty of Royals who'd think so. But not this Princess.'_

* * *

_(Almost two weeks later, at the southern shores of Gondor…)_

_(Caspian)_

"Your Highness!"

Prince Caspian of Telmar, Tenth of that Name, Lord General of the Gondorian Royal Army and Knight General of the Army of the Free Peoples, Protector of the Coasts and Warden of the South, raised his hand and reined his horse. After a minute or two the entire company stood still."

"What is it, Lord Sopespian?" Caspian asked.

The older noble pointed at the coast. "There lies a man, Your Highness."

"He must have been washed ashore from the river," General Glozelle remarked.

"We're far from the river," the young Prince argued.

"The stream here keeps everything from the river near the shore well beyond this place, my lord," answered Sopespian. "And this man has been in the water for a long time."

"Nothing we can do," concluded Glozelle.

Caspian again disagreed: "No, the least we can do is give him a proper funeral, even if that's the only thing we can do. Forward!"

The Prince spurred his horse. The other horsemen followed him. Caspian knelt next to the motionless man.

"He's alive," he noticed with surprise. "He's alive! Take him to the fortress!" He ordered.

The Telmarines obeyed quickly. The man would come to his senses soon enough.

Once he was lying quietly in a bed in Telmar's castle, Sopespian bent over him. Startled, he staggered backwards.

"No… Impossible," whispered the elderly man.

Glozelle asked: "Now what?"

"The King," Sopespian whispered.

Caspian looked up. "The King?"

"Aragorn Elessar of the House Telcontar, First of that Name, High King…" Sopespian started.

Caspian cut him short: "Yes, I know all that, but how is that possible?"

At that very moment Aragorn opened his eyes. He looked around the room. "Prince Caspian. Lord Sopespian. General Glozelle. I am in Telmar?"

Sopespian bowed. "You are indeed, by your leave, Your Majesty."

Caspian knelt. "My King. Your daughter has spread terrible lies. I will have my banners assembled right away. Others will join us. You will get your Kingdom back, this I vow."

Aragorn weakly gestured. "Enough. If I want my throne, I need only claim it. My daughter would abdicate. So now Lucy's on the throne?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," confirmed Caspian, as he rose. "She said you were dead, and she was the only one of your blood. Your throne belonged to her, she said."

"Good," said Aragorn.

"Good?" asked Caspian.

Aragorn ignored him. "Are we at peace with Narnia yet?"

"That was settled in a single day. Arwen has adopted the Pevensies. They have made Lucy Queen of Narnia."

"Good," Aragorn said again.

Then he said: "Have some food brought. Let me live with you, Prince Caspian. But not a word about me at court. Lucy needs to learn. The Pevensies can help her with that better than I can. On top of that, I don't want our relations with Narnia to tense again."

The former King smiled. "I will come forward when I'm needed. Don't worry, Prince Caspian. Everything is going according to the plan."

**Author's note:** I think it's safe to say that wasn't my worst so far =)

Aragorn survived, but Lucy became Queen nonetheless. Aragorn will be disappearing from the 'big screens' for a while, but he is always there, in the shadows, still fighting for his child. Meanwhile, there's a Ring to be found and destroyed, a war to be fought, wounds to be healed, and a whole new culture to be discovered. I'll come back to that right away.

I have made my decision. This will be the last entry for the story 'The king, the girl and the lion'. After hearing many voices, I've decided to make the war against Sauron a sequel. This means following the advice of Yukii1, the only one on here to make her thoughts on the matter known in a review, and a few friends I met on YouTube – including Nonokun24 herself. I thank her, and everyone who reads this now!

There'll be a sequel, with a new 'Dramatis Personae', because the last one was hopelessly outdated – some characters in it I haven't even mentioned so far and there are other characters I didn't even mention in the Dramatis Personae, mostly Easterlings. I hope this will help to bring some clarity. So, to everyone who followed and liked the story and wish to read how it ends, please keep your eyes open for: **'The King, the Girl and the Lion: With a Vengeance'**.

Please leave a review, dear comrades!

Update: Sorry! I actually forgot one of the quotes from Nonkun24's vid... So I put that in now. My sincere apologies!

And now, for the final time this story (I think I'll keep it in the sequel): please, do yourself, the artists and me a favor by checking the YouTube videos Nonokun24 and EdwardElricGirl200 made related to this story, and reading the story by my friend, Supreme Arcanite Magician, whom you'll all get to know a little better soon…


End file.
